Entre la razón y la tentación
by Estrella de Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione después de ocho años de no verse tienen cada uno hecha su propia vida. Cosas del destino, sus vidas se ven juntas de nuevo. ¿Problemas?, Demasiados, ¿Amor?, quizás. Todo puede suceder en el mundo mágico de Rowling
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de J,K, Rowling.

Hermione Jane Granger, flamante colaboradora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica del Ministerio, se encontraba en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio, con una taza de aromático café al lado de una enorme pila de documentos. Pensativa, movía la cucharilla en círculos, pero sin tomar ni un solo sorbo. Movía una pierna con un ritmo acompasado y miraba fijamente su taza mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de antaño.

-Hoy hace ocho años que dejamos Howgarts- cavilaba- esto es increíble, tanto tiempo ya. Harry es auror como siempre deseó, Ronald, bueno… es triste que lo nuestro no diera para más, pero creo que funcionamos mejor como amigos. Sé que él es feliz ahora con Luna.

Recordaba con un dejo de melancolía todas las aventuras que con ellos había pasado en su adolescencia. Ahora, con casi veinticinco años cumplidos, era un verdadero alivio rememorar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, las correrías de Howgarts y yodos esos detalles que la unían con Harry y Ronald Weasley.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató cuando alguien apareció en su oficina y que era observada de cerca por aquella persona.

-¿Piensas en mí?- se dirigió a ella un atractivo chico pelinegro de ojos negros, radiantes como la noche.

-¡Adrian! -Se exaltó la castaña gratamente sorprendida. -¿De dónde sales?, Me has tomado por sorpresa.

Adrian Pucey, mago de sangre pura, era dos años mayor que ella. Perteneciente a la generación de los gemelos Weasley y Oliver Wood, había estado en Howgarts, más específicamente en Slytherin, pero en ese entonces consideraba a Granger como una chiquilla fastidiosa y aunado a eso, reinaban los prejuicios de sangre en su familia, por lo que no se fijó en ella.

Con la derrota de Voldemort, el mundo mágico había enfrentado una transformación en donde la gente expresaba cada vez menos el término "sangre sucia", a no ser que quisieran pasar una buena temporada en Azkaban. La mayoría de los muchachos jóvenes que habían vivido la guerra en carne propia, se daban cuenta que los magos no debían clasificarse de ese modo y había una creciente apertura y tolerancia al respecto. Ese era el gran legado de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter para la comunidad mágica.

Pasados los años y una vez concluidos los EXTASIS, ella entró a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, donde él se desempeñaba en el Departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se conocieron mejor, madurando su relación hasta el punto de convertirse en novios por casi dos años, entrelazados en un noviazgo que pronto estaba por culminar en matrimonio, pues hacía poco que Pucey le había pedido a la Gryffindor que fuera su esposa

Él sonrió tranquilamente, pues estaba acostumbrado a que su prometida se abstrajera en un mar de pensamientos de manera constante. Le atraía su capacidad de concentración y su inteligencia. A la chica, por su parte, le encantaba su caballerosidad y sus modales refinados.

Adrian se aproximaba a ella sonriente y Hermione se levantó de su asiento para ir a su encuentro. Al estar cerca, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tierno, el cual ella correspondió de la misma manera. Al terminar la caricia, ambos se abrazaron y ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, casi esposo.

-Mañana asistiremos a una cena de recepción -le hizo saber el muchacho sin soltarla de sus brazos.

-¿Es muy necesario?,-dijo ella con un puchero. Pucey la miró a los ojos.

-Es de un viejo amigo que hoy regresa a Londres y me encantaría volver a reunirme con los de mi antigua casa, charlar un rato y presentarles a mi futura esposa.

-No me agradan esas cosas, Adrián. Además nunca me llevé bien con ningún Slytherin.

-Todos somos adultos ya y la mayoría de ellos piensa como yo ahora. Es cuestión de que decidas darles una oportunidad y tratarlos un poco.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, Hermione, no pienso asistir solo. -insistió el chico y ella no muy convencida dijo:

-Está bien, iremos a la dichosa cena, pasa por mí las ocho de la noche.

-Sabía que lo harías por mí.

Concluyó el mientras la ojimiel movía la cabeza con una sonrisa.

En un lugar lejano de ahí, Draco Malfoy se preparaba para retornar a Londres, usando un "Bauleo" recogía el poco equipaje que le quedaba ya en Dinamarca, país en el que se encontraba desde hacía más de una año debido a su trabajo en la Federación Internacional de Magos. Era un joven acomodado, pero había decidido alejarse un rato de todo y le venía bien un país nuevo, con costumbres diferentes y sobre todo, trabajar en algo que le gustara.

-Creo que es todo- pensó al recorrer con la mirada toda la habitación. -Me largo.

Su padre había salido ya de Azkaban y la relación entre ellos no era del todo mala, pero sin duda ninguno de los dos eran los mismos. Evitaban caer en confrontaciones y guardaban apariencias cuando se encontraban, procurando ambos hacer de esos breves momentos un verdadero problema, pues eran tan similares en carácter que solían tener constantes roces por cualquier cosa.

Narcissa constantemente intervenía como mediadora, pues el carácter fiero de Draco hacía que Lucius perdiera los estribos y ella, madre al fin, reñía a Lucius para favor de su hijo. Los prejuicios de La sangre o Voldemort no eran tema de conversación entre los moralmente debilitados Malfoy, era más bien algo velado, pero de antemano se sabía que Lucius seguía creyendo en los privilegios del nivel social y tenía ciertas reservas para acercarse a los muggles o todo lo derivado con ellos. Una vida no se cambia de un día para otro.

Para Draco era más sencilla la situación, por decirlo de alguna manera, pues al ser más joven y haber pasado tantas cosas adversas relacionadas a ello, le era más llevadera la situación y prefería ya no investigar el estatus de sangre antes de tratar a las personas. Sin embargo, su clase acomodada le hacía ser arrogante y mirar a los demás por encima del hombro; eso era un sello personal que jamás se podría quitar. Se sabía superior económicamente y se aprovechaba de ello para conseguir situaciones privilegiadas. Era un Malfoy después de todo.

Después de checar lo últimos detalles, Draco lanzó una última mirada a su departamento y viendo que todo estaba en perfecto orden, tomó el traslador y en cuestión de segundos se vio en la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa ya lo esperaba impacientemente en el salón y al ver aparecer al rubio, esbozó una sonrisa discreta.

-Llegaste- fue lo que la rubia mujer dijo apenas lo vio.

-De nuevo en casa, madre.

-Como siempre debió ser. No sé que buscaste fuera de aquí, pero éste es tu hogar.

-Ya, es suficiente reproche, he vuelto.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, dejando su equipaje en el piso. Le saludó con un tibio beso en la frente. No había más demostraciones entre ellos, peo aún así, Cissa Malfoy adoraba a su único hijo. Draco se sabía mimado y ganaba casi todas las batallas gracias a eso.

-Tu padre está en su habitación, leyendo.

-No me extraña, parece que no es muy grata mi llegada para él.

-No digas eso, Draco, es sólo que ya lo conoces

En eso se aproximó hacia ellos un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos grises, idéntico al joven, pero con mayor edad. Narcissa repuso suavemente:

-Lucius, nuestro hijo recién ha llegado.

-Eso veo, bienvenido, Draco.

Le extendió la mano derecha en señal de saludo y el muchacho correspondió.

-Es un gusto saludarte de nuevo, padre.

-¿Qué esperamos para cenar? -Preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy mirando a su esposa, quien de inmediato se dispuso a dar órdenes a los elfos para preparar todo. Los dos hombres se encaminaron al lujoso comedor de la casa y ella los miraba complacida, en el fondo, su familia era su tesoro y verla de nuevo reunida la llenaba de felicidad que no solía demostrar por costumbre. Draco estaba en casa otra vez y eso era suficiente para su corazón de madre.

-Mañana tendremos tu recepción de bienvenida en la casa, hijo. Hemos invitado a tus amigos de Howgarts que hace mucho no ves.

-No veo la razón, madre. No soy muy afecto a esas reuniones y lo sabes. Me hartaré de contar a misma historia de mi paso por Dinamarca una y otra vez

-No seas pesimista y deja que todos se enteren que Draco Malfoy ha retornado a Londres.

Draco bufó y su padre le clavó una mirada de reprobación. El chico rodó los ojos y aceptó

-De acuerdo, madre tú ganas ésta vez.

Narcissa no dijo nada, pero interiormente se sentía feliz de que su único vástago consintiera en la celebración. A ella le encantaba hacer alarde de él y no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para presumirlo en público. Su Draco, su orgullo. La cena transcurrió sin más plática y una vez terminada, el matrimonio se retiró a sus aposentos y Draco aprovechó para recorrer de nuevo la casa. Hacía tanto tiempo ya que no había estado ahí que la sentía renovada y se entretuvo mirando un rato los cuadros familiares, revisando algunos libros antiguos de la Biblioteca y por último, tomó el camino hacia su recámara.

La habitación era sobria, decorada con detalles de buen gusto, un enorme cuadro de él mismo estaba al pie de su cabecera. La cama era amplia y estaba pulcramente tendida con sábanas blancas. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde caían esplendorosas y los demás muebles eran ostentosos y antiguos, pertenecientes a una de las familias de sangre pura más famosas del mundo mágico.

En esa habitación, Draco había pasado toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. Su campo de juegos, de estudio, su refugio en horas de preocupación vividas anteriormente y en donde tenían lugar sus más profundos pensamientos. Todo estaba intacto, tal y como él lo había dejado antes de marcharse a trabajar en ese país extraño que no conocía. Más de un año de no dormir en su propia cama. Los recuerdos lo invadieron y se dejó caer en ella, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se fue quedando dormido poco a poco.

-Otra vez en casa, Draco, otra vez.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba sola en casa porque Adrián se había marchado ya. Antes de dormir, acostumbraba leer un poco para no sentir que el día había pasado en vano. Esta vez se concentraba en un grueso libro referente a la ley Mágica y de repente, su cabeza empezó a divagar ante el futuro que se le abría con Pucey al lado.

-Jamás pensé que podría llegar a casarme con alguien de sangre pura -pensaba mientras abandonaba la lectura. La castaña de rizos trataba de explicarse a sí misma que pronto sería la esposa de alguien, la compañera fiel del chico de cabellos azabache que recién se había retirado. Suspiró.

-Adrián es encantador y yo… yo estoy muy contenta de ser su esposa pronto. -se decía mientras tomaba el retrato del chico que estaba en su mesilla de noche. Lo tocó brevemente con la punta de los dedos y colocó la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar. Decidió dejar todo por la paz y acurrucada entre las sábanas pensaba en cómo sería su vida compartida con él.

-Espero que no vivamos en su casa, quiero nuestro propio espacio. Además, siento que no le soy muy grata a su madre. Seguramente ella preferiría para Adrian una chica de dinero y de preferencia de sangre pura…¿Qué tonterías digo?, a él no le importan ese tipo de cosas. No, ¡Merlín!, ni que fuera Malfoy para darle importancia a esas nimiedades…

De pronto se reprendió a sí misma por pensar en ese blondo arrogante de la escuela.

-Hace eternidades que no lo veo y la verdad, resulta mejor de ese modo. Ojala no me lo tope ni ahora ni nunca, quiero evitar malos ratos.

La chica se caía de sueño y con estos pensamientos cedió ante el pedido de su cuerpo por un merecido descanso, con Draco Malfoy como su último pensamiento del día.

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer chapter?, vamos poquito a poquito que le prometo que será de su agrado.

Besitos y feliz año!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione terminaba su labor en el Ministerio de magia, había sido un día de papeleo pesado y la verdad no deseaba nada más que llegar a casa, ponerse unas cómodas pantuflas y disfrutar de un buen baño de burbujas que la relajara antes de dormir. Se emocionaba pensando en lo que haría al llegar a casa, cuando de repente recordó la cena pendiente con su prometido.

-¿Tenía que ser hoy?- gruñó en voz baja. Sabía bien que Adrian no consentiría en no asistir a la cena y empezó a resignarse anticipadamente a renunciar a su maravilloso plan de descanso.

-Otro día será- pensó mientras recogía sus cosas de una manera más pausada. Al fin y al cabo no iba a poder tomar ese delicioso baño de sales hoy.

Tocaron la puerta y ella permitió el paso. Era Pucey quien hacía acto de presencia para recogerla. La castaña lo vio y le sonrió. Él la saludó co un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Estás lista?

-Supongo que sí. He dejado todo listo para mañana.

-Mañana es sábado, Mione, no tienes que venir. La ojimiel rió al percatarse que era cierto. El chico la tomó por la cintura.

-Bueno, pues entonces te dejaré en tu casa para que te alistes y paso por ti más tarde, como quedamos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si no hay más remedio…

-Hermione, ya lo platicamos y me dijiste que harías el esfuerzo, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, Adrian, iré y me portaré encantadora, te lo prometo.

Concluyó ella tomándolo del brazo y disponiéndose a salir con él de la oficina. Saludaron a algunos compañeros de trabajo en el camino a la salida y se dirigieron al pequeño departamento de la castaña. El lugar no era muy amplio pero sí acogedor. Decorado con detalles que respiraban femineidad, como el ramo de orquídeas mágicas de la entrada, las cuales desprendían un aroma hipnotizante al entrar alguien en la casa. Las cortinas de color lila y los muebles a juego. Los dos cómodas sofás que incitaban a la charla amena y una pequeña cocina que casi nadie ocupaba, pues la ex Gryffindor no era muy afecta a las labores culinarias.

En la única recámara del lugar, se veía una cómoda cama con sábanas color lavanda y un enorme espejo en la pared en el que ella solía mirarse y cavilar ante él sus ideas y pensamientos. Libros y más libros se veían encantadoramente acomodados por toda la casa, inundada también por un exquisito aroma a café. Vicio que Hermione había adoptado tres años atrás.

-Te veo más tarde -le dijo él antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y acariciarle la barbilla a manera de despedida.

-Está bien- contestó ella sonriendo al verlo desaparecer a través de la red flu.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se apresuró en su arreglo porque no disponía ya de mucho tiempo para ello. Indecisa miraba su guardarropa deseando encontrar algo apropiado para la ocasión. No se decidía entre el vestido negro o algún otro. Mujer al fin, le parecía que no tenía nada que ponerse. Se decidió por la sobriedad del vestido oscuro que estaba colgado ante ella. No era demasiado llamativo el escote y le venían bien el par de coquetos zapatos que no hacía mucho había adquirido. Era corto y cómodo, además de que resaltaba su figura, nada extraordinaria, claro pero tenía un cuerpo armonioso que valía la pena destacar.

-Rodeada de presumidos ésta noche…

Se decía mentalmente y no dudaba aún si ése era el atuendo perfecto para presentarse ante los amigos de Adrian.

-¡Merlín, pero si ni siquiera le he preguntado a dónde vamos!, ¿Quiénes estarán?, la verdad no recuerdo bien a los compañeros de generación de Adrian, solamente me viene a la mente Marcus Flint, el capitán de Quiddittch y hasta ahí. Espero que sean agradables.

En eso estaba mientras se terminaba de retocar el peinado alaciado y colocarse un discreto par de pendientes y claro, el anillo de compromiso que Pucey le había obsequiado. Lo miró por un corto instante y de repente se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Tomó rápidamente su bolso y metió su varita antes de salir a su encuentro.

-¡Debe ser Adrián!,-dijo y salió de la recámara para reunirse con su flamante prometido. El muchacho la esperaba, efectivamente en el dintel de la puerta. Ataviado con elegante traje color gris y una corbata a juego. Emanaba un olor a agradable colonia masculina.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo al verla. La verdad se le hacía que ella era muy atractiva y le gustó la imagen que vio en ese momento de la ojimiel.

-Voy a echarme a la bolsa a todos tus amigos Slytherins. -repuso ella con aire divertido.

-No lo dudo.

La pareja salió tomada de la mano y mediante un conjuro de la varita de él aparecieron en la imponente puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione, al llegar, sintió una punzada de alerta instintiva al recordar episodios desagradables a manos de los mortífagos que la torturaron en una de las sombrías mazmorras de esa impenetrable construcción. Se quedó impávida y Pucey notó lo que le pasaba.

-Todo eso ya pasó, mi amor. -le susurró mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y ella permanecía inmóvil y con una lágrima queriendo asomarse en sus ojos.

-Nunca me dijiste que era aquí a donde veníamos. -Dijo reponiéndose al fin y volteando el rostro hacia su prometido.

-Tampoco me lo preguntaste. -Fue la simple respuesta de Adrian.

-¿Cómo iba a imaginar que…?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Esa pesadilla terminó hace bastantes años y podemos enfrentar esto juntos.

-Vamos

Ambos tocaron la puerta y la ya conocida verja retumbó con voz amenazante al tiempo que se convertía en un rostro extraño.

-¿Asunto en la Mansión Malfoy?

-Venimos a la recepción de Draco.

-¿Quéee? -exclamó la sorprendida castaña al tiempo que la reja se abría y les daba paso al interior de la suntuosa residencia.

-¡No, Adrian, dime que no venimos a darle la bienvenida a Malfoy!

-Hermione, es mi amigo y nos conocemos de hace años, sería una grosería que no asistiera, quiero decir, que no asistiéramos.

-¿Pero tienes idea de cómo me trató ese niñato hijo de papi los años que estuve en el colegio?, ¡No es coherente que yo, siendo quien soy levante mi copa y brinde por él ésta noche!

El chico de ojos negros rió ante el comentario de su novia.

-No te pido eso, linda sólo deseo que tratemos de convivir un poco y que me permitas introducirte a mis amigos. Al fin y al cabo pronto serás Hermione Pucey y esto será algo ordinario para nosotros como esposos.

-Pues creo que ésta vez pides demasiado, yo me largo. -dijo dando media vuelta por el camino de gravilla blanca.

-Hermione - Repuso él con voz grave- hemos venido juntos y así nos retiraremos, pero después de haber saludado a mis amigos y a Draco, por supuesto. Pensé que eras más madura para afrontar éstas cosas.

La ojimiel sintió vergüenza al reconocer las palabras llenas de razón de su novio, pero orgullosa como era, lo disimuló y dijo

-De acuerdo, entremos y te voy a demostrar qué tan madura es Hermione Granger.

Dicho esto, lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y retomaron el camino hacia el interior. El ambiente refinado se percibía desde los jardines, vistosamente decorados por Narcissa Malfoy, quien como buena anfitriona, se encargaba, junto con su marido de recibir a los recién llegados y expresar su agradecimiento por su presencia. Al ver aproximarse al heredero de los Pucey, acompañado por Granger, se sorprendieron y Cissa tuvo el acierto de pedirle a Lucius muy discretamente que se comportara por el bien de Draco y de su imagen pública. Lucius frunció el ceño pero sabía que su esposa tenía razón. Definitivamente no quería regresar a Azkaban por alguna tontería y la chica trabajaba en el Ministerio, así que no le convenía ninguna escenita.

-Buenas noches - saludaron los jóvenes al estar frente a ellos. El matrimonio Malfoy guardaba las apariencias tanto como les era posible.

-Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros ésta noche , Adrián, pasen, por favor. -Respondió la rubia dama esbozando una fría sonrisa que Hermione captó de inmediato, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La incomodidad de estar frente a esas personas era más que suficiente por ahora.

Adrian correspondió la ¿cálida? Bienvenida con un gesto muy propio de la alta sociedad mágica: un beso en la mano de la mujer. Lucius por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a besar la mano de la castaña y sólo asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo. Tener a Granger en su casa de nuevo, pero ahora bajo otras circunstancias era algo que no podía tolerar demasiado bien. Rogó porque se desapareciera entre toda la gente y no diera señales de vida durante toda la velada.

Hermione por su parte, se sintió aliviada al ver que el señor Malfoy no le había hecho los honores que supuestamente debían tener lugar. No resistiría el contacto con ese hombre que había dado suficientes problemas a todos, Cierto, estaba libre ya de su condena, pero el pasado es un difícil enemigo a derribar. Pucey comprendió todo el dilema sin palabras que se desarollaba a su alrededor y tomando del brazo suavemente a su novia, la condujo por los corredores de la residencia para llegar hasta el salón donde tenía lugar la recepción.

Los invitados estaban reunidos en una charla elegante y todos se veían de buena posición económica, hablando de negocios mágicos y de las nuevas pociones que estaban dándose a conocer. El suave murmullo llegaba a los oídos de la pareja y el de ojos negros buscaba con la mirada a alguien conocido y reparó en Miles Bletchley y Marcus Flint, quienes se encontraban no muy lejos de ellos. Se disponía a ir en pos de sus viejos compañeros de curso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Qué gusto encontrarlos por aquí, Adrian.

Pansy Parkinson les saludaba con un actitud altiva, propia de las serpientes verde plata de antaño.

-Buenas noches, Pansy- le contestó el pelinegro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Parkinson- fue la palabra que salió de labios de Hermione al ver a la auror pelinegra ataviada elegantemente para la ocasión. La ex Slytherin y ella no eran amigas, pero se tenían cierto respeto al trabajar juntas en el Ministerio y realmente nunca habían tenido una conversación, sino simplemente breves saludos o intercambios de miradas. A Hermione le sorprendía que la ojiazul se hubiese interesado tanto en el último año del colegio para aprobar los EXTASIS y convertirse en auror. "Todo puede suceder", se decía divertida cuando pensaba en ello.

-No me digas que sigues enamorada de Draco, Pansy

-Claro que no, Pucey, esos eran caprichos de chiquilla; sólo vengo a saludar a mi amigo de años. Tiene años que no nos vemos. Debo decirte que he notado que el que está enamorado es otro aquí…Supe hace poco que ustedes van a casarse.

-Me has pillado ésta vez, niña, no lo puedo ocultar.

-Buenas noches- Se acercaba al grupo Blaise Zabini acompañado de Theodore Nott, ambos jóvenes amigos de la pelinegra de ojos azules. Hermione sintió que esa era la cereza del pastel, el trío verde plata en todo su esplendor para ella esa noche. Incomodidad a más no poder. Para su sorpresa, no realizaron sus típicos comentarios hirientes de Howgarts. Si bien no entablaron plática directa con ella, al menos se comportaron educados, cosa que ella agradeció mostrándose de la misma manera. La charla giró alrededor del Quiddittch, ya que Pucey y Zabini, además de Draco habían sido jugadores de la casa de las serpientes años atrás. Theodore y Pansy comentaban esporádicamente, mientras Granger sentía que definitivamente ella no encajaba ahí.

De pronto, Pansy giró la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente diciendo:

-¡Draco!

Todos voltearon al unísono para ver al rubio ojigris descender lentamente por la escalinata de mármol que conducía al segundo piso de la Mansión. Arrogante, como siempre, recorría a todos con la mirada. Se sabía el centro de atención y eso le agradaba d algún modo, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a ello. Con la mano en el bolsillo y la ceja enarcada escudriñaba todo a su alrededor.

El otrora Príncipe de Slytherin hacía su gran arribo al festejo en su honor.


	3. La amabilidad de Draco Malfoy

Aparecía el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, engalanado con un caro traje negro, color que prefería por encima de todo porque reflejaba su carácter poco delicado, similar a un huracán. Emanaba un aroma varonil delicioso y su cabello platino estaba recogido pulcramente hacia atrás, como sabía atractivo y estaba acostumbrado a recibir constantes atenciones, por lo que no le extrañó que su madre hubiese invitado a un sinnúmero de señoritas de la más alta clase social para estar presentes esa noche.

Las conocía casi a todas, a las Greengrass, a las Baskerville, a las Cadbury, y claro, sus ex compañeras Bulstrode y Parkinson. En realidad estaba fastidiado del mismo círculo social y se resignaba otra vez a encararlo a petición de su madre y nada más. Sólo sería un momento y sería libre de todo de ésta manera terminó de descender la escalinata y se le acercaban ya Pansy y los otros dos chicos amigos en común.

-¡Draco, estás exactamente igual a como te fuiste!

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido o como un reproche, Pansy?

-Es un halago, Malfoy, tu carácter también sigue intacto, por lo que veo.

-Un placer verte, como siempre, Pansy. -Le dijo correspondiendo al beso en la mejilla que Parkinson le daba en ese momento.

-Tenemos de regreso a Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué tal Dinamarca?

-No me desagradó pero prefiero el clima de Londres, Blaise, la humedad no es mi fuerte.

-Pensé que te quedabas definitivamente por allá. -Repuso Nott sosteniendo una copa de vino en una mano.

-Me hubiera gustado pero mi madre ha insistido demasiado, Theodore. Desventajas de ser hijo único.

-Si tú lo dices…Todos nosotros lo somos y la verdad no nos molesta demasiado. -rió el moreno palmeando la espalda del blondo.

-¿Y hay alguna novedad por aquí?- Inquirió asumiendo que la respuesta sería "no".

-Pues no mucho que contar, a excepción de la nueva moda que impera en Londres. -dijo socarronamente Zabini.

-¿Nueva moda?- completó el de ojos grises levantando una ceja, gesto suyo muy acostumbrado.

-Lo que Blaise quiere decir es que últimamente se acostumbra casarse con magos que no son de sangre pura para demostrara de qué lado estás. -explicó la chica con una sonrisa irónica.

-Explícate, Pansy. -Exigió intrigado el rubio.

-Mira, Draco, es común ahora que los sangre pura se relacionen con hijos de muggles e incluso lleguen hasta el matrimonio. Nosotros pensamos que es mero interés para limpiar nombres o para gritarle al mundo que no tienen prejuicios ya.

-No puedes asegurar eso, Pansy- Intervino Nott un poco incómodo por el tema. Odiaba tener que hablar de ese tipo de asuntos, quería dejar todo ya por la paz.

.Pues en otras circunstancias esto no se vería frecuentemente -acotó la ojiazul.

-Quizá, -intervino Draco- pero ese no es nuestro problema, por lo menos yo no lo haría.

-Tú no, Draco, lo sabemos. Pero de hecho la próxima víctima es alguien muy cercano a ti. Adrian Pucey -Asestó el moreno sabiendo de antemano la reacción poco favorable del rubio.

-¿Pucey?, y conozco a la chica en cuestión? -Quiso saber el muchacho de ojos de mercurio.

-Creo que sí sabes quién es ella…Hermione Granger -continuó Blaise. Pansy y Nott esperaban la reacción del chico.

-¿Qué?, ¿Esa sabelotodo insufrible va a escalar hasta nuestro círculo social? .-reguntó con una mueca de evidente asco y rechazo hacia la sola mención del nombre.

-Y no sólo eso, Dragón, sino que está en tu casa ahora mismo y se aproxima con él a darte la más cordial bienvenida. -Indicó BLaise con una discreta seña ante la negativa de cabeza de Nott.

En efecto, Adrian y Hermione se acercabana hacia ellos con la intención de saludarlo. Sobra decir que la incomodidad de ella iba en creciente aumento, ya que no sabía que esperar de la reacción del chico que no se había portado nada bien con ella en el colegio. Decidió pensar que tal vez era un poco más maduro y apoyada en esa premisa, caminaba con su prometido.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia donde le señanaba Blaise Zabini. Con semblante adusto, observaba al pelinegro avanzar hacia él del brazo de la castaña, que él particularmente detestaba al considerarla fastidiosa y jamás la consideraría digna de estar en su casa, compartiendo con él y su selecto entorno, así que estaba decidido a echárselo todo en cara, estuviera presente quien estuviera. El era Draco Malfoy y él dictaba las reglas a seguir. Sus amigos estaban a la expectativa.

-Malfoy -inició Pucey con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Pucey -correspondió el rubio pero con actitud seria.

-Bienvenido a Londres, qué gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí.

-Lo sé- respondió categórico- siento que te hagas acompañar de personas que no me son agradables- repuso mirando a Granger con desdén. -así que te pido que te deshagas de ella o que se marchen. No deseo arruinar mi velada.

Adrián Pucey y los demás se quedaron de una pieza, pero el ex jugador de Quidditch jamás esperó esa reacción por parte de Draco en público y no atinaba a dar respuesta. Hermione, por su parte se contuvo para no cruzarle el rostro con una bofetada como respuesta a las insultantes palabras del chico, pero no tuvo reparo en contestar:

-No creas que a mí me es agradable estar aquí, hurón, veo que sigues siendo el mismo necio hijo de papi del colegio, es indiscutible que con todo tu dinero no te puedes comprar un poco de educación. -Ella ardía en deseos de responderle otra cosa más insultante e hiriente, de lanzarle un hechizo o algo así, pero estaban en público y tampoco quería quedar evidenciada como chica vulgar. Draco rió de lado y arremetió de nuevo.

- Qué desagrado, Granger. Este no es tu sitio, sabelotodo creo que lo tienes claro, haz el favor de marcharte, que nunca serás bien recibida.

Para ese momento, Hermione estaba por saltarle al rostro, pero se percató que Adrian no reaccionaba para defenderla de los ataques de Draco, así que volteando hacia él y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Nos vamos, Adrian.

Solo en ese momento, el aludido salió de su trance estupefacto y habló:

-Esas no son maneras de dirigirte a una dama, Malfoy. Cuida tus palabras si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

-Pues yo no veo ninguna aquí, Pucey, sólo traes a Granger. Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y yo hago lo que se me venga en gana. No te tengo miedo. -apuntó acariciando la varita desafiante.

Narcissa Malfoy, desde el otro extremo del elegante salón, se había percatado de la situación que estaba dándose y apuró el paso para llevarse a Draco y calmar los ánimos un poco. Lucius sonreía burlón al ver la reacción de su hijo y no esta dispuesto a hacer nada para deternerlo, la verdad él tampoco estaba contento con la resencia de la ex Gryffindor en su Mansión.

-Hijo, acompáñame, hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría que saludaras, con permiso -pidió deseando que la respuesta del blondo fuera afirmativa. Este, dio una mirada despectiva a la castaña de pies a cabeza y sin mirar a Pucey guardó la varita y dio media vuelta tomado del brazo de su madre, dejándose conducir por ella.

-Nos vamos en éste instante -repitió la ojimiel lívida de coraje e impotencia.

Esta vez Draco Malfoy había pasado por encima de ella y su supuesto novio no había hecho absolutamente nada. Hervía de indignación hacia el de ojos grises y de coraje hacia los pocos pantalones que Pucey había demostrado. El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza y se encaminaron hacia la salida sin pronunciar palabra. Al traspasar la reja, ella se soltó bruscamente de él; gesto que lo obligó a mirarla interrogantemente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no hiciste nada para detener los insultos de "tu amigo"? -reclamó temblando de enojo. Adrian trató de contenerla

-No era propio liarme a golpes con él entre toda la gente, Hermione, pensé que lo entendías.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste quedarte tan tranquilo y permitir que ese idiota me faltara al respeto, ¡A mí, a tu futura esposa!.

-Tú viste que le recriminé eso.

-¡Por favor, Adrian, no hiciste absolutamente nada!

Para éstas alturas. Hermione estaba incontenible y Pucey odiaba discutir en público y prefería guardar las apariencias, típico de un Slytherin. Intentó zanjar la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Es suficiente, te llevo a tu casa, estás demasiado exaltada, Hermione.

-¡Claro que estoy exaltada!, nadie me insulta tanto como ese imbécil de Malfoy y mi prometido se queda de brazos cruzados, discúlpame por no permanecer tranquila.

-Dije que es suficiente, vamos. -concluyó él sacando la varita y tomándola del brazo para aparecerse frente al departamento de la chica.

Una vez ahí, ella abrió y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin darle oportunidad a él de explicar nada más. Pucey, frustrado, pateó el suelo y apretó los puños. Había quedado en ridículo ante ella, como un cobarde con Draco y nada de lo que hiciera en ése momento cambiaba nada. Se marchó de ahí con la impotencia marcada en el rostro. Dijera lo que dijera, sabía que Granger no le abriría la puerta. Hablarían cuando ella estuviese calmada, aunque por ahora no sabía cuánto demoraría eso.

En la Mansión Malfoy, el trio conformado por Pansy, Nott y Blaise, aún no salían de la sorpresa por las palabras poco amables de Draco y comentaban el incidente que afortunadamente, Cissy supo contener.

-Draco sigue sin tragar a Granger.

-Cierto Pansy, pero ésta vez sí se pasó de la raya al hablarle así frente a Pucey -refirió Theo visiblemente molesto.

-Pues yo no ví que él hiciera algo para detenerlo. -completó el moreno con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Definitivamente Adrian debió marcarle el alto, pero bueno…a Draco nadie le dice lo que tiene qué hacer. -observó Pansy tomado otro sorbo de su copa de vino.- la verdad eso me tiene sin cuidado, Pucey puede lanzarse de un acantilado si así lo desea, nunca fue lo que se dice de carácter en Slytherin.

-Coincido contigo -secundó Blaise- también me da lo mismo que se case con Granger o con Minerva McGonagall, es su vida y no me importa.

-Pues yo creo que si está interesado en ella debió defenderla de Draco o de quien sea -terció Theodore-, después de todo va a ser su esposa, pero igual, es su decisión; sin embargo, no pueden negar que a nuestro Draco le falta madurar. Un comportamiento así podría llevarlo a Azkaban, recuerden que ella trabaja en el Ministerio.

-No lo creo, Theo, por que detestes a alguien no vas a prisión. En ningún momento le dijo… bueno no hizo alusión a la sangre, simplemente no le agrada, ahora, menos en su casa y en su fiesta.

-Pansy tiene razón, Nott, Draco no será castigado por eso…

Iba a continuar, pero se acercaba de nuevo a ellos el susodicho con aires de comerse al mundo a rebanadas.

-Listo, me he deshecho de personas indeseables. -mencionó refiriéndose obviamente a Granger.

Los demás chicos decidieron dejar el asunto por la paz y cambiaron inmediatamente el tema. Draco hizo lo mismo, pues realmente no le importaba demasiado Pucey, pero volver a ver a Hermione le rondaba la cabeza, para bien o para mal estaba ahí, en su mente y eso le hacía sentirse irritado consigo mismo. No disfrutó lo que siguió de la velada, aunque claro, lo disimuló bien. Se había llegado a olvidar de ella en todos éstos años, pero ahora, darse cuenta de nuevo de que estaba ahí le producía cierto malestar, ¿o era más que eso?


	4. En el callejón Diagon

Una vez en su departamento, Hermione se sentía humillada de la peor manera, además de lastimada porque su prometido había tenido una nula intervención. Era claro que no esperaba que se le fuera encima a Draco a golpes… o quizá sí, bueno a esas alturas ella ya no sabía nada.

Le hubiese gustado que Adrian la defendiera inmediatamente, pero también comprendía que estaban en público y que el carácter de Pucey no era agresivo o feroz como el de Malfoy. Bufó intranquila, dividida entre el coraje y la impotencia. ¡Cómo deseaba haberle lanzado un hechizo a ese arrogante, vanidoso que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera y echarla de su casa!,

Había llevado una vida tranquila antes de encontrarse con Draco nuevamente y ahora, de nuevo ese torbellino de sensaciones que sentía en Howgarts cada que él la insultaba llamándola "sangre sucia". No, no la había llamado así en ésta ocasión, pero no hacía falta. Además no era necesario, con lo que dijo fue suficiente. Y claro, le advertiría definitivamente a Adrián que no estaba dispuesta a volver a ver al rubio jamás en la vida, así que ni pensara siquiera en invitarlo a la boda o frecuentarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gruñía enfadada quitándose de mala gana el vestido y los zapatos, los cuales aventaba para desquitarse de alguna manera, ya que no lo pudo hacer con el ojigris. Pensó de nuevo en Pucey:

-No lo entiendo… -se tocaba la sien confundida.

-Esperaba más de él y ahora no sé qué pensar. ¿Acaso soy muy explosiva?, ¿O él es demasiado tolerante? -No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Decidió dejar todo a un lado por ahora y se dirigió a la cocina por su ya acostumbrada taza de café para acompañar una buena lectura. ¿Hambre?, ¡Claro que no!, después del incidente sentía arderle el estómago, con el café sería suficiente. Abrió la gaveta y tomó su taza preferida, negra con sus iniciales, regalo de Adrian. La observó un instante y la guardó; sacó otra menos irritante en ese momento y se dispuso a preparar la exótica bebida, el aroma la tranquilizó un poco, pues si había algo que además de los libros la embelesara era precisamente ese oscuro brebaje que a ella le sabía a gloria mezclada con el paraíso.

-Una verdadera delicia- decía mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo.

Con las pantuflas ya puestas, volvió a su recámara y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ánimo de seguir leyendo sobre la Ley Mágica, en realidad no tenía ganas de leer por ahora -raro en ella- entonces se acomodó en la cama y con el café al lado se dedicó a pensar, a pensar en Adrian, en que tendría que hablar con él, solucionar las cosas y plantearle su postura de no convivir jamás con Malfoy.

-No creo que lo prefiera a mí- cavilaba aún molesta y de nuevo Draco se colaba en su mente… -Maldito niñato egoísta, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?, nunca nos hemos caído bien, pero no creo que un poco de respeto sería mucho pedirle. ¡Merlín, es Malfoy!, no puedo pedirle peras al olmo. -refunfuñaba mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Trenzó su cabello y se dispuso a descansar. -Mañana será otro día y no volverás a toparte con él de nuevo, Hermione -se decía mentalmente y se arropó entre las cálidas mantas de felpa, pues ella era muy friolenta.

La castaña cerró los ojos sintiendo aún el aroma de Malfoy en su nariz. -¡Basta ya!, -se incorporó molesta.

-¿Cómo no dejaba de pensar en él?, sí, realmente era una fastidiosa piedra en el zapato ese Draco petulante, ¡Pero nadie tiene la capacidad de él para hacerme sentir tan irritada! -concluyó al fin, y volviendo a la cama, se dispuso ahora sí a dormir, cosa que, vale destacar, logró al tercer intento.

Draco, por su parte, terminaba ya de despedir a sus invitados y se disponía a subir a sus aposentos, no sin antes dar las buenas noches a su madre.

-No me gusta que te exaltes por cualquier cosa, hijo. -le hizo saber Cissa al evocar el altercado con Hermione.

-No soporto a esa cerca de mí, menos en mi propia casa y supuse que lo sabrías, madre. No entiendo por qué la invitaste.

-Que quede claro que ni en diez vidas invitaríamos a esa san… jovencita a nuestra Mansión, Draco. De haberlo sabido, tampoco hubiésemos consentido en tener a Pucey aquí. Esta vez si que ha caído bajo al comprometerse con semejante mujer.

Draco escuchaba ahora a su padre, quien no ocultaba tampoco su desprecio hacia la castaña por varias razones: por ser una impura, por superar a Draco en la escuela y por tener el atrevimiento de presentarse en su casa esa noche. El ahora patriarca Malfoy no olvidaba que los apelativos a la sangre estaban ahora prohibidos, pero en su casa era libre de hacer lo que el quisiera.

Narcissa, por su parte, no sentía demasiada simpatía hacia al trío dorado en general, pero como madre no olvidaba que gracias a ellos Draco y ellos estaban vivos ahora, pues Harry había sido de gran ayuda en eso. Claro que ella tampoco entregó al chico de gafas a Voldemort, y de alguna manera sentía que de esa forma había saldado su deuda. Aún así no acababa de congeniar con Granger de ninguna forma.

-Pues ésta noche vino a la recepción, padre y si no fuera por mí, todavía rondaría su repugnante olor entre nosotros.

Lucius esbozó una retorcida sonrisa al ver la completa aversión de Draco hacia la muchacha. No esperaba menos, era su hijo después de todo.

-Creo que debemos abandonar el asunto de una vez, Draco, Lucius, la chica se marchó y debemos continuar. Esto no vale la pena. -Remarcó la señora de la casa tomando de la mano a su hijo y haceiendo ademán de subir las escaleras con él.

-Puede que tengas razón, no voy a desperdiciar mis palabras hablando de Gran…de esa -finalizó Draco con desdén mientras su padre avanzaba pausadamente por los escalones también.

-Buenas noches -se despidió el muchacho y sus padres hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de entrar a su respectivo dormitorio. Draco abrió la puerta del suyo. Aflojó la corbata del traje y se colocó su atuendo para dormir, una pijama de seda negra también. Seguía molesto por haberla visto, a ella, a la que lo desafió constantemente en el colegio e incluso se atrevió a tocarlo al asestarle un puñetazo alguna vez.

-Esa afrenta no se me olvidará jamás, sabelotodo con cabello enmarañado…Un momento, la Granger de hace rato no traía el cabello como nido de pájaros, sino que estaba lacio, -en fin… seguía siendo la misma chica insoportable que lo sabía todo.

"La detesto de verdad", pensaba mientras se deslizaba entre sus sábanas.

- Espero no verla más porque entonces no me controlo, no respondo de mí, lo juro por Merlín. Al decir lo anterior, apagó la luz con su varita y entre las penumbras, sus ojos mercurio relucían inquietos, sin poder cerrarse, Hermione estaba instalada también en su mente.

Tiempo después encendió nuevamente la lamparilla de noche y entonces abrió un libro, cualquiera, el que estuvo más a su alcance. Trató de concentrarse en él y algo se lo impedía, él lo atribuyó al enojo de verla, de toparse de nuevo con la Gryffindor que tanto decía repeler. Hizo a un lado con furia el escrito y volvió a apagar la luz. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a dormir profundamente. Y lo logró finalmente.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Hermione se desperezaba entre las cálidas mantas. Era temprano, pero no había dormido del todo bien. Pensó en llamar a Adrian para aclarar las cosas pero desitió de la idea porque pensó que era él el que tenía que dar el paso. Al fin y al cabo era ella la ofendida. Necesitaba sentirse mimada por su futuro esposo ahora y estaba segura que él no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Pensando positivamente y decidida a olvidarse de Draco, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Acostumbraba a tararear alguna cancioncilla al hacerlo pero ahora era distinto; la verdad no tenía ganas de nada esa mañana y agradeció internamente que fuera fin de semana para no tener que ir a la oficina. Necesitaba descansar y relajarse.

Tomó su ansiado baño que había pospuesto -Por asistir a esa ridícula cena -frunció el ceño y se desvistió para entrar a la tina que despedía un olor a canela exquisito. Midió la temperatura y se sumergió completamente, tratando de borrar con el agua todo resquicio de coraje en ella. Se mantuvo por largo rato así, meditando y tratando de sentirse cómoda.

Al fin sonreía al sentir la caricia del agua en su piel apiñonada. Poco a poco se fue calmando y sonreía de nuevo, volvía a ser ella, Hermione Granger otra vez lista. Al terminar el rico baño, desayunó frugalmente fruta, un poco de té y su ya indiscutible café.

No quería estar en casa dando la impresión de que esperaba anhelantemente la presencia de Adrian para solucionarlo todo, así que se vistió de manera cómoda y salió rumbo al callejón Diagon para ver novedades en sortilegios Weasley y de paso saludar a Luna y a Ron, casados desde hace más de dos años. Caminó hasta llegar a la citada tienda y sonriendo de antemano por las ocurrencias que Ron y George tendrían por novedad, entró en ella buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido.

-¡Hermione! -brincó Luna Lovegood para saludarla.

La rubia chica de cabello algo alborotado la abrazaba sinceramente. Se veían seguido en el ministerio, pues ella, después de especializarse como naturalista mágica, decidió que también le gustaría ser era auror, cosa que realizó sin mucho esfuerzo, Ravenclaw al fin; sin embargo, le encantaba que la castaña la visitara de vez en cuando sin presiones para charlar.

-¡Luna, me da tanto gusto verte! -correspondió la ojimiel al efusivo encuentro de la esposa de Weasley.

-Ron está por aquí, no tarda en venir -le hizo saber ella. En ese momento, el pelirrojo Weasley aparecía con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su amiga de nuevo.

-Hermione, ¡Ven que ahora mismo te muestro todo lo nuevo que hemos ideado con George y hasta Ginny ha participado ésta vez! -dijo al ser seguido por ambas chicas en un recorrido por la tienda mágica.

La castaña no paraba de reír ante las novedades de pociones, hechizos para niños y encantamientos para todas las edades.

-También tenemos el libro para niños que Luna acaba de escribir -le espetó el pelirrojo con la mirada chispeante de amor para su esposa. Mostraba ahora un pequeño libro encuadernado en colores llamativos

-No es gran cosa, pero creo que los torposolos están satisfechos de que haya escrito algo de ellos; además a los chiquitines les encanta -repuso la chica rubia sonriente.

-¡Pues felicitaciones por el libro y creo que me llevaré uno para leerlo en casa! -exclamó Hermione tomando otro del estante.

Después de esto, se despidió de sus amigos y con el libro en la mano salió del local, acordándose del buen rato que acababa de pasar. Caminaba sin rumbo en especial cuando se quedó embelesada con una túnica en Madame Malkin. Entró y se acercó más al mostrador y recargó el libro sobre la vitrina para ver mejor el acabado de la prenda que observaba. Una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras, la sobresaltó entonces, arrancándola de su ensimismamiento.

-No creo que tengas el suficiente dinero para comprar eso, Granger.

Draco Malfoy estaba cerca de ella probándose varias túnicas en compañía de su madre y la castaña volvió el rostro inmediatamente al reconocer al dueño de las palabras que acababa de escuchar

-¿Por qué a mí? -pensó la chica antes de contestarle la ironía al malcriado rubio que la miraba burlón.

-Preferiría comprarte un poco de educación con mi dinero para que la uses de vez en cuando, en vez de una costosa túnica, Malfoy. -fue la respuesta de la altiva chica que ésta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar. No necesitaba a Pucey, ella sola se bastaba y sobraba para hacerle frente a ese petulante.

-Me haces reír, Granger, pero te sugiero que por tu bien, no me hagas enojar así que sal inmediatamente de aquí, que tu presencia siempre me molesta.

-Ayer permití que hicieras lo que quisieses porque era tu casa, pero hoy no me muevo de aquí y si tanto te molesta mi presencia vete tú en éste instante porque lo que soy yo, no doy un solo paso. -Repuso ella sacando la varita dispuesta a defenderse como sea de Draco.

Él, sentía el coraje ir subiendo por la cabeza y empuñando también su varita se disponía a hechizar o repeler, lo que sucediera primero.

-Adelante, sabelotodo, espero tu mejor ofensiva, que no ha de ser más que un deprimente "expeliarmus".

-¡Por Merlín!, -se escuchó la voz de Malkin al ver la escena que se desencadenaba en su establecimiento.

-¡Narcissa, tienes que venir!- corría buscando a la madre del blondo para que controlara un poco la situación. No demoró demasiado en regresar con la rubia mujer que sin duda venía para calmar las aguas entre esos dos chicos.

-¡Draco, contrólate, por favor! -exclamó alarmada la mujer al considerar que su hijo iba a tener problemas si atacaba a la flamante agente del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Su corazón se encogió al imaginar a Draco en problemas legales y se aproximó hacia él, tomándolo por la espalda para alentarlo a bajar la varita.

Hermione lo miraba desafiante y la rubia dama le suplicaba con la mirada para que también la ojimiel desistiera de sus intentos por dañar a su hijo. Granger comprendió la silenciosa plegaria y se detestó por ser tan correcta al bajar primero la suya se apresuró a salir del local.

-Dale gracias a mi madre, Granger porque estoy seguro que nadie me provoca sin saber las consecuencias. -le dejó saber Draco al ver que se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

-Mejor dale tú las gracias porque de no haber sido por ella estarías rumbo a Azkaban por amenazar a un agente del Ministerio, Malfoy. Concluyó antes de salir la ex Gryffindor dando un portazo frustrada por la situación.

-No podemos conducirnos de ésta manera, Draco, lo sabes- susurró con la voz entrecortada Narcissa, pero aliviada al ver que todo había pasado ya.

El rubio, por su parte tenía el enojo clavado dentro de sí. No quería que Hermione pensara que estaba siendo protegido por su madre, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, que no era propio un exabrupto en afrente de tanta gente, que sin duda, declararían a favor de Granger. Frunció el ceño y soltándose de su madre, se dirigió furioso al mostrador donde minutos antes ella había depositado el libro que había comprado. Lo vio y lo tomó como si fuera algo asqueroso. Simplemente, por haber sido tocado por ella le resultaba así. Lo examinó brevemente y dijo para sí.

-No pensé que tu cerebro supuestamente superior a todos se entretuviera con tonterías para niños. Pero claro, si lo ha escrito la lunática esa… -mientras lo tomaba disimuladamente y lo escondía entre su túnica

-Para algo debe servirme ésta ridiculez -concluyó un poco más tranquilo y poco después salía con una más tranquila Cissa de la tienda rumbo a su casa.

-¡Debí haberle dado su merecido! -se reprendía la ojimiel al recordar su debilidad ante la mirada de Cissy Malfoy.

No le cabía que hubiese permitido que Draco la molestara y la hiciera salir de dos lugares distintos en dos días seguidos. -¡Lo detesto de verdad!, decía mientras se percataba que le hacía falta algo en la mano.

-El libro de Luna… -trataba de recordar en dónde lo había dejado, pero dudó si volver sobre sus pasos para estar segura d haberlo dejado con Malkin. -

Lo compraré de nuevo en otra ocasión -decidió y se enfiló rumbo a su casa, pues ya no tenía humor para seguir curioseando en el Callejón. Quizá volvería a encontrarse al blondo de ojos grises y eso era lo peor que pudiera pasarle de nuevo.


	5. Reconciliaciones y desencantos

La castaña llegaba a su casa con el coraje aún a flor de piel y entró directo a uno de los sofás de la sala. Se dejó caer en él deseando que el día terminara para poder dormir y olvidarse de todo. Necesitaba urgentemente un café y caminó unos pasos para prepararlo. En eso estaba cuando una lechuza marrón con ojos color ámbar se posó en su pequeña ventana. La reconoció de inmediato y dio paso al ave que se dejó desatar pacientemente el pergamino que traía. Una vez cumplida su misión, el animalito voló de regreso y desapareció en un instante. Abrió rápidamente el recado y confirmó sus sospechas.

-Es de Adrián -se leía claramente con la letra de Pucey: "Hermione, siento haberte decepcionado anoche, creo que debemos hablar al respecto"

-Pues no lo sé todavía - habló en voz baja, pero de todas maneras sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aclarar todo con el chico de cabello negro con el que iba a unir su vida.

Caviló un rato, pues si tal vez ella hubiese accedido a solucionar anoche las cosas, hoy no se habría encontrado a Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon, sino que estaría con Adrian haciendo algo más entretenido y totalmente alejada del blondo que por segunda vez consecutiva le había hecho perder los estribos. Tomó su pluma y buscó un pergamino para responder a la petición de su novio; mas no encontraba palabras para no sonar desesperada o demasiado permisiva. Necesitaba ser fuerte pero sutil a la vez. Garabateó una respuesta dos o tres veces y no muy convencida, las lanzó hacia la chimenea para que se consumieran al fuego.

Al fin salió lo que ella buscaba y escribió para después enviarla con su propia lechuza, una de pelaje gris que Adrian le había obsequiado, pues a ella jamás le habían agradado demasiado, prefería a los gatos, pero hacía tiempo que Crookshans había muerto y no tenía corazón para tener otra mascota a la que sin duda le esperaría un fin similar. "Sí, estoy decepcionada pero está bien, hablaremos", fue la contestación que Pucey recibiría en su residencia, y al hacerlo, su semblante ensombrecido cobró vida, pues sobra decir que se encontraba afectado por lo que había sucedido y necesitaba saber que Hermione lo liberaba del agravio. No tardó nada en estar listo y aparecerse en la puerta de color caoba que se cernía custodiando la intimidad de la chica. Tocó dos veces, como era su costumbre y una voz femenina atendió al llamado.

-Pasa -fue lo que Hermione dijo al abrirle la puerta. El adivinó de inmediato que no iba a ser fácil la reconciliación, pero tenía que poner su mejor esfuerzo en ello. Era eso o la perdía definitivamente, pues realmente era grande el disgusto de la ojimiel.

-Hermione, yo… -empezaba el muchacho con una inseguridad evidente. La verdad nunca habían tenido un disgusto tan serio. Ella le miraba fijamente, esperando un buen argumento para pasar por alto la afrenta.

-Te escucho, Adrian -le contestó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a tomar asiento en uno de los dos cómodos sillones frente a ellos. Pucey hizo caso y una vez que se hubo sentado continuó con lo que iba a decir.

-Siento mucho el mal rato que pasaste con Malfoy en la cena y quería decirte que tienes toda la razón, que debí reaccionar a tiempo y marcarle un alto.

Hermione continuaba observándolo y le pareció sincero. Al final de cuentas, para ella, Malfoy era el culpable por su poco tacto y Adrian era con quien compartiría su vida; pensó que no valía la pena seguir enojada con él, consideró que era suficiente ya lo que le había hecho pasar. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había descubierto que el muchacho pelinegro, a pesar de ser serpiente en Howgarts, no tenía un carácter explosivo como el de Draco, sino que era más bien pasivo y sereno como Nott, pero eso sí, Pucey era ambicioso, eso no se le podía negar y bueno, siendo sangre pura, era indiscutible su entrada a Slytherin. Adrian siguió hablando y ella no lo escuchaba más, se distrajo pensando en las diferencias enormes, abismales entre su rubio agresor y ese chico frente a ella. No sabía por qué los comparaba o en realidad desconocía por qué pensaba en Draco estando con Pucey.

-…y no sé qué me pasó, supongo que me tomó por sorpresa. -finalizó el chico de ojos negros.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que solo había escuchado el principio de la disculpa de su prometido y se sintió mal por ello. Decidió dejar todo hasta ahí y repuso:

-Creo que ya fue suficiente enojo entre los dos, Adrian. No se tú, pero yo prefiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pucey sonrió ampliamente y tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas le dijo:

-Sabía que lo entenderías, nena. Ahora me encantaría que saliéramos a alguna parte para divertirnos -y dicho esto se puso de pie.

-Estoy un poco cansada, Adrian y preferiría quedarme en casa, además necesito ordenar algunos documentos…

-…del Ministerio -completó Pucey desanimado, sabía que esa era Hermione Granger, la que se dedicaba a trabajar en vez de salir, así que resignado, le dio un beso en los labios a manera de despedida y no esperaba que ella le pidiera que se quedara ahí, pues acostumbraba a trabajar sola. Comprendió que era una sutil invitación a marcharse y no lo tomó a mal, la ojimiel era así.

-Adrian no lo tomes a mal -compuso la chica de rizos castaños pensando en que tal vez había sido demasiado brusca.

-Claro que no, amor -contestó el con una mirada enamorada y una sonrisa para terminar el cuadro. Ella respiró aliviada y salió a despedirlo tomada de su mano, como antes del altercado.

-Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo, pues mañana visito a mamá en casa -dijo la ex Gryffindor antes de que su prometido desapareciera entre la penumbra de la noche. Regresó a su recámara y se entregó al sueño. La verdad no tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente, pero extrañamente tampoco tenía demasiados deseos de estar con Pucey. Decidió dormir.

Draco, por su parte, llegaba a casa con Cissa más tranquilo después del encuentro con Hermione. Su padre estaba ocupado y se sentó un rato en la elegante sala de su mansión a esperar a que los elfos sirvieran la comida. El enorme comedor de los Malfoy tenía cabida para más de veinte personas aunque rara vez se ocupaba en las celebraciones, pues éstas siempre tenían lugar en el jardín, el lugar preferido de Cissy. Al poco rato ya estaban reunidos, parsimoniosamente, cada uno de los tres integrantes de la familia, tomaba los cubiertos y dejando ver entre ellos finos modales, se dispusieron a comer los platillos servidos.

De vez en cuando Narcissa observaba a Draco y éste lo notaba, pero sabía que sería encubierto por ella como siempre, como cuando niño y que no diría nada ante Lucius acerca del encuentro con Hermione. Tenía razón; una discusión era lo que menos deseaba Cissa en ese momento entre los suyos. Draco ni siquiera lo mencionó, aunque no dejaba de pensar en ello.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio con sus padres y después de eso cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Narcissa salió a ver sus flores y Lucius al despacho a atender cosas propias de los negocios. Draco, como siempre, estaba solo. Paseaba la vista por la mansión una y otra vez tratando de entretenerse con algo. De repente, recordó que traía algo entre su túnica y esbozando una media sonrisa, típica de él, quiso investigar de qué se trataba ese librito de Hermione. Recorrió rápidamente el espacio entre la estancia y sus aposentos. Una vez en su recámara sacó el libro y lo leyó con interés.

-No está tan mal como pensaba, pero demasiado fantasioso lo que imagina esa lunática. -concluyó al terminar.

-¿Para qué querría Granger algo así?, no creo que sea su estilo. La verdad me da igual. -dijo mientras lanzaba hacia la alfombra el pequeño escrito. Meditó un rato sobre su nueva vida a partir del lunes y pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea del todo regresar de Dinamarca.

-Por lo menos ahí no veía jamás a la sabelotodo esa. -fruncía el ceño al recordar sus pasados pleitos con la muchacha.

-Soy definitivamente mejor que esa sangre… Granger y no hay discusión. -se dedicó a curiosear un ajedrez mágico que poseía desde niño, era de oro y era uno de sus más preciados tesoros no por el valor, sino porque era una de las pocas cosas que Lucius le había regalado. Todos los demás presentes eran de Narcissa y eso él lo sabía, pues su padre jamás fue afectuoso ni detallista en su niñez, consideraba eso "demasiado muggle" en las palabras de su propio padre. Después de un rato de vaga cavilación en donde resultó aburrido, decidió ducharse y dormir. Mañana era domingo y no había nada interesante que hacer…esperaba el lunes con ansiedad para presentarse en su nuevo cargo, por el que había cambiado su estancia en Dinamarca.

-Ojala valga la pena -pensó antes de quedarse dormido. Draco no imaginaba cuánto podía valer la pena éste nuevo cambio en su vida.

El ansiado inicio de semana llegó y con ello sorpresas para todos. En el edificio que ocupaba el Ministerio de Magia había el alboroto de siempre, magos entrando y saliendo para arreglar algún asunto en cualquiera de sus departamentos, aurores iban y venían entregados a su labor, lunes al fin, todos se reincorporaban después del fin de semana. Hermione hacía su arribo y al llegar a su lugar, se percató de los comentarios que pululaban

-Creo que Shacklebot quiere reunirnos a los del departamento urgentemente. -decía uno de sus compañeros de trabajo

-Así es, tenemos nuevo compañero de trabajo, por no decir, jefe. -puntualizaba otra chica pelirroja con grandes ojos azules.

-Me agrada conocer gente nueva -intervino la castaña tratando de ver las cosas lo más optimista posible. A ella le gustaba un grato ambiente en el trabajo.

-Será mejor que entremos de una vez -concluyó una voz masculina y abría la puerta de la pequeña sala de juntas en donde tendría lugar la improvisada reunión, Kingsley Shacklebot ya visiblemente envejecido, entraba al lugar silenciando todo rumor por el respeto que le tenían al antiguo mago, amigo de Albus Dumbledore.

-Me alegra que todos estemos aquí, -dijo con voz grave y pausada- Como bien saben el Ministerio de Magia es una gran familia que colabora adjuntamente con otras entidades, mágicas para salvaguardar la paz en nuestro mundo.

Varias cabezas asintieron ante la afirmación del hombre de color que estaba frente a ellos.

-Es para mí un honor hacer un enlace con la Federación Internacional de Magos para colaborar para un fin mutuo. Hoy, recibiremos a un joven que contra todo, ha demostrado tener talento para trabajar en pro de la seguridad mágica, ha recorrido varios países revisando las leyes de aquellas personas y trae ahora varias mejoras para realizar en Londres y en donde nuestra jurisdicción llegue.

Los ahí reunidos se intrigaban por conocer a "esa joya" que describía el Ministro de Magia. Granger escuchaba más que atenta, decidida a colaborar con quien fuera para el bien de todos.

-Les anuncio que el joven Draco Malfoy estará a partir de hoy entre nosotros, asumiendo el cargo vacante de Stappleton como jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por un acuerdo entre nosotros y la FIM, espero le den el apoyo que requiera y trabajen codo a codo para salvaguardar la integridad jurídica de cada habitante de nuestro mundo. Es todo, pueden retirarse.

La ojimiel se quedó de una sola pieza y con el corazón acelerado de coraje otra vez,

-No, eso no es posible, ¡Merlín!, soportar a Malfoy todos los días, ¡Definitivamente no! -Pensaba mientras poco a poco iban saliendo todos de la salita improvisada. Ella se rezagó para dar tiempo a su mente de procesar la información: A partir de ese momento compartiría gran parte del día con el arrogante Malfoy y encima, era su superior.

-¡Sí que la armó bien Kingsley ahora! -recapituló y salió confusa hacia su oficina. - ¿Pero dónde está Malfoy? -Se preguntó al no verlo por ahí- Quizá sea una confusión, sí eso es -decía ensimismada cuando escuchó voces conocidas a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente se ocultó para no ser descubierta por el arrogante rubio.

-Me alegra que ya esté con nosotros, éste será su despacho desde hoy, Sr. Malfoy -decía el Ministro antes de marcharse ya hacia su sitio de trabajo. Draco lanzaba una mirada altiva a los curiosos que se detenían a observar al nuevo jefe. Entró a su reluciente oficina seguido de curiosas miradas que ignoró olímpicamente.

-No necesito una manada de imbéciles tras de mi -se dijo cerrando la puerta a todos. Hermione desde lejos, vio todo y se convenció de que efectivamente era cierto, Draco había llegado para quedarse muy a su pesar. El rubio oyó unos toquidos en la puerta y con un poco amable "pase" cedió el permiso a sus nuevos subordinados de trabajo que se habían congregado para presentarse con él. Hermione decidió pasar de largo y no entrar al aburrido protocolo.

-No necesito verle la cara a ese - pensó mientras se alejaba lo más pronto posible de ahí.

En la oficina de Draco, los demás quedaban a sus órdenes en un aburrido discurso al que el blondo no prestó demasiada atención hasta que escuchó de alguien:

-…Y la señorita Granger lo traerá al rato para que usted lo firme.

-¿Granger?, -bufó visiblemente sacudido por el apellido.

-Hermione Granger, Señor, ella es la encargada de esos asuntos y no tardará en venir a hablar con usted sobre….

-Ya oí todo -interrumpió fastidiado- pueden continuar con su trabajo. Todos los presentes obedecieron dejándolo solo

Draco sentía un enorme enojo al darse cuenta de que una vez más, la vida y Merlín lo encaminaban junto a esa chica que le molestaba. Se sentó en su sillón de piel para pensar. No sabía en sí por qué era tanta la aversión hacia ella, si había convivido ya en otras ocasiones con hijos de muggles, pero ella, ella en especial le era desagradable al punto de no soportarla, pero al mismo tiempo quería demostrarle que era mejor . Esta vez, él era el jefe y Hermione una simple empleada más. Es cuestión de tiempo humillarla y obligarla a irse de "su" departamento. No la toleraría cerca de él de ninguna manera.

-Búscate desde ya otro empleo, Granger -masculló satisfecho de su plan. Hermione, por su parte, trabajaba ya en su lugar y reparó en que había asuntos pendientes por tratar con…

-Draco Malfoy -se dijo apretando los labios al anticipar una nueva rencilla.

-Ahora no estamos ni en tu casa ni en la calle, hurón y mi trabajo sí me importa -pensó- se levantó y tomó los pergaminos que necesitaban ser revisados por el rubio antes de respirar hondamente. Tomó su varita "por si acaso" y salió con dirección al despacho de cierto rubio de ojos grises que no hacía más que amargarle la vida. Una vez ahí tocó dos veces esperando respuesta.

-Adelante- se escuchó una fría voz desde dentro que arrastraba las frases. Empezaba una nueva batalla para Draco y Hermione.


	6. Frente a frente otra vez

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a una melena de rizos castaños que entró rápidamente al despacho. Draco, desde su sillón, la observó parada frente a él y esperó a que ella iniciara la conversación. No esperaba verla tan pronto, pero sabía que tenía que llegar ese momento desagradable para él. No había manera de evitarlo. Hermione, al ver que él no hacía ademán de nada, empezó a hablar.

-Vengo a entregarte éstos documentos para que sean actualizados y…

-Aclaremos algo de una vez, Granger -interrumpió el de ojos grises- no es un secreto que tu presencia no me es grata. Las cosas se harán a mi modo siempre y tú obedecerás todas mis órdenes sin excepción. Que quede claro que el que manda aquí soy yo.

- No me extrañan tus palabras, Malfoy, pero no soy tu esclava y siempre que tengas un error, por mínimo que sea te lo señalaré en tu pálido rostro.

-No estoy jugando -dijo irritado ya por la respuesta de la chica- Si no te amoldas a lo que yo dicto, será mejor que te vayas buscando otro sitio para llevar tu desagradable presencia. Pues no tardaré en echarte de aquí.

-No me amenaces, niño mimado, que no te tengo miedo. Este es mi trabajo y soy excelente en él.

-Pues espero que de verdad lo demuestres, porque pongo en tela de juicio cada palabra tuya -agrego él poniéndose de pie y avanzando amenazante hacia ella. Su elevada estatura hicieron que Hermione retrocediera dos pasos, pero tomando impulso de nuevo, le espetó.

-Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes, hurón.

Draco sintió enrojecer de ira al escuchar el despectivo apodo que Weasley le había acomodado en el colegio y levantando la voz perceptiblemente acotó.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, niña tonta, que no soy nada tolerante y menos contigo. Deja lo que traes en mi escritorio y márchate ya.

Hermione se daba cuenta del infierno que estaba por enfrentar cada día junto a su nuevo jefe, pero no se amedrentó ante las palabras del rubio.

- No creas que me encanta estar aquí, Malfoy, revisa bien todo esto y…

-"Silencius" -se escuchó la voz de Draco profiriendo el hechizo. La ojimiel hacía muecas sin voz y se adivinaba frenéticamente molesta por el conjuro del muchacho. El blondo, por su parte tomó la palabra, seguro de que no habría interrupciones.

-No me es agradable tu voz, menos tu tono, Granger, te acabo de decir que el jefe soy yo ¿y tú pretender darme órdenes?, Eso déjalo para la comadreja y San Potty que les encanta estar a tus pies. Yo soy yo y me fastidia tu manera de conducirte conmigo. Aprenderás a respetar mi investidura o te despides del Ministerio. -Finalizó viéndola a los ojos muy de cerca, tanto que sus alientos se rozaban. La castaña estaba más que molesta, pero no le daría el gusto de verla así. Prefirió optar por la indiferencia y sostenerle la mirada desafiante.

-¿No dices nada más, Hermione?, Qué decepción, pensé que siempre tendrías algo que agregar en todo. -ironizó él a sabiendas que le era imposible hablar en ese momento. Disfrutaba ver cómo dominaba la situación entre los dos y decidió usar la varita de nuevo para retirar el hechizo. Ni bien profirió "finite incantatem"…

-"Depulso", -resonó ahora proveniente de Hermione, quien estaba decidida a no quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante la actitud de Draco. El heredero Malfoy salió impulsado por una fuerza invisible, causando estragos en la pulcra oficina al caer y chocar con los muebles.

-¿Cómo te atreves, sangre sucia? -reclamó incorporándose con una rabia incontenible.

- Te recuerdo que está prohibido usar ese término y más aquí, por obvias razones, así que no te arriesgues si no quieres conocer Azkaban, Draco. No pensabas que me iba a quedar tan tranquila después de tu gracia, así que ya sabes lo que te espera si vuelves a meterte conmigo. -repuso ella tranquilamente y regocijada por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso desde hace días!.

Draco se plantó otra vez frente a ella y tomándola duramente de la barbilla le obligó a levantar el rostro para mirarlo, pues él era bastante más alto que ella. Dijo siseando en tono nada amigable.

-Un paso en falso más, querida Granger y no me importará en dónde estamos ni ir a Azkaban. El terminar contigo será suficiente motivo para soportar una eterna condena ahí.

Ella sintió dolor por el gesto brusco del chico, pero se zafó de inmediato y enfréntandolo nuevamente exclamó

-No me digas, engreído, mi varita no opina lo mismo.

Se vieron interrumpidos por unos toquidos en la puerta, que significaron un alivio para Hermione, pues se estaba hartando de la situación. Giró sobre sus talones y dejando los pergaminos en donde pudo, se aporesuró a salir, dando entrada a uno de sus compañero que se apersonaba para hablar con Draco. Al recién llegado le extrañó ver la oficina parcialmente deshecha, pero se cuidó de no preguntar nada, no quería importunar. Draco lo miraba fieramente, perturbado por la escena ocurrida y lo apuró a decirle su asunto, no sin antes percatarse que la castaña ya se había marchado.

-Habla ya, que no tengo tiempo que perder -le hizo saber al chico que empezó a decir una serie de cosas que el rubio ojigris no atendía. Sólo pensaba en cómo hacerle la vida imposible a Granger. -Despídete de tu trabajo, sabelotodo -concluyó antes de volver a sus ocupaciones, visiblemente molesto.

Hermione salía airosa de la oficina y reía internamente por el anhelado desquite que había tenido. Esra suficiente para alegrarle el día.

-Pero no puedo hechizarlo todos los días, esto va a ser difícil, de verdad -pensaba mientras llegaba nuevamente a su sitio. Ya pensaría en algo para remediarlo.

El departamento de Aurores estaba muy cerda del suyo y tenían contacto de manera constante por motivos de trabajo, por eso convivía frecuentemente con Luna, Neville, quien estaba interesado también en dar clases de Herbología en Howgarts en un futuro a mediano plazo, porque las plantas le interesaban y bastante, pero antes de ello, decidió unirse a los aurores, pues sentía que como profesor, todavía tenía mucho que aprender, pero claro, no descartaba la posibilidad. "Quizá algún día", pensaba frecuentemente, sí, así sería para Neville, pero por lo pronto estaba en el Ministerio. También estaba Harry, quien era el jefe de Aurores, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, aunque a decir verdad, a las dos últimas no las trataba demasiado.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa? -le preguntó una voz conocida y familiar. Ella giró el rostro hacia el muchacho sonriente que la cuestionaba.

-Si supieras, Neville…

-Lo sé, Hermione, ¿Malfoy rondando, no es así?

-Tienes toda la razón, llegó para tomar el puesto de Stappleton y no hay forma de tratar con él sin perder la paciencia. -Dijo ella sin querer dar más detalles del enfrentamiento que sostuvo con él.

-Me lo imagino -sonrió el muchacho recdordando la rivalidad que ellos sostenían en el colegio. Granger y Malfoy, problemas asegurados para todos.

-Bien, -continuó ella- ¿qué hay de nuevo con los aurores?

-Pues la verdad parece que hay algo turbio por ahí, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Harry está ocupado en eso y cuando tenga noticias nos lo hará saber. Fuera de eso las cosas están tranquilas, afortunadamente.

-Pues espero que no sea algo qué temer, Neville, sería lamentable.

-No, ni siquiera pienses eso, la paz es el mejor estado del Mundo mágico.

-Eso es cierto...-concluyó la castaña continuando con su trabajo al tiempo que Longbottom se despedía de ella para regresar a su departamento.

-Pero nada es peor que Malfoy al lado -dijo mentalmente la chica retomando su papeleo.

El tiempo transcurría rápído mientras la ojimiel se embebía en sus ocupaciones y Daphne Greengrass hacía su aparición frente a ella con un pergamino en la mano.

-Granger, éste documento no está bien redactado y sin él no podemos presentarnos al sitio donde indica para revisarlo. -Inició la rubia chica de Slytherin.

-Ahora lo reviso, Greengrass, pero es muy raro, no solemos tener errores de ese tipo. -Repuso ella tomándo el papel y revisándolo minuciosamente.

En ese momento, aparecía Adrian Pucey para saludarla. Se detuvo un instante al descubrir a la rubia chica que estaba con Hermione, poseía unos ojos verdes muy lindos, a su parecer, la había visto una o dos veces antes, ademas de que habían pertenecido a la misma casa en Howgarts, pero nunca había entablado conversación seria con ella. Daphne, por su lado, sintió una mirada en ella y descubrió a Pucey observándola. Se turbó al darse cuenta y le sonrió nerviosa. Hermione seguía entretenida con el pergamino.

-Ya lo mando a corregir -dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, la orden de aparición estaba incorecta.

-Adrian -dijo al percatarse de que su prometido estaba ahí apostado.

-No deseo interrumpir- dijo él volviendo la mirada hacia su novia.

-No es eso, es sólo que estoy llena de trabajo. ¿Te veo más tarde? -preguntó la chica de Gryffindor sin percatarse del juego de miradas que se había dado anteriormente entre Pucey y Daphne.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, Daphne- saludó antes de marcharse. La ojimiel no prestó atención a eso y se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia chica que continuaba ahí:

-Greengrass, yo te lo envío en cuanto esté listo y mis más sinceras disculpas a los aurores.

-No es gran cosa, Granger, sólo que es urgente.

-Lo entiendo, en unos minutos más estará corregido. Espero que Harry no se moleste.

-Potter no está ahora, está en una investigación, pero nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando.

-Está bien, entiendo y ya te envío el pergamino correcto.

-Eso espero… -Finalizó la chica dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo.

-Lo que me faltaba -pensó irritada la ojimiel- que esa niña piense que somos ineptos en nuestra labor.

Tomó un breve descanso, pues ya había trabajado bastante y apareció su tan acostumbrado café para relajarse.

-¿Qué querría Adrian?, bueno, ya lo sabré más tarde -caviló y regresó a sus ocupaciones. Draco de nuevo, no se apartaba de sus pensamientos.

Una lechuza conocida se posaba en el despacho del Ministro en esos instantes, el hombre le dió paso con semblante intrigado, Harry Potter tenía noticias...

* * *

Ya está desarrollándose el hilo, mañana les dejaré caer la bomba que detonará todo, jaja

Besos desde México a todos los que nos leen.


	7. Portador de malas noticias

Gracias por los reviews a las personitas que se animaron a dejarlos y ya saben que los quiero. Besos desde México

Kingsley Shacklebott tomaba el pergamino del jefe de aurores, Harry Potter con ademán nervioso, algo le decía que las noticias que estaba por recibir no serían del todo buenas. No esperó más y abrió el pequeño papel. La letra de Harry decía lo siguiente:

"Hemos encontrado el móvil de los ataques aislados en Irlanda y Escocia, no tardan en entrar a Londres. No puedo dar más detalles por ahora, pero tenemos que estar preparados para todo. Llegaré pronto."

El Ministro sintió escalofrío al leer el escueto recado que sólo lo preocupaba más.

-Problemas otra vez…-pensó dejándose caer en su silla- ¿Es que acaso no fueron suficientes las guerras, el derramamiento de sangre y el sufrimiento de todos?, ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en armonía?, ¡Somos magos, Merlín, no animales!

Movía la cabeza de manera negativa al imaginar que habría enfrentamientos de nuevo.

-No tengo más fuerzas para esto, pero creo que hay que dar la pelea -lamentó el envejecido mago que había luchado con todo anteriormente y ya se veía bastante debilitado, tanto que había pensado en retirarse de todo. Ahora con esto se frustraban sus planes completamente.

-¿Será contra los muggles de nuevo? -se preguntó.

Harry no decía nada más en su pergamino. Habría que esperar a que él llegara y aclarara todo. No se podía hacer más hasta entonces.

Draco Malfoy estaba solo en su despacho. No había querido salir a comer por el disgusto y porque no quería compartir la mesa con sus compañeros de trabajo. Ninguno le simpatizaba aún y la verdad, dudaba que alguno de ellos le fuera agradable. Terminó el trabajo pendiente y se dedicó a revisar los pergaminos que Hermione le había llevado. Todo estaba en orden y notaba que en efecto, ella era bastante eficiente en lo que hacía. No iba a ser fácil dañarla por ese lado. Bufó exasperado al sentirla tan perfecta como siempre. "¿Por qué no dejas de rondar mi cabeza, sangre sucia?", Se preguntaba y se respondía: "La odio demasiado como para soportarla aquí" ¿Irse él?, ¡Claro que no!, un Malfoy jamás daba la espalda y menos ante una mujer, encima ella era inferior, según lo consideraba.

-Bastará con fastidiarla tanto que ella misma decida alejarse- decidió con una media sonrisa de triunfo.

La situación empezaba a abrirse para él. Volvió a los documentos e involuntariamente recordó que Granger estaba comprometida con Adrian Pucey, según dijo Blaise Zabini. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Más de un año había transcurrido después de que él terminara su relación con Dominique Cadbury, bruja de sangre pura de Irlanda y desde ahí no había entablado ninguna relación seria. No era un mujeriego, pero sí había tenido un par de relaciones fugaces y hasta ahí. La principal causa del rompimiento con Dominique fueron los constantes celos de ella y el apresurarle para casarse. Él no tenía todavía esas intenciones. Era más bien un solitario que disfrutaba de su propia compañía, o al menos eso pensaba. La realidad es que hasta el momento no se había enamorado.

-Pucey no pido haber escogido peor -masculló entre dientes acomodando los papeles en una gran pila. -Granger es tan…Granger -no encontraba un calificativo lo suficientemente ofensivo para ella. No la imaginaba casada con un mago de su propio círculo social, con un sangre limpia de abolengo como él, adinerado y con buena reputación.

-Ella sale ganando con todo esto -caviló- No me gustaría verla seguido en las reuniones. Bah, acabará por entender que no encaja con nosotros y no asistirá más.

Pensaba muchas cosas a la vez. Decidió salir de la oficina y despejarse un poco. Era hora de comida y el Ministerio estaba casi desierto y se podía recorrer casi sin interrupciones. Los lugares vacíos de sus subordinados se apreciaban desde cualquier ángulo. Buscó sin quererlo el de Hermione y caminó hasta ahí. Era un modesto escritorio con un par de repisas en un rincón cerca de la pared, lo que le daba cierto acogimiento femenino. Una orquídea mágica reposaba en un florero y una fotografía del famoso trío dorado descansaba en la mesa de trabajo. Frunció el ceño al verla. "Perdedores", pensó sin tomarla. A Ronald y a Potter no los veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Al menos no hay ninguna de Pucey, pues sería el colmo de la cursilería -consideró el blondo y continuó su inspección. Ese pequeño sitio olía a lavanda y café, aromas que mezclados eran extrañamente atrayentes. Permaneció ahí recorriendo todo con la mirada, con una curiosidad nada propia de él.

En otra parte, Hermione se encontraba con Pucey al salir de la oficina y ambos decidieron comer juntos. Eran pocos los momentos que compartían y trataban de estar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sus ocupaciones eran un obstáculo; aunado a eso, Granger era una devota a su trabajo. Adrian lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. La había conocido así.

-No me has dicho a qué fuiste hace rato a verme -inició ella la conversación.

Pucey recordó entonces los ojos verdes que tanto le habían llamado la atención, que no eran los de su prometida, claro está. Le extrañaba que a pesar de conocer a Daphne desde tiempo atrás, últimamente se le hacía ¿interesante? Había charlado un par de veces con ella en al Ministerio y le agradaba encontrársela. Hermione notó que su novio estaba distraído y no le contestaba la pregunta que le hacía.

-¿Me estás escuchando? -le preguntó confundida, pues él solía ponerle bastante atención siempre. El pelinegro se sobresaltó al verse pensando en otra chica y respondió, saliéndose de sus cavilaciones:

-Disculpa, es que he tenido suficiente trabajo últimamente, ¿Me decías? -respondió él tratando de no parecer nervioso, aunque lo estaba al suponer que Hermione lo podría descubrir con la atención puesta en otra parte.

-Quería saber si era importante lo de hace rato, cuando no pude atenderte -continuó- Siento que estés demasiado ocupado.

-No es nada, linda, sólo quería saludarte, es todo.

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista para ordenar -finalizó la ojimiel mientras Pucey se encargaba de llamar a la persona que los atendería.

La comida fue simple y cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos. Hermione trataba de buscar una solución para sus problemas con Draco y Adrian volvía el pensamiento hacia una chica rubia y de ojos esmeralda. Se sintió culpable por hacerlo, pero era imposible alejarla de su mente. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se dispuso a poner la mente en blanco para comer en paz. No lo logró. Granger, por su parte, sabía que iba a ser difícil la convivencia con Malfoy, pero su trabajo era importante y además, ella lo valoraba demasiado. No podía echar todo por la borda sólo porque a Draco le daba la gana molestarla. Ella era una mujer ya y no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante los caprichos del chico de cabello platino. Ya vería que hacer…

-Por lo pronto a comer- dijo en voz baja, pero su novio la escuchó.

-¿Decías? -preguntó confundido.

-Eh, nada, que hay que comer -mintió Hermione sin saber por qué lo hacía. No tenía nada de malo hacerle saber a Pucey que tenía problemas con Draco y la verdad ni siquiera le había dicho una sola palabra acerca de sus altercados pasados y menos que ahora era su jefe. Decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y hacerle saber esto último.

-Tengo noticias que darte, Adrián.

-Dime, amor, te escucho -contestó él tratando de poner toda su atención en ella ésta vez.

-Hay alguien nuevo en la oficina, es mi nuevo jefe.

-No sabía que ya habían encontrado reemplazo para Marcus Stapletton, pensé que alguien de allá mismo ocuparía el puesto.

-Pues no es así, ésta persona viene de la Federación de Magos, dicen que trae buenas ideas para el Departamento y…

-No te agrada -interrumpió el de ojos negros. Ella calló un instante para después responder.

-No, la verdad no. Será difícil trabajar con él porque es…Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco?, No lo sabía, supongo que entre ustedes dos habrá bastantes conflictos. Tengo que hablar con Kingsley para que haga algo al respecto.

-No necesito que hagas eso, soy adulta y puedo resolver mis problemas con quien sea -replicó airada la castaña. No le gustaba ser considerada como mujer indefensa, ella era todo lo contrario.

-No lo tomes así, recuerda la última vez que estuvimos con él, Hermione.

-Lo tengo más que presente, Adrian, pero esto es diferente, también es su trabajo y deberá comportarse.

-Si no quieres que intervenga, ¿Para qué me dices todo esto? -Repuso molesto el muchacho, mientras dejaba a un lado los cubiertos. Detestaba que ella se sintiera tan autosuficiente con él. Hería su orgullo de hombre.

-Por que eres mi prometido y debes saber lo que pasa a mi alrededor -sentenció ella con semblante serio. Él dijo entonces visiblemente irritado.

-Como gustes, creo que será mejor que regresemos al Ministerio, se hace tarde.

-Tienes razón, vámonos. -Se ponía de pie la ojimiel con la misma actitud. Le incomodaba que después de no haber actuado esa noche, ahora Adrian se sintiera su héroe y quisiera tomar un papel al respecto. ¿Por qué ella no permitía que lo hiciera?, todo era tan extraño, eran pareja, pronto iban a casarse, algo no encajaba entre los dos desde hace días. Había algo que turbaba la felicidad que antes tenían, eran en realidad dos pequeñas cosas por ahora: algo con rostro pálido y de ojos grises y algo con cara de mujer y cabello rubio. Lo peor es que Pucey y Hermione no lo tenían claro aún.

De regreso al Ministerio, los dos hablaron poco y se separaron al entrar, tomando cada uno su respectivo camino hacia sus departamentos. Iban contrariados. No había duda. Al llegar a su lugar supo inmediatamente que habría problemas, Draco se encontraba de pie en su lugar con cara de pocos amigos. Avanzó decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera. Pucey la había dejado malhumorada.

-Vaya, Granger, llegas retrasada de tu hora de comida. Se ve que no respetas las reglas y eso se acabó desde hoy. Te ordeno que estés en tu sitio al momento que corresponda y ni un minuto más -amenazó el rubio al verla llegar.

-Eres un completo exagerado, Malfoy, no son ni cinco minutos de retraso y para que lo sepas, salí diez minutos tarde hoy.

-Ese no es mi problema, sino el tuyo, así que si eres incompetente para esto sólo dilo y te busco un reemplazo -siseó burlón el de ojos mercurio al ver que había cumplido su premisa de molestarla.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se apresuraba a contestar el embate, pero los compañeros de trabajo empezaban a llegar y no fue capaz de armar un escándalo en público. Draco tomó eso como un punto a su favor y enarcando una ceja arrogantemente, dio la vuelta y regresó a su despacho triunfante. Hermione tomó asiento rodando los ojos. Una vez más él se había llevado la presea.

Harry Potter aparecía a través de la red flu en la oficina Shacklebott, éste lo esperaba impacientemente y al verlo llegar lo invitó a sentarse para no perder detalle de la valiosa información que el de gafas tenía que darle.

-Harry, estaba preocupado por todo esto -tomó la palabra el mago- necesito que me expliques a la brevedad posible de qué se trata ahora.

-Señor, soy portador de malas noticias ésta vez -comenzó Potter su informe- tenemos conocimiento que las muertes registradas en Escocia e Irlanda son de magos sangre pura y no de mestizos o hijos de muggles. Creíamos que era un nuevo ataque para los muggles y tampoco fue así. Los que corren peligro son otros.

-Explícate mejor -pidió Kingsley acomodándose las gafas y tomándose la barbilla en señal de concentración.

-Quiero decir que hay un grupo llamado "vengadores de la sangre" que tienen en la mira a aquellos que traicionaron a Voldemort años atrás, es decir, magos sangre pura que no se unieron a él en su momento o bien, desistieron de seguirle y están decididos a darles caza a todos ellos.

-¡Merlín!, eso es terrible -respondió alarmado el adusto personaje, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de labios de Harry Potter.

-¿Sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto? -retomó el Ministro.

-Todo apunta, según mis compañeros que me auxilian en el caso, que están bajo las órdenes de Demian Carrow, hijo de Alecto, quien además busca vengar a su madre, que murió en Azkaban hace poco, víctima de una enfermedad mientras cumplía su condena. No sabemos más todavía, estamos investigando al respecto. -espetó seriamente el pelinegro salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿Quiénes están en peligro inmediato, Harry? -quiso saber el mago, cabecilla del Ministerio. Potter tomó aire, lo que iba a decir no le agradaba nada, en realidad y quería remediar la situación lo más pronto posible.

-Varios, en realidad, Señor, al principio pensábamos que iban tras familias enteras, pero al parecer por ahora buscan a personas específicas,

-Habla ya, por favor -apresuró Kingsley al imaginar la magnitud del problema. El chico de Gryffindor suspiró antes de empezar la lista negra de los vengadores

- Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass y …Draco Malfoy.


	8. Aurores trabajando

Harry Potter continuaba su intervención sobre el caso de Demian Carrow y compañía. Evidentemente le preocupaba que sus amigos corrieran peligro, pero había algo que aún no había dicho y que ensombrecía todo. Recargó sus manos en el escritorio que tenía enfrente para darse fuerza antes de hablar de nuevo.

-He de dar ahora una noticia más triste: Desafortunadamente Ernie Macmillan y Terry Boot fueron atacados hace unos días por ellos y ambos han fallecido por un avada kedavra. Lo lamento demasiado. No hemos podido hacer nada.

Potter tenía el rostro invadido por la impotencia y la desazón al decir esto último. Ambos habían sido sus compañero en Howgarts y había convivido con ellos, incluso habían colaborado fuertemente en la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso. Eran jóvenes como él y no merecían ese fin, ninguno de la lista merecía morir.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-decía Shacklebott visiblemente afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Esos jóvenes no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tenemos que movilizarnos y trazar planes de ofensiva y ataque. Hay varios aurores implicados y debemos protegerlos a todos. -Acotó terminantemente el muchacho de gafas.

-Tienes razón, Harry, a trabajar de inmediato, reúne a todos tus aurores y te espero aquí a la brevedad posible para discutir el asunto. No hay tiempo que perder.

El jefe de aurores salió después de despedirse rápidamente del Ministro para reunir a sus compañeros. Le dolía pensar que su mejor amigo, hermano de su esposa, corría un peligro inminente y silencioso. Él no iba a permitir que ni a él, mucho menos a Neville o a Luna les pasara algo. Esta vez estaba decidido a ganar la batalla sin más víctimas de por medio. Al fin de cuentas, él era el elegido y había derrotado a Voldemort anteriormente. Demian Carrow debía ser vencido ya.

Recientemente había contraído matrimonio con Ginny Weasley y su felicidad se ensombrecía al tener que darle la noticia de que Ron y Luna estaban en la mira de Carrow y que no descansaría hasta hacerles daño. Pensó también en Molly y en Arthur, lo mismo que en los demás hermanos Weasley. La pérdida de Fred había sido terriblemente dolorosa para todos. No podía dejar que se sumara la muerte de Ronald, devastando una vez más a la familia.

-Algo tenemos que hacer -murmuraba para sí mientras caminaba rápido hacia su departamento de Aurores. También sentía que los ex Slytherins estuvieran amenazados. Eran considerados ahora como traidores a la sangre por haber abandonado el bando de Voldemort. Algunos de ellos eran sus colaboradores y luchaban sin descanso manteniendo el equilibrio de paz entre los magos y brujas de ese tiempo. Pucey era el futuro esposo de su mejor amiga y de Nott y Zabini sabía poco, sólo que el primero se dedicaba a la investigación de pócimas y que viajaba constantemente, y del segundo que era jugador de Quiddittch de los Halcones de Falmouth. Tenía que enterarlos de su situación de inmediato para que estuvieran alerta mientras ellos como aurores actuaban.

Llegó hasta su Departamento y al verlo ahí, los aurores callaron. Luna y Neville estaban contentos de verlo de nuevo

-¡Hola, Harry! -Dijo la rubia para saludarlo y se acercó a él para recibirlo con un abrazo sincero.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Luna -respondió el pelinegro de gafas ante el cariñoso gesto. Longbottom le estrechó la mano en segundo lugar.

La situación se complicaba más porque los dos eran sus grandes amigos. Pansy Parkinson lo escudriñaba con la mirada sintiendo una punzada de alerta dentro de ella. Daphne Greengrass hacía lo mismo con actitud nerviosa. Henry Dumas y Charles Laggerfield, encargados de acompañar a Harry en el caso, ya sabían de qué se trataba, pero guardaban respetuoso silencio, pues no les correspondía decir nada, ése era trabajo de Potter.

Todos completaban un círculo, rodeando a Harry Potter y poniendo atención a lo que tenía que decir. Era bastante respetado en lo que hacía, cosa que se había ganado a pulso. Tratando de no parecer alarmista, se dirigió a ellos. Luna Lovegood lo observaba sonriente, con su clásica mirada de chiquilla inquieta y soñadora. Neville lo conocía bien y sabía que no era nada bueno tanto misterio.

-Tenemos que reunirnos para darles información sobre una situación importante -empezó ante las miradas reticentes de los salvaguardas del mundo mágico- El Ministro nos espera ya mismo- Finalizó echando a andar de nuevo a la oficina de Kingsley seguido ahora de media docena de aurores que formaban una silenciosa procesión tras de él. En todo el Ministerio se esparcía la inquietud al ver tan singular desfile. Los aurores reunidos rumbo a Shackleboltt…mal presagio.

Los destacados guardianes mágicos avanzaban a sabiendas que llamaban la atención, pues no era común verlos a todos ellos reunidos. Eran pocos, apenas siete contando a Harry, pero suficientes, porque estaban versados en magia de gran nivel, duelos y eran altamente eficaces y capaces para proteger a la comunidad mágica de lo que fuera. Admirados todos ellos por los demás, escuchaban rumores y cuchicheos a su paso. Pansy y Daphne veían altivas a su alrededor. Luna sonreía a todo mundo. Neville se sonrojaba al saberse observado, Henry y Charles se notaban preocupados, mientras Harry no podía pensar en nada más que lo que se traía entre manos. Al fin llegaban hasta su destino y Potter fue el encargado de llamar a la puerta.

El ministro les dio la indicación de entrar; obedecieron y les pidió que tomaran asiento todos en la gran sala de juntas del Ministerio, un lugar ampliado con magia que contaba con una mesa redonda y todo lo necesario para interminables discusiones que a veces tenían lugar ahí.

-Estamos todos, Señor, -Inició el Jefe de Aurores para dar pie al asunto.

-Bien, Harry, gracias -secundó el hombre entrado en años- Los hemos reunido porque en ésta ocasión hay cosas de suma importancia para todos nosotros. Habíamos vivido en armonía por un largo tiempo desde la caída de Voldemort, pero desafortunadamente ese equilibrio se ha roto hace poco tiempo.

Los presentes se miraban confundidos. Potter tenía la vista fija en Kingsley y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla. No era fácil nada de eso.

- Como saben -prosiguió- Harry, Laggerfield y Dumas han sido enviados por mí a investigar unos extraños casos de muerte en los vecinos países de Escocia e Irlanda. El día de hoy, regresan para darnos la desafortunada noticia de un nuevo levantamiento oscuro.

-¡No puede ser! -Intervino Pansy poniéndose de pie. Daphne se quedaba inmóvil después de lo que se dijo. El Ministro la invitó a sentarse nuevamente.

-Queremos saberlo todo, Señor -Exclamó Neville tornándose serio. No perdonaba todavía que sus padres estuvieran en San Mungo por culpa de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange. Estaba dispuesto a luchar una y mil veces más para que ningún niño se quedara sin padres como él a temprana edad. Luna abandonó su acostumbrada calidez y puso más atención.

-Un grupo liderado por Demian Carrow, denominado "Vengadores de la Sangre" se han dedicado a dar caza a los miembros de sangre pura que se alejaron de los mortífagos y también a los que no se le unieron nunca. Tenemos ya dos víctimas por lo menos: Terry Boot y Ernie Macmillan -Dejó saber el hombre de color a todos.

Pansy tomó la noticia como balde de agua helada y palidecía al escuchar eso, pues sabía bien lo que significaba: Ella y sus amigos estarían en la mira de Demian. Posiblemente alguno de ellos moriría a manos de Carrow. Se irguió de nuevo elevando la voz

-Hay que movilizarnos cuanto antes, hay demasiada gente en peligro - Ella conocía a Demian y tenía claro que Alecto, su madre había sido, junto con Bellatrix una de las más poderosas mortífagas de Voldemort.

Eran dos mujeres de armas tomar y no le quedaba duda que Carrow había sido bien instruido en las artes oscuras que practicaba su madre. El muchacho estaba lleno de rencor porque ella estaba condenada en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas y no tenía mucho que había fallecido ahí, confinada en esa celda. Seguramente quería hacerlos pagar a ellos, a los que al final de cuentas dejaron al Señor Oscuro y lucharon contra él. Nott y Zabini desconocían totalmente esa información y eran más que vulnerables en ese momento.

-Tenemos que proteger a Theo y a Blaise, y claro, a Draco, porque si no me equivoco van tras ellos, quiero decir, vienen tras nosotros -agregó volteando a ver a Daphne, quien se veía seriamente afectada por la situación. No decía ni una palabra.

-Está en lo cierto, Señorita Parkinson -repuso Shacklebott- hemos enviado ya unas lechuzas para que se presenten de inmediato y protegerlos de cerca Ya se dirigen hacia Londres y no tardarán en llegar aquí. Es donde deben estar si queremos mantener a todos a salvo.

Harry Potter tomó la palabra entonces. Era menester decir todo de una buena vez.

-Debo agregar, sin afán de alarmar, que hay más personas que proteger.

Los demás aurores suponían quiénes eran, sólo esperaban la confirmación de los labios de Harry y así fue.

- Neville, Luna y Ron Weasley -fueron sus pocas palabras, haciendo que la chica rubia abriera los ojos tanto como pudo y que quizá por primera vez en su vida temiera por la vida de su joven esposo.

-Ronald… -dijo con un hilo de voz. Harry se apresuró a sostenerla, pues se debilitó instantáneamente al saber que el pelirrojo podía contar los últimos días de su vida.

-Tranquilízate Luna, no vamos a dejar que le pase nada a Ron. -concilió el de gafas para infundirle ánimo a la de ojos azules. Ella tomó valor y mirándolo a los ojos dijo.

-Quiero ser yo la que lo proteja. Lo conozco demasiado bien y puedo hacerlo. Además…lo necesito, por favor. -musitó esto último como una súplica de cualquier mujer enamorada que ve en serio peligro a la persona amada. Todos sabían que la petición de Lovegood sería cumplida. Tenía razón, nadie mejor que ella para cuidar a amor de su vida.

-Los demás nos repartiremos a cada uno de los restantes -Hizo saber el pelinegro- Henry y Charles estarán conmigo, así que no podrán hacerlo, los necesito para investigar más a fondo sobre Carrow y atraparlo lo más pronto posible. Los aludidos asintieron de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, Harry -respondió el Ministro- haz lo que creas conveniente.

-Neville, te encargarás de Blaise Zabini.

-Como digas, Harry.

-Daphne, tú protegerás a Adrian Pucey. -La chica había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, pero al escuchar el nombre de Adrian se recompuso y agregó.

-Claro que lo haré, Harry, descuida.

-Bien, lo sé. Parkinson, te toca estar junto a Theodore Nott.

-No lo dudes, Potter, antes muerta que dejar a Theo a merced de esos malditos. -Respondió la fiera chica pelinegra a la vez que en sus ojos azul oscuro fulguraba el coraje de Slytherin. Decidida y arrojada como era, no vacilaría en lanzar un Avada a la menor oportunidad. Estimaba mucho a Nott, Zabini y a Malfoy como para fallar en esto.

- Nos queda Draco Malfoy, pero no podemos asignar doble trabajo a nadie, bastante tendrán ya con velar de sí mismos…-reconoció el ex Gryffindor con el semblante pensativo, meditó un rato ante la mirada recelosa de Pansy, ya que no quería dejar al rubio solo. Después de un pequeño instante, continuó

- Está bien, nosotros tres nos turnaremos para protegerlo y estaremos pendientes mientras los otros dos nos ocupamos de Demian, espero que sea suficiente con esto.

Shacklebott terminaba de afinar detalles de los planes, los cuales consistían en vigilar de cerca a los mencionados, convertirse en sus sombras para no dar la más mínima oportunidad a los vengadores de atacar. Lo de Terry y Ernie no se repetiría y en memoria de ellos actuarían de la mejor manera posible. Evitar más muertes era la mejor manera de reivindicar sus fallecimientos; ellos lo hubiesen querido así. La pelinegra de ojos azules suspiró aliviada, el blondo contaría con Potter. Eso era garantía de seguridad para ella.

Listo!!! comentarios, por favor y besos desde México


	9. Yo también quiero colaborar

Al salir los aurores de la oficina del Ministro, se notaba una evidente tensión entre ellos. Las Slytherins comentaban el asunto entre ellas, lo mismo Dumas y Lagerfeld. Neville y Luna se acercaron a Harry solidarios, en esos momentos la unión era lo más importante. El pelinegro de gafas los veía con aire preocupado. Ambos también corrían peligro.

-Debes tranquilizarte, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo -inició Longbottom al ver el semblante de Potter. Luna continuó.

-Harry, creo que juntos podemos vencer esto y más. Ten por seguro que no vamos a dar cuartel a la maldad.

El jefe de aurores suspiró largamente y les respondió:

-Ustedes son mis amigos. No me perdonaría si algo les pasara…

-Nada va a sucedernos, Harry -repuso Luna- ten confianza y pronto resolveremos esto.

-Quiero pensar que sólo son un puñado de vengadores, así que será relativamente sencillo ubicarlos. No debemos permitir que formen un ejército como los mortífagos de Voldemort.

-¡No! -Se apresuró Potter- otra vez no, Neville, es por eso que actuaremos rápidamente. Esperamos que Nott y Zabini, que son los únicos fuera de Londres regresen a la brevedad. Son vulnerables si continúan permaneciendo en el extranjero.

-Vendrán -supuso la rubia con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos azules- Valoran su vida y saben que es lo correcto.

Harry y Neville sonrieron ante el comentario de la joven señora Weasley.

-Ron debe ser advertido lo antes posible -recordó Potter un tanto perturbado.

-De eso me encargo yo y si no tienes inconveniente, voy a Sortilegios Weasley inmediatamente, Harry, no quiero dejarlo solo ni un instante

-Adelante, Luna, nuestra misión ya ha comenzado.

La chica abrazó a sus amigos y se despidió de los demás con un ademán de mano. Su esposo era todo para ella después de la muerte de Xenophilus y estaba decidida a protegerlo a costa de lo que fuera. Tomó la red flu y desapareció en un instante. Longbottom agregó.

-Donde se atrevan a tocar a alguno de ellos, Harry, seré implacable con esos infelices.

-Pienso de igual manera, Neville, no soy más el adolescente enfrentando a Tom Riddle. Ahora no dudaré en deshacerme de quien amenace con dañar a mi familia y a mis amigos. -sentenció amenazante el auror.

Los dos muchachos caminaban con paso lento hacia su departamento y al cruzar por el lugar de Hermione, ella, al verlos se levantó para saludarlos con una gran sonrisa. Últimamente veía muy poco a Harry y a Ginny, así que se alegraba sinceramente al reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos.

-¡Harry!, hasta que apareces por aquí, hola para ti también, Neville -reprochó amigablemente la castaña. Ambos chicos suavizaron el rostro al verla.

-Hermione, me agrada verte de nuevo.

-Hola, Herms -respondió Longbottom. Instintivamente, la ojimiel notó que pasaba algo más ahí, recordó que Neville le había comentado que sucedían cosas extrañas y que Harry estaba en eso. Supuso que eso tenía preocupados a ambos.

-¿Es algo muy malo lo que sucede ahora? -Inquirió preocupada y rogando que la respuesta fuera "no".

Potter sintió que era un deber moral informarle sobra la situación de sus amigos. Finalmente, Hermione era una de ellos y había que ponerla al tanto. Al fin, era cuestión de tiempo para que todos en el Ministerio lo supieran y por lealtad, le tenía que decírselo él mismo. La miró fijamente al decir.

-La verdad no es nada agradable, Hermione -la ojimiel se concentró en lo que su amigo de gafas tenía que decir. Neville le puso la mano en el hombro a Harry para darle ánimo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil hacerle saber lo que pasaba.

El jefe de aurores habló en voz baja para no atraer las miradas curiosas como antaño, en Howgarts, en sus acostumbradas pláticas en el Gran Comedor y no querían ser descubiertos por nadie. Esto era delicado. La castaña escuchó todo y se quedó helada; no era para menos, fue enterada de los planes y todo acerca de los vengadores de la sangre. Le dolía saber que Ron, Luna y Neville estaban en la mira de Carrow, pero a su mente vino la imagen de Draco Malfoy. Una sensación extraña recorrió su espina dorsal, no se lo explicó, pero… ¿temía por él?, No eran más que rivales pero algo extraño le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él que aún no había logrado descifrar del todo. No tardó en decir.

-Me siento impotente desde aquí, Harry, quiero ayudar en algo -replicó decidida, si bien ella no era auror, temía por la vida de los demás y no se iba a quedar en su puesto sentada esperando a que atacaran a sus amigos. Neville esperaba algo así de ella y Potter contestó.

-Es un alivio escucharte hablar así, Hermione, de hecho creo que iba a pedirte tu colaboración. Nosotros somos pocos y nos hace falta alguien ahora. Reclutar un nuevo auror a estas alturas es francamente imposible y quién mejor que tu para estar en esto. Posees bastante experiencia y corazón para hacerlo.

La de rizos castaños asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Hermione, sabía que podíamos contar contigo una vez más -acotó Neville conmovido.

-No tienes por que darlas, Neville, soy una de ustedes y estaré siempre para ayudarles.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos con Kingsley para decirle que Hermione está dispuesta a entrar a todo. Neville se excusó alegando que iba a investigar el paradero de Zabini y apurar su llegada. Harry y la castaña se dirigieron rápidamente a su destino.

Los tres se dirigieron de nuevo hacia Shacklebott. Ni bien entraron, se iluminó el semblante del hombre de color. Inmediatamente supuso el motivo de su presencia.

-Señorita Granger, gracias a Merlín, no había pensado en usted por estar inmerso en tantas cosas, quiero suponer que ya está enterada de todo.

-Y vengo a pedirle autorización para colaborar en todo lo que me sea posible y más. -se apresuró la chica emocionada por las palabras del Ministro.

-No pretendo otra cosa de usted, Granger, precisamente estaba preocupado porque hay una persona que necesita de su protección, ya que Potter, Dumas y Laggerfield no podrán hacerlo por ahora.

-Usted dígame y yo obedezco -recalcó la ojimiel gustosa.

-Herms, quizá no sea del todo agradable, pero… -inició Harry.

-No importa, Harry, yo accederé de todas maneras, no tienes que decirme eso.

-Bien, no hay más que decir, su misión es proteger a Draco Malfoy. -sentenció Kingsley aliviado por la situación.

Hermione Granger sintió latir su corazón fuertemente, no imaginó que se le pediría tal cosa y enmudeció. Harry notó la reacción, pero no dijo nada, de verdad necesitaba que ella se encargara de Malfoy, puesto que no había nadie más disponible. Esperó que la ojimiel, con la madurez que la caracterizaba, consintiera en hacerlo. Tenía razón, la chica contestó.

-Como diga, Señor, estoy a su disposición siempre.

-Me alegro, Granger, entonces a empezar de inmediato, no te separes de él y mantennos informados de cualquier cosa. Harry, tienes que partir de inmediato, al parecer Lavender Brown ha sido la víctima ésta vez. Necesito que vayan a corroborarlo. -finalizó tristemente Kingsley.

Potter salió presuroso para reunirse con Henry y Charles, la castaña hizo lo mismo y cavilaba rumbo a su sitio tratando de recuperarse de la noticia de Brown, no es que fuese su gran amiga, pero algo de tal magnitud hacía renacer la solidaridad.

-Espero de corazón que Lavender esté bien... -pensaba, recordó que Draco era su protegido y se ensimismó de nuevo- a pesar de todo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, Malfoy, esto es completamente diferente -se dijo a sí misma.

No había preguntado si las personas a proteger ya estaban enteradas de todo y no había nadie a quién preguntarle, los demás aurores estaban metidos en sus respectivas misiones y no quería importunar de nuevo al Ministro. Continuó su trabajo, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta cerrada del rubio.

-No, no creo que lo sepa, sigue tan arrogante como siempre, pero mientras estés aquí tengo todo controlado -murmuró.

Draco no había salido en toda la mañana de ese día. El rubio trabajaba arduamente en su oficina, tratando de alejar a cierta chica de rizos de su mente, a veces lo conseguía, pero tarde o temprano volvía a pensar en ella.

-¿Cuándo será la dichosa boda? -se interrogó. Hasta donde sabía no había recibido invitación alguna en su Mansión, y aunque así fuera, no asistiría y estaba seguro que su familia tampoco. Granger no les era grata en absoluto. La imaginó vestida de novia, ilusionada con contraer matrimonio con Pucey y sintió algo raro, parecido a los ¿celos?, No, no podía ser.

-Esas son tonterías, debo estar demasiado lleno de trabajo para pensar así -se reprendió- A mí no me importa si a ella le interesa o no casarse con Pucey.

No era verdad, sí le importaba aunque se lo negara, era ahora una necesidad extraña la que sentía, como si su interior le alertara de algo. No aguantó la tensión creada por él mismo y salió de su despacho, necesitaba un poco de aire. Al cruzar la puerta la vio. Ella también levantó la vista y una energía invisible los impactó a ambos, los dos sintieron algo ante ese contacto, pero ninguno quiso reconocerlo. Draco rompió el contacto visual y dirigiéndose a la salida se alejaba poco a poco. Hermione se inquietó, pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Discretamente tomó su varita y se dispuso a seguirlo. Jamás imaginó hacer eso en su vida, pero ahora tenía motivos poderosos. A distancia prudente lo observaba encaminarse a uno de los solitarios balcones del Ministerio. Al llegar a donde quería, Draco se sostuvo del barandal y dejó que el viento le diera de pleno en el rostro pálido. Quería olvidarse de la castaña a como de lugar, no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, tanto odio, tanta aversión parecían estar tomando otro giro inesperado en él. Desconocía todo eso y tenía miedo de todo eso, no era algo normal en él.

Se había fijado en esos ojos color miel que muchas veces le sostenían la mirada con la misma aversión que él, tenían un toque cálido, no podía negarlo, esos rizos que parecían tan suaves al tacto, la piel lozana, propia de una mujer joven…sacudió la cabeza negándose a continuar. No era posible.

La ojimiel no lo perdía de vista y era evidente que algo le preocupaba; estaba lejos de imaginar que era ella la dueña de sus pensamientos en ese entonces.

-¿Sabrá ya lo que acontece? -dudó, pero no quiso precipitarse y se mantuvo alejada, pero con los ojos cafés fijos en él.

Reconoció que a pesar de no conocer demasiado a Draco, sabía que no era muy afecto a demostrar lo que sentía. Recordaba sus actitud pensativa y rehuyente en Howgarts cuando le asignaron la misión de acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de estar viviendo un infierno, Draco jamás perdió los estribos en público y quizá tampoco ahora lo haría. Estaba desconcertada por lo que veía, era bastante confusa la actitud del blondo, seguramente algo le preocupaba.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que jamás se había fijado en que Draco era un hombre bastante atractivo, alto, de espalda ensanchada por la edad, manos largas, que en especial a ella le gradaban así en un hombre, pero sin embargo, Adrián no las poseía de esa manera.

Reparó también en su cabello rubio platino que se agitaba suavemente ente la brisa del balcón, le pareció interesante también. No podía ver sus ojos desde ahí pero pensó en ellos. Sí, eran grises, raro color, pero enigmático, cautivadores en realidad. En eso, Malfoy giró al sentirse observado y se encontró con ella. Hermione se vio pillada y se mantuvo ahí, buscando rápidamente una buena excusa en su cabeza, pero no podía pensar con ese par de mercurio clavados en ella de manera interrogante. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban como a una chiquilla capturada en algo incorrecto. No sabía qué decir. El blondo se sorprendió al descubrirla ahí, tras de él, semiescondida y observándolo. El silencio entre ambos era todo lo que había. Draco fue el encargado de romperlo con voz áspera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?, Deberías estar trabajando como todos los demás.

Ella tuvo el impulso de decirle que…nada, no se le ocurría nada, no podía hacerle saber que lo seguía para cuidarlo porque era evidente ya que no estaba al tanto de su situación; tampoco podía explicar su ausencia en el Departamento y su presencia ahí, con él. La mente en blanco y eso era todo.

-Me lo imaginé, ninguna respuesta que explique tu irresponsabilidad, me estoy cansando de esto, Granger, ¿Acaso quieres que piense que me estás siguiendo?

-No -fue lo que pudo articular ella acercándose de su descubierto puesto. -No te sigo, sólo quería tomar un respiro y no esperaba encontrarte aquí -mintió tratando de sonar convincente.

Draco se acercaba a ella sin quitarle la dura mirada. La veía tan frágil ahora; no lo había agredido, sino que parecía sincera. La escudriñó brevemente y repuso.

-Regresa a tu sitio, hay mucho que hacer allá para que estés perdiendo el tiempo -dijo mientras él avanzaba de vuelta a su despacho.

La ojimiel respiró aliviada al escucharlo y lo siguió automáticamente. Él sabía que ella iba atrás y caminaba lentamente. Se sentía cada vez más confundido con todo, guardaba silencio mientras tanto, pero Hermione pensaba en que Malfoy no estaba aprovechando la ocasión para insultarla o provocarla. Eso era muy extraño, pero la hacía sentir bien, parecía que por fin el Draco Malfoy convertido en hombre estaba emergiendo del niño caprichoso que había conocido siempre. Dio gracias a Merlín por eso.

Al llagar a su despacho, Draco cerró la puerta no sin antes verla por última vez. Granger correspondió la mirada y de nuevo esa sacudida entre ambos. Algo pasaba ahí.


	10. Reunidos otra vez

Hola a todos los lectores, aqui tienen algo nuevo y espero que no se desesperen porque el fic es como de 25 chapters asi que la trama va poco a poco, jaja. Besos desde México.

* * *

De vuelta a su trabajo, Draco se preguntaba por que no había sentido esa necesidad de molestarla como hasta ayer, la había tenido a su merced, sorprendida fuera del trabajo y encima, observándolo atentamente. Un momento: ¿Granger lo observaba? ella parecía estar ahí solamente para verlo, pues no le creía que simplemente necesitaba aire para estar fuera de su sitio de trabajo, claro que no, Hermione era demasiado entregada a sus labores como para salirse así nada más.

-¿Y si iba a buscar a Pucey y se topó conmigo y no supo qué hacer más que esconderse? -supuso. Ninguna teoría le convencía en ese dilema y…

-¿Por qué no reaccioné cómo siempre lo hago? -la duda crecía más y más, sin mencionar que esas últimas miradas intercambiadas con la castaña antes de entrar a su despacho habían sido especiales.

Nunca había sentido algo similar a eso antes, le interesaba alguna chica y no dudaba en acercarse sin cursilerías ni cosas románticas, él era así, simple y sin revuelos complicados. Si funcionaba adelante y si no, adiós. Pero…no estaba seguro ahora. Por su tranquilidad empezó a juguetear con la varita para olvidarse de Granger, convocaba pequeños "incendius" en los papeles que necesitaban ser destruidos o aparecía y desaparecía pequeños objetos a su alrededor, cualquier cosa para distraerse era buena, no quería darle paso a cierta castaña en su mente.

Hermione, por su lado, se encontraba preocupada y algo nerviosa por lo que había sucedido, era demasiado para prodcesar de una sola vez: Los vengadores de la sangre tras sus amigos, ella protegiendo a Draco; quizá lo había echado todo a perder con el hecho de que él la descubriera cerca de ella, esperaba que no, pero, ¿Cómo saberlo?, al blondo no le agradaría nada que ella fuera su sombra a partir de ahora, tendría que estar preparada para afrontar eso. También estaba una última cosa en ella, sí, era el que había visto a Draco por unos instantes con otros ojos y le había parecido atractivo.

-¡Merlín, eso no es correcto!, -se reprochó.

-Soy una mujer comprometida y… -entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Pucey era también uno de los señalados por Demian Carrow y ella, inconscientemente no se había preocupado en primera instancia por él, sino que su mente habia corrido con Draco Malfoy.

En esos momentos, el pelinegro de ojos azabache hacía su arribo al lugar de su prometida acompañado de Daphne Greengrass. Era la hora de salida y los demás compañeros del Departamento se alistaban para salir.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo con claro resentimiento por la discusión de la comida.

Ella no se sorprendió al ver a la rubia con su prometido, pues sabía el motivo de su presencia, se limitaron ambas a saludarse con un "hola", pero la ojimiel estaba turbada por haber pensado en Draco y no en él, así que conciliadora sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor, me da gusto verte -contestó sintiéndose culpable internamente.

El comentario de la castaña no pasó desapecibido para el astuto Pucey, pues ella no solía decirle "mi amor" de manera usual, a menos que fuera en la intimidad, Hermione no era de demostraciones públicas y le extrañó, pero se guardó de no decirle nada, al fin que ella se veía de buen humor y no quería echar a perder el momento.

-Vengo por ti para que nos vayamos a cenar con Daphne y después te llevo a casa.

Ella dudó un instante y volteó disimuladamente hacia la oficina del rubio, la cual permanecía cerrada; no podía irse y dejar solo a Draco, Carrow podía atacar en cualquier momento, aunque no en el Ministerio, claro está, pero de todas maneras era mejor permanecer cerca de él "por si acaso" pensó.

-Lo siento, Adrián, hoy tengo que quedarme indefinidamente y quizá así vaya a ser por algún tiempo, pero no tengo inconveniente en que vayas con ella.

El chico frunció el ceño al escucharla y la Greengrass no dijo nada, creía haber escuchado a Neville decir que Granger se encargaría de Draco y hasta no poner en sobreaviso a los protegidos, todo era un riguroso secreto.

-No lo entiendo -repuso contrariado- ¿Más trabajo extra?

-La verdad es que nosotros les hemos dado bastante lata con algunas cosas -intervino Daphne para mediar la situación y Hermione la miró con una especie de agradecimiento.

-No. Quiero decir, sí Greengrass, la verdad es que tengo que ponerme al corriente con algunas cosas que últimamente he tenido abandonadas pero intento apresurarme.

-Si tú lo dices -dudó el joven- ¿cuándo nos veremos entonces?, te recuerdo que tenemos la boda encima y…

Hermione no sabía qué contestar a eso, pues no podía revelarle por ahora que estaría más tiempo con Draco que con él y mucho menos los motivos que la orillaban a ello. Esquivó la mirada de su prometido y con los ojos fijos en la rubia habló esperanzada en que ésta se lo llevara de ahí. Ella comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de la castaña.

-Vamos Adrián, me muero de hambre, que Granger nos acompañará en otra ocasión -repuso.

-Me da tanta pena como a ti la situación pero espero poder dedicarte más tiempo pronto.

-No te preocupes. Hermione, yo sé esperar -repuso él dándole un beso en los labios que a ella le supo distinto ésta vez.

Daphne volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, pues lo que sintió al ver tal demostración de afecto fue bastante molesto. En cambio Hermione no sintió lo que solía experimentar con cada caricia de Adrián, antes era un beso para hacerla sentir especial, amada, pero ahora era un beso largo y bien manejado por el chico, pero carecía de intención al menos en ella, pues suponía que Pucey era el de siempre. Qué equivocada estaba.

Él tampoco se sintió como antes. Granger atribuyó todo a la presencia incómoda de Greengrass entre los dos y se despidió de su novio prometiéndole verlo pronto. Pucey y Daphne caminaron hacia la salida; ella era una mujer elegante y siempre olia a fragancia costosa, él; típico joven de familia aristócrata, era mesurado en su trato y con modales refinados que harían caer a cualquiera deslumbrada. Hermione los observó un rato en lo que desaparecían entre los pasillos del Ministerio y por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que quizá lo que Adrián necesitaba era una señorita como la Greengrass, pero una vez más, se dijo:

-Por algo me escogió a mí en vez de una "de su clase", llamémosle así, supongo que no hay nada de malo en que yo no sea de familia adinerada…

Justamente a esa hora Draco salía con la túnica en la mano para dirigirse a su Mansión para cenar con Lucius y Narcissa. Todo lucía casi desierto y era inevitable ver a Granger entre todos esos escritorios ya vacíos. Se notaba algo cansado por el agotador día, pero conservaba ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

Era tan, pero tan diferente a Pucey que Hermione lo notaba cada día más e inconcientemente los comparaba. Draco era educado, sí, pero no tan caballero como Adrián, de finos modales ambos, pero el rubio con tendencia a dominarlo todo, mientras que Pucey era sereno y paciente. Malfoy era un huracán, el pelinegro poseía la calma de la tormenta pasada. Los dos sangre pura, los dos de buena cuna, uno era su prometido, el otro…su más acérrimo rival.

El de ojos de mercurio enarcó una ceja al verla y ella, a pesar de haber visto una y mil veces ese gesto en él, ahora le pareció extrañamente diferente y sintió su pulso acelerarse por un instante. El blondo se detuvo frente a ella.

-No pensé que estuvieses aquí a ésta hora, supuse que tendrías una vida como todos, Granger.

-Estoy algo atrasada en ciertas cosas -respondió ella un poco descontrolada.

-¿Y Pucey?, no ha venido hoy por su prometida según veo. ¿Será que ya se está arrepintiendo de todo? -ironizó deseando saber la respuesta de la chica a su infalible pregunta.

La ojimiel se molestó ante el comentario, pero continuó serena.

-Acaba de marcharse y él sabe que está en todo su derecho de decidir lo que mejor le parezca.

-Ya veo, Granger -replicó dando unos pasos para rodear la silla en la que ella estaba sentada.

Al quedar tras la espalda de la castaña se inclinó un poco hacia ella y pudo aspirar el perfume discreto de la ojimiel mezclado entre sus rizos. Jazmines y lavanda inundaron sus fosas nasales al momento que decía lo anterior en voz baja bastante cerca de ella. Hermione sintió un escalofrío y se erizó de pies a cabeza. Adrián jamás la había puesto de ese modo.

A Draco le agradó el aroma que percibió, pero en segundos se incorporó y se encaminó hacia la salida sin despedirse, "no tendría por que hacerlo" pensó. Granger se preocupó al ver que no podría seguirlo hasta la Mansión Malfoy sin ser absurdo y al ver que el blondo se alejaba, dijo en voz alta.

-Necesito que te quedes para explicarte algunos asuntos que están pendientes, Malfoy.

El aludido se paró en seco al escuchar tal cosa de labios de la castaña y girando lentamente sobre sus talones esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No me apetece quedarme contigo, Granger y ya sé todo lo que necesito saber del Departamento, lo que necesites decirme, házmelo llegar por medio de una lechuza.

Dicho esto, continuó su marcha hacia la salida dejando a la ojimiel sin armas para justificar que ella estaría junto a él.

-Aunque tenga que usar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, iré tras de ti, Draco -se dijo mentalmente y al ver que el rubio no se detendría, tomó sus cosas y su varita dispuesta a seguirlo a como diera lugar.

El rubio ni bien cruzaba frente a la chimenea de la red flu que conectaba con el exterior, cuando notó que a través de ella aparecía Blaise Zabini con semblante de urgencia.

-¿Blaise? -se extrañó Draco al ver a su amigo de Howgarts en el Ministerio y a esas horas en que el horario de atención era casi cerrado. El moreno, al verlo, lo saludó.

-Draco, Veo que ya tomaste posesión de tu nuevo puesto aquí.

-La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú en éste lugar, Zabini?

-La amabilidad tuya ente todo, Draco, no cabe duda que años pasan y el Dragón permanece.

-No me salgas con idioteces y contesta.

Hermione observaba la escena de lejos y suspiraba aliviada por la llegada de Blaise, pues al menos estaba seguro en aquel edificio, además de eso, Draco se entretendría con él un rato y eso hacía que ella lo suguiera cuidando sin levantar sospechas.

-Recibí hace poco una lechuza de Shackelbott para presentarme a la brevedad posible pero ignoro para qué, amigo.

Draco se intrigó ante la respuesta de Zabini e iba a decir otra cosa, pero el humo de la misma chimenea les llamó la atención a los presentes al esclarecerse y dar paso a un elegante Theodore Nott que entraba a escena.

-¿Theo? -preguntó el moreno al percatarse de la llegada de su otro amigo castaño. Nott los miró consecutivamente antes de decir.

-No creo que sea casualidad mi presencia. He recibido un aviso para venir aquí y no sé de qué se trata todo esto.

-Buenas tardes, Theodore Nott, me extrañan esos modales tuyos -replicó Blaise con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba siempre, delante de quien estuviera.

-Tienes razón, he sido descortés con las damas y caballeros aquí presentes, me disculpo por eso -anotó mirando hacia donde Hermione permanecía para verlo todo.

Draco y Zabini giraron el rostro hacia donde mencionaban los ojos de Theo y se toparon con la castaña que una vez más era sorprendida en su intento de vigilancia. "No soy buena para ocultarme" pensó y se acercó al trío de Slytherins con paso lento, pero decidido. No tenía opción.

El ojigris se cuestionaba por qué estaba ella ahí, dos veces en el mismo día habían pasado por una situación semejante, ¿coincidencia?

-Buenas tardes, a todos -dijo al estar cerca de ellos. Draco se apresuraba a responder pero en eso se acercaba Pansy Parkinson con Neville Longbottom, ambos con semblante aliviado al ver a Blaise Zabini y a Nott en el Ministerio.

-¡Theo, Blaise!, dijo la pelinegra al estar a unos pasos de ellos y los abrazó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Eran sus únicos amigos y se alegraba genuinamente de tenerlos cerca para protegerlos de Carrow. Draco estab más que extrañado al ver la reacción poco usual de Pansy.

-De haber sabido que nos recibirías así, hubiera venido desde antes -bromeó el moreno.

-Lo mismo digo -secundó el castaño. Ella se limitó a sonreír. También besó a Draco en la mejilla, y éste correspondió el gesto aún confundido.

-Hermione, qué bueno que estás aquí también -inició Neville- Kingsley nos espera a todos.

-¿Todos?, ¿Quiénes son todos, Longbottom? -inquirió el rubio con poco tacto, como era su costumbre.

-Nosotros -señaló categóricamente el auror con un ademán circular que dejó a Draco más con la cabeza revuelta.

-¿Y para qué?

-No lo sé Malfoy, sólo tengo indicaciones de avisarte a ti y a Hermione que se presenten de inmediato, al igual que Pansy y los recién llegados.

-Vamos entonces, me urge regresar a Italia por mi investigación -apuntó el castaño haciendo ademán de dar paso primero a las damas.

-Y yo tengo que presentarme con los Halcones lo más pronto posible -hizo saber Zabini. Neville, Pansy y Hermione sabía que no iba a ser así por lo menor por ahora.

La castaña quiso preguntar si Luna, Ron, Adrian y Daphne estarían ahí también pero lo supuso al intercambiar miradas con Neville. La hora de la verdad se acercaba.


	11. Los custodiados y sus protectores

Al llegar a la oficina del Ministro de Magia, se encontraron con que efectivamente, Luna y Ronald Weasley ya estaban ahí, lo mismo que Adrian Pucey y Daphne Greengrass. Al entrar, Hermione saludó a Ron y a Luna con la familiaridad de siempre. Se percató de la presencia de su novio y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla y regresó a colocarse en la parte trasera de la sala. Pucey estaba tan extrañado por estar ahí que no notó que su prometida no estaba cerca de él y que en cambio, la que estaba a su lado era la chica Greengrass. Draco fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo y después al Pucey, le molestaba verlo especialmente a él.

Los presentes se veían entre sí sin lograr entender media palabra del asunto. ¿Reunirlos a todos ellos?, no tenían nada en común más que haber estudiado en Howgarts, pero hasta ahí.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer la comadreja entre nosotros? -pensaba- esto no me convence del todo.

Por su parte, Ronald Weasley sólo sabía, como los otros que estaba citado en el Ministerio pero hasta ahí, se encontraba tan desconcertado como podía. Luna sólo lo veía con su cara soñadora para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Me alegra que estemos todos -inició Kingsley dando a conocer los motivos de sus presencias en tal lugar y poniéndolos en sobre aviso de la presencia de Demian Carrow y sus propósitos para con ellos. Los ahí convocados escucharon en silencio. Theodore y Blaise miraron a Pansy y a Draco, quien se tocaba el brazo izquierdo imperceptiblemente. Lo que acababan de saber cambiaría sus vidas drásticamente.

-¿Está seguro que somos sólo nosotros? -interrogó un desconfiado pelirrojo, pues al ser considerado "traidor de la sangre", incluía a su familia y eso era lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

-Por ahora sí -hizo saber el hombre adusto- Sabemos que Demian estudió en Durmstrang bajo las órdenes de Karkarov y según una de nuestras fuentes está enfurecido contra quienes han sido beneficiados con la caída de Voldemort, ya que piensa que si ustedes hubieran estado de su lado, las cosas serían diferentes.

Toda la atención estaba puesta en el hombre entrado en años que hablaba.

-El siente que gracias a eso su familia está destruida y los culpables directos son los sangre pura, pero los viejos como yo no representamos peligro para él supongo. Quiere echarle la culpa de todo a los jóvenes como ustedes, los verdaderamente encargados de orquestar ahora las riendas de nuestro mundo. Son ustedes ahora los que están al frente y quiere tomar venganza por ello.

Draco sentía una enorme preocupación por Lucius y Narcissa, si Carrow decidía atacarlos él lo enfrentaría para defenderlos, terminando con la vida del incipiente mortifago vengador de la sangre. Compartía la inquietud del pelirrojo pero escuchaba atento todo lo que Shackelbott tenía que decir al respecto. Nott era huérfano de madre desde la niñez y su padre no tenía mucho de haber fallecido. Blaise, por su parte, tenía a su madre, casada con el último de sus numerosos maridos y estaba seguro que él la protegería de cualquier cosa, pues era un mago muy capaz. Finalmente, madre e hijo no tenían mucho contacto pero se preocupaba por ella, después de todo era su madre. Pansy, en cambio se había quedado con una tía desde su salida de Howgarts, ya que los mortífagos atacaron a su padres por no ser fieles totalmente a Voldemort, dejándola a ella en la más remota soledad. Este hecho la hizo madurar y poner los pies en la tierra convenciéndose de que su lugar era como auror para impedir que cosas como esa sucedieran nuevamente. Se dotó de un carácter desafiante y fuerte para combatir la inquietud de magos oscuros, pero ésta vez el peligro era más real para sus seres queridos y no iba a bajar la guardia. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar el rostro del rubio contraído por el coraje. Sintió su inquietud como suya.

-No me acaba de convencer- recalcó Weasley inquieto -¿cómo sé que no van tras mis hermanos, tras mis padres?

-El mismo Carrow mandó un recado al Ministerio cuado atacó en la mañana a Lavender Brown, desafortunadamente tampoco pudimos hacer nada por ella -Concluyó bajando la mirada por el dolor de perder a otro muchacho más. Tres muertes eran demasiadas para el caso. Los vengadores avanzaban a paso veloz.

Palabras ahogadas se dejaron sentir al saber que Brown no estaba más con ellos. Ronald se sintió peor porque había tenido un romance con ella en el colegio y tenía claro que no era una mala persona. Luna lo abrazó amorosamente al comprender el difícil trance que todo significaba. Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima por la chica víctima de Demian. Pansy apretó los puños impotente y los varones con la mandíbula tensa recibían la cruel noticia. Daphne derramó unas lágrimas más visibles que las de la castaña. Pucey la tomó del hombro para consolarla y Draco observaba que no se había acercado a Granger, sino a la Greengrass, sintió enojo por saberla ignorada por su prometido, pero volvió luego a su papel y miraba de reojo que Neville era el encargado de consolarla. Para su pesar, extrañamente para él, deseó ser quien estuviera cerca de ella, en fin, eliminó también ésta idea y volvió su atención al caso, sin dejar de mirar por el rabillodel ojo a Hermione.

-Haga el favor de leer, Señor Malfoy -pidió el Ministro extendiendo un pergamino salpicado de sangre, seguramente de la desafortunada Brown. Draco dudó en tomarlo y con una mueca de desagrado lo tomó para decir en voz alta:

-"L_os indignos sangre pura que un día traicionaron o que se rehusaron al Señor Tenebroso…_" -calló.

-Continúe, por favor, es importante -lo animó el hombre de color. El rubio se recompuso y dio continuación a la lectura.

-"_serán los primeros en caer a manos de Demian Carrow. Ustedes, los traidores, los desertores, los que no lucharon para exterminar a los impuros serán castigados de la misma forma en que los sangre sucia debieron haber sido. No me interesan por lo pronto los que en ese entonces eran adultos, ellos son carne vieja que tendrán su merecido al perderlos a a los que hoy se regocijan en dominar un mundo que no les pertenece por sus debilidades, un mundo que debió ser para los poderosos, para los dignos. Lovegood, Nott, Zabini, Longbottom, Pucey, Weasley, Greengrass, Parkinson, Malfoy, teman porque ha llegado su día del juicio. Vean a los caídos que ese será su destino irremediable y nosotros nos haremos más fuertes para recuperar lo que siempre nos perteneció_" -finalizó Draco de leer el turbio escrito y lo arrojó lejos, en un impulso de respuesta ante semejante afirmación.

-¡Esto es una amenaza!, Carrow no va a salirse con la suya -rugió el blondo con la rabia dibujada en el pálido rostro.

Los demás escuchaban estupefactos las palabras plasmadas por Carrow. Tanto odio no era posible. Los rostros descompuestos, unos por la ira, otros, como Daphne por el miedo, la impotencia y muchas emociones más se adivinaban en un solo ver.

-Claro que no, Señor Malfoy, -repuso el Ministro. Draco tenía los grises ojos relucientes de coraje y Shackelbott se dirigió a Ron.

-Por eso pensamos que los primeros en ser atacados serán ustedes y si tienen éxito, cosa que impediremos nosotros, claro está, irán por los que ellos consideren. No dejaremos que avancen a tal nivel ni que sus filas se llenen de más seguidores, pues suponemos que por ahora son sólo un puñado y por eso justamente no se han decidido a atacar abiertamente. No es un secreto que quieren reclutar a más personas para sus fines -El pelirrojo comprendió que era verdad, la prioridad eran ellos en una primera instancia.

-Pues me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa hacer al respecto. Nosotros nos defenderemos como sea. -urgió Theodore Nott en extremo afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar en palabras de Draco.

-¿En dónde está Potter? -inquirió desconfiado Zabini al notar la ausencia del jefe de aurores en la sala.

-Harry está tras la pista de los vengadores junto con dos de sus colaboradores, me temo que no le será posible venir ahora -respondió el encanecido personaje.

-Pero nosotros nos bastamos para mantener en orden todo esto -intervino Pansy para calmar los crecientes ánimos de sus amigos. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Lo que la Señorita Parkinson quiere decir es que ya tenemos destinado un auror para cada uno de ustedes y a partir de éste momento se harán acompañar por él para no dejar nada al azar.

-No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide, somos lo bastante grandecitos para esas cosas -exclamó Draco hoscamente al saber que sería acompañado por cualquiera de los aurores, incluso Pansy, la idea no era de su agrado. Los demás Slytherins asintieron manifestando su apoyo. Pansy negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Draco era terco y que Blaise lo seguiría en lo que decidiera. De Nott no sabía que reacción esperar.

-Esto no es un juego, señores, la vida de mis aurores también corre peligro y aún así están dispuestos a dejar de lado su propia seguridad personal para estar con ustedes, entiéndalo así. Y ya ha habido tres víctimas y no queremos que suceda otra desgracia, podemos evitarlo colaborando juntos. Los aurores del Ministerio están muy bien preparados para afrontar con ustedes cualquier circunstancia adversa -recalcó Kingsley al ver el recelo de Malfoy.

-Creo que debemos hacer caso de lo que se nos recomienda -acotó Pucey al reconocer que no era suficiente el poder de su varita contra un vengador enfurecido que estaba sediento de vidas.

-Pues acepta tú, Pucey, porque yo tengo algo que se llama varita y dignidad -interpeló el de ojos grises con la mirada clavada en él.

-Pienso lo mismo que Draco -terció Blaise arrogantemente -le agradezco que nos advierta pero no aceptamos a un auror pegado a nosotros como lapa -concluyó.

-¡No seas infantil, Blaise!, es tu maldita vida la que está en peligro, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Dos personas combatirían mejor contra ellos, porque está demostrado con Boot y los demás que una sola varita no es suficiente para acabar con un vengador -recriminó Pansy perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

-Tienen ojos por todas partes y están vigilantes siempre -apoyó Neville con la esperanza de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Necesitamos unirnos ahora -Remarcó Luna con la suave voz que la caracterizaba. Ronald Weasley habló.

-Yo hago lo que usted considere correcto, Señor. -Kingsley agradeció con un ademán, su esposa le sonrió dulcemente y Nott levantó la voz entonces.

-Que así sea, entonces, Señor Ministro; en lo que a mí respecta acepto su propuesta porque no quiero darles la más mínima oportunidad de dañar a alguien más y soy más útil para ello vivo que muerto -finalizó el castaño para beneplácito de la mayoría. Blaise estaba indeciso y Draco miraba con reproche a Theodore por su respuesta.

-De acuerdo entonces -refunfuñó el moreno al ver que Theo cedía. Parkinson sentía alivio al escuchar eso. Neville se mostraba satisfecho.

-Pienso lo mismo -Dejó saber Adrian Pucey volteando a ver por fin a Hermione, quien le sonreía desde atrás de la sala de juntas. Greengrass sonrió discretamente al saberlo y Draco frunció más el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Granger aquí si no es auror y tampoco está implicada?

-La Señorita Granger ha decidido colaborar con nosotros de una manera desinteresada -respondió una voz conocida por todos. Draco bufó rodando los ojos.

-Procedo a informarles qué auror los acompañará. Es menester que sepan que convivirán todo el tiempo hasta que acabemos con esto, sin horario de por medio. Se separarán lo indispensable dentro y fuera del Ministerio. Ahora es cuando debemos estar más alerta. Carrow, al atacar a Lavender Brown nos ha hecho saber que está en Londres ya. Les suguero discreción y mucha atención en todo a su alrededor.

Los reunidos sentían que una nueva batalla se acercaba para ellos.

-Bien, será de ésta manera: -continuó la autoridad de la magia.

-Señor Pucey, la Señorita Greengrass será su auror -Adrian asintió tranquilamente y la rubia chica se acercó un poco más a él de manera afable.

-Señor Zabini, se acompañará con Neville Longbottom -el moreno jugador de Quiddittch miró con desconfianza al corpulento Neville, quien a su vez lo observaba tratando de parecer amigable.

-Luna Lovegood, perdón, quiero decir, Luna Weasley, será la compañera del señor Ronald Weasley -El pelirrojo se volvió hacia su esposa y la abrazó con ternura. Con su Luna al lado nada podía salir mal para el. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, cariñosamente. Malfoy apartó la vista de la melosa escena.

-Pansy Parkinson, estará junto al señor Nott. Theodore la buscó con la mirada y ella, sonriente lo tomó del brazo.

-A tus órdenes, Theo -le dijo para romper un poco la tensión del momento.

El castaño asintió tranquilo al saber que ella estaría con él. Aún faltaba una pareja por nombrar y Draco Malfoy no quería escuchar lo que seguía."Merlín, que no sea lo que estoy pensando", caviló antes de que Kingsley mencionara.

Y Hermione Granger se hará cargo del señor Draco Malfoy…

* * *

¡Chanclas! ahora sí que me pasé, es que la verdad no sobrepaso las 2000 y tantas palabras para no hacer demasidao largos los chapters, pero mañana sabrán de la furia de Drsco y bajo que condiciones se da todo, el capi de mañana es intenso y no solo por la reaccón del rubio, sino porque hay chispas de amor entre Hermione y él, jaja

Besos desde México y comenten, por favor.


	12. Dragón al ataque

Shackelbott acababa de mencionar justamente la frase que Draco tenía reservas para oir. Hermione lo miró de inmediato. La reacción no se hizo esperar.

-No -fue la rápida respuesta de Draco al saber quién sería su acompañante en todo éste tiempo.

-Es por seguridad, Dragón, es todo -anunció Pansy al ver la esperada reacción del blondo.

-¡He dicho que no! -recalcó decidido el heredero de Lucius Malfoy.

-Tienes que pensar inteligentemente, Malfoy -intervino Hermione tratando de sonar convincente. El rubio se encendió más al oírla.

-¡Soy inteligente Granger, pero no te quiero pegada a mi las veinticuatro horas del día! -hizo saber con una mueca de claro descontento hacia ella.

-¡Pues demuestra que tu vida te interesa y acepta la propuesta! -espetó irritada la aludida al ver la actitud hostil de Draco.

Pucey se acercó entonces a su prometida tratando de contenerla, cosa que enardeció más a Draco sin que él mismo se lo explicara y con voz metálica arremetió.

-Que mejor se dedique a cuidar a su noviecito y que me deje en paz a mí, que no la necesito -masculló arrastrando las palabras. Hermione hizo a un lado a Adrián y se plantó cerca del rubio para decir.

-Ojala hablaras como hombre maduro y no como chiquillo, Draco, ¡A mí tampoco me agrada estar contigo! -El aludido estaba a punto de gritar una ofensa cuando la voz de Kingsley sonó fuerte y clara.

-¡Compórtense ambos! -Exigió- Este es un edificio respetable y yo represento a una autoridad, les ordeno que se porten a la altura de las circunstancias a ambos y encaren la situación de la mejor manera posible. Las asignaciones están hechas y no doy un paso atrás, ¿Me oyeron?

Draco callaba pero hervía de indignación por dentro. Estaba siendo reprendido en público como chiquillo y eso era demasiado para tolerarlo. Zabini rió sin ocultar que se divertía con la escena, Pansy lo miraba irónica, Daphne observaba la reacción de Pucey, quien se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y nada más. Neville, Luna y Ron deseaban que Hermione entrara en cordura para no hacer más grande el espectáculo. Nott veía serenamente el exabrupto de Draco para con la castaña. Habría problemas en esa asignación.

-Podemos cambiar de auror si así lo desea, Señor -repuso el castaño para intentar remediar la situación de alguna forma.

-He dicho que las cosas se quedan como están y punto -remarcó el adusto ex auror con el semblante rígido. Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Por mí no hay problema, Señor Ministro -acotó acostumbrada a seguir las reglas que se imponían; esa no iba a ser la excepción para ella.

-No tienes opción Draco Malfoy, o aceptas la ayuda de Granger o te interno desde ya en Azkaban hasta que todo esto pase. Decide ahora que no tengo tiempo que perder -Apuró el mago sabiendo que el rubio no consentiría en ir a una celda fría de piedra, alejado de todo y confinado mientras los demás disfrutaban de su libertad.

-No esperes que te lo agradezca, Granger -respondió después de sopesar las cosas en su balanza interna.

Hermione lo miró inexpresiva y el Ministro dio por terminado el asunto.

-Recuerden, alerta siempre y cualquier cosa estaremos comunicados.

Aurores y protegidos asintieron a la premisa del Ministro, a excepción de Draco, quien después de ser despachados por Shackelbott, salió dando un portazo que dejó ver sus descontento y a todos preguntándose qué tanto soportaría la situación el rubio muchacho.

-No creo que al Dragón le guste mucho la idea de ser custodiado -dijo Blaise con un dejo de ironía, típica en ellos, los de la casa verde plata.

-No es por gusto, sino necesario -secundó Nott tomando su barbilla con el brazo que Pansy le dejaba libre, pues ella estaba sostenida en el otro.

-Draco tendrá que ceder tarde o temprano -indicó la pelinegra sonriendo levemente. Los demás escuchaban sabiendo que lo que los Slytherins decían era verdad.

Hermione Granger sabía que ya de por sí el trato con él era difícil, ahora, pasar juntos casi todo el día era una misión imposible. Salieron de la sala y Pucey se acercó a ella protectoramente; la rodeó con sus brazos y la apartó un momento para platicar con ella, pues lo que se le había encomendado a Granger era problemático entre los dos.

-Lamento que ésto te toque a ti -inició el pelinegro.

-Yo lo siento por ti, Adrián, sé lo peligroso que es Carrow y deseo que estás siempre un paso adelante y previniendo cualquier cosa con Daphne, por favor, no te confíes.

-No te preocupes por eso -continuó- ya sabremos tomar las medidas necesarias. Me refería que Draco…

-Sí -interrumpió la castaña- es complicado pero la seguridad es lo más importante. Antes de irme de lleno a lo que tengo que hacer, me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

-Lo que desees, linda.

-Pospongamos la boda por ahora, con Demian Carrow rondando no creo que sea buena idea casarnos ya.

Adrian Pucey se puso serio y lo meditó un momento, quizá su novia tendría razón. Su boda sería todo un acontecimiento y muchas personas inocentes estarían ahí reunidas, la ocasión ideal para que Demian atacara sin miramientos. Respondió.

-Me parece que es lo mejor, haré todos los arreglos necesarios, descuida -ella se sintió tranquila al ver que Pucey consentía en lo que pedía. Podía confiar en la cordura y sensatez de su prometido.

-Gracias, Adrián -dijo abrazándolo y el de ojos azabache la atrajo hacia él para depositar un beso en los labios de la ojimiel, quien no se opuso, pero al hacerlo, la idea que desde hace algún tiempo la asaltaba se hacía cada vez más y más clara: Quería mucho a Adrián, pero no lo amaba definitivamente y si había aceptado casarse con él era porque era un buen muchacho que podía ser buen esposo para ella.

Intentó enamorarse perdidamente de él, pero en el corazón no se manda y éste se resistió a caer rendido de amor ante el caballeroso Pucey. Pensó también que era un buen momento para detener todo y pensar otra vez las cosas, pero eso no se lo dijo a Adrian para no dar pie a discusiones, ya lo hablarían después, cuando toda la pesadilla hubiera terminado.

-Me tengo que ir -se apresuró Hermione al recordar que Draco estaba solo y que ella debía permanecer con él. Daphne aguardaba a distancia prudente con el semblante serio y podría decirse que se encontraba celosa de lo que veía.

-Sé precavida -recomendó el pelinegro antes de dejarla ir.

-Sabes que sí -respondió la chica.

-Si tienes demasiados problemas con él…

-Yo seré la cordura en esto, Adrián, no te preocupes -finalizó encaminándose a la puerta para reunirse con el rubio que no estaba de muy buen talante. Pucey y Daphne la observaron marcharse.

La ojimiel iba a paso rápido hacia su departamento, era menester no perder de vista a Draco, era infantil, pero temía que el blondo se le escapase en cualquier oportunidad. Al llegar a su lugar, notó que Malfoy estaba trabajando como siempre, pues alguien acababa de salir de su despacho en ése momento y no quiso dejar las cosas para después. Era el momento de arreglar paradas con su iracundo protegido.

-Tarde o temprano lo tengo que hacer y mejor ahora que apenas empieza todo. -suspiró y dio dos toques suaves como era su costumbre.

-¿Quién es? -se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Yo -contestó la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué quieres? -respondió el blondo con tono hosco.

Hermione giró el picaporte y una vez adentro cerró para no tener ningún curioso husmeando. Draco estaba de pie con un montón de pergaminos en las manos. La miró con altivez y se notaba que aún la cólera no se le había ido del rostro.

-¿También tienes que estar aquí adentro de mi oficina todo el tiempo? -Dio inicio sin esperar más nada.

-No, claro que no, sólo venía a poner algunos puntos contigo.

-No me interesa una tregua si eso es lo que vienes a proponerme -Asestó el ojigris con una fría mirada.

-Tienes que poner de tu parte, Draco.

-Hago siempre lo que me da la gana, Granger, no lo que me ordenan.

La castaña miró al techo tratando de sacar fuerzas para lidiar con el caprichoso que tenía enfrente. El rubio avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y ordenó.

-No quiero que seas mi sombra ni mi guarura. Tuve suficiente con Crabbe y Goyle en Howgarts, tampoco pienses que serás mi acompañante oficial en todo -Ella recordó entonces que en efecto, ese par de muchachos solían seguir siempre a Draco por todas partes. Repuso con un toque de burla.

-Me rompes el corazón, Malfoy.

-No estoy jugando, Hermione - Las miradas entraban en guerra desafiante y uno trataba de intimidar al otro, pero ambos temperamento eran fuertes por naturaleza y uno quería imponerse al otro, Draco pronunció por segunda vez su nombre, pues la primera fue cuando le lanzó el "silencius" que la hizo callar de inmediato en aquella ocasión. Ella sentía extraño el escuchar su nombre de esos labios que solo tenían desprecio e insultos para ella. Esos labios que tenía tan cerca de sí misma y que le llamaban poderosamente la atención ahora. El bajó por un segundo la mirada de los ojos miel que tenía enfrente y se posó en la boca pequeña de la chica y deseó acercarse un poco más a ella. Estaban tan próximos uno al otro, con tanta emoción contenida que pasó lo irremediable.

En un arranque, Draco Malfoy besó a la castaña sin que ella intentara detenerlo. El contacto se sintió eléctrico e inesperado, unieron labios en un movimiento que ninguno de los dos quiso controlar para terminarlo. Sentir uno al otro en esa caricia robada era arrebatador y Granger se olvidó por un momento de los tibios besos de Pucey ante el intempestivo beso de Draco, él, por su parte, sentía que su cuerpo le reclamaba a esa chica, no se lo explicaba pero la necesidad estaba latente en él. El odio que decía sentir por ella no estaba presente en ese momento, sólo se dejaba llevar pos sus impulsos al tenerla cerca. La ojimiel correspondía sorprendiéndose de sí misma al hacerlo, él la sentía vibrar como mujer entre sus labios. No solía ser tierno, pero tampoco era un salvaje, sino que era un delicioso punto medio que envolvía a los dos en ése cálido encuentro. Al fin, ambos recordaron quiénes eran y a quién besaban y se separaron al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo unos pasos ella.

-¿Qué hiciste, Malfoy? -preguntó aún confundida, pero en realidad la pregunta era en su mente: "¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer, Hermione?"

Draco no contestó. Se limitó a guardar silencio sosteniendo la mirada y salió sin decir más de la oficina dejándola ahí con la duda. Finalmente él tampoco se lo explicaba.

-¡Es la sangre sucia de Granger! -se recriminaba al tiempo que caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos y sus pies lo guiaron nuevamente hacia ese balcón al que había acudido anteriormente para despejar su mente. Definitivamente lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca porque no era dueño de sí mismo en el instante en que besó a Hermione. No encontraba explicación coherente para su comportamiento, la ojimiel nunca había entrado en su esquema de vida, pero ahora todo se tornaba diferente, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus labios, en su rostro, en el contacto con ella. Era hora de frenar todo si no quería cometer una tontería que lamentaría toda su vida, según él. Ella, por su parte, pensó en Pucey y se sintió traidora a la relación que Adrian le ofrecía.

-No se merece esto -dijo posando una mano en la cabeza culpándose de no haber detenido al de ojos grises en su impetuoso arrebato para con ella. Pero algo la torturaba más: No había opuesto resistencia a la acción del blondo, era como si lo deseara y pero aún, lo disfrutó y no podía negarse eso a sí misma. Salió de la oficina y decidió buscar a su ladrón de besos, pero en eso lo vio acercarse caminando con una mano en el bolsillo y una actitud de seguridad renovada. Ni siquiera la miró, sino que entró directo cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Al terminar el trabajo, los compañeros se retiraban y nuevamente volvían a estar solos. Necesitaban definir algunas cosas entre ellos y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

¡Zas! y que revienta el hilo por lo más delgado, jaja todo podía suceder y éstos dos están más que intensos.

Les agradezco su atención, como siempre, saben que los quiero y mil gracias a los que nos tienen en favoritos, que espero, se animen a comentarnos su opinión.

Ahora sí, besos desde México


	13. Mudanza

En realidad, Había mucho que hablar pero poco que decirse, pues ninguno quería dar ese primer paso. Hermione se sentía incómoda con él y consigo misma por el beso. No deseaba verlo ahora, pero pudo más su sentido de la responsabilidad y con el ánimo que la caracterizaba, afrontó lo que venía.

-Malfoy -tomó la palabra- hace rato…

-Fue un desliz, un capricho o como quieras llamarle, me tiene sin cuidado, no es nada importante -se apresuró categórico.

La chica sintió un vacío por dentro y se sintió desprotegida ante el frío comentario del por fuera imperturbable ojigris. La realidad distaba mucho de ser así, pero era necesario aparentar incluso ante él mismo. Se sentía evidenciada y apenada por esas palabras recibidas, pues no quería dar la impresión de estar rogando por más, sino de aclarar contundentemente las cosas. Un rubor cruzó por sus mejillas y guardó incómodo silencio. Buscaba la respuesta perfecta para el sarcasmo del blondo, pero no le dió tiempo porque el retomaba nuevamente la situación.

-Granger -retomó Draco dirigiéndose hacia la ojimiel estaba sentada.

-Habla -contestó ocultando la turbación que afloraba en ella con su presencia.

Deseaba hacerle ver que lo sucedido tampoco había causado gran impacto en ella. Mentira, la tenía más que desequilibrada.

- Sabrás que no puedes ir a mi casa y permanecer ahí el tiempo que sea hasta que esto se acabe -hizo saber el blondo.

Hermione tampoco deseaba volver a ver a los arrogantes Malfoy en sus propios dominios.

-Entonces sugiere algo, porque tampoco te voy a recibir en la mía.

-Como si quisiera permanecer un minuto en el "nidito de amor" que compartes con Pucey -descargó con doble intención, pues necesitaba saber si ella compartía y a una vida con Adrian.

Se odió por eso, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta de inmediato. La ojimiel respondió

-Ese no es tu problema, pero Adrián y yo no vivimos juntos, Malfoy.

-Como sea, no me interesa -mintió algo aliviado por lo que escuchó- Mis padres tienen un departamento cerca de aquí y hace años que no pongo un pie en él, pero creo que servirá para esto.

-Explícate -pidió la chica sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

-Sencillo, Granger, no pretendo ir a Azkaban y tampoco voy a llevarte a mi casa, viviré en ese lugar y tú podrás cumplir con lo que sea que tengas que hacer. No tengo más opción.

Draco no tenía en mente alertar a su padres sobre la situación y por eso le convenía alejarse un poco de ellos. Los visitaría seguido para asegurarse que ambos estuviesen bien pero no quería que si Carrow lo atacaba, estuviera en la Mansión Malfoy, poniendo a la deriva la vida de sus progenitores. Hermione valoró la situación y dudó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estaremos los dos juntos en un mismo espacio?

-No me agrada tanto como piensas, sabelotodo, pero jamás pisarás otra vez mi casa y menos con mis padres ahí. Yo sólo te digo que estaré en el departamento cuando no me encuentre aquí, así que tú sabrás lo que haces.

La voz del rubio se escuchaba indiferente y con esa misma actitud dio por terminada su intervención apresurándose a marcharse. Ella al ver que se iba, se levantó para acompañarlo y sin detenerse a mirarla habló.

-Recogeré unas cosas en casa y no necesito que me acompañes, en una hora estaré en ésta dirección -aparecía una pequeña tarjetita en el escritorio de la ojimiel. Ella la tomó, pero antes inquirió rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se que no escaparás?

Draco se giró molesto ante el cuestionamiento.

-No soy un niño, Granger, regresaré si eso te preocupa.

Y una vez dicho esto, salió con paso elegante, como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ella leyó lo que decía el papel y cayó en la cuenta de que si quería cumplir con lo que se encomendaba tenía que…mudarse con Draco. La idea la inquietó, pero no veía otra forma, pues el Ministro había dicho que sin horario de por medio debían custodiar a su protegido. Los ataques no tenían tiempo y al suponer solo a cualquiera sin duda entrarían en acción. No se podía arriesgar a dormir tranquilamente en su casa a sabiendas de que en esos momentos Draco pudiese ser emboscado.

-¡Merlín!, espero que ese dichoso departamento tenga por lo menos dos recámaras -se dijo resignada y tomando su varita decidió recoger algunas pertenencias en su casa para acompañar a Draco en lo que fuera.

-Es mi trabajo -pensó para justificar esa sensación extraña que se apoderaba de ella al considerar que a partir de ese momento serían lo que se dice "inseparables".

El rubio apareció en la verja de su mansión y recorrió el camino de gravilla blanca entre los jardines que su madre cuidaba con esmero. El aroma a flores y pasto recién podado le agradaba desde que era un niño y pasaba horas acompañado de su madre en ese patio cubierto de follaje, eran contados esos momentos porque en realidad siempre había alguna ocupación importante que mantenía a sus padres alejados de casa, poniéndolo al cuidado de los elfos domésticos. Recordó instantes de lectura con ella y cerró los ojos evocando esos momentos ahora invaluables para él.

Avanzó por la pequeña escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta principal, una vez ahí, el encantamiento que la protegía se deshizo dándole paso hacia el interior. Narcissa se encontraba en el salón, leyendo un libro con el árbol genealógico de su familia. Vio llegar a Draco y se incorporó para saludarle. Draco hizo un ademán para indicarle que permaneciera sentada, que él se acercaría para besar su frente.

-Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta, hijo, tu padre estaba esperando también que llegaras para tomar el té -indicó la rubia mujer.

-Pues no demoremos más, madre, ya sabes que no le agrada esperar -secundó él con una media sonrisa.

Cissa se tomó del brazo de su vástago para caminar acompañada de él. A Draco le gustaba sentir que era el tesoro de su madre y sabía que ella era la más feliz yendo a su lado. Caminaron hacia el imponente despacho con olor a madera fina y libros muy antiguos, en donde Lucius se ensimismaba en los negocios o el la lectura. Era un hombre culto después de todo.

-Padre, estamos esperándote para el té. -Habló la réplica menor del hombre que separaba en ese instante la vista de sus ocupaciones para encontrarse con unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos.

-Vamos entonces -respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando a su esposa por el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Quien los viera pensaría que eran una familia dichosa y que siempre había sido así. Nada más equivocado de la realidad. Entraron a una sala pequeña pero acogedora con sillones individuales y una mesita dispuesta con todo lo necesario para el té, cada uno de ellos tomó asiento, Lucius le acomodó caballerosamente el sofá a Cissa. Entre ellos había amor, no cabía duda, pero un amor tácito, que no se demostraba públicamente, ella se sabía protegida por él y el mayor de los Malfoy no concebía la vida sin su esposa.

Draco nunca entendió por qué jamás se comportaban cariñosos entre sí, pero intuía que lo que los unía era algo muy grande y efectivamente, así era. Después de regresar Lucius de Azkaban, las cosas habían tomado un giro distinto y ahora valoraba un poco más a su familia que vió en peligro con la presencia de Voldemort. Ahora las aguas parecían tranquilas, aparentemente.

Draco tenía que decirles que se mudaría ese mismo día y suponía que su madre no estaría de acuerdo, había batallado demasiado con él para convencerlo de regresar de Dinamarca y ahora, a los pocas semanas de haber retornado se alejaría otra vez de ellos. Pero ésta vez era por la seguridad que él pretendía darles, Carrow no dudaría en acabar con los tres Malfoy reunidos en un mismo lugar si la ocasión se le presentaba, era una tentación difícil de resistir y se sentía vulnerable al arriesgar a sus padres de tal manera. Tenía que estar solo para enfrentar a ese mortífagos vengador de la sangre. Así no tenía puntos débiles y estaría todo a su favor.

Aunado a eso, no tenía intención de hacerles saber que estaría acompañado por Granger desde ahora, Lucius se opondría y haría todo para que dejara su trabajo en el Ministerio y no solo eso, tal vez intentara recluírlo en la Mansión para evitar el peligro que Carrow significaba y Draco necesitaba pelear. Era su batalla y tenía motivos poderosos para hacerlo, muy poderosos. Su madre, por su parte, se sumiría de nuevo en una de las preocupaciones más grandes al saberlo acechado por Demian y no quería mortificarla.

-¿Azúcar, Draco? -preguntó Cissa al tiempo que extendía una pequeña tacita de porcelana, herencia de los Black.

-No, madre -extrañamente el té le gustaba así.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas en el Ministerio? -quiso saber Lucius.

-Hay bastante que hacer y de eso precisamente quería hablarles. He tomado una decisión.

Ambos adultos posaron la mirada en el muchacho que pretendía decirles algo de importancia.

-Te escuchamos -dijo su padre acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Narcissa tomaba un sorbo de té sin despegar la atención hacia el rubio chico.

-Es necesario que me mude por un tiempo al departamento que tenemos cerca del Ministerio, pasaré más tiempo en el trabajo y me es más cómodo caminar unos pasos que venir hasta aquí.

-Pero puedes aparecerte…-replicó Cissa no muy convencida de perder de vista de nuevo a su hijo.

-Entiende, madre que necesito también un poco de espacio.

-Draco tiene razón, Cissy, ya es un hombre y necesita ciertas libertades, supongo -hizo saber Lucius sin sospechar verdaderamente la razón que Draco tenía para alejarse de ellos.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, padre.

-Un elfo irá ahora mismo a arreglarlo todo -dispuso el hombre maduro tomando también un poco de té.

-No es necesario, tengo la varita.

-Promete que vendrás seguido -pidió la mujer al darse cuenta que iba a ser imposible hacer cambiar de parecer al joven.

-Sabes que sí, madre -contestó finalizando la discusión. Acto seguido se levantó.

-Voy a llevarme algunas pertenencias y…

-¿Tan pronto te marchas?

-Así debe ser, madre, tengo demasiadas ocupaciones allá.

-Narcissa…

-¡Lucius!, pero si acaba de llegar y ya se va.

-Sus razones trendrá, querida, pronto regresará, ¿No es así, Draco?

-Sí padre, pero por ahora debo volver.

-Cuídate, por favor -recomendó la rubia con una lágrima cristalina en sus ojos azules.

-Madre, no te pongas así -ella rectificó su conducta al sentir que ese comportamiento tan sentimental no sería aprobado por su esposo y recomponiéndose como siempre, acotó.

-Te esperamos pronto, hijo.

Draco salió entonces con altivez del salón no sin antes besar de nuevo a su madre y despedirse de su padre con una acostumbrada reverencia que consistía en inclinar levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. Agradecía que Lucius no hubiera indagado más y que tampoco se opusiera a su decisión. No estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás y sería una desagradable discusión entre ellos.

-Es mejor así -se dijo al recoger lo que necesitaba. Desapareció en un momento por la chimenea del salón ante la mirada de sus padres. Era necesario todo eso.

En su departamento, Hermione también empacaba ciertas cosas y algunos libros. Echó una última mirada a su alrededor y comprobó que todo estuviera correctamente en la pequeña maleta que llevaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de atrapar a los vengadores pero era mejor estar prevenida para todo.

-Casi es la hora -dijo mirando su reloj y pensó en Adrián -seguramente Daphne se mudará a su residencia, creo que es lo mejor -consideró, ella no sentía celos porque realmente no estaba enamorada de él.

Se lo recriminó pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Pensó de nuevo en el beso de Draco; el tema no se había tocado más entre ellos y tal vez era mejor hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Pero fue…estupendo -reconoció sonrojándose y segura de dar por terminado esa caricia que manchaba su relación con Adrián. Sí, ahora tenía que hacerle saber al pelinegro que estaría con Draco en su departamento, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-Espero que comprenda porque no veo otra salida -caviló tomando un pergamino y escribiendo una nota en la que explicaba minuciosamente su proceder, además le mandaba la dirección de Draco para cualquier cosa, al final de cuentas sentía que no tenía nada que esconder y estaba decidida a borrar de su mente ese beso que le quemaba los labios al simple recuerdo que pronto ella se encargaría de hacer desaparecer de su vida.

-Ya está -sacó a su lechuza de la jaula y dándole indicaciones hacia a dónde tendía que dirigirse, se dispuso a cerrar y proteger la puerta y las ventanas por cualquier intrusión.

Pensaba regresar seguido por las cosas que le hicieran falta, pero ella era siempre así de precavida y no le gustaba dejar nada al azar. Se sentí más segura cuando controlaba todo, por eso lo sucedido con Draco la ponía en jaque, porque no poseía el dominio sobre ello. Giró la cabeza y tomando su varita conjuró un hechizo para aparecerse fuera de la puerta que le había indicado. El lugar lucía solitario, no había señales del rubio aún y se sintió algo inquieta aunque faltaban cinco minutos para que se venciera el plazo. Reparó el la suntuosidad que se adivinaba al interior del lugar, era un departamento, sí, pero a la manera de los Malfoy y con todas las comodidades, parecía al verlo asomada tras la ventana como niña traviesa.

-¿Te diviertes, Granger? -resonó una voz aristocrática a sus espaldas. Ella respingó sorprendida y se giró para toparse con Draco que acababa de aparecerse.

-Pensé que no vendrías -replicó al verlo.

-Dije que una hora aquí estoy -dijo sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta, le cedió el paso para que ella entrara primero.

La castaña se admiró por la ostentación del lugar, aunque prefirió no darle a conocer nada de lo que pensaba al rubio, pues seguramente se burlaría de ella.

-¿Eso es una maleta? -reparó Draco al ver que en el suelo estaba una pequeña maleta de color lila, el favorito de Hermione.

-Si voy a permanecer aquí es lógico que necesite algunas cosas…

-¿Qué? -exclamó el blondo al escucharla.

-Lo que oyes, no voy a dormir a pierna suelta en casa mientras Carrow pretende encontrarte solo aquí.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella había tomado la decisión de mudarse con él y eso lo desconcertaba, él había pensado en visitas esporádicas, pero de eso a compartir techo era un gran trecho. Lo que en su interior brotaba hacia la castaña no le convencía en lo más mínimo y estando ahí, con él, traería consecuencias que no pretendía encarar.

-¡De ninguna manera, Granger, no dormirás conmigo!.

-¡Pero claro que no!, Nadie ha dicho eso, Malfoy, supongo que en éste "excelso" departamento hay más de una recámara, ¿no?, pues bien, la ocuparé.

El rubio no estaba acostumbrado al carácter mandón de la chica y se sintió invadido en su privacidad.

-Dije que no.

-Pues no es una opción, ya escuchaste al Ministro y una palabra mía y te irás directo a Azkaban a esperar cómodamente que todo esto termine -dijo decididamente la ojimiel mirándolo desafiante. El ojigris, viéndose de nuevo sin salida, enarcó una ceja.

-Por el pasillo a la derecha -indicó de mala gana la ubicación de la recámara que ella ocuparía, pues parecía que nada ni nadie la haría salir de su casa.

* * *

Se desata la guerra, no hay duda, ja, ja, espero les haya gustado, me encanta escribir para ustedes. Espero comentarios, por favor, me encanta saber qué opinan, todo se acepta.

Besos desde mi escuelita


	14. Atacados

La cercanía con ella lo inquietaba, no sabría que iba a suceder si estaban juntos todo el tiempo. El tomó el camino opuesto para posesionarse de la habitación más grande de la construcción. Ni siquiera esperó a que Hermione terminara de instalarse, sino que tomó su maleta y caminó.

-Fue su decisión, no la mía -pensaba mientras desempacaba sus pertenencias y las acomodaba con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione recorría lentamente el departamento, se notaba que era antiguo pero no podía decir que no era hermoso. Un cuadro familiar de los Malfoy presidía la cómoda sala de blancas cortinas semitransparentes que ondeaban suavemente cuando había viento y la ventana estaba abierta. Jarrones plateados ornamentaban las repisas de cristal y extraños objetos mágicos se encontraban correctamente colocados en una pequeña colección resguardada en un gabinete alto de ébano. El comedor para seis personas era de madera y el mantel que la recubría estaba bordado en hilo de plata. La inicial "M" se leía en una de las esquinas. El terciopelo que recubría las sillas era muy suave al tacto e invitaba a degustar una deliciosa comida sentados en ellas.

Volvió a la sala y se detuvo ahora a mirar la imagen, los padres del chico posaban serios pero orgullosos, y ahí estaba Draco, que en ese entonces era un niño de once años aproximadamente. Recordó que así lo había conocido en Howgarts, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás y esa mirada, esa misma mirada que ahora la hacía estremecerse.

-Creo que no ha cambiado demasiado -murmuró entre dientes para no ser escuchada, aunque no había nadie con ella.

Era un lugar nuevo y al desconocerlo, permanecía respetuosa por cualquier cosa. Ella era muy educada incluso en la casa de las personas que la habían tratado tan mal en el pasado. Continuó su inspección siguiendo el pasillo que le había indicado Draco y llegó hasta una puerta que parecía ser la suya. Se introdujo en la recámara y se sorprendió porque fácilmente tenía las dimensiones de su pequeña habitación, la cocina y parte de la sala. Contaba con todas las cosas imaginables para a comodidad del huésped. Claro que Narcissa y mucho menos Lucius habían considerado que ella estaría algún día ahí. Rió al pensar en eso y delicadamente abrió su maletita sacando de ella algunos libros que acomodó en la mesa de noche y algunos artículos personales que colocó en el tocador blanco que enmarcaba un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Tal como me gusta -sonrió la castaña recordando el suyo en su recámara.

Se sentía realmente cómoda en ese lugar reservado sólo para ella. Sintió una enorme necesidad de su acostumbrado café y lamentó no poder preparárselo en casa, pero bruja al fin, apareció una taza aromática en el acto y se disponía a disfrutarla.

-Lo deplorable es la compañía.- se dijo al pensar en Draco. Una voz llamó desde afuera.

-¿Sigues ahí, Granger o ya has decidido marcharte?

Ella se encaminó a la puerta y contestó.

-No suelo huir de mis responsabilidades, Malfoy -y abrió la puerta para encontrarlo recargado con una mano en el dintel de la puerta.

El aroma del rubio inundaba la escena, esa colonia masculina que antes no había percibido la envolvía sugerente. Draco echó una mirada al interior y sin esperar una invitación, se coló al interior, después de todo era su casa.

-Veo que te acomodas rápido, sabelotodo, pero bueno…-no le fue indiferente la oleada a café que predominaba en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó extrañado, sí, sabía que era café pero necesitaba saber de dónde provenía

-Lo aparecí apenas, es café -dijo ella levantando la taza y mostrándosela.

Dudó en ofrecerle una a él, pues no tenia idea si le gustaba esa bebida exquisita.

-¿Quieres una taza? -increpó con voz suave para no parecer descortés. Los modales ante todo.

-Claro que no -respomdió él arrogantemente.

Nada que hubiese tocado la castaña era digno de ser tomado por un Malfoy, segús lo consideraba Draco. "es rebajarme" pensó pero al recordar que no hace mucho él había hecho más que tocarla, se irritó consigo mismo.

-Qué equivocada estaba al pensar que tenías una pizca de cortesía.

-Por supuesto que la tengo pero no para ti. -la ojimiel rodó los ojos exhausta de pelear todo el tiempo.

-¡No soporto que te comportes como niño pequeño!, las cosas no pueden ser así siempre.

-¡No soy un niño y sabes que el que no te soporta soy yo!

-¡Pues cuando me besaste parecía todo lo contrario!

Draco sintió que la piel se le caía a pedazos con la afirmación de Hermione y no pudiendo rebatir tan contundente argumento, se giró para salir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

El seguía su camino y ella iba atrás sin darle oportunidad de alejarse.

-¡Draco!, ¿Acaso estás sordo, huron?

El se detuvo en seco al escuchar el horrendo apelativo que odiaba más no poder.

-¡No te pases de lista, Granger!, conmigo las cosas no son tan fáciles como con tus amiguitos

-¡Si al menos fueras como ellos sabría que eres educado y no me dejarías hablando sola!, ¿No sabes que tengo que ir contigo a donde sea?

-Para desgracia mía lo tengo claro, sabelotodo, no necesito que me lo recuerdes cada tres segundos.

-Pues no parece, ¿Adónde vas? -repitió la ojimiel ya enfadada.

-¡A cenar, Granger, no tolero tus palabras y soy ser humano, necesito alimentarme!

-¿Y pretendes que yo me quede aquí?, ¡De ninguna manera, Draco Malfoy!

El blondo bufó fastidiado.

-Haz lo que mejor te parezca, yo me largo, sígueme si deseas.

-Claro que no lo deseo, pero lo tengo que hacer.

-Pues entonces regresa por donde viniste y… ¿Qué rayos haces atrás de mí? -le espetó al notar que efectivamente, ella iba tras él con la varita en la mano.

-Eres un egocéntrico de lo peor y…

Salían del departamento cuando alguien, un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido todo de negro les salió al paso, llevaba la cara cubierta con la típica máscara de los mortífagos. Draco instintivamente empujó a Hermione hacia el interior del departamento e inmediatamente se cerró la puerta con el hechizo que los Malfoy acostumbraban a poner en sus residencias para hacerlas impenetrables. La castaña se incorporó inmediatamente y una vez adentro trató en vano de abrir la cerradura. Se desesperó al saber que Draco estaba solo enfrentando a un peligroso oponente.

El blondo sacó la negra varita y se dispuso a atacar a su oponente. No era difícil adivinar que se trataba de Demian Carrow o de alguno de sus seguidores.

¡Crucio! - se escuchó salir del rubio, mientras el otro individuo esquivaba la ofensiva ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche.

Entre las penumbras Draco intentaba ubicar a su agresor, obviamente ninguno de los dos iba a ceder cuartel. Esta vez no iba a haber "expeliarmus o desmaius" de por medio, no, la intención era herir, lastimar… matar.

La castaña estaba viviendo un infierno, pues el "Alohomora" que intentó no fue suficiente para abrir la puerta que permanecía inviolable. Sudaba frío, si no llegaba a tiempo, quizás podría lamentar la pérdida de Draco. No pensó en nada cuando gritó.

-¡Bombarda!, - la puerta cedió y la explosión generada levantó un polvo profuso que no dejaba ver más allá. Draco se tambaleó un poco por el impacto del conjuro. Vió a Hermione emerger de la puerta deshecha y deseó que no fuera tan terca, pues él la había puesto a salvo por el momento, pero la decidida chica salía a dar la batalla.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerla a como diera lugar. No tuvo tiempo de recriminarle nada porque el mortífago salió de repente de la nada otra vez y se apresuraba a lanzar un hechizo para Malfoy. La voz retumbante vibró al decir.

-"¡Desperation serarto!"

-"¡Protego Horribilis!"

El hechizo para atacar y causarle daños mentales a Draco fue inmediatamente repelido por la varita de la castaña que había abierto nuevamente la puerta y se adhería a la batalla contra el ser oscuro que quería lacerar al blondo. Magistralmente asestado por Hermione, el atacante se debilitó, pero antes alcanzó a convocar magia oscura para desaparecer sin dejar rastro de su presencia. El rubio movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de descrubrir si aún permanecía escondido en alguna parte. No era el momento para descuidarse en absoluto. Los ojos grises se movían inquietos y alertas. Después de un rato, se convenció que estaban solos. Hermione respiraba agitadamente manteniendo la guardia y volteando a ver a Draco de cuando en cuando.

-¿Estás bien? -fue la primera pregunta de él, extrañándose incluso él mismo de hacer tal cuestionamiento.

Primero intentaba ponerla a salvo y ahora preguntaba por su bienestar. La ojimiel asintió con la cabeza. Aún no se le pasaba la impresión de lo ocurrido, pero una cosa tenía clara: Jamás iba a volver a permitir que Draco la sacara de la jugada de la misma manera.

-¿Te das cuenta que pudiste haber salido lastimado cuando me dejaste adentro? -reprochó después de un rato de incómodo silencio.

-¡Yo me basto solo para defenderme y no te necesito! -gruñó Draco al verse recriminado en su proceder.

Con un hechizo reparador, levantó de nuevo la puerta destruía en su lugar y connjuró con su varita el extraño conjuro protector que por costumbre la protegía. Hermione observaba sus acciones y dijo.

-¡No estás solo en esto, Draco!

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Granger. Haz el favor de evitártela que no la necesito.

-Pues ésta es mi tarea y no por tus caprichos la voy a abandonar.

La chica de ojos color miel se enfureció, pero más que eso era el hecho de imaginar a Draco lastimado y ella ahí, dentro del Departamento sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Necesitaban informar al Ministerio urgentemente. Efectivamente. Demian ya estaba atacando en Londres.

-Tenemos que regresar de inmediato a ver a Kingsley -repuso más tranquila.

-Ve tu si quieres, yo de aquí no me muevo, si ese infeliz regresa, estaré esperándolo para acabar con él.

-No puedes tomar las riendas de todo esto, sabes que está en manos del Ministerio.

-No me importa, esto ya es personal.

-No te arriesgues Draco, ¿Crees que ese era Demian Carrow?

-Es muy probable pero ya no finjas niña. Comprendo tu preocupación por la comadreja, pero ¿Por nosotros?, vamos, Granger, guárdate tu lástima que no la necesitamos, sabemos defendernos de esto. Fuimos mortífagos, ¿Lo olvidaste?

En efecto, hace años, los entonces adolescentes de Slytherin fueron obligados a colocarse el mosmordre en los antebrazos para jurar lealtad al Lord Osccuro. La mayoría de ellos temía por sus familias y no opusieron mucha resistencia, pues de nada les serviría. Entonces fueron adisestrados por Bellatrix, los hermanos Carrow, Yaxley y demás mortífagos mayores en las destrezas de la magia para atacar a aquel que osara intervenir en sus planes, la oclumancia, legeremancia, hechizos de magia negra y maldiciones imperdonables fueron el pan nuestro de cada día para ellos. Aprendieron a base de "crucios" varios conjuros que ahora venían a su mente para utilizarlos contra Carrow si era necesario.

-No, no se me olvida, pero esto es diferente, Malfoy.

-¿Tú que sabes del sufrimiento de los demás, sabelotodo?, ¿De las circunstancias que te hacen…?, En tu mundo color de rosa con Pucey no existen ciertas cosas que es preferible no nombrar ahora -Dejó saber son una amargura implícita.

Sí, Draco Malfoy había sufrido en carne propia el infierno de Voldemort y ahora otro se abría amenazándolo. Era para hacer perder los estribos a cualquiera.

- Sé que ha sido complicado para ti pero debemos permanecer unidos -trató de sonar conciliadora.

-Ese lema déjalo para los leoncitos como tú, Granger, no me van esas patrañas.

La castaña sabía que era inútil seguir discutiendo con el rubio y tomó la iniciativa tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a partir con ella hacia el Ministerio. Al sentir el contacto, Draco se desconcertó y ella se estremeció por tocarlo. Conjuró las palabras y se vieron a las puertas del edificio.

-¡Dije que no vendría! - masculló al verse aparecido contra su voluntad y soltándose del brazo de la chica.

-Pues ya estás aquí, ahora, vamos -instó ella con el tono de autoridad que casi siempre utilizaba con todo mundo.

En el lugar había un creciente alboroto que alertó a ambos, las cosas no parecían marchar bien.

¡UFF!, ya ha entrado en acción Demian atacando a nuestro Rubio, esperen a ver qué otras consecuencias han habido. Besos desde México y mil gracias por sus comentarios.


	15. Daños, sospechas y celos

Draco y Hermione avanzaban por entre los pasillos inundados de gente que corría de un lado a otro entre los departamentos del Ministerio; ese no era el bullicio habitual y ambos sintieron que algo raro estaba pasando. Intuyeron que podía ser otro ataque, ¿Pero en dónde?, ¿A quién?, apuraron el paso y al pasar por donde los aurores, Pansy Parkinson, con la túnica desgarrada y el rostro descompuesto por una evidente batalla, les salió al paso.

-¡Draco, Granger!, ¿Estrán bien?, ¡Merlín, estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes! -exclamó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Pansy?, ¿Qué te sucedió? -replicó el rubio tomándola por los hombros y exigiendo la verdad.

-Un ataque múltiple -respondió con los ojos enrojecidos por la preocupación y el desconcierto

-¿Cómo dices? -increpó Hermione que abría los ojos tratando de capturar todo lo que acontecía. Draco encajó la mandíbula.

-No sé como pasó, todos estábamos en diferentes lugares. Se han organizado bien ésta vez.

-¿Hubo daños? -lanzó inmediatamente el de ojos grises esperando una noticia fatal de un momento a otro.

- Theo y yo logramos defendernos, pero ellos desaparecieron cuando pretendíamos traerlos para acá.

-Utilizan magia oscura - espetó Nott dirigiendo una mirada a Draco, sin duda éllos sabían bien lo poderosa que resultaba ese tipo de fuerza tenebrosa.

-Blaise y Longbottom están en San Mungo -continuó la chica de ojos azules- Estaban cerca de aquí, afortunadamente y pudieron salir varias personas en su ayuda. Los atacaron por la espalda.

-¡Cobardes! -masculló Draco impotente.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? -preguntó la castaña un poco aliviada al saber que si estaban con los medimagos, al menos estarían vivos .

-Parece que no han reaccionado pero están en buenas manos -respondió Theodore.

- Weasley está levemente herido. Logró esquivar un "Aviectum ignis" a tiempo y su esposa está ilesa, las llamasno la alcanzaron. No tardan en darlo de alta -secundó Parkinson.

-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione con el corazón a punto de salírsele por las noticias.

-Adrian fue víctima también, pero Daphne se ha asegurado de que no le hicieran ningún daño -indicó mirando a la ojimiel al ver que ella no había preguntado por su prometido aún.

Draco también lo había notado pero se reservó su opinión.

-Gracias a Greengras que no pasó a mayores -fue lo único que atinó a responder la ojimiel entre todas las malas noticias que circulaban ese día.

Pansy reparó entonces que la túnica de Draco y la ropa de Hermione estaba manchada de polvo y que el cabello platino del chico lucía despeinado. Mirando a ambos consecutivamente increpó.

-¿Ustedes también fueron…?

-Sí -se apresuró el rubio. Estoy seguro de que a nosotros nos visitó personalmente Demian. Los Slytherins helaron la mirada.

-¡Merlín, Draco!, no puede ser.

-Como lo escuchas, Pansy, lo reconocería aunque se cubriera mil veces el rostro -sentenció sombríamente Malfoy.

Parkinson y Nott recordaron que cuando Draco falló en la misión de desaparecer a Dumbledore hubo alguien encargado de castigarlo, una persona que disfrutó haciéndolo bajo las órdenes del Lord Oscuro. Demian Carrow se erguía en ese entonces como juguete favorito de Riddle y le complacía ver como el hijo de Alecto llenba de crucios al rubio que yacía en el frío piso de su propia mansión ante la mirada burlona de los demás mortífagos, incluída su tía Bellatrix y ellos, sus amigos, por supuesto también eran obligados a observar el tétrico espectáculo. La falla era de uno solo, pero el castigo era para todos.

La chica no pudo evitar una ñágrima de impotencia y dolor al rememorar esos difíciles tiempos. Si hay alguien que verdaderamente odiaba a Draco era precisamente Demian porque hubiera querido ser él quien terminara con Dumbledore y el sentimiento era mutuo. Draco no perdonaba las cicatrices que aún quedaban visibles en su pálido cuerpo y al verlas día con día alimentaban su odio contra el último de los Carrow. Era su oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas con todo eso.

-¿Estás seguro, Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione con el miedo reflejado en los ojos castaños

Ella desconocía toda la historia atrás de Carrow pero algo le decía que la actitud de revancha de Draco obedecía a algo más importante y doloroso quizá.

-Lo conozco desde hace años -respondió fríamente el aludido.

-Estudió en Durmstrang y ambicionaba ser la mano derecha de…-intervino Theodore e hizo una pausa con la mirada perdida entre sus recuerdos y continuó- …Voldemort -repuso ya si más miedo de por medio.

Tom Riddle estaba muerto y no valía la pena tenerle tanto respeto a pesar de tantos años, pero era inevitable quedar marcado una vez que el mosmordre estaba en el antebrazo. Su sombra los perseguiría siempre. La castaña guardó silencio, sospechaba algo así y ahora lo comprobaba.

-Todo esto es muy extraño -compuso la pelinegra de Slyterin -era como si supieran exactamente en dónde estábamos y con quién.

-No creo que eso sea posible, Parkinson -replicó Hermione.

-Hay alguien más involucrado en todo esto -sentenció el de ojos mercurio con desconfianza.

-No eso no puede ser, todos aquí somos transparentes -negó Hermione moviendo la cabeza. Pansy frunció el ceño pensativa. Nott dudaba.

-No hay una explicación coherente para eso, Granger, nadie tenía conocimiento del sitio donde estábamos, solo mis padres -repuso él mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, yo…tuve que avisarle a Adrian que iba a estar contigo, así que le mandé tu dirección, pero según Parkinson él también fue atacado al mismo tiempo.

La pelinegra asintió afirmando. Draco agregó.

-Pues a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que la información de todos nuestros paraderos salió de aquí mismo.

El Ministro y Harry Potter, acompañados de los otros dos aurores se dirigían ya hacia donde los tres se encontraban. Alertado Potter de los ataques, regresó de inmediato a Londres para ayudar. Hacía más falta ahí, sin duda. Puestos al tanto de los heridos y todos los detalles, discutían los pormenores de la situación.

-Draco piensa que hay un espía entre nosotros -recordó Hermione porque necesitaba que Potter apoyara su teoría de que todos ahí eran leales a la causa.

Los presentes voltearon a ver al blondo. Éste respondió.

-Abre los ojos Granger, las casualidades no existen.

El de gafas y los demás cavilaban la hipótesis y la ojimiel empezaba a desesperarse.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!, ¿cómo te atreves a dudar de alguno de nosotros? La mayoría están también amenazados y arriesgan su vida como tú y como yo -exclamó acalorada.

El Ministro Shackelbott levantó la mano para calmar los ánimos y repuso.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria, Señor Malfoy, ¿Ya lo consideró bien?

-No me lo explico de otra manera.

Harry permanecía en silencio sopesando las cosas. Finalmente levantó la voz.

-Quizá tengas razón -apoyó con los ojos en el rubio- Esto es extrañamente casual y parecía muy bien orquestado. Según sabemos los vengadores no atacan sin estar seguros de sus objetivos, pues no han fallado en los casos anteriores.

Los presentes escuchaban dudosos ya de todo.

-No lo sé, Harry -espetó el mago de mayor edad- no podría desconfiar de nadie ahora, son todos ustedes iguales ante mis ojos, pero si descubren algo más no tarden en avisarme. Si las cosas con como ustedes imaginan tarde o temprano saldrá a relucir el espía. Las mentiras no tienen mucho tiempo de vida y tendrá que dar un paso el falso. Les pido discreción y manejen esto sólo entre ustedes. No quiero disturbios en el Ministerio -Finalizó el hombre de color mientras se alejaba visiblemente cansado.

-No sé que pensar -sacudía Potter la cabeza cada vez más confundido.

La presencia de un traidor revoloteaba en su mente, él también ya lo venía considerando así. Cavilaba las posibilidades una por una. Si eso resultaba cierto, el culpable lo lamentaría de por vida.

-Esto es demasiado para Kingsley -observó Granger al verlo alejarse apesadumbrado.

-Pues yo estoy preparado -remató Draco arrogantemente -Carrow deseará no haber nacido la próxima vez que se tope conmigo.

Un brillo de odio se apoderaba de sus ojos grises. Harry se volvió hacia él.

-No tenemos muchas pistas aún -terció el jefe de aurores.

-Pues no pienso dejar que me maten, ahí tienes a Zabini y a Longbottom, Potter -acotó irónicamente el blondo.

-Eso fue algo desafortunado pero estarán bien -intervino Pansy. Harry asintió.

-A mí no me pasará nada desafortunado, ténganlo por seguro todos ustedes. Si Carrow me busca, va a encontrarme.

En esos momentos, Adrian Pucey entraba con Daphne Greengrass, ambos estaban bien, pero se veían e ellos las huellas de un combate reciente.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Pucey abrazándola fuertemente- La chica se dejó aprisionar por los brazos de su prometido, quien se veía visiblemente preocupado por ella.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la escena. La rubia explicaba los pormenores del ataque que ellos habían tenido en los alrededores de la residencia de Pucey. Eran dos personas pero se notaban inexpertos y ante la intervención de la auror no les quedó de otra más que huir. Los demás estaban realmente confundidos.

- Afortunadamente lanzaron hechizos poco poderosos y pudimos repelerlos, pero la cuestión aquí es que fuimos agredidos al igual que todos ustedes y nos sorprendieron, esa es la verdad -reconoció Daphne con aire derrotado.

-Ninguno esperaba algo así -completó Pucey- quizá si ella no hubiese estado conmigo las cosas hubieran sido peores.

-No digas eso Adrían -repuso la Greengrass.

-Te recuerdo que ellos eran dos, y sin tu colaboración dudo mucho que hubiese podido. La rubia se sonrojó un poco con las palabras del pelinegro.

-Gracias Daphne -dijo sinceramente la castaña, quizá sin su intervención una desgracia más hubiera tenido lugar.

Adrian no dejaba de abrazar a la castaña, el amor no estaba presente en ella pero sin duda el cariño sí y no resistiría perderlo, él no tenía la culpa de que ella no se hubiese enamorado. Pucey ocultó su rostro entre los rizos castaños aspirando el perfume de su novia, como queriendo también recuperar algo que hacía días permanecía extraviado en su corazón. La emoción no se sentía igual para el pelinegro, estaba interesándose involuntariamente en Daphne Greengrass, pero ignoraba los nuevos sentimientos de Hermione hacia Draco.

La rubia prefería volver la mirada cuando veía esas expresiones entre ellos, lo que sentía por el novio de Hermione era innegable, pero deseaba respetar el compromiso. Desde que entró a trabajar en el Ministerio se había fijado en Adrian, pero desde ese entonces mantenía una relación con Granger, por lo que ella jamás tuvo oportunidad con él, hasta ahora. Las conversaciones entre ella y él se hacían más constantes cada vez, creándose entre ambos más familiaridad, la atracción de él hacia Daphne crecía día con día, sin que pudiera evitarlo. El juego no había pasado a más todavía y se limitaban a mirarse largamente y una vez Pucey había tomado sus manos pero hasta ahí. Ella las había retirado apenada. El protegerlo la llenaba de alivio porque en sus manos estaba la vida de aquel a quien su corazón reconocía como dueño en secreto. Estar todos los días con Adrián era una gran alegría para ella y él se sentía más que cómodo con su presencia aunque Hermione aún estaba muy presente entre los dos.

Pucey se sintió mal por no poder pertenecerle a la castaña como antes de todo eso. Malfoy veía lo que sucedía torturado por algo desconocido, había probado esos labios ya y la inquietud por ir más allá crecía en él. Muy a su pesar, Granger estaba ganando terreno en su interior, pero no estaba conforme en cederlo, no con ella.

-No sé que hubiera hecho si algo te hubiese pasado -susurró la castaña con sincera preocupación, como amigo por lo menos, Pucey era valioso para su corazón

-Tranquila, linda, nada pasó -respondió con tono tranquilizador.

Draco los observaba, aunque preferiría no hacerlo, Adrian y Hermione juntos le provocaban enojo, ella era demasiado para él según su punto de vista.

-Pucey jamás estará a su altura -pensó para acallar las dudas en él - es tan insignificante que no concibo como alguien que se supone que fue la mejor bruja del colegio esté con alguien así.

La chica de ojos miel se sintió observada y por el rabillo del ojo captó el serio semblante de Draco. Sin saber por qué, soltó a su novio en el acto, la desaprobación del rubio era evidente. El pelinegro la tomó de ambas manos entonces, la castaña no pudo zafarse, sería extraño. El ojigris no soportó verla junto a su prometido y quiso salir de ese lugar, pero Pansy se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Sospechas de alguien? -le cuestionó alejándose junto con Nott un poco de todos. Hermione no perdía detalle de la acción tan familiar que la pelinegra ejercía en Draco, sabía que Pansy lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero ese contacto físico entre ellos llegó a molestarle. No ponía atención ya a lo que Adrian y Daphne comentaban con Harry, su cabeza estaba con el trío de Slytherins.

-De todos -respondió- y voy a desenmascarar a quien sea, Pansy, no me da buena espina Pucey.

-¿Por qué no?, él también fue agredido al mismo tiempo que todos nosotros, no tendría por qué…

-Era el único que sabía en dónde estábamos Hermione y yo, además no me extrañaría que el muy cobarde hubiese hablado con Carrow para protegerse.

¿Hermione? -interrogó la astuta chica sin dejar pasar por alto que su orgulloso amigo le llamaba por su nombre a su más odiada enemiga del colegio.

-Granger -rectificó él- le reveló nuestro paradero, ¿quién me asegura que no es el soplón?, sabía también que todos estábamos repartidos, puede ser si lo analizas bien

-No me gustaría que eso fuese cierto pero te aseguro que voy a tener más vigilado a Adrian, si es posible, Theo y yo estaremos con ellos más tiempo pero no va a suceder esto otra vez.

-Si Pucey está con ellos lo lamentará -sentenció Theodore volteando a verlo desconfiadamente.

-----------------

Sospechas y más sospechas, la verdad es que Draco está celosillo de Adrian, lo mismo que Hermione de Pansy, así que todo se complica por ahora, espero les guste.

Besitos desde México para todos y veo que hay muchos favoritos ya, ¡me llena de emoción!, gracias por sus comentarios que espero ansiosa.


	16. Cada vez más cerca

Una vez que en el Ministerio hubieron tomado nota de todos los detalles de los distintos ataques, quedaron todos en libertad de retirarse. Pansy y Theodore se dirigieron al departamento de la pelinegra, pues él no residía en Londres. Adrian se despidió de Hermione con otro beso antes de partir con Daphne hacia la residencia Pucey, donde está demás decir que la heredera Greengrass fue mas que bien recibida, pues la castaña estaba en lo cierto, la familia de Pucey no la veía con buenos ojos, en cambio la rubia era como ellos. Draco esperaba afuera sin saber por qué lo hacía. Finalmente la castaña sabía ya en donde era el departamento y podía haber llegado sola. El beso entre ella y Adrián que acababa de presenciar lo tenía más irritado y decidió irse solo.

-No tengo por qué ver espectáculos ridículos -se dijo a sí mismo caminando para llegar a su nueva casa.

No quedaba lejos de ahí y la caminata le serviría para tratar de pensar en más en Pucey como el espía. Nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza. Llegó a su destino y observó desconfiado alrededor. Todo parecía en calma después de lo ocurrido. Buscó en los alrededores alguna pista de Carrow pero no había nada, parecía que las cosas estaban normales. No cabía duda que el peligroso mortífago sabía que hacer para borrar toda huella visible de su presencia.

Recorrió una vez más la zona y de nuevo nada. Se sentó un momento en los escalones de la entrada. A su mente vino Hermione otra vez.

-¿Seguirá entretenida con Pucey? -bufó contrariado- se supone que su prioridad soy yo, pero veo que con el idiota ese la responsabilidad se le pasa pronto.

L a realidad era que no soportaba verlos juntos y luego estaba el beso que le había dado. Lo que sintió con ella no lo había experimentado con Dominique o con alguna otra, era entrega pura, descontrol. No, no era como se trataba de convencer a sí mismo y a la castaña. "Desliz, arrebato", había pronunciado pero distaba demasiado de la realidad. De repente pensó en que si ella llegaba de un momento a otro, lo encontraría ahí y pensaría que él la estaba esperando.

No quiso dar esa impresión y entró a su recámara no sin antes pasar brevemente a la de ella, su olor estaba aún entre esas cuatro paredes.

En el Ministerio de Magia, Hermione se daba cuenta que Draco no estaba más ahí. Recorrió presurosa la oficina desierta del rubio y una enorme angustia se apoderaba de ella.

-¿A qué hora salió, que no me percaté? -se reprochaba continuamente. No quería pensar en que algo malo pudiera pasar.

-Debe estar en casa ya -concluyó después de algunos minutos de intensa búsqueda y alguien le dijo que lo había visto salir del edificio.

No podía caminar tranquilamente hasta allá y decidió aparecerse fuera del departamento que tenía ya la puerta en su lugar. Draco la había reparado antes de que regresaran al Ministerio. Estaba cerrada y su corazón latió rápidamente, ¿estaría dentro? -el hechizo protector le impediría entrar, así que tocó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-No hagas escándalo, Granger, ¿No te enseñaron buenos modales? -respondió una fría voz al tiempo que la puerta se abría dándole paso. Ella sintió alivio de encontrarlo ahí, a salvo. Segundos después, no dudó en recriminarle el haberse marchado sin decirle nada.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que venías para acá?

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, además estabas bastante ocupada con tu prometido -le espetó molesto.

-Eso no es verdad y te estuve buscando como loca por todo el Ministerio, Adrian y yo… -Lo que Draco veía ante él era a una mujer preocupada por alguien preciado en ella, no una simple responsabilidad qué cumplir, le agradó eso e irónicamente compuso.

-No me importa Pucey en absoluto así que abstente ce decir nada sobre él

Hermione se dio cuenta del brillo que esos ojos grises tomaban al referirse a su prometido, como si fueran celos.

-No pensé que te importara demasiado lo que pasa entre mi prometido y yo -dijo recalcando las frases para observar qué reacción tenía el blondo. Este a su vez, se incendió por dentro al escuchar "mi prometido, se acercó a ella lo suficiente para rozarla con la nariz y la chica no se movió.

-Creí haberte dicho que estaría aquí si no estaba allá -continuó llevado por puro instinto de estar con ella.

Ella recordó que era cierto y se sintió tonta al reclamar como mujer celosa y preocupada por su paradero, los segundos en que ambos sostuvieron la mirada fueron suficientes para que varias cosas brotaran entre ellos. No le quitaba la mirada de mercurio de encima y parecía tener intención de besarla de nuevo. Y sí, podría decirse que eso era un beso. Los labios delgados de él acariciaron suavemente la nariz de la castaña y después siguieron los labios cerrados de ella.

Hermione no resistía tal tentación y poco a poco entreabría la boca para recibirlo otra vez, los pulsos acelerados no mentían y ambos tenían razones para no dejarse llevar ahora, pero las hicieron a un lado conectándose de nuevo en un beso más profundo. No había abrazo de por medio, sólo el contacto entre los labios y las lenguas acariciándose una a la otra. Esta vez no había tanto desenfreno como en el anterior, era un ritmo más pausado, más disfrutado, cautivante.

El encanto terminó y ambos retrocedieron. Draco pensó que no podía permitirse otra recaída, pero al tenerla cerca no se controlaba, esos labios eran una necesidad vital para él. Negó con la cabeza al momento que daba media vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio el otro extremo de la casa. Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Y ésta vez también fue un accidente, Malfoy? -exclamó aún ruborizada por la caricia inesperada.

-No tengo por qué explicar nada Granger pero interprétalo como quieras

-¡Pues no quiero otro de tus caprichitos conmigo, así que búscate a otra para eso a la voz de ya.

- Pues me da la gana que seas tú por ahora y punto -le comentó antes de marcharse

La ojimiel se quedó de una pieza otra vez al ver el cinismo del rubio. Lo vio perderse en el pasillo y oyó cerrar su puerta. Entonces reaccionó y entró a su recámara pensativa, para ella las cosas eran más claras: Draco estaba abriéndose camino en ella de una manera intempestiva,

-¿Pero qué sentía él?, ¿También lo mismo? -se indagó. Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo de una manera pronta, no podía seguir viviendo con esa duda y estaba de por medio Pucey. Infelicidad otra vez tras la doble caída ante el de ojos grises.

-Perdóname, Adrián, no te lo mereces -murmuró antes de recostarse y quedar dormida por el cansancio del día.

Draco también estaba ya en la cama, sintiendo el calor del beso de la castaña en sus labios. Era por demás negárselo, ella le atraía y al verla tan cerca de él las cosas tomaban rumbos desconocidos. Cerró los ojos.

-Está comprometida -caviló. Esa era una de las tantas de miles de cosas que los separaban, Pucey, sus padres, el odio que él decía tenerle, la aversión que a su vez ella le profesaba, todo, todo era adverso para ellos.

-Es una locura -finalizó antes de concluir que no lo haría más. Por mucho que le atrajera Hermione Granger un mundo los separaba. Esa noche soñó con una suave melena castaña y con su dueña.

Al otro día, ambos llegaron temprano al Ministerio sin atreverse ninguno a mediar palabra, miradas encontradas tenían lugar pero ninguna palabra surgía de ellos. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Theodore Nott entró a la oficina acompañado de Pansy, la visita fue breve y a juzgar por sus rostros al salir, algo les preocupaba. Ambos Slytherins la saludaron con un simple gesto y se marcharon. Hermione decidió entrar para ver si todo estaba bien.

El rubio se percibía nervioso y pensativo, la puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella entró Hermione, Draco se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se escuchó "click" al cerrarse. Levantó el afilado rostro encontrándose con la mirada miel de ella.

-¿Sucede algo? -inquirió temerosa de una mala respuesta.

-Blaise no ha reaccionado -contestó paseándose de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, la castaña volvió a interrogar.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Le lanzaron un "Voltius", eso es…

-Una descarga eléctrica que lo ha dejado inconsciente.

-Me olvidaba que eres una sabelotodo -acotó arrastrando la voz.

-No se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber eso, Malfoy, cualquiera sabe que es un truco de magia oscura muy poderoso, Zabini va a reaccionar -el rubio rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio antes de contestar.

-Tengo que hacer algo ya -exclamó decidido a salir de inmediato.

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas? -preguntó ella adivinando sus intenciones.

-¡A donde no te importa y no me sigas ésta vez! -respondió irritado con la más firme intención de buscar a Carrow lo más pronto posible. No podía sentarse a esperar una agresión para entonces repelerla, no, Draco Malfoy siempre atacaba antes. Hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta, en donde estaba recargada Hermione.

-¡No! -replicó ella al conocer sus intenciones.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? -recalcó peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Yo!, bueno, quiero decir, el Ministerio -respondió

-No me digas…-siseó fulgurando impaciente la mirada, la ojimiel se turbó pero no cedía paso de ninguna manera.

-Si te mueves de aquí, te hechizo antes de que intentes salir -amenazó Hermione mostrando la varita.

-¡Apártate, Granger! -exigió pero sin atreverse a quitarla por la fuerza, algo lo detenía cuando antes no hubiese pensado en lanzarle un hechizo para hacerla a un lado.

Ella lo debilitaba en un raro nivel. La chica lo enfrentó sin vacilar, pues su interior le gritaba que se lo dejaba salir, podría lamentar una desgracia y no estaba para correr el riesgo.

-¡Deberías dedicarte a planear tu boda y dejarme en paz! -reclamó enrojecido de ira, la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, era el momento exacto para saber qué pensaba exactamente él al respecto.

-¿Te importa eso?, ¿Celoso, Malfoy? -asestó segura y mirándolo a los ojos, alguna reacción de él le podría conducir a la verdad sobre aquel par de besos. Draco se vio sorprendido ante semejante cuestión, cosa que no esperaba, pero fiel a su manera de ser, se amparó bajo una suficiencia total.

-No me fijaría en ti jamás -enarcó la ceja al mismo tiempo de decir esto, pero volvía la mirada hacia otra parte, lejos de esos ojos miel que lo dejaban sin armas.

-Te recuerdo que me besaste -dijo Hermione dispuesta a salir con la verdad ante todo, la situación se prestaba y la duda la carcomía.

-Y tú correspondiste, nadie te obligó a nada y el recuerdo de tu querido Adrian no fue obstáculo, ¿me equivoco? -el contraataque fue letal y la dejó sin palabras, ante tal afirmación que sugería una abierta infidelidad de su parte no pudo objetar nada.

Gracias a Merlín, es ese instante Pansy entraba sin tocar la puerta y los sorprendió demasiado cerca uno del otro, instintivamente Draco retrocedió, pero la astuta pelinegra ya había captado la intención de todo lo que ahí pasaba y los observaba sin decir nada. Nunca imaginó que Draco pudiera acercarse tanto Granger. Hace tiempo había sentido una fuerte atracción por él que llegó a un romance pasajero entre los dos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que la atracción era todo lo que tenían y la relación fracasó dejándoles una amistad genuina, de las pocas que Draco contaba en su haber, aparte de Blaise y Theodore. Aún así, había cosas suyas que ninguno de los tres sabía, era bastante reservado en su intimidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres pasa aquí? -cuestionó la auror nada amable.

-Pasa que el terco de Draco insiste en enfrentar esto solo y salir tras la pista de Demian a la voz de ya.

La ojiazul regresó la mirada al rubio, quien fastidiado, se tocaba el cabello platino despeinándolo por momentos. Pansy suavizó el tono.

-Es peligroso, Carrow no está sólo y tú irías prácticamente a entregarte, Draco.

-¡No le temo, Parkinson, me enerva que piensen que estoy indefenso, no puedo sentarme a esperar!

-Por favor, Draco…-pidió la chica tratando de contenerlo, pues por la fuerza jamás lo lograría, había que apelar a su lado tranquilo. El rubio no contestó a eso, pero formuló otra pregunta.

-¿Y Theodore?

-Está en el Departamento de aurores con Longbottom, afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro, de hecho eso venía a decirles. -contestó la temeraria chica Slytherin.

-Voy a ver a Neville -intervino la castaña pidiéndole con la mirada a Pansy que permaneciera con Draco, pues ella necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que su amigo estuviese de nuevo en pie. La pelinegra comprendió sin mucho esfuerzo y Hermione salió ante la mirada fija de Draco.

-¿Qué pasa con Granger? -le espetó ni bien la de rizos había traspasado la puerta- lo que ví no es usual, Dragón.

Poco podía hacer el ojigris para engañar a su amiga, pero lo intentó.

-Tonterías de la sabelotodo, me enferma estar cerca de ella, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres? -exclamó exagerando su molestia para despistarla. Intento fallido, pero Pansy no indagó más, ya lo descubriría tarde o temprano. No corría prisa.

-¿Alguna noticia de Blaise? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño Draco.

-Nada aún, lo que te comentamos en la mañana, está inconsciente todavía. -Pudimos haber sido nosotros, Dragón, espero que Blaise sea fuerte y regrese pronto.

El rubio asintió lentamente, había una verdad muy clara en ese momento: Ninguno de los dos quería estar en los zapatos del moreno en esos instantes y deseaban que pronto se restableciera. Sólo quedaba esperar.

---------------

Regresé!, la verdad las extrañé ayer y espero que el capítulo les guste porque a mí si, jaja

Besos desde la escuela.


	17. Grimmauld Place

-Me alegra bastante que ya te encuentres mejor, Neville -decía Luna Weasley acompañada de su esposo Ron, al ver a su amigo volver de San Mungo con algunas lesiones en al rostro pero nada serio ya.

El corpulento chico sonreía al ver la manera en que era recibido por sus compañeros aurores, pero algo ensombreció esa algarabía.

-Gracias Luna, pero desafortunadamente Zabini aún está inconsciente -reconoció un poco apesadumbrado- No he podido protegerle como debía, como corresponde a un auror…

-No te culpes, Neville, fue un desafortunado accidente pero estará pronto por aquí. -intervino Ron con el brazo vendado y algunas secuelas de la pelea anterior.

-Es verdad, no pienses eso, Longbottom -replicó Pansy, junto con el asentimiento de Nott- la verdad es que fueron agredidos por la espalda, típico comportamiento de cobardes.

-Como quiera que sea, fueron demasiado rápidos y eso que estábamos cerca de aquí, gracias a Merlín que había personas del Ministerio que nos pudieron auxiliar, si no jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, ahora, si me disculpan, regreso a San Mungo, no pretendo descuidar a Zabini y Henry me ha cubierto un par de horas solamente con él -dijo disponiéndose a marcharse del Departamento.

-Longbottom…eh, gracias por proteger a Blaise -acotó Theodore antes de que éste se marchase.

Neville correspondió con una sonrisa y salió hacia su misión de nueva cuenta, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia para informar nuevas noticias acerca de los vengadores de la sangre. Draco y Hermione recién entraban también a enterarse de lo que el jefe de aurores tenía que decir, pues Pansy y Nott insistieron en que ambos fueran a San Mungo para ser valorados después del ataque, muy a su pesar, ambos fueron pero los encontraron bien y les dejaron marcharse rápidamente. Los presentes lo observaron atentamente. Pucey y Greengrass también se incorporaban después de haber ido a comer algo.

-Hay nuevas pistas según lo que acabamos de investigar -exclamó Potter a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Te escuchamos ya Harry -inició Hermione deseosa de conocer todo acerca de lo que se enfrentaban.

-Al parecer son seis o siete personas -prosiguió- contando a Carrow, Malcom Baddock, Montague, Graham Pritchard, Casius Warrington, Terence Higgs y al parecer también Goyle está inmiscuido. Sabemos ya de quienes cuidarnos.

Draco, Nott y Parkinson se quedaron pensativos, todos Slytherins, todos ex compañeros suyos a excepción de Demian. Todos seguidores de Voldemort y todos sedientos de venganza por el hecho de haber sido derrotados, ahora unidos, gritaban al mundo que era su momento de demostrar de qué eran capaces y no dudaban en poner en práctica las tácticas más deplorables para ellos. Adrian y Daphne estaban en silencio con evidente preocupación.

-Me lo imaginaba -repuso Draco muy serio y con la mandíbula tensa. Hermione lo miraba de cerca.

-Al menos ya sabemos bien de qué lado están -secundó Nott.

-Nunca fueron unas blancas palomas pero no pensé que les salieran las agallas tan pronto -ironizó Pansy molesta- lástima que se toparon con notros para frustrar sus planes de dominación.

Luna, Ron, Neville y Harry los escuchaban atentamente, pues eran ellos los que los conocían mejor al haber compartido casa con ellos en Howgarts.

-¿Alguna información que ustedes crean que puede sernos útil? -preguntó Potter mirándolos consecutivamente.

Cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera podría ayudar a la captura de los vengadores y en el fondo deseaba probar la lealtad hacia la causa entre los Slytherins presentes, no quería que la balanza se inclinara para Carrow y después de todo, la casa de las serpientes podría ser engañosa y no quería correr riesgos, necesitaba estar seguro de la completa estancia de todos los que tenía enfrente. Al parecer, coincidía con Draco en la idea de algún desertor entre ellos. Theodore Nott sospechó lo que Harry intuía y para dejar clara su posición respondió.

-Todos ellos fueron reclutados con nosotros en su momento, saben tanto o más de magia oscura que nosotros y se valdrán de ello para seguir adelante.

-Además, a pesar de ser pocos en número son astutos y cada uno de ellos podría valer por dos en algún combate, menos Goyle, claro está -sonrió burlona Parkinson.

-No debemos esperar sentados aquí a que nos ataquen, Potter -terció categóricamente el rubio ex Príncipe de las Serpientes- ellos no están descansando ahora, se los puedo asegurar.

Los presentes decían que sí a todo lo que los verde plata decían, pues era verdad, las cosas reclamaban urgencia.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a dar la pelea cuando sea -apunto Ronald con una dura mirada, pues por proteger a Luna era capaz de cosas que ni el mismo se hubiese imaginado.

-Si permanecemos unidos no pasará nada -apoyó su esposa. Neville estaba de acuerdo.

-Todos estamos preparados y esta vez no nos tomarán desprevenidos.

Adrian intervino.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, no otra vez.

Draco lo miró desconfiado, pues algo le decía que Pucey no era de fiar, pero no estaba seguro de que si era porque era el prometido de Hermione o porque de verdad fuera el traidor, de todos los reunidos se inclinaba por el hecho de que él fuera el desertor. Se veía tan tranquilo al lado de Daphne que hacía crecer más su indignación. Harry tomó la palabra.

-Es necesario revalorar la situación.

-¡No podemos escondernos todo el tiempo o conformarnos con repelerlos, Potter! -Exclamó el rubio con una dura mirada que pedía a gritos un enfrentamiento abierto con Carrow.

-Para eso estamos unidos -recalcó Hermione. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Nadie habla contigo, sabelotodo.

-Soy parte de esto y hablo cuando se me da la gana, Malfoy.

-¡Dejen de discutir! -ordenó Potter y ambos giraron los rostros con furia hacia el pelinegro que tomaba las riendas de la situación- está claro que debemos ser mejores que ellos ahora.

-¿Alguna brillante idea, "elegido"?, Me olvidaba que eres el salvador del mundo mágico, así que como tal has de estar plagado de sabiduría -se burló Draco ganándose de nuevo la antipatía de Ron y el reproche visual de los demás, cosa que no le importaba.

Harry prefirió no hacerle caso, en esos momentos la cordura era importante.

-Hay varias cosas por hacer pero no lo discutiremos aquí porque no quiero que se filtre ninguna información desde éste edificio, así que iremos a Grimmauld Place -repuso mostrando un traslador con forma de reloj de pared antiguo.

-¿Tenemos que ir de inmediato? -cuestionó Pucey al ver lo que Potter proponía. Las miradas recelosas se posaron en él.

-A no ser que tengas algo más importante que hacer como correr con Demian Carrow a contarle lo que pretendemos hacer contra él -rebatió venenosamente Draco. Adrian se giró hacia él visiblemente irritado.

-¡Repite eso, Malfoy!

-Cuando quieras, Pucey, ¿Qué demonios tienes qué hacer que sea más importante que salvar tu espalda? -preguntó irónico.

-¡Ya está bien, Draco! -reclamó Hermione- ¡No es justo que ataques a Adrian de esa manera, no te consta nada y yo puedo jurar con la mano en la cintura que él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Draco sintió la mayor de las impotencias al escucharla, porque la verdad le parecía desagradable verla ahí, defendiéndolo a capa y espada cuando no hace mucho había sentido pasión entre sus labios. De repente la castaña se volcaba con uñas y dientes para proteger a Pucey.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de "su prometida"? -siseó con saña en las palabras, como queriendo que la castaña recordara todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y dejara de una vez por todas de fingir que le interesaba tanto Pucey.

Harry Potter decidió zanjar el asunto.

-¿Tienes algo pendiente, Adrian? -dijo cortantemente.

-No, es sólo que me gustaría avisar en mi departamento que me ausentaré para que no piensen algo más -respondió el de ojos azabache un poco más tranquilo.

-Ve pronto y regresa porque tenemos prisa -sentenció Harry sin quitarle a mirada de encima- Que Daphne te acompañe.

La chica hizo una señal de que lo haría y ambos se dirigieron a la salida dejando un ambiente tenso entre el grupo. Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro, molesto por la situación.

-¿Vamos a esperarlo toda la vida? -bufó después de un corto momento de espera.

Pucey y Greengrass regresaban en ese instante y todos procedieron a tocar el traslador. Los Slytherins jamás habían pisado la mansión de los Black, a pesar de que Draco era descendiente directo de ellos, pero comprendieron que era mejor de esa forma, el Ministerio siempre estaba lleno de gente curiosa que podría echar a perder los planes.

El ojigris no estaba a gusto con la idea, pero en el fondo sabía que la discreción era importante en esos momentos. Fue el último en tomar el mágico artefacto. La castaña no lo perdía de vista y él hacía lo mismo pero de manera más disimulada. Notó que no se había acercado a Adrian, pues la que ocupaba su lugar junto a Pucey era Greengrass.

-Si no hay mejor opción…-refunfuñó antes de desaparecer con los demás llegando directamente a una casona de aspecto antiguo pero que no por eso perdía ostentación.

El antiguo encantamiento "fidelius" que la protegía había sido quitado por el mismo Harry después de ver vencido a Voldemort y aunque no vivía ahí, de vez en cuando se daba una que otra vuelta para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien por ahí. Ahora se hacía necesario volver a ocuparla como lugar de acción.

Los ahí reunidos admiraron la construcción de Sirius Black y su familia. Varios cuadros familiares pendían majestuosos de las paredes, sin faltar el de la Señora Black, quien protestó inmediatamente al ver el tumulto de personas llegar a su querida residencia. Los recién llegados se sorprendieron ante los reclamos del cuadro, Harry sacudió la cabeza ya acostumbrado a esas cosas y Draco le lanzó a la dama del retrato una mirada altiva de soslayo.

Una vez dentro, los muchachos pudieron ver que las ventanas lucían pesadas cortinas oscuras y la pintura de la pared se veía descuidada un poco, sin perder lujo. Draco reparó en el gran árbol genealógico de su familia, acariciando levemente el nombre de su madre junto al de Bellatrix Lestrange, sabía por boca de la propia Narcissa el por qué Andrómeda había sido borrada, lo mismo que Sirius pero ahora lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos. Todo era como Cissa lo había descrito, ahí la rubia dama había pasado su niñez y su juventud antes de contraer matrimonio con su padre. Hermione, quien ya conocía la casa se daba cuenta del interés de Draco en todo lo que ahí había, pues era la casa de sus abuelos maternos después de todo.

Luna y Ron ya habían estado ahí, así que se instalaron cómodamente en un amplio sofá para escuchar a Harry. Los demás Slytherins admiraban disimuladamente a su alrededor, era legendaria entre los sangre pura como ellos la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, así que la recorrieron rápidamente con la mirada para después tomar asiento y empezar la charla.

-¿Podemos empezar ya? -urgió Draco con semblante impaciente. Potter tomó la palabra.

-Primero que todo, debo hacerles saber que hay Henry y Charles están custodiando San Mungo por si los vengadores decidieran atacar a Blaise Zabini, así que podemos estar tranquilos por ese lado. Ahora bien, hemos tenido otro aviso por escrito que estaba en el lugar en que él y Neville fueron atacados…

Longbottom se puso serio y preguntó.

-¿Qué dicen ésta vez, Harry?

El pelinegro de gafas sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel arrugado que leyó rápidamente.

-"_Estamos tras ustedes, aurores o no caerán en nuestras manos muy pronto"_

Daphne escuchaba inexpresiva mientras los observaba a todos desde su sitio, Adrián se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, los Gryffindors mantenían un semblante preocupado y las demás serpientes clavaban miradas de rencor para Demian, quien evidentemente había escrito tal cosa. Draco no aguantaba más esa espera.

-Hemos descubierto que tienen un cuartel, es la casa de los Carrow, en las afueras de Londres -continuó el jefe de aurores- pero está protegida por diversos hechizos, lo que la hacía impenetrable y cuando hemos podido deshacer los encantamientos comprobamos que no había nadie, pero han permanecido ahí, estoy seguro, hay evidencias recientes.

-Han sido alertados de su presencia -repuso el rubio contundentemente.

-Es demasiado delicado eso que dices…-murmuró Hermione.

-Sigo insistiendo en que hay un espía- recalcó Draco mirando a Pucey, quien respondió ofendido.

-¡No sé que demonios pienses, Malfoy pero estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú y el que yo no tenga la marca en el brazo no quiere decir que esté del lado de Carrow,que te quede claro eso!.

-¡Pues hay que desconfiar de todos en éste momento! -contestó desafiante una voz aristocrática.

La Greengrass se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que pasaran a más, pues el blondo se ponía de pie amenazante dirigiéndose al lugar del pelinegro Slytherin. Granger también estaba dispuesta a intervenir pero Harry lo hizo. Nott y Pansy guardaban silencio, pues no estaban seguros de nada y desconfiaban también ya.

-No estamos asegurando nada, Adrián -concilió Potter- pero hay situaciones que apuntan a que efectivamente alguien se nos adelanta en todo.

-No podemos dividirnos ahora -intervino Luna con voz suave.

-Estoy segura de que Blaise no es el traidor porque de verdad intentaron matarlo, sigue en San Mungo a estas alturas -contempló Pansy por si había alguna duda al respecto.

-De acuerdo en eso -acotó Ronald Weasley- y ustedes sabrán también que ninguno de nosotros, quiero decir, Neville, Luna o yo no nos uniríamos ahora a Carrow. Si no lo hicimos en su momento con Voldemort, menos ahora.

Los demás parecían convencidos de la puntualización del pelirrojo, era absurdo pensar de otro modo.

-En vez de discutir cosas sin sentido debemos tener claro lo que vamos a hacer- espetó Daphne irritada- culpándonos unos a otros no ganamos nada.

-No avanzaremos nada de esa manera -apoyó Pucey al instante. Nott lo fulminaba con los ojos castaños fijos en él.

-Bien -aceptó Harry resignándose a no descubrir por ahora al culpable- nuestros sentidos deben estar más alerta, los ataques serán frontales de ahora en adelante.

-No esperaré si eso es lo que deseas, Potter -se escuchó la voz fría de Draco.

-¿Qué propones entonces? -Inquirió Ron ya fastidiado de las bravatas de Malfoy.

-Carnada -fue la contundente respuesta del de ojos mercurio quien no vacilaba en lo que tenía ya en mente.

* * *

¡Uy, uy! vamos avanzando y las cosa se pone fea de verdad, nadie quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados ante las sospechas, ¿Qué tramará Draco con eso de "carnada"?, lo descubriremos mañana, jaja

Besos desde México.


	18. Demian Carrow

Todos se preguntaban a qué se refería Malfoy con esa palabra que acababa de pronunciar. Pansy temía una locura y Nott intuía que lo que Draco quería era ir a la caza de Carrow a como diera lugar.

-Explícate, Malfoy -replicó Harry sin entender completamente pero evidentemente interesado en el tema. No estaba por demás escuchar, el rubio echó una mirada de suficiencia a los presentes y se dispuso a empezar.

-Nosotros estaremos reunidos en un lugar público, no sé se me ocurre San Mungo, con pretexto de visitar a Zabini. Será una tentación difícil de resistir para ellos.

-¿Quiénes nosotros? -interrogó Pucey sin tener clara la situación.

-Si tienes miedo Pucey, sólo dilo y te quedarás tras las faldas de Daphne y de Granger.

-¡No te metas conmigo! -amenazó el pelinegro cansado ya de las burlas de Draco.

El de ojos grises sacó la varita sin dudar

-¡Oppugno! -pronunció lanzándole un pesado sofá de la estancia al prometido de Hermione ante la sorpresa de los reunidos.

Ron y Neville lo ayudaron a incorporarse un poco aturdido aún por la intempestiva reacción del rubio. Adrian le lanzó una mirada de odio a Malfoy, mientras Pansy se quedaba estática, Luna se cubría la boca asombrada, Theodore observaba molesto a la rubia serpiente por no saber controlarse y Daphne se notaba más que preocupada por el suceso, esperando que Adrian estuviese bien tras el golpe. Hermione se le fue encima furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Draco? -exclamaba mientras los ojos castaños destellaban ira. Draco sonreía de medio lado satisfecho.

-¡Me agota la paciencia tu noviecito! -fue la respuesta irónica del rubio.

Harry Potter se desesperó y levantando la voz sentenció.

-¡No estamos más en el colegio, Malfoy!, así que detienes tu conducta o te vas ya para Azkaban porque lo empeoras todo!

-¿Tú me amenazas, Potter? -recriminó el aludido dispuesto a enfrentarse al jefe de aurores.

Theodore Nott intervino para evitar más problemas.

-Vamos, Draco, sabes bien que ahora estás fuera de ti, necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría o nos hundimos todos.

El silencio reinó de manera tensa. Miradas se cruzaban inquietas y desafiantes, la situación se tornaba inaguantable y Potter retomó las riendas nuevamente.

-No has terminado de decirnos tus planes, Malfoy.

El rubio se recompuso el traje oscuro que llevaba y con desdén continuó no sin antes mirar de soslayo a Hermione quien se notaba muy seria.

-Dije que vamos a estar en el hospital para atraer a Carrow, seremos sólo Nott, Parkinson y yo para no levantar sospechas.

-Es peligroso…-repuso Neville porque sabía que ellos solos no podían hacer mucho ante los mortífagos atacando juntos.

- Los demás podríamos estar encubiertos con alguna poción multijugos o algo así -propuso Luna convencida del planteamiento.

-Puede funcionar -apoyó Weasley con la cara dudosa.

-Yo también estaré -recalcó Pucey sin ánimos de quedarse atrás.

El blondo lo miró burlón y negando con la cabeza, Daphne se llenó de incertidumbre y también opinó.

-Pues yo no me quedaré aquí.

Harry frucnció el ceño pensativo, guardó silencio mientras meditaba, parecía una buena idea.

-No veo otra salida -apuró Draco al ver que el salvador del mundo mágico deliberaba internamente.

-Piénsalo bien, Harry -recomendó Hermione para que el pelinegro no se precipitara en su decisión. Al fin se elevó la voz de Potter.

-Puede funcionar… pero aunque así sea, quiero dejar clara una cosa para todos: Como aurores no vamos a usar maldiciones imperdonables, nosotros los someteremos y su castigo lo dará en Ministerio-dijo contundente, pues sabía que Draco era capaz de todo contra Demian.

El rubio bufó exasperado, las órdenes de Potter eran lo último que deseaba acatar y en su interior se debatía entre acabar con sus propias manos con Carrow o entregarlo para que la justicia se hiciera cargo de él. Matarlo era tentador pero él no era un asesino como el mortífago. Tenía que tomar una decisión que lo guiara como conducirse cuando la ocasión llegase.

-Mañana lo haremos a primera hora -espetó Draco satisfecho de que su idea fuera a llevarse a cabo, ya que podía estar frente a frente con Demian sin intervención directa de Hermione, pues no quería arriesgarla directamente, muy a su pesar le interesaba su seguridad.

-Es muy pronto, necesitamos conseguir las pociones -dijo ella insegura porque el plan no se había detallado tan seriamente como ella quería.

-No hay tiempo que perder, en el Ministerio habrá de sobra, Granger -hizo saber Pansy acercándose al rubio y tomándolo del brazo para mostrarle su total apoyo en esto.

Formaron un semicírculo alrededor de Harry Potter, quien daba instrucciones para tomar en cuenta, discutían pormenores del asunto y Hermione no dejaba pasar por alto que la cercanía de Pansy y Draco era más que evidente.

El chico rubio se acercó más a ella deseando ver la reacción de la ojimiel, pues no había pasado desapercibido para él que ella parecía molesta cuando la pelinegra estaba rondando, ya que sabía del romance fugaz que ellos sostuvieron. Por pura curiosidad, pasó la mano por la barbilla de Parkinson, haciendo que ésta sonriera. No era tonta y se daba cuenta que la estaba utilizando pero una vez mas fue cómplice de Draco en eso y le siguió el juego acomodando su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro de Malfoy. Hermione hervía por dentro sin saber qué era exactamente lo que le provocaba la escena.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada -le dijo Draco a Pansy deseando que la castaña lo escuchara.

Eso empezaba a divertirle. Los demás discutían los pasos a seguir y qué descripción física adoptarían. La castaña ya no estaba atenta a eso, aunque quisiera, pues ciertos celos llamaban poderosamente su atención. Quiso acercarse a Adrián para calmarse un poco en su compañía pero un estruendo sordo que tuvo lugar afuera, seguido de una oscuridad inmediata que dejaba ver el mosmordre en el cielo, interrumpieron el ambiente poniéndolos en alarma absoluta.

-¡Es un ataque! -exclamó Harry poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia esperando cualquier cosa inesperada.

-Alguien sabía que estábamos aquí -secundó Pansy con la ira reflejada en el rostro y dispuesta a luchar en ese momento por la seguridad de todos. Draco ya levantaba la varita.

Por segundos asfixiantes no se veía nada más que ellos mismos y estaba atentos al más mínimo ruido a su alrededor, la incertidumbre los tenía atentos. Poco tiempo pasó para que…

-¡Evanesco! -se escuchó una voz masculina que retumbó en el lugar al tiempo que la puerta de Grimmauld Place se deshacía víctima de hechizo que daba paso a los vengadores de la sangre encabezados por Demian Carrow.

Siete personas se introdujeron por la puerta deshecha de la mansión Black, todos ellos estaban cubiertos con el traje negro reglamentario del mortífago y las máscaras plateadas relucían en sus cabezas. Las varitas de los que ya estaban adentro se levantaban poderosas, listas para recibir a quien sea. El que parecía ser el líder hizo una seña a los que le seguían, también tenían actitud de ataque inminente, pero antes quería hacer un par de cosas que tenía pendientes con los ahí reunidos, fueron rodeados de manera sigilosa por los recién llegados pero nadie profería ningún hechizo aún, la batalla no demoraría más.

Lentamente, Demian Carrow se despojó de su máscara dejando ver su rostro ensombrecido por el odio. A pesar de ser atractivo, el hijo de Alecto poseía esa mirada torva de Tom Ryddle, deseando venganza y respiraba odio por doquier. Los ojos verdes fulguraban plenos de rencor y ganas de saciar pronto su sed de muertes para compensar la de su madre y la de su Señor.

Draco sintió que su interior se encendía al ver cara a cara a su enemigo. No había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que se vieron antes de que él diera la ubicación exacta de Voldemort a Lucius y éste a su vez lo comunicara al Ministerio para acelerar el proceso de captura de los mortífagos, todos fueron a Azkaban pero una vez cumplida su condena por ser jóvenes como Malfoy y los demás, se vieron libres y fue cuando empezaron a urdir la manera de acabar con los que les voltearon la espalda y con los que debían haberse unido a ellos como sangre pura que eran. Entre éstos últimos figuraban los Gryffindor, Pucey y Daphne Greengrass.

-Buenas noches -saludó socarronamente Carrow al notar que casi todas sus víctimas se hallaban en ese sitio, nada mejor para él- Vaya, también contamos con la presencia de Harry Potter en ésta ocasión especial.

Dijo lo anterior asesinando con la mirada al pelinegro que había sido la derrota de Voldemort.

-No pensé tenerte tan pronto en mis manos, Potter, esto será fácil, por lo que veo -continuó riendo burlonamente.

-Por fin nos vemos las caras de nuevo, Carrow -Arrastró las palabras Draco Malfoy, pues su ser le gritaba que era el momento de enfrentar a Demian a costa de lo que sea y no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Draco Malfoy, somos viejos conocidos ¿no es así?, Creo que a Goyle le da mucho gusto verte -replicó Demian saboreando un triunfo anticipado.

Uno de los mortífagos, el más corpulento de ellos rió sonoramente, sin duda era Gregory Goyle que estaba presente. Carrow le sostuvo los ojos chispeantes de desprecio. Su principal enemigo estaba frente a él, su rival en las órdenes del Lord Tenebroso y el mayor artífice de su venganza, pues sin Draco hubiera sido muy difícil ubicarlos y vencerlos.

-Carrow -se escuchó la voz de Nott que tenía un matiz diferente, un matiz de odio incontenido.

- Theodore…con que también estás aquí, cuando te buscamos en Italia te había tragado la tierra pero es un gusto encontrarte de nuevo.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto! -exclamó Pansy con tono amenazante. Demian se volvió hacia ella.

-Princesita…tiempo hace que no nos vemos -sonrió tétricamente el mortífago, provocando en Daphne un escalofrío al verlo acercarse más hacia ellos.

-Pucey -arremetió contra Adrian- bienvenido a la fiesta.

-¡Basta ya! -gritó Harry irritado al ver que el agresor se divertía con la situación- ¿Has venido a saludarnos acaso?

-Por supuesto que no, Potter -contestó- sólo me cercioro que todos estén aquí y así es, qué gusto encontrar también al matrimonio Weasley, lamento que ésta sea su última noche y que no puedan tener descendencia después de hoy.

Luna y Ron observaban inexpresivos al joven mortífago.

-… pero veo que falta el estimado Blaise, en fin, en cuanto acabe con ustedes él tendrá los minutos contados también.

-¡Que no se te ocurra! -intervino Neville con el semblante endurecido al recordar la falla que había tenido con el moreno y que por ello estaba inconsciente.

-¿Longbottom, verdad?, después de todo no resultaste tan buen auror, y miren, también tenemos con nosotros a la señorita sangre sucia… -se burló él.

-¡Depulso!

La varita de Draco lanzaba un rayo violeta dirigido a Demian sin dar tiempo a nada, pero el líder de los vengadores la esquivó con un rápido movimiento dando así inicio a la batalla.

-¡Cistem amperio! -rugió Carrow creando una fuerza similar a un terremoto que hizo perder el equilibrio a varios, situación que ellos aprovecharon para tomar posiciones de ataque sin perder de vista a sus objetivos.

Instintivamente Draco y Hermione se buscaron para repeler juntos el ataque recién comenzado. Ron y Luna hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Pucey era acompañado por Daphne. Neville y Harry se unieron para hacer la defensiva, Nott y Pansy no se quedaron atrás.

-¡Desmaius! - Atacó el rubio hacia el vengador que con un "Protego" volvió a zafarse de las intenciones de Draco.

-¡Cofringo! -arremetió el mortífago tratando de lastimarlo con pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor.

El agredido los frustró con un "impedimenta" invocado apenas a tiempo para que Demian cayera impulasado por la misma fuerza de su varita, poniéndose de pie en el acto.

Hechizos iban y venían, por parte de los vengadores se adivinaban los crucios y demás artimañas oscuras tratando de confundir y deshacerse de los odiados traidores a la sangre. Los aurores peleaban sin descanso, con las frentes perladas de sudor y con las varitas que no daban tregua alguna a los cubiertos de negro. Slytherins y Gryffndor se unían en empecinada lucha por defender sus vidas y terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza que se cernía palpable ante ellos. Era matar o morir para los mortífagos y la segunda no era considerada como opción.

Ronald Weasley hacía de todo por proteger a su esposa, quien luchaba fieramente contra Montague y Baddock al lado de su marido, nadie lo tocaría en su presencia y de eso ella estaba más que segura; Daphne repelía decididamente hechizos lanzados contra ella y Adrián sin ceder cuartel y el pelinegro trataba de cubrir a la chica con conjuros de su varita, evitando que saliera lastimada, logrando herir a Gregory Goyle, quien con la máscara ya fuera sangraba de la pierna izquierda, acrecentando su coraje. No era el más brillante de los mortífagos pero sin duda podía ser de cuidado en una distracción.

Theodore y Pansy no se descuidaban y se defendían fieramente de Graham Pritchard, y Casius Warrington respectivamente, quienes asestaban poderosos hechizos oscuros que los furiosos Slytherins conocían bastante bien y se valían de ello para realizar los contrahechizos, recordando las enseñanzas de los seguidores de Voldemort años atrás. Los cuatro estaban a la altura sin ninguna duda.

Potter y Neville ponían de manifiesto por qué eran aurores al pelear contra Terrence Higgs, un rubio con la cara marcada por cicatrices provenientes de las peleas anteriores a esa. Parecía fiera al agredir al jefe de aurores y al hijo de Alice Longbottom, pues era presa de un odio desmedido hacia ambos y más de una vez intentó acabar con ellos con una maldición imperdonable que no se llevaba a cabo gracias a la agilidad de ambos para esquivarla antes de ser pronunciada.

Hermione y Draco enfrentaban juntos a Demian y esa era una tarea difícil puesto que el líder de los vengadores de la sangre estaba bastante versado en magia negra y hechizos normales por así decirse y siempre guardaba una sorpresa para el rubio o para la castaña, quienes trabajando en equipo lanzaban hechizos cubriéndose uno al otro o bien conjurando para someter a Carrow.

Los minutos pasaban y no había nada para nadie, el mobiliario de Grimmauld Place estaba hecho pedazos, pero lo que realmente importaba eran las vidas que ahí estaban en juego. Un paso en falso y habría una muerte que lamentar. Poco tiempo después, aurores y custodiados ganaban terreno debilitando cada vez más a los atacantes, quienes se notaban ya cansados, pues a diferencia de ellos, no estaban acostumbrados a sostener largas batallas como esa, sino que eran rápidos en confundir al enemigo y matarlo con un Avada Kedavra, pero eso de enfrascarse en una situación como esa con magos y brujas más que experimentados no era su carta fuerte y empezaban a pensar en la retirada.

-¡Fumus! -exclamaba Demian tratando de reunir a sus asociados para irse inmediatamente de la escena, bajo un denso humo negro que les permitía desaparecer entre la bruma de palabras ininteligibles que los mortios usaban para escapar cuando era necesario y reagruparse, la mayoría de ellos obedeció al llamado de su cabecilla, pero uno de ellos tenía todavía un as bajo la túnica.

-¡Sectumsempra! -pronunció Warrington contra Parkinson, quien se encontraba a escasos metros de Draco y éste al reconocer el poderoso hechizo que alguna vez le hizo Harry en los baños del colegio, se interpuso sin pensarlo entre el rayo rojo de la varita de Casius y su pelinegra amiga.

Fue un rápido momento en que Hermione no se lo esperaba y no pudo repeler el encantamiento, de manera que Draco quedó a merced del hechizo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Casius Warrintong desaparecía también con una horripilante sonrisa retorcida en su rostro al notar que Malfoy había caído.

Ahí, en el piso, yacía desangrándose por segunda ocasión en su vida, el rubio ante el mismo aturdimiento y la desagradable sorpresa de los demás…

* * *

¡Chanclas! el rubio está en peligro ahora y no sé qué mas decir, sólo que no se pierdan el chapter de mañana. Besos desde México y abrazos a todos los que nos leen.


	19. Dolor

La Ravenclaw, Slytherins y Gryffindors no daban crédito a lo que veían, Draco se convulsionaba entre estertores de dolor y su sangre manaba tiñendo de rojo la alfombra y sus ropas oscuras, poco a poco iba perdiendo la noción de todo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban mirando a Hermione quien había corrido a su lado al verlo caer presa del hechizo de Casius Warrington.

La voz desesperada de la ojimiel se escuchó en el lugar.

-¡Hagan algo, por favor, que no podemos dejarlo morir aquí! -exclamaba arrodillada ante él, tomando su pálida mano ya sin fuerzas y con el rostro bañado en llanto al descubrir lo preciado que era el rubio para su corazón y al verlo ahí, tendido en medio de ese gran charco escarlata, comprendía perfectamente que no había odio para él sino amor.

-¡Vamos, Harry, sé que puedes hacerlo! -animaba Ronald bastante preocupado. Draco no era su amigo pero tampoco deseaba verlo muerto por ninguna circunstancia.

Harry Potter trataba de recordar las palabras pronunciadas por Severus Snape cuando él mismo le hizo el hechizo en alguna ocasión, desconociendo en ese entonces los alcances de lo que El Príncipe Mestizo había escrito en el libro que tomó por equivocación, pero no venían a su mente.

Hermione veía consumirse lentamente la vida de Draco y llena de dolor por eso exigía que alguien interviniera pues ella no tenía idea de cómo ayudar al heredero Malfoy, ya que no había investigado nunca los hechizos creados por Severus Snape, por lo tanto, desconocía cómo hacer para revertirlo. Cualquier conjuro hubiera sido fácil para ella de deshacer pero no ese…solamente Harry Potter había estado en contacto con él y era en ese momento la única esperanza de vida del blondo.

La castaña volvía la cabeza hacia a todos a su alrededor y buscaba nuevamente respuesta en Harry, quien se devanaba la mente tratando de traer de regreso esas palabras extrañas que pronunció su maestro contra las artes oscuras, sabía que cada instante que perdía en eso era un hálito de vida que se le escapaba a Draco.

Para este momento, Luna y Neville habían salido para desaparecer y pedir ayuda a San Mungo, Pansy lo miraba con el semblante desencajado y llorando también, pues por salvarla a ella él estaba así. Nott no sabía que hacer, no esperaba ver a Draco en esa situación jamás en la vida. Pucey y Daphne observaban todo lamentando el estado del ex Príncipe de las Serpientes, pero estaban en las mismas condiciones que los demás, no sabían cómo actuar para detener el abundante sangrado del de ojos de mercurio. Ojos que no brillaban ya con el característico color acero que lo distinguían de los demás.

-"Vulmera Sanemtum" -pronunció al fin Harry acercando la varita al débil cuerpo de aquel que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

De ella salía un rayo blanco que poco a poco iba cerrando las heridas de Draco y detenía el sangrado que lo arrancaba de la vida y lo acercaba cada vez más a la muerte. Pero ese par de mercurio no se abría en ningún momento. Hermione miraba esperanzada el rostro de su protegido, tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible porque reaccionara de nuevo, pero nada de eso sucedía. La varita de Potter recorría herida por herida en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Solo restaba esperar.

-Espero que sea suficiente con eso -habló el pelinegro de gafas- lo siento, Hermione, pero no podía recordar con certeza lo que Severus había proferido en esa ocasión.

Ella no lo escuchaba y no contestó, permanecía en silencio sin despegar la vista llorosa de Draco, quien respiraba, pero no más que eso. Sus manos contenían entre sí las de él, apretándolas, tratando de infundirles vida desde ahí pero todo era en vano.

Adrian observaba con el semblante dolido la escena, nunca hubiera imaginado que para su prometida fuera tan importante la vida de Draco. Quiso pensar que era por el momento, por la relevancia del ataque…por todo lo sucedido pero algo le decía ahora que eso que Hermione hacía iba más alla de una simple responsabilidad.

Para todos ahí era más que evidente que ella sentía algo profundo por el rubio al verla postrada, sufriendo ante él y no se lo explicaban, pues siempre habían supuesto un odio entre ellos desde Howgarts, sobre todo por parte de Draco. Aún así, respetaban el momento y no iban a criticarla. No ahora por lo menos. Daphne Greengrass notó la actitud lastimada de Pucey y se acercó a el para reiterarle su apoyo.

-Es por las circunstancias Adrian, comprende, él es su protegido y al menos si algo similar te hubiese pasado a tí yo estaría igual o peor que ella y no por eso quiere decir que haya algo entre nosotros dos ¿verdad?

Expresó la rubia chica mirando dulcemente al pelinegro, quien al oírla sonrió tranquilo, pues Daphne despertaba en su corazón inquietudes que el había pretendido acallar y cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes dentro de él. Su voz sonaba como hipnotizante para él y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, ambos estaban atrapados en el mismo sentimiento pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirlo por el momento.

-Gracias, y sí creo que tienes razón -susurró suavemente para no ser escuchado por los demás.

Daphne tomó su mano por un instante para después soltarla al pensar que podía ser mal visto eso. Pucey le sonrió otra vez y ella nuevamente bajó la mirada, pues no soportaba más la carga que su corazón llevaba y que le gritaba que él era su dueño aunque estuviera comprometido con otra.

En ese momento, dos sanadores de San Mungo se apersonaban en el lugar acompañados de Luna y Neville. Sólo entonces Hermione se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que ellos entraran en acción para socorrer a Draco. Los recién llegados sacaron extraños instrumentos y examinaban minuciosamente al herido despojándolo de su ropa y tocando las cortaduras como latigazos recién cerrados por Potter. Extrajeron de un pequeño maletín un frasquito de color azul y con mucho cuidado vertieron unas gotas en los labios del blondo. Poco después, tomaron una especie de preparación y frotaron con ella las enrojecidas marcas en el blanco tórax de Draco. Una vez hecho esto se pusieron de pie, el jefe de aurores intervino.

-Traté de hacer el contrahechizo -dijo tímidamente, pues no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho del todo bien, había pasado mucho tiempo ya y no sabía si lo que dijo era lo correcto.

-Y ha sido de mucha ayuda, Señor Potter -respondió un sanador pelirrojo ya entrado en años- si no hubiera usted detenido la hemorragia a tiempo, probablemente estaríamos lamentando el deceso del Señor Malfoy a éstas alturas.

-Ahora hay que llevarlo para que se recupere mejor y más rápido -sentenció el otro medimago de cabello color miel.

-Va a ponerse bien, ¿verdad? -increpó temerosa todavía la castaña.

-Esperemos que sí, señorita Granger, solo bastan unas cuantas pócimas, reposo y cuidados para que el Señor Malfoy esté de nuevo con ustedes -concluyó el sanador tratando de parecer optimista.

Ambos medimagos pronunciaron un hechizo que desapareció de la vista el cuerpo de Draco para trasladarlo a san Mungo e internarlo ahí el tiempo que durara su recuperación. La verdad era que un "Sectumsempra" era ya poco común, además de ser sumamente delicado su tratamiento, sin embargo, Harry había colaborado bastante al actuar acertadamente y salvar la vida de Draco. Hermione parecía más tranquila pero su interior aún permanecía inquieto.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes- la consolaba Luna con ternura, pues el secreto del corazón de la Gryffindor no le podía ser oculto a ella, que tenía un don especial para ver cosas que los demás pretendían ignorar.

Ron asentía extrañado por el giro que había presenciado en ella hace unos instantes, pero le manifestaba su apoyo de todas maneras.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione -secundó Neville abrazándola como un hermano.

Intuía que Draco era algo más para su amiga y respetaba eso. Harry no tenía palabras para ella pero lamentaba verla sufrir de ese modo. Si por alguna mala jugada del destino Ginny resultara lastimada de tal forma él no lo resistiría y comprendía poco a poco la situación: Hermione estaba tocada profundamente en su alma y no precisamente por Adrian. Sintió lástima por Pucey pero el amor puede ser traicionero y hace víctimas a los seres más insospechadado. Sólo deseó que ella fuera correspondida por Malfoy, ya que todo lo que había visto entre ellos hasta ese momento era rencor y pleitos constantes, así que dudaba demasiado. No quería que la ojimiel saliera perdiendo en todo esto, al parecer el rubio no se había fijado en ella según él. ¡Qué lejos estaba de la realidad!

Pansy y Theodore finalmente estaban intrigados por el comportamiento tan desesperado de la chica, pues pareciera que la vida se le iba junto con Draco, experimentando con él un dolor verdadero al sentirse cerca de perderlo. Parkinson recordó entonces lo que había presenciado en la oficina de Draco, ambos estaban realmente cerca y cuando el rubio intentó provocarla usándola para ello, pensando que la pelinegra no se había percatado de nada. Sin duda algo más pasaba ahí.

Nott, por su parte la observaba llorar en silencio y dentro de él imaginaba que efectivamente Granger sentía más que odio o rivalidad por su amigo. Quizá esa era la oportunidad de Draco para ser realmente feliz si es que él estaba dispuesto a abrirle su corazón, ya que nadie lo había logrado anteriormente. Tal vez tanta aversión había dado paso al amor en ella, pero ¿qué sentía Draco?, todo era confuso ahora.

Adrian habló entonces sintiéndose descolocado ante lo sucedido, al final de cuentas su prometido era él y se encontraba a salvo, pero las lágrimas de su novia eran derramadas para otro.

-Creo que debes descansar un poco -repuso acercándose a ella un poco más.

Neville la soltó de su abrazo y él tomó su lugar en eso. Hermione solamente se dejaba llevar, pues seguía pensando en Draco y en su pronta recuperación, el poder estar cerca de él nuevamente aunque fuera para pelear otra vez, pero lo necesitaba junto a ella, eso lo tenía claro ya.

-No, yo tengo que permanecer con él -dijo decididamente liberándose de los brazos de Pucey- fue mi culpa el descuidarme y por eso esta postrado de esa forma.

-No fue tu error, Granger -recapituló Pansy- en todo caso, ese "Sectumsempra" iba dirigido a mí y Draco lo evitó. Debía ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar.

-Nadie es culpable de nada -replicó Potter- todos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y Draco ha demostrado que la amistad que lo une con Pansy es suficiente para arriesgar la vida por ella, cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho lo mismo en esas circunstancias, sólo que él reaccionó más rápido.

-No te atormentes -continuó el pelirrojo Weasley- será mejor que reposes tú también como acaba de decir Adrián, porque lo necesitas.

Luna sonreía conciliadora apoyando las palabras de su esposo. Hermione Granger veía a todos ofrecerles su apoyo moral y quiso corresponder, pero el sentimiento hacia Draco era más fuerte que ella, su propio cuerpo le reclamaba estar cerca del de ojos grises en ese momento, no podía estar más instantes ahí, necesitaba verlo, permanecer con él el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta verlo despertar, emerger el trance en que estaba sumido, hasta recuperarlo totalmente. No había espacio para más.

Tampoco se detuvo a pensar en su boda o en Pucey, lo importante para la ojimiel era solamente el rubio y todo lo demás de reducía a segundo término. Después hablaría tranquilamente con Adrián pero no ahora, Draco la necesitaba junto a él.

-Supongo que estás desconcertado por esto pero por favor entiéndeme…-se dirigió a su novio tratando de normalizarse, pues de repente recuperó un poco la cordura y recordó que él estaba presente mientras ella estaba inconsolable por otro.

-Está bien, sé que eres demasiado responsable y no estarás del todo bien si no cumples con lo que prometiste al Ministro -aceptó el de ojos azabache resignado otra vez a verla partir y dejarlo una vez más.

Por lo menos ahora tenía la agradable compañía de Daphne a su lado. Ya charlaría con Granger sobre lo ocurrido pero no era el momento para hacerlo y menos frente a todos ellos. Daphne sintió coraje contra Hermione porque abandonaba a Pucey para correr al lado de Draco.

-"Si de verdad estuviera enamorada de él no lo dejaría de ese modo" -pensó la Greengrass deseando ser ella la que se casara próximamente con Adrian, pero parecía que algo además del compromiso con Hermione obstaculizaba esos planes. Cerró los ojos mientras Granger se iba con dirección a San Mungo y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, el dueño de una voz varonil la sacó de su tristeza.

-Daphne…no te pongas triste -la consoló al tiempo que la abrazaba tiernamente por un breve instante, pues las miradas se centraron ahora en ellos.

Al parecer todos coincidían en algo: Las cosas iban por rumbos inimaginados.

* * *

Ya ven que las cosas van tornándose mas difíciles para el amor de éstos dos. Al menos Hermione ya admitió que lo ama, ¿Qué pasará hora que Draco despierte?. ¿Terminará todo con Adrián? No lo sabremos hasta después.

Me da un enorme gusto saludarles porque ahora el romance viene más fuerte y las intrigas no acaban, aun nos quedan bastantes cosas por pasar y descubrir así que sigan conmigo en ésta travesía, no se van a arrepentir.

Saludos especiales a todas las chicas que comentan, que no puedo enumerar por falta de tiempo pero saben que las llevo en mi corazón.

Besos desde México y nos leemos mañana


	20. El Dragón volverá

Demian Carrow llegaba junto con sus cómplices a una casa de campo abandonada perteneciente a su familia, otrora respetada en el mundo mágico, pero ahora con la muerte de su madre y de su tío y después de estar el mismo en Azkaban, el prestigio y la fortuna que antes había disfrutado se venía abajo estrepitosamente, llenándolo de rabia y desprecio contra quienes consideraba artífices de su caída.

Los vengadores de la sangre se veían agotados y una vez encubiertos y seguros en su cuartel, se despojaron del equipo negro que llevaban y se dispusieron a buscar en un pequeño gabinete que ahí había una serie de pociones para curar sus heridas, inflingidas en la batalla reciente, heridas que no eran pocas.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo pudimos fallar? -decía desquitando su ira con los pocos muebles que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Te dije que era mejor planearlo detenidamente, Demian -intervino Montague.

-Y atacar a uno por uno -repuso Terrence Higgs- es complicado luchar contra lo aurores reunidos.

Tenían razón, los señalados como víctimas no eran magos comunes y corrientes, sino flamantes aurores y especializados en combates peligrosos, era una locura arriesgarse tal como el joven mortífago lo había hecho, pero pudo más en el su ambición de atacarlos a todos reunidos y dar un gran golpe en vez de planificarlo meticulosamente. No toleraba que nadie le echara en cara sus errores y reaccionó furioso.

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!, fue error de todos, ¡Nadie demostró ser verdaderamente competente! -bramó fuera de sí tomando a Montague por la túnica.

Este no hizo intento alguno por defenderse, pues Demian era bastante temible si se lo proponía y además era su líder. Estaban acostumbrados a esos arranques intempestivos del mortífago de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Te equivocas -se escuchó la voz de Warrington.

-Pues yo no he visto que dañaras de cuidado a Parkinson -se burló Baddock.

-Resultó mucho mejor que eso -retomó Casius con una sonrisa retorcida y mirando fríamente a los demás.

-¡Habla ya que no estoy para acertijos! -reclamó Demian toscamente.

-Malfoy ha actuado heroicamente y se interpuso en el Sectumsempra que lancé para ella.

El hijo de Alecto hizo una mueca de agrado. Hubiera querido ser él quien dañara a Draco, pero de todos modos le complacía saber que el blondo estaba herido por ellos. Preguntó.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Lo vi antes de marcharnos, caído con múltiples cortaduras en el cuerpo y sangrando por todos lados, quizá muera.

-Por lo menos no ha sido en vano nuestro esfuerzo -reconoció Graham Pritchard tomando asiento pesadamente en un viejo sofá, estaba agotado por pelear contra Theodore- esos idiotas aún recuerdan bastante nuestras artes oscuras, no he podido tocarle un pelo al traidor de Nott.

-Nosotros somos superiores, no necesito recordártelo -espetó Carrow, que sin duda consideraba que todo aquel que no estaba de parte de la sangre merecía morir a manos de ellos.

-Eso no tienes que decirlo -intervino Gregory Goyle, quien se ocupaba también vendando su pierna lastimada por Pucey.

-¿Algo dura la batalla con Greengrass y Pucey, no? -se burló Higgs mientras se acomodaba el rubio cabello con las manos.

-Pues había que darle cierto realismo a la escena, supongo -rió aparatosamente el corpulento ex Slytherin y los demás le hicieron segunda.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima ocasión que ataquemos, ésta vez quiero víctimas por Avadas y no tonterías como la de hoy -sentenció Demian acallando las expresiones de júbilo de sus compañeros.

-Sabes que no fallaremos ahora amigo, dinos, ¿Quieres que vayamos a ajustar cuentas ya con Malfoy y Zabini que han de estar en San Mungo? -preguntó Baddock deseando entrar en acción de nuevo.

-No, por ahora es peligroso exponernos pero no demorará mucho que uno de nosotros acabe con la despreciable vida de esos traidores de la sangre -hizo ver despectivamente el mortífago.

Los demás rieron socarronamente.

-Por cierto, Warrington, encárgate del "adorno" que tenemos guardado en el sótano -ordenó Carrow arrancando una torva mueca de satisfacción en su cómplice.

-De inmediato -contestó y brincó a la salida para dirigirse a donde se le había encomendado.

-¿Esperas nuevos informes? -inquirió Montague.

-Siempre espero informes, pero ahora tengo una importante reunión con ciertos escoceses que desean unirse a nuestra causa y nunca está de más tener nuevos aliados -sentenció sombríamente el cabecilla de la agrupación y dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Vamos, Graham, irás conmigo!, los demás permanezcan atentos a cualquier cambio o sospecha. Si llega la lechuza de…ya saben quién avísenme de inmediato.

Y dicho esto, tomó un antiguo traslador en compañía de Pritchrad, dejando solos a sus secuaces para descansar y seguir con los planes que tenían. No se darían por vencidos tan fácil.

Al llegar a San Mungo, la castaña de Gryffindor buscó inmediatamente a Draco y los sanadores le indicaron en dónde estaba. Se topó con Henry Dumas y Charles Laggerfield, que custodiaban a Blaise Zabini y los saludó cortésmente pero no les comentó el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con los vengadores, lo que en realidad le interesaba a ella era estar rápidamente con el rubio, así que se despidió y entro a la habitación marcada con el número 27. Al estar junto a él nuevamente sintió su alma encogerse por la pena de verlo debatirse entre la inconsciencia y la realidad.

-Debí imaginarme que querías proteger a Pansy -murmuró torturada por los celos al imaginar que Draco todavía sentía algo por la pelinegra a la que había rescatado de tan terrible destino.

Decidió no pensar más en ello porque le hacía demasiado daño. Al tenerlo ahí, solo para ella pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto contenido por momentos ante sus amigos, pero no podía más, era una mujer que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser el desvanecimiento de la persona querida, de la persona amada.

-No sé cómo pasó, Draco pero lo que hoy siento por ti es más fuerte que yo y acabo de darme cuenta. No me importa si está bien o no, solo sé que no soportaría perderte y que necesito que regreses a mi lado -reconoció la ojimiel mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por que teniendo a Pucey al lado, al borde del matrimonio llegaba Draco para tambalear su mundo perfecto? Esa era una de las grandes incógnitas de la vida que nunca tienen respuesta coherente pero algo sí era cierto: La mujer tiene la valentía de reconocer el amor cuando lo siente, mientras el hombre busca evadirlo por todos los medios para no parecer débil ante ese maravilloso sentimiento.

Eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando entre Hermione y Draco: Él trataba de esconderse de sí mismo, ella lo aceptaba abiertamente y no luchaba más contra sí misma, pero sabía que tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Pucey.

Ya sea que Draco le correspondiera o no, la chica sentía el deber moral de sincerarse con su prometido y dejarlo libre porque su corazón jamás le había pertenecido, su verdadero dueño yacía ahora en esa cama de San Mungo y ansiaba verlo despertar para saber qué sentía él por ella, pues no estaba dispuesta a esperar más.

Era una mujer ahora y no quería jugar, exigiría la verdad ante todo, la verdad de aquel par de besos que definitivamente iban más allá de cualquier capricho como Draco le había dicho. No, eso no podía ser cierto, el alma le decía que tal vez Draco sí estaba genuinamente interesado en ella. La imagen del rubio salvando a Parkinson se le clavaba desesperadamente en su interior.

-¿Será posible que él y ella…? -Volvió a caer presa de la incertidumbre.

No había nada contundente que los delatara pero esos acercamientos tan familiares que Pansy tenía con él, la leve caricia que Draco había depositado en ella justo antes del ataque, el hecho de interponer su propia vida para ponerla a salvo…todo le daba vueltas y decidió aparecer un café para tranquilizarse, lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Tomaba sorbo a sorbo, aspirando el penetrante olor de la bebida oscura, pensando en lo ocurrido una y otra vez, en cómo le diría a su prometido la situación y lo demás… Alguien interrumpió sus cavilaciones con unos breves toques en la habitación. Ella se sobresaltó pensando que tal vez eran los Malfoy que querrían saber acerca del estado de Draco, pero para su fortuna no fue así.

Kingsley Shackelbott era quien hacía su aparición para saber acerca del estado de la víctima, Hermione respiró aliviada al verlo, lo último que deseaba era una escena molesta entre Lucius y Narcissa al encontrarla ahí. El Ministro de magia se veía preocupado por lo sucedido y habló suavemente para no importunar Draco, aunque éste se hallaba fuera de la realidad todavía.

-Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido por todo esto que ha pasado, Señorita Granger, Harry y sus demás compañeros han acudido al Ministerio para informarnos de absolutamente todo lo que han atravesado -empezó el personaje con rostro ensombrecido.

-Estábamos en Grimmauld Place precisamente para no ser descubiertos -continuó ella explicando lo sucedido.

-Lo sé y eso me tiene inquieto, creo que es hora de aceptar la teoría de Draco acerca de un espía entre nosotros.

-Me parece que tiene razón, Señor -estuvo de acuerdo la chica a la que ahora le parecía más que clara esa verdad.

Solo ellos sabían que irían a la mansión de los Black, no cabía duda ahora que alguien estaba detrás de todo eso.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo necesario para resolver esto lo más pronto posible -espetó el hombre- y también he venido a decirle que los Malfoy no tardan en llegar, pues a esta hora ya deben saber que su hijo se encuentra aquí y los motivos que hubieron para dejarlo en tal situación.

Hermione comprendió que no podía permanecer por el momento con Draco por la sutil apreciación del Ministro, quien sin duda era el que enfrentaría al iracundo Lucius y a la devastada Narcissa y le correspondía dar las explicaciones coherentes, pues a ella jamás la habrían escuchado.

-Entonces creo que debo marcharme cuanto antes pero estaré cerca y una vez que ellos se hayan ido yo regresaré a mi puesto si usted no decide otra cosa -sondeó intranquila al suponer que tal vez Cissa desearía quedarse al lado de su único hijo privándola así a ella de la oportunidad de cuidarlo, verlo despertar y estar junto a él. Esa espina le desgarró de dolor.

-Claro que sí, usted regresará -le hizo saber Kingsley y ella se tranquilizó entonces- Nadie que no sea alguno de nosotros podrá tener acceso a Draco o a Blaise Zabini, esto es cuestión de protección del Ministerio y solamente se les permitirá a los Malfoy la entrada por única vez y bajo obvias razones que usted comprende, ¿verdad?

El mago investido de autoridad tenía claro que era esencial seguir extremando precauciones, ya que tenía a dos heridos vulnerables ante un nuevo ataque de Demian Carrow y compañía, por lo que no pensaba dejarles el campo abierto para actuar de nuevo. Hermione se despidió.

-Vuelvo en un rato más, Señor -dijo antes de marcharse y dar una última mirada a Draco, quien parecía no percatarse de lo que alrededor suyo sucedía.

Ni bien hubo cruzado la puerta Hermione, el matrimonio Malfoy aparecía en la habitación de Draco acompañados por Harry Potter, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. El semblante de ambos padres era de desconcierto y dolor al ver a su heredero así. Narcissa no pudo evitar lanzarse al pie de la cama de su vástago, llorando de desconsuelo.

-¡Draco!, ¿Qué te han hecho, hijo mío? -preguntaba en medio de sollozos desbocados de toda madre que sufre ante el dolor de un hijo.

Lucius se quedó impávido al verlo, no podía creer que no hacía mucho había charlado con él y ahora lo encontraba ahí, víctima de un mortal hechizo que de no haberse controlado a tiempo hubiera cobrado la vida de su único descendiente. Su corazón de padre se acongojó al considerarlo, pero exigió.

-¿Quién es el responsable que Draco esté así?

Harry se apresuró a responder.

-Nadie es el directamente responsable Lucius, ya les explicamos a ustedes cómo se dieron las cosas, Draco solamente actuó llevado por su instinto y para proteger a Pansy de un brutal ataque del cómplice de Demian Carrow.

El patriarca Malfoy se enfureció al escuchar hablar al "elegido" que estaba en pie mientras su hijo estaba postrado en esa cama, mil veces era preferible para él que Potter estuviese en el lugar de Draco, mil veces para no tener que pasar por el difícil trance de ver al rubio así.

-Pues no lo creo de esa forma -repuso con voz ronca.

No le era en nada agradable tener que tratar con Potter pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, recién habían sido informados él y su esposa del peligro que Draco corría y del que ellos obviamente no estaban al tanto. Todavía no alcanzaban a reaccionar a eso cuando les informaban que en ese momento Draco había sido atacado por Warrington en un conjuro que iba directamente para Parkinson. Kingsley iba a responder cuando una blanca mano perteneciente a Pansy lo detuvo suavemente, era su momento de intervenir.

-Lucius, Narcissa, siento haber sido la causante de tal desgracia para ustedes, ese hechizo estaba destinado a mí y Draco en un impensado afán de ponerme a salvo se lanzó interponiéndose.

La chica hablaba con la voz entrecortada e invadida por el sentimiento de culpa; Cissa volteó hacia ella traspasándola con la mirada y ella se sintió peor, Nott la sostuvo porque las fuerzas la abandonaban enfrentando a los padres de Draco quienes no se conformaban con cualquier explicación al respecto. Lucius tomó la palabra.

-Sé que mi hijo y tú tuvieron una relación hace tiempo, Pansy y no dudo que movido por ese recuerdo haya actuado tal como lo hizo, pues contra todo lo que ustedes pudieron llegar a pensar, él no es ningún cobarde y sabe cómo comportarse ante el peligro, pues es una persona adulta y valiente. Lo que no me explico es por qué nosotros no fuimos alertados de la creciente amenaza que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas. ¡Si Draco hubiera muerto hoy yo ya estaría lanzando Avadas Kedavras contra ustedes por callar tan importante información! -vociferó el hombre de cabello platino presa de la desesperación al imaginar a su hijo con un peor destino que ese que tenía por lo mientras.

-Lucius -repuso el Ministro- comprende la situación tan delicada en la que todos estamos. Aún no teníamos suficiente conocimiento de la situación y entiendo tu preocupación de padre y te pido disculpas por eso…

-¡Con disculpas a destiempo no vas a devolvernos a nuestro hijo en éste momento! -rugió una vez más el aludido. Harry supo que era su deber hablar ahora.

-Señor Malfoy, Draco no quería ponerlos en peligro y por eso decidió mudarse a otra parte, pues estaba temeroso que ustedes resultaran heridos, sobre todo su madre -dijo girando el rostro hacia Narcissa quien también lo veía sosteniendo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

Potter, a pesar de ser huérfano, sentía la preocupación de Draco por Cissy, él también hubiese hecho lo mismo por Lilly Potter si ella estuviese viva. La rubia dama entendió lo mucho que Draco la amaba y que por eso prefería alejarse de ellos antes de hacerlos víctimas del despiadado Demian. Era una decisión madura y coherente por parte de Draco, pero no por eso dejaba de ser peligrosa para él mismo.

-Es esencial que apoyen la decisión de su hijo de ponerlos a salvo a ustedes, pues por el momento el hijo de Alecto Carrow tiene bien señalados a sus blancos de ataque y si te empeñas en intervenir más podrías resultar dañado, lo mismo que tu esposa -sentenció Kingsley decidido a impedir que se inmiscuyeran en asuntos del Ministerio- proteger a Draco es nuestro deber y les exijo que respeten eso, ya que si no lo hacen me veré obligado a recluirlos en Azkaban por interferir en asuntos internos de alta seguridad del Wizengamot, así que dime de una vez si te arriesgas a eso.

Lucius Malfoy se tragó su orgullo al descubrir que estaba maniatado en la situación, pues evidentemente Shackelbott no le permitiría actuar como él estaba pensando hacer. Por fin intervino Narcissa irguiéndose como toda una dama y limpiando discretamente su llanto con un elegante pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales.

-Si Draco ha decidido que esto es lo mejor, respetaremos su decisión, Kingsley, es denigrante que nos amenaces de ese modo, olvidas con quiénes estás tratando, no somos…vamos, entendemos bien las cosas.

Su esposo la miraba con los ojos de acero llenos de ira, pero no hacia ella, sino por la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

-Cissa tiene razón, Shackelbott, permaneceremos al margen de todo pero exigimos a cambio que de ahora en adelante se nos informe de cada detalle que tenga que ver con nuestro hijo, es lo menos que merecemos.

-Estarán al tanto de lo que suceda con Draco y lo relacionado a él -aceptó el Ministro- pero por ahora deben marcharse, no pueden permanecer aquí, es cuestión de seguridad. Diariamente Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson aquí presentes acudirán a su casa para hacerles llegar alguna novedad al respecto.

Los mencionados estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión del hombre de color y fue entonces cuando la pelinegra se acercó a Narcissa no sin sentir un poco de temor.

-Cissy, perdóname por favor -la madre del blondo la observó por cortos instantes antes de contestar.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, querida, Draco te estima y esta es la prueba de ello, ustedes han sabido ser amigos de mi hijo a pesar de todo y yo no tengo más que decir -concluyó mirando a ambos muchachos que se veían impactados también por la situación. Nott agregó.

-Señora Malfoy, tenga por seguro que Draco no demorará demasiado en reaccionar y yo mismo iré a darle la buena noticia a su mansión para que venga usted a verlo.

La dama se conmovió ante la lealtad que ambos demostraban por su vástago y sintió ganas de estrecharlos, mas se contuvo, pero les sonrió con agradecimiento en medio del dolor que la embargaba.

-Los medimagos tienen bastantes esperanzas en que de un momento a otro Draco esté de vuelta -terció Pottter, los Malfoy asintieron sin decir palabra.

Se sentían incómodos con el jefe de aurores frente a ellos, después de recibirlo en su casa para enterarlos de todo y ahora compartiendo su resquemor por Draco.

-Tengo entendido que Blaise Zabini también está en éste lugar -acotó la mujer- me gustaría pasar a verlo antes de marcharme.

El Ministro consintió en ello y se dispuso a acompañarlos hacia donde Blaise luchaba contra el hechizo que lo había hecho caer. Lucius Malfoy lanzó una mirada idéntica a las que Draco acostumbraba a dar y enarcando la misma ceja finalizó.

-Que ninguno de ustedes dude del temple de mi hijo para salir de ésta situación; Draco volverá y no descansará hasta ver derrotado a Demian Carrow, se los aseguro.

Dicho esto, tomó del brazo a su esposa y salió sin esperar respuesta. Arrastró también las frases como si de un sello familiar se tratara, su hijo no era un caído, era un sobreviviente que estaba destinado a triunfar según su punto de vista y no toleraría que nadie pusiera en tela de juicio esa apreciación. Los reunidos guardaron silencio y pudieron palpar entre esas frías palabras el orgullo de padre que Lucius sentía por Draco.

Detrás de esas máscaras de rigidez, los Malfoy sabían amar. Pansy sonrió y dijo algo más aunque ya no pudo ser escuchada por él.

-Claro que sí, Lucius, tienes toda la razón.

-Draco es un dragón en constante lucha -secundó Theodore deseando que su padre estuviese vivo y que sintiera la misma preocupación por él, pero eso era ya imposible, aunque se alegraba que gracias a eso no estuviera en peligro con Carrow a la vista.

Harry Potter no dijo nada pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del impresionante cambio que esa familia, otrora enemiga suya, había experimentado al paso de los años tras la derrota de Lord Voldemort.  
Era un gran trecho recorrido sin duda alguna, desbancar el camino oscuro y fortalecerse, esa era la gran lección para los orgullosos Malfoy que ahora salían altivos de la habitación para visitar a Zabini.

------------------------------------  
Hola!, me encanta leernos de nuevo y éste es un capítulo de transición, quizá no hay demasiado dramione en él pero mañana sí que lo habrá y en qué forma, jajaja  
Besos enormes a todos y todas


	21. Despertares

Hermione esperaba en un pequeño café cerca de la entrada del hospital mágico, desde ahí pudo ver que el matrimonio Malfoy salía ya rumbo a su hogar y ella pudo volver al lado del rubio que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Había hablado ya con algunos medimagos que se mostraban bastante optimistas respecto al estado de salud de Draco y ella misma había investigado en la pequeña biblioteca de San Mungo todo lo relacionado con el "Sectumsempra" que lo había dañado, devoradora de libros como era, memorizó cada detalle del hechizo para que la ocasión no se repitiese. Ahora sí estaba preparada para lo que viniera.

-Ya estoy de nuevo contigo- murmuró sin esperar ser escuchada por él, así que se acomodó para observarlo mejor y con más detenimiento.

-Tienes un rostro muy atractivo- aceptó traviesa observando de cerca ese par de cejas claras, bien delineadas y delgadas, esos ojos grises que ahora permanecían cerrados pero cuando estaban abiertos eran tan pero tan cautivantes y enloquecedores.

-Tu nariz me agrada -reconoció al ver la respingada característica del rubio que parecía esculpida a mano por artistas griegos.

Draco era bastante bien parecido y varonil. Pasó a los labios entrecerrados que seguían conservando esa lozanía sonrosada, tenía ganas de tocarlos de nuevo, de besarlos aunque sea por un breve instante. El estaba ahí para ella y no había testigos que pudieran ser indiscretos con lo que ella pensaba hacer.

-Sólo un momento- se dijo a sí misma acercándose más y más a Draco.

Cerró los ojos para experimentar totalmente ese contacto prohibido y entonces lo hizo, rozó los delgados labios del rubio disfrutando cada segundo que lo besaba sin que él respondiera, pero no importaba, ella se sentía en las nubes al experimentar el suave calor dormido de Draco. Besó sus comisuras, los ojos, las mejillas y volvía a los labios con interminable deseo de continuar con la caricia. Recordó esos momentos en que él la tomó por sorpresa y la había besado, lo mucho que ella había sentido al tenerlo para ella solamente.

Quiso que al despertar, Draco aceptara que ella no le era indiferente pero para eso también había que esperar. Cesó en sus caricias para con el blondo porque una presencia en la puerta la sobresaltó.

Luna y Ronald llegaban en ese instante a interrumpir el ensimismamiento de la ojimiel, quien los recibió algo ruborizada por su atrevimiento, pero contenta de verlos ahí.

El matrimonio Weasley permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital también, cuidando a su vez de Hermione, quien a veces se abandonaba y se olvidaba de sí misma para comer o descansar, ellos insistían en que debía despegarse un poco de todo y se ofrecieron a tomar su lugar con algo de descontento por arte de Ron, ya que en su vida imaginó velar el sueño de Malfoy, pero el amor por su esposa y la amistad con la castaña obraban milagros en él.

-Al fin y al cabo el hurón no se da cuenta que estoy aquí -se decía constantemente para alentarse cada vez que se veía frente a la cama de Draco.

Harry se limitaba a sonreír escéptico cuando lo observaba de ese modo y el pelirrojo agradecía bastante que su amigo no se burlara de su situación, pues sabía que si Ginny le pidiera algo semejante, Potter no podría negarse.

-Es el precio del matrimonio -solía decir cuando le tocaba enfrentar algo sumamente difícil o desagradable como eso precisamente.

Solo cuando ellos llegaban, Hermione se alimentaba y se aseaba en tiempo récord para regresar cuanto antes al lado de Draco. Para ella era muy importante estar a su lado cuando él despertase. Algunos días transcurrieron sin novedades aparentes, parecía que a Demian y sus compinches se los hubiese tragado la tierra, Harry Potter, Dumas y Lagerfeld los buscaban infructuosamente pero hasta ahora no había señales de ellos, aún así no se podían confiar, los demás trataban de llevar una vida normal pero casi todo el tiempo estaban reunidos en el Ministerio o en San Mungo debido a que Blaise y Draco se encontraban ahí y las visitas de ellos eran frecuentes.

Pucey y Daphne se acercaban cada vez más, consecuencia de la cercanía entre ambos. Era por demás intentar engañar al corazón y cada vez oponían menos resistencia a sus impulsos. Adrian a veces pensaba en su prometida y daba marcha atrás con todo, pero la sola voz de Daphne lo hacía debatirse entre cumplir el compromiso con Granger o dejarse arrastrar por esos subyugantes ojos verdes que significaban tanto para el ahora.

No se había atrevido a besarla pero poco había faltado, sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca ya en varias oportunidades y en esos instantes la dueña de espesos bucles castaños aparecía entre ellos disolviendo el encanto de esa relación prohibida pero deseada, atrayente, anhelada por ambos muchachos.

Greengrass trataba de disfrutar al máximo esos momentos robados al compromiso al lado de Pucey, pues estaba consciente que Adrian jamás sería para ella y eso no impedía que su corazón lo amase con tanto ímpetu, eso no se controla y ella se conformaba por ahora con estar cerca de él. Había notado que Pucey la miraba distinto, se preocupaba por ella, era detallista y considerado como pocos, pero no era suyo. Ambos rehuían a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero no era necesario, sus corazones se entendían a la perfección. Lo que realmente detenía a Adrián era el escándalo público, las amonestaciones y participaciones de boda estaban a punto de enviarse en cuanto Hermione consintiera en ello pero ahora estaba todo detenido por Carrow.

-¿Cómo decirles a todos que no había boda por que estaba enamorándose de otra?- se preguntaba constantemente cada noche impidiéndole dormir tal cuestionamiento.

-¿Cómo explicarle a Hermione que lo que siento por ella no es los mismo de antes y que ahora mis venas se encienden por Daphne Greengrass? -se atormentaba todos los días tratando de encontrar la perfecta solución a sus problemas pero se sentía ruin para encarar a la castaña, pues a su parecer no se lo merecía.

Hermione era la novia perfecta, la inteligente, la leyenda viviente del mundo mágico y a él le gustaba secretamente presumirla ante todos, mientras que Daphne era simplemente una chica sin mayores cualidades que ser auror, de familia adinerada, sangre pura como él pero hasta ahí, no había talento más que destacar en ella, no era admirada por todos como la ojimiel, pero aún así, su corazón se desbocaba por ella cada vez que la veía, era un completo dilema.

Una mañana, Blaise Zabini por fin volvía en sí y había sido puesto al tanto de todo gracias a Neville, quien tampoco se separaba de él en el tiempo que estuvo sumido en la inconsciencia. Los demás Slytherins se alegraron al tenerlo de vuelta y poco a poco el moreno jugador de Quiddittch iba cediendo confianza a su auror, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que fuera, así era Neville Longbottom, noble de corazón y valiente como pocos, digno Gryffindor sin duda.

Enterado de lo que Draco estaba pasando, se apresuró a visitar a su amigo en compañía de Theodore y Pansy, quienes acudían diariamente a ver a ambos amigos postrados en cama y después se dirigían a visitar a los Malfoy para contarles lo poco que acontecía pero era un compromiso moral y no podían faltar a él. Eran los padres de su amigo en desgracia y ellos cumplirían al pie de la letra hasta que Draco estuviese recuperado.

Afortunadamente ya Zabini estaba repuesto y ese era un gran motivo para alegrarse por ahora. Neville iba con ellos y al llegar hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, se detuvo charlando con Luna y Ron, que estaban afuera. Los Slytherins entraron y el moreno se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione como fiel enfermera de Draco, no así los demás, quienes ya sabían que ella no se despegaba para nada de él. Al verlos entrar, la castaña supuso que querían privacidad y se dispuso a salir también saludándolos brevemente y no sin antes poner de manifiesto su agrado por ver a Blaise en pie nuevamente. El aludido sonrió un poco confundido por la amabilidad de Granger cuando en realidad nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras.

-"Creo que han sucedido muchas cosas en mi ausencia" -caviló un instante y después volvió la mirada hacia Draco.

-Esperemos que como tu, el dragón regrese pronto -inició Pansy tomando su mano como siempre le hacía.

De hecho ese era el principal motivo por el que Hermione salía cuando ellos llegaban, pues no toleraba estar presente mientras la pelinegra acariciaba a Draco, eso sólo estaba permitido para ella o por lo menos así o pensaba.

-Es fuerte y no tardará en abrir los ojos -secundó Theo confiado en que así sería.

-Draco, amigo, te estamos esperando -terció el moreno deseando que lo escuchara y apresurara el momento.

El trío verde plata charló un rato en la habitación mientras Pucey y Daphne llegaban para que Adrian viera a Hermione. Eran relativamente frecuentes las visitas de ese modo porque la ojimiel no se separaba de su protegido, obligándose el de ojos azabache a permanecer un tiempo en el hospital para estar con ella unos cortos instantes, pues su prometida siempre se excusaba para regresar pronto con Draco, alegando que…

-Es mi deber por el momento, Adrian y ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para nosotros cuando nos casemos, pero ahora mi misión y tu seguridad es más importante que nada.

Pucey se dejaba envolver por esa gran mentira que los cubría a ambos pero que él aceptaba como cierta porque así pasaba más tiempo con Greengrass. Cumplía su deber de novio con la castaña y disfrutaba de la compañía de la rubia que tenía al lado, un juego peligroso, pero por ahora necesario para todos. Conformaban un cuarteto de personas que, incluyendo a Draco ocultaban sentimientos unos a otros, sentimientos que tarde o temprano los traicionarían a todos y saldrían desatados para entregarse cada uno a su respectivo dueño, todo era cuestión de tiempo para verlo.

Hermione aprovechaba cada instante de soledad con Draco para besarlo nuevamente sin pensar en nada más que en ese dulce contacto con él aunque por el momento no correspondido. Se había vuelto una costumbre hacerlo y era su más profundo secreto. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de ser sorprendida por un sanador y otra por la propia Luna, pero afortunadamente para ella las cosas no habían pasado a mayores y su travesura no había sido descubierta aún.

Poco tiempo pasó antes que Draco volviera en sí mientras estaba a cargo de una medimaga que le administraba pociones para las heridas del cuerpo. Hermione esperaba afuera, de repente, el rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama de hospital que se le hacía completamente ajena. Tenía puesta la túnica de San Mungo y extrañado por todo lo que le acontecía movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Imágenes sueltas volvían a él con un ímpetu que hacían estallar su cerebro, le daba vueltas y se puso ambas manos en la cabeza exclamando un quejido apenas perceptible. Recordaba la voz de una mujer que le hablaba constantemente, le parecía conocida pero no lograba aclarar las ideas. La sanadora se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bienvenido, señor Malfoy -le espetó al tiempo que le hacía tomar un líquido transparente para superar el trance que estaba pasando.

El rubio se sintió mejor al contacto de la milagrosa poción y recomponiéndose preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Qué rayos me pasó y en dónde estoy?

-Usted fue víctima de un hechizo llamado "Sectumsempra" y está en San Mungo para que nosotros cuidemos de su salud, la cual veo recupera favorablemente -respondió amablemente la medimaga sin tomar en cuenta el tono autoritario que Draco acostumbraba a usar para todo y siguió con su tarea de acomodar las cosas que ocupaba para desempeñar su labor.

Draco no respondió pero poco a poco recordaba haberse puesto en medio de la varita de Casius y Pansy, fue una reacción instintiva la que lo orilló a salvar a la ojiazul de esa manera tan intempestiva, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, solo sucedió, después de eso todo se tornó negro para él y ahora despertaba aturdido en una cama de San Mungo en compañía de una sanadora.

-Quisiera vestirme -acotó al ver en un perchero una muda de ropa limpia que Narcissa le había mandado con Pansy en una de sus visitas.

Evidentemente estaba incómodo con la túnica que portaba; la sanadora asintió sin voltear y él pasó al pequeño baño que tenía para colocarse un pantalón negro y la camisa a juego que le daban una imagen más repuesta. Con los dedos acomodó un poco el cabello platinado y salió otra vez. Tenía la sensación de unos labios dulces en los suyos pero no vislumbraba más, estaba confundido entre si lo había soñado o en realidad había sucedido, las cosas eran tan complejas ahora…

-Pero todavía no puede irse hasta que el Ministro lo ordene, así que por favor vuelva a la cama -recalcó la mujer al imaginar las intenciones de Draco.

La afirmación lo puso de mal humor, pues deseaba irse cuanto antes de ahí, pero de pronto reparó en que alguien no estaba presente.

-¿Y Granger? -Pensó inmediatamente, pero su pregunta muy pronto tendría una castaña respuesta….

* * *

Ya tenemos aquí un poquito más de la historia, me parece que hubo más ternura aquí con esos besitos a escondidas de Hermione, espero que opinen lo mismo, jajaja  
Pero ya no se puede sostener la mentira y ahora que Draco despertó muchas cosas sucederán para gusto de ustedes, así que no se me desesperen y vamos juntas paso a pasito y gracias por su paciencia.  
Besos desde México y nos leemos pronto.


	22. ¿Nosotros?

Tocaron a la puerta y la medimaga acudió al llamado mientras ella misma se retiraba, el rubio asomó la cabeza sentado desde la cama inquieto esperando ver a la castaña por la que se había preguntado pero en su lugar aparecieron sus amigos, los del trío verde plata que una vez más acudían a visitarle. No puedo evitar un dejo de decepción al darse cuenta que no era Hermione, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a preguntarles por ella, era una cuestión de orgullo para él.

Los Slytherin se manifestaban tan complacidos como podían al verlo de nuevo en pie. En pocas palabras le hicieron saber que sus padres estaban al tanto de todo, que habían acudido a verlo y que últimamente Nott y Parkinson eran los encargados de visitarlos en la Mansión Malfoy para informarles cualquier mejoría que él tuviera. Draco se mostraba preocupado pero se tranquilizó cuando Theodeore le comentó que Lucius había estado de acuerdo en mantenerse al margen por orden del Wizengamot y el Ministerio. Su padre no pudo rehusar tal argumento muy a su pesar.

-Pues me tranquiliza que ambos estén fuera de peligro por ahora -dijo el rubio acomodándose mejor en la cama y tomando una posición semisentada.

La cama le resultaba demasiado incómoda ahora porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en ella, cerca de una semana. Pansy intervino.

-Espero que ya hayas notado que Blaise está aquí -Draco sonrió de medio lado al captar la ironía que le reprochaba la poca atención prestada por él hasta ahora hacia su moreno amigo.

-Claro Pansy, me alegra que estés de vuelta también, Zabini -exclamó al tiempo que extendía la mano para estrechar la de su amigo.

Blaise lo miraba tranquilo porque el Dragón estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Perspicaz como era, no dudó en decirle.

-No me quejo, estoy bien, pero sin duda el que ha recibido más atenciones eres tú, Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó enarcando una ceja el rubio.

-A que has tenido una inseparable enfermera que no se despega día o noche de tu cama, es más, solamente sale cuando nosotros llegamos, ¿no es así? -contestó esperando la apreciación de los demás que lo acompañaban

-Creo que Blaise dice la verdad -secundó la pelinegra un tanto maliciosa.

-Granger ha estado aquí todo el tiempo que has permanecido inconsciente y creo que su dedicación ha aportado bastante a que hoy despiertes -terció Theodore con tono sereno, típico en él.

Draco escuchaba y no daba crédito, pero aún así se alegró internamente al saber que ella, la castaña que su mente se rehusaba a abandonar había permanecido cerca de él sin descanaso día tras día y noche tras noche que el estuvo sumido en la inconsciencia. No dijo nada, pero Zabini volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Apenas come y sale por lo necesario, has ocupado toda su atención desbancando a Pucey -bromeó y Draco sintió latir más fuerte su corazón con el comentario.

-Pareciera que hay algo detrás de todo esto -espetó Pansy decidida a saber lo que se ocultaba entre ellos.

Draco no se iba a dejar envolver de tal manera y retomando su fría actitud repuso.

-No me simpatizan en nada esos comentarios estúpidos que hacen, no veo el por qué de la preocupación de la sabelotodo.

-Ni nosotros nos lo explicamos -apuró el moreno- a menos que…

La pausa de Blaise se hizo incómoda entre todos, las miradas estaban clavadas en Draco, quien con un tono nada agradable completó.

-¿Qué?, no me gusta lo que ustedes tres insinúan, me insulta que piensen idioteces de mí.

-…Nada, Dragón, es una tontería -continuó el de color dejando intrigado al de ojos grises.

Pansy no aguantaba la incertidumbre ahora que estaban tan cerca de descubrir algo más y Theo no se perdía detalle de las reacciones del blondo.

-¡Habla de una vez, Zabini! -exigió él exasperado, el interpelado, con mueca burlona prosiguió.

-Parece que ella siente algo por ti. Lloró desconsolada al verte herido por el hechizo de Warrington y se veía realmente desesperada por ti todo este tiempo.

-Lo que dice Blaise es verdad, Draco -apoyó Parkinson- yo que tú investigaría al respecto porque todo esto resulta un poco…anormal, digámoslo así. Ustedes se odian, ¿no es cierto?

Draco solo escuchaba la parte que le interesaba: El que Granger estaba llorando desconsolada por él, que lo había cuidado sin descanso y que todos lo habían notado. Se alegró aún más y un calor interno lo invadía, necesitaba verla en ese momento, escuchar su voz…besarla otra vez. Pero a pesar de eso no estaba dispuesto a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos con los ahí presentes y respondió como de él se esperaba:

-Aunque así fuera, yo jamás Le correspondería -mintió tratando de sonar convincente.

-Eso solo tú puedes saberlo -intervino Nott zanjando la situación, cosa que el rubio agradeció en silencio.

Pansy volvió a hablar, pero ahora de otra cosa.

-Por cierto, Dragón, gracias por impedir que ese hechizo…

-No digas nada, Pansy, sabes que jamás hubiera permitido que te hicieran daño a ti o a alguno de estos dos -dijo volviendo el rostro hacia Nott y Zabini, quienes lo observaban.

Entre ellos la amistad seguía a través de los años con un lazo cada vez más fuerte y aunque el carácter de Draco era difícil y se dejaban de ver por bastante tiempo, los cuatro sabían que contaban con ellos para lo que fuera.

Hermione regresaba de su breve comida para seguir atendiendo a Draco en lo que fuera, pues no sabía que ya estaba despierto. Tocó la puerta un par de ocasiones y Theodore le abrió ante el gesto expectante de las demás serpientes que no se perderían por nada del mundo la reacción de Granger y la Draco, por supuesto.

La castaña pasó al interior como siempre, pero ésta vez su pulso se aceleró al ver sentado en la cama al rubio de ojos mercurio tan devuelto a la normalidad como siempre debió haber sido; su alegría fue indescriptible aunque lamentaba no haber estado ahí para ser ella quien viera abrirse esos ojos que la trastornaban día con día, pero no importaba ya eso, el antiguo Príncipe de Slytherin regresaba y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima, pues deseaba verla desde el momento mismo en que tuvo conciencia de nuevo y ahora estaba frente a ella. Ambos sentían fuerzas enormes dentro de ellos que les exigían estrecharse, fundirse uno en el otro, pero con tanta gente presente entre los dos era prácticamente imposible.

Los verde plata se percataban del juego silencioso de miradas, no había que ser demasiado astutos para darse cuenta que en el aire se respiraba amor. Pansy, como siempre tomó la iniciativa.

-Bien, Granger, Draco está de regreso y nosotros nos vamos a informarle a sus padres la buena noticia, no tardarán en venir a verte, Dragón.

-Espera, Pansy -interrumpió el blondo- no estoy en condiciones de recibir a nadie por ahora y conociendo a mis padres me abrumarán de preguntas que por ahora prefiero no contestar. No vayan de inmediato a mi casa, esperen hasta mañana hasta que yo mismo pueda ir a verlos, no quiero recibirlos aquí.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, es lo mejor, es mejor que permanezcan en casa a salvo y no aquí. Vayan con ellos si desean, pero no les mencionen que ya estoy bien…por ahora.

Sus amigos comprendieron la petición del rubio y salieron despidiéndose de él y de la castaña. Al fin se quedaban solos. Miles de cosas pasaban ahora por la mente de Hermione, los besos robados a Draco en su desvanecimiento, el cómo iban a ser las cosas entre ellos de ahora en adelante, en fin…era un torbellino mental el que la asaltaba. Draco la veía ir y venir en silencio desde su cama.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero. Ella preparaba todo para la darle de comer al rubio, pero las manos le temblaban y derramó el agua en el piso sin querer. Nada pasaba desapercibido para el de ojos grises. Limpió con un hechizo el accidente y se dispuso a acercarse a Draco con la bandeja de comida en las manos. Él no perdió más el tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó fríamente.

-Estás a mi cuidado -respondió sin mirarlo, no quería ser traicionada por sus propios ojos al verlo.

Ella terminaba de acomodarle todo cuando sintió que una pálida mano la sostenía fuertemente por la muñeca. Se volvió hacia el rubio interrogante.

-¿Qué haces, Draco? -dijo sin soltarse del agarre que le quemaba la piel pero que la hacía desear más.

-Quiero saber por qué te quedaste aquí tanto tiempo. No era tu obligación, estamos en San Mungo y hay más aurores aquí que custodiaban a Blaise, pudiste haberme dejado a cargo de ellos.

-Eres mi custodiado y nunca abandono una responsabilidad -repuso ella tratando se convencerlo de lo que decía.

-¡Al diablo con eso!

-No me creas si no quieres, no me importa, ahora come.

-No voy a probar nada que hayas tocado tú.

Demasiado, Hermione lanzó lejos la charola dolida por las palabras de la persona que un día la besaba y después se comportaba como patán con ella, no, eso era más de lo que sus torturados nervios podían soportar.

Draco se irguió de la cama rápidamente y encarándola en silencio quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, cara a cara. No podían aguantar más y engañarse a sí mismos. Lo esperado sucedió.

Cayeron en un beso furioso y desenfrenado que pugnaba por salir desde hace mucho. Esta vez, la castaña se aferraba al cuerpo del rubio y él la abrazaba rodeándola en una prisión que la ojimiel no deseaba romper. Por fin los besos entre ellos eran conscientes por parte de Draco y llegaron uno tras otro, cada vez con más pasión, con ese amor que es intenso y que no puede esperar para materializarse porque ha permanecido demasiado tiempo dormido, oculto, inviolable.

Permanecieron así, descubriéndose uno al otro lentamente, como si todo lo que les rodeara desapareciera ya. La Gryffindor se sentía dichosa de tenerlo de nuevo y Draco no podía huir más de ella, su ser la llamaba a gritos para que permaneciera con él, para amarla, para dejarse amar.

Cuando todo cesó, ella lo miraba con los ojos castaños encendidos de amor e intentó empezar las explicaciones pertinentes.

-Draco…

-No digas nada, Granger.

Ella se congeló cuando escuchó lo que él decía, de pronto, esos ojos grises volvían a ser de hielo otra vez. No comprendía nada y volvió a decir.

-Pero tú y yo…

-No hay un universo que empiece con esa frase Hermione, no existe un tú y yo.

-¡Te equivocas, Draco!, Claro que existe y lo sabes, ¡No te soy indiferente!, me lo has demostrado con cada beso que me has dado. No tiene sentido que trates de escapar de esto -exclamó lastimada por la fría actitud habitual de Draco.

No, no podía estar pasando eso de nuevo, no otra vez. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

-No es correcto lo que sentimos -murmuró llevándose la mano a la frente en señal de preocupación. La castaña volvió a la carga.

-¡Nadie dijo que lo fuera!, Esto nos está pasando a ambos y tenemos que hacer algo antes de lastimar a más personas.

Draco no sabía que hacer, estaba convencido que lo que sentía era amor pero, ¿desde cuándo la amaba? Ni él mismo lo sabía, quizá desde que la volvió a ver, tal vez desde Howgarts…¡Qué difícil era todo!, era imposible para él por ser ella, por las circunstancias, por sus padres, por Pucey, por ser un Malfoy, por todo.

La cabeza le estallaba deseando tomar la mejor decisión, la más correcta aunque no significara que fuese la más agradable. Apretó los puños conteniéndose y habló.

-No tenemos nada Granger, tú por tu camino y yo por el mío.

Hermione sentía abrirse el mundo bajo sus pies y ella hundirse de la misma forma, no era posible que él declarara tal cosa, ¡Por Merlín!, si lo había sentido vibrar con cada beso, con esos abrazos, con sus celos hacia Adrian. Sin duda algo lo separaba de ella, preguntó sin temor.

-¿Es por Pansy, ¿verdad?, aún sientes algo por ella.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con Parkinson! -rugió el blondo molesto por la duda de la castaña, todo podía ser menos la pelinegra que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

La chica se tranquilizó por un instante al saberlo y ver la verdad relucir en ese par de mercurio líquido que quemaba con solo mirar.

-¿Entonces qué pasa, Draco? Te engañarás tú porque lo que es a mí, me queda muy claro que sientes algo muy fuerte por mí.

El rubio calló al verse descubierto en su más profundo secreto y sin armas para repeler el ataque. La inteligencia y el instinto de Hermione no estaban en nada equivocados, él también le quería pero simplemente eso no podía ser.

* * *

¡Oh, desilusión!, Draco no se atreve a luchar por Hermione pero ella no estará dispuesta a aceptar ese no como respuesta, como lo verán en el próximo chapter, no se lo pierdan mañana porque estará lleno de intensidad dramionera.

Besos desde México y espero sus comentarios.


	23. Decisiones apresuradas

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con la escueta explicación de Draco y ella estaba por decirle a Adrian que no sentía amor por él y esperaba que Draco se atreviera a todo por ella. No tenían nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

-¡Jamás me imaginé que Draco Malfoy fuera un cobarde! -dijo a sabiendas que el orgullo del rubio era una poderosa arma de dos filos.

-¡No lo soy !-respondió con ese brillo peligroso en los ojos.

La castaña se acerco a él lentamente pero con la firme intención de descubrir por ella misma que Draco le correspondía más de lo que al rubio le gustaba aceptar.

Esta vez fue él quien flaqueó ante ella, ante su perfume, ante la presencia de esos labios que llegaban hasta él para entregarse. Hermione no lo pensó más y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida para llegar hasta lo más recóndito del corazón de Draco, para robar su secreto y posesionarse de él, para convencerlo de que efectivamente podían enfrentar lo que viniera sin importar lo que fuera, para amarlo.

Draco se sintió desarmado y finalmente se rindió ante ese mortal ataque, no oponiendo más resistencia. Simplemente ya no era capaz. Retomando las riendas de la situación se dejó arrastrar nuevamente por senderos desconocidos, trazados por el amor, abrazos y besos corrían entre ellos y no podían evitar el paso siguiente. Respiraciones agitadas.

A ninguno de los dos les importó que estuviesen en San Mungo o que alguien pudiese entrar en cualquier instante y continuaron su danza de amor ahí mismo, en la cama donde el blondo había permanecido inconsciente hasta hace poco tiempo.

Draco despojaba ávidamente a Hermione de su vestimenta y ella hacía lo mismo con él; el contacto era suave y cálido, las manos de ambos resbalaban con vida propia a través del cuerpo amado, acariciando, estrujando, palpando centímetro a centímetro esa piel del otro que se antojaba irresistible.

No era la primera vez para ninguno de ellos pero sí era la primera ocasión en que ambos se entregaban de tal forma. El rubio la besaba como huracán desbocado y la castaña no se quedaba atrás respondiendo con el mismo temperamento, sedienta de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su olor, sedienta de él.

El dueño de los ojos color mercurio borraba con cada beso las débiles huellas de Pucey que pudieran quedar en Hermione, haciéndola renacer como suya y ella recorría ese pálido ser intentando fijarse en él para siempre, tatuando sus labios, dejando su marca de mujer, imborrable en el hombre que te pertenece por completo. Gemidos ahogados, miradas que decían más que mil palabras, roces de fuego, entrega total.

Eso era lo que había entre los dos al momento de fundirse uno en el otro de esa forma. Hubo amor y ternura, ímpetu y desmayo, calor y abandono; tal como correspondía a esa primera intimidad mágica de los dos.

Unidos por una atracción invisible, pero existente, se dejaron llevar hasta culminar en una oleada sublime y vibrante en donde sólo ellos habitaron por breves instantes. El néctar del amor había sido descubierto por ambos, cada uno en brazos del otro.

Cuando la calma llegó a ellos el silencio lo hizo también. Draco se irguió primero y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Hermione lo imitó porque era cuestión de tiempo el que alguien llegara y no convenía que los encontraran en una situación comprometedora. Ella lo veía de reojo, a pesar de lo que había pasado, él se notaba ausente y pensativo.

-Esto, lo que siento por ti, sea lo que sea, es más fuerte que yo -habló al fin sentándose en el borde de la cama deshecha que aún guardaba el calor de ambos..

-No tienes que decir nada -repuso ella tiernamente- creo que así es perfecto.

-Tú tienes un compromiso. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-No, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo contigo, dar marcha atrás con Adrián, explicarle que…

-No podemos, Granger… no puedo, no debo. Vamos, no soy lo que tú necesitas.

-¡Tú no tienes ni maldita idea de lo que yo necesito!

-Ya te dije que no podemos hacer nada, al menos yo no.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Un cobarde egoísta que se complace en sí mismo!

-Piensa lo que quieras, quizá tengas razón, pero eso es lo que soy Hermione. Debes marcharte.

Cada palabra pronunciada por el rubio le caía como balde de agua helada, la lastimaban abriendo profundas heridas en ella. No podía ser que él fuera tan ciego, tan negado a creer en lo que su corazón le gritaba. No se merecía que ella entregara todo por él cuando Draco no estaba dispuesto a dar, a sacrificar nada. Se sentía humillada, hecha a un lado.

Una última mirada llena de desazón y coraje salió de los ojos color miel de la castaña que delataban el sufrimiento y desconcierto de su dueña. Con la dignidad que le quedaba salió sin ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban traicioneras por su apiñonado rostro, provenientes del dolor y la impotencia que enfrentaba dentro de ella.

Draco la observó partir sin hacer nada más al respecto. Le dolía verla llorar, saber que él la había arrojado a ese abismo después de tenerla entre sus brazos, después de hacerla suya y pertenecerle él por completo. Pero las cosas no eran sencillas.

Se repetía a sí mismo la interminable lista de cosas que se interponían y aunado a todo eso, estaba Demian Carrow. No tenía la vida asegurada y tal vez Carrow en un descuido pudiese terminar con su vida. Sería más injusto ilusionarla para después toparse con que él pudiera morir. Eso sonaba más insensato para el rubio que estar con ella ahora. Era mejor a su punto de vista terminar de raíz con los sentimientos de Granger ahora que empezaban y no después que las cosas llegaran a mayores. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!, Lo que Hermione sentía por Draco era más grande ya que su vida misma y él sería una huella imborrable que permanecería para siempre en su vida.

La pena no podía evitarse de ninguna manera, el daño estaba hecho y no se podía dar marcha atrás.

Su torbellino interior estaba adormecido ahora que se daba cuenta que él también la amaba y estaba seguro que su decisión era la mejor. Incluso estaba dispuesto a buscar a Demian y acabar de una vez por todas con eso. No soportaría verla otra vez, hacer como si nada pasara. No podía haber felicidad para ambos. Cada lágrima derramada por la castaña le quemaba como ácido puro, él no valía la pena para que esos hermosos ojos color miel se inundaran de llanto. No más.

-Pucey la hará feliz, será buen esposo para ella y yo no puedo ofrecerle lo que ella busca -pensó.

Daba vueltas interminables en la pequeña habitación que estaba marcada por el olor de ella, de su perfume, de su café. Le costaba aceptarlo y se llenaba de celos con la idea, quería ser él el que la viera despertar entre sus brazos día tras día en una vida compartida, pero eso era imposible, lo mejor era la voz de la razón y la razón era Adrian Pucey.

Hermione por su parte, salía deshecha de San Mungo para ir a su departamento. No importaba la misión, ni nada. Lo había perdido todo antes de tenerlo. Draco se daba por vencido sin antes luchar por ella, la puerta se cerraba para no volverse a abrir. Llegó automáticamente hasta su cama y rompió nuevamente en llanto. Volteó la recámara de cabeza, lanzando objetos, buscando desquitar su ira, su impotencia por el rechazo de Draco.

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para él?, ¿Sigue atado a esos estúpidos prejuicios de sangre? -se preguntaba una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

No se explicaba el por qué de nada. Simplemente había dicho "No soy lo que necesitas"

- ¡Lo necesito a él, por Merlín!, ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?, ¿No significó nada el me haya entregado enteramente? -sus rizos estaban deshechos y su rostro demacrado.

A partir de ese momento las cosas jamás iba a ser las mismas, al menos no para ella.

Una vez tranquilizada un poco, secó sus lágrimas y sacando el poco orgullo que le quedaba se prometió a sí misma no insistir más. Si Draco no la amaba como ella a el no valía la pena sumergirse en ese estado. Recapituló su vida nuevamente y pensó en Pucey, en su próxima boda que había estado a punto de deshacer por vivir una vida con el rubio que se negaba a ello.

-Seguiré adelante- se dijo a sí misma- Le he fallado al que de verdad me ama, pero ahora eso va a cambiar. No puedo lastimarlo diciéndole que le he pertenecido a otro.

Unos toques se escucharon en la puerta. Era Pucey que acompañado de Daphne llegaba preocupado al ver que Granger no se encpontraba en San Mungo, así que se dirigió rápidamente a su casa para ver que todo estuviera bien, pues un Luna ni Ron la habían visto salir, ella ya no estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron.

Hermione atendió la puerta y al verlos ahí se abrazó a Adrian como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había hecho. Daphne se incomodó y se disculpó.

-Los dejo solos, regreso en un rato -comentó antes de desaparecer, pues en ese instante su presencia estaba de más.

Ya solos, se sentaron en uno de los sofás e intrigado, Pucey preguntó.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Malfoy?

La ojimiel negó con la cabeza mintiendo, le echó la culpa de su estado a las circunstancias, a las presiones vividas últimamente, a todo. El de ojos azabache prefirió creerle y la abraz´ó tiernamente para consolarla. Hermione tomó entonces una decisión importante, lo menos que podía hacer, según ella era recompensar todo lo que Adrian le había dado y eso era casándose con él, hacerlo feliz, dedicarle su vida y borrar de una vez por todas el recuerdo de Draco. Pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

La decisión que ahora tomaba era basada en el despecho. Sabía que el rubio sentía celos al verla al lado de Adrián. Pues bien, ella se encargaría de restregarle en la cara que podía ser feliz con él, que en realidad no había sido nada en su vida más que un "desliz" como él consideró una vez. Lo iba a lastimar como él la había lastimado. Quería que sintiera el mismo dolor, el mismo vacío, errado pensamiento.

-Gracias por todo -musitó realmente agradecida con el pelinegro, quien se sentía también desleal en su interior y quería corresponder de la misma manera que suponía, ella le amaba. También consideró que lo adecuado era alejar a la Geengrass de su corazón y volver a los brazos de Hermione.

-No tienes por qué darlas, linda, sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites.

-Lo sé, Adrian y me gustaría que una vez terminado todo con Carrow nos casemos, quisiera convertirme en tu esposa pronto

-Y así será, mi vida, no lo dudes -respondió acariciando los rizos castaños que lucían un poco desordenados y que el acomodaba tras las pequeñas orejas de ella.

-Tengo que hablar con el Ministro, hay algunos detalles que tengo que comentarle -dejó ir ella.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Draco? -inquirió alerta Pucey.

-Es relacionado a mi labor, Adrian, necesito hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias, prefiero ir sola y después nos veremos, ¿te parece?

-Pues no me parece dejar de ver a mi futura esposa pero si no hay más remedio.

-Adrián…

-Ya, está bien, lo entiendo, como quieras, pero si me necesitas llámame o yo te veré pronto en San Mungo. Mi madre desea que la acompañe hoy, hay algunas visitas en casa, así que buscaré a Daphne para irnos.

-Está bien, nos comunicaremos después.

Después de la breve charla él la besó y ella trató de corresponder con todo el amor y la pasión de la que Draco era absoluto dueño, está por decir que no lo logró, realmente iba a ser difícil que la sombra del rubio no se interpusiera entre ellos, aún así Hermione lo iba a intentar.

* * *

Qué complicado es ésto del amor entre Draco y Hermione por los prejuicios de él. Espero comprendan los motivos del rubio pero tampoco lo justifico, no tiene la razón, pero esperen a ver como marcha la historia.

Les tengo noticias: El fic será definitivamengte de 38 capítulos, así que ya saben, vamos un poco más de la mitad y espero que ustedes me sigan honrando con su grata preferencia en las lecturas y en los comentarios.

Yo no tengo con qué pagarles eso y la verdad me hacen sentir especial todos y cada uno de ustedes. Millones de gracias. No tengo más palabras.

Besos enormes para todos ustedes y los quiero mucho.


	24. Abriendo los ojos

Con las riendas de su vida en las manos, Hermione tomó una ducha rápida y regresó al Ministerio confiada en que Draco no había sido dado de alta y estaba bajo el cuidado de Dumas y Laggerfeld, aunado a eso Pansy y Nott, además de Zabini estaban cerca, por el momento no estaba desprotegido y ella necesitaba hablar con Kingsley Shackelbott.

Trató de recomponerse lo más que pudo y en el camino pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Una vez dentro del edificio volvió a pensar la situación y volvió a convencerse que dejar a Draco por la paz era lo mejor, que otro se encargara de él, ella no quería volver a estar cerca de él nunca más.

Al Ministro de Magia le extrañó verla ahí porque en los últimos días no se había separado para nada de Malfoy, así que la hizo pasar y escuchó todo o que Hermione tenía que decir con semblante atento.

-Señor- inició la conversación- es de personas inteligentes reconocer lo límites de uno mismo y vengo a decirle que yo he llegado al mío con Draco Malfoy. No congeniamos, tenemos ideas muy diferentes y yo preferiría en lo posible ser relevada del cargo y cambiar de protegido porque esto va a estallar tarde o temprano.

-Señorita Granger -repuso el hombre- comprendo que la situación es por demás difícil y que el temperamento de Malfoy es complicado de sobrellevar, pero por ahora me resulta imposible cumplir con lo que usted me pide.

La respuesta de Kingsley la obligaba a permanecer al lado de Draco, pero insistió.

-He hecho todo lo que está de mi parte pero no ha sido de mucha utilidad, entre nosotros no hay entendimiento y se complica cada vez más, quisiera…

-Es verdad que estamos reclutando nuevos aurores -interrumpió el personaje- pero son noveles, ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad y la experiencia aún de alguno de ustedes. Le pido por favor que me dé algo de tiempo para resolver esto.

Al ver que era imposible lo que ella deseaba, no le quedó más que agradecer su tiempo al Ministro y resignada a enfrentar nuevamente a Draco, salió del Ministerio rumbo a San Mungo, pero ésta vez no entró a la habitación del rubio, pues permaneció afuera. Por ahora no podía verlo, no lo resistiría.

Draco permanecía en silencio desde la partida de Hermione. Sus amigos habían regresado poco después para decirles que ya habían ido a visitar a sus padres en la mansión Malfoy pero que habían respetado su decisión de no decirles nada a Lucius y a Narcissa. Lo notaron extraño y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo que prefirieron dejarlo solo, pues su agudo sentido de serpientes intuía que algo serio pasaba con él. Se despidieron y se marcharon. Draco seguía imperturbable y callado.

La noche transcurrió lenta para Draco y Hermione, cada uno por su lado, sumidos en una situación insoportable, torturados, dolientes pero cada uno firme en su decisión de permanecer alejados uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos durmió en absoluto, ella afuera, en la sala de espera, recordando con dolor el rechazo del rubio.

Él adentro, paseándose a oscuras, con la compañía de la luna llena que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la pared. La imaginaba casada con Pucey, formando una familia feliz y se revolvía por dentro, pues en sus manos había estado la decisión de permanecer con ella o dejarla ir y se había decido por ésto ultimo, pero no estaba convencido de que fuera lo mejor. Aún así, no daría marcha atrás. Tampoco probó bocado. Se preguntaba también qué había pasado con Hermione, no la había visto desde su entrega, desde su negativa a estar juntos.

-¿Regresará? -se preguntó sin saber si lo quería o no.

Verla junto a él iba a ser demasiado duro, pero no verla en absoluto resultaba peor, su ser la reclamaba por lo menos a la vista, saber que ella estaba bien. Si ambos estaban en el mismo lugar él podría defenderla de Carrow o de lo que fuese, en verdad le importaba su seguridad, era la mujer que amaba.

El sol llegó anunciando un nuevo día y la actividad normal llegó nuevamente a San Mungo, que empezaba a inundarse de gente que necesitaba ayuda y medimagos yendo y viniendo prestado sus valiosos servicios. Adrian y la Greengras aparecían también.

-Buenos días, linda -saludó su prometido galantemente y robándole un corto beso en los labios.

Daphne, como de costumbre, desvió la mirada.

-¡Hola, Adrian! -respondió la castaña fingiendo estar gratamente sorprendida por la presencia del muchacho.

-Vamos a desayunar, ¿Nos acompañas?

-No puedo, cariño, necesito saber si van a dar de alta a Malfoy, parece que ya está mejor y si me muevo de aquí podría irse y yo lo perdería de vista, sabes bien como es.

Pucey rodó los ojos sabedor del carácter de Draco.

-Pues es una lástima que nos prives de tu presencia pero si no hay opción.

-Paciencia, Adrián, es todo lo que te pido, una vez terminado todo esto nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Esas últimas palabras de Hermione hirieron a la rubia que estaba al lado, la inminente boda se aproximaba y faltaba poco para que ella dejara ir a quien su corazón amaba. Tuvo que hacer acopio de verdadera fuerza porque una lágrima pugnaba por asomarse en sus verdes ojos.

-Tienes razón -concluyó el chico.

El también deseaba terminar con todo eso y el matrimonio con la castaña sería el fin de sus pensamientos para con Daphne, ansiaba dejar atrás sus ansias por la rubia y ser el esposo que Hermione merecía, pondría su mejor empeño en eso cada día a partir de ahora.

Una sanadora sonriente se paró junto a la castaña y le entregó una bandeja que contenía algo de comida.

-Es para el señor Malfoy -espetó- espero que pueda convencerlo de comer algo, porque desde ayer no prueba bocado. Quizá lo demos de alta hoy.

Le dijo la joven y después regresó a sus al interior del hospital mágico. Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza pero no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, no esperaba verlo ya de una vez. Se despidió de Daphne y su novio, con la charola en las manos giró la mirada hacia la puerta próxima a ella que permanecía cerrada y decidió que era hora de hacer de cuenta que nada hubiera pasado. Al fin de cuentas Kingsley le había dicho que pronto la relevaría un auror y ella se desharía completamente de Draco, era cuestión de días y se suponía lo suficientemente capaz para afrontar lo poco que le quedaba junto a él.

Decidida a entrar de nuevo y tomar al toro por los cuernos giró la manija sin tocar y entonces lo vio. Él estaba dándole la espalda y de pie en la ventana, lucía sombríamente atractivo. Con ambas manos en el bolsillo del oscuro traje veía a través del cristal, esas largas manos que ayer la habían tocado tan magistralmente haciéndola sentir mujer, sacudió de su mente esos pensamientos y habló depositando con desinterés la bandeja en una mesilla cerca de la entrada.

-Come, Malfoy.

Al escuchar esa voz él se volvió de inmediato con el corazón desbocado, era ella, si, estaba con él de nueva cuenta.

-Con que regresaste- dijo arrastrando las palabras al ver que ya la castaña se disponía a salir de nuevo.

-Es mi deber.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡No hay nadie más que pueda cuidarte la maldita espalda por ahora!, ¡En cuanto aparezca alguien disponible me largo!

La furiosa respuesta de Hermione hizo que Draco hirviera por dentro. Tenía intenciones de dejarlo, de abandonarlo pero qué se podía esperar después de lo que él le había hecho, con la frialdad que le caracterizaba respondió.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte, yo solo me basto para hacerle frente a Carrow o a quien sea, te lo dije siempre.

Hermione lo miró inexpresiva, no quería que él se diera cuenta que ella lo seguía amando a pesar de todo y muy a su pesar. Él hizo ademán de salir.

-¿A dónde vas? -interrogó seria pero sin abandonar su postura de proteger por sobre todo lo demás al rubio.

-No te interesa.

-Habla de una vez, Malfoy, no estoy para juegos.

-Me marcho, éste lugar me enferma.

Diciendo lo anterior se dirigió hacia el exterior y de la habitación y caminaron un rato ella tras él pero en silencio. Draco entró a la oficina del Medimago encargado de San Mungo, quien consintió en dejarlo ir, pues el peligro en su vida había pasado. No tardó en salir y vio de soslayo que Hermione estaba afuera, esperándolo. No hizo nada al respecto y continuó su camino pero en su mente ella estaba siempre.

Salieron del hospital mágico y Draco prefirió recorrer a pie el camino hasta su departamento. Ella permanecía a prudente distancia, pero siempre cerca de él. No llevaban mucho trecho caminado cuando un hechizo los tomó por sorpresa

-¡Incandecerous! -pronunciaba la ronca voz de Demian Carrow ya conocida para ellos.

No importaba que estuvieran en plena calle, la sed de venganza del mortífago era más grande y atacaba con la sorpresa que lo caracterizaba para confundirlos y terminar con ellos. Hermione cayó inconsciente por la explosión conjurada y Draco sintió una inmensa preocupación al saberla herida, no quiso dejarla más vulnerable.

-¡Crepto Relámpagus! -exclamó para protegerla contra cualquier encantamiento oscuro, creando una especie de burbuja invisible que la rodeaba mientras permanecía en el suelo sin moverse.

Demian se encontraba ya frente a él sin máscara de por medio, el odio volvió a brillar en ambos, ahora con más razón en el blondo, porque se había atrevido a tocar a la persona que él amaba, a Hermione.

-La sangre sucia no resultó tan buena defensa, Malfoy -se burló el mortífago.

Draco no perdió el tiempo en explicaciones tontas y decidido atacó a Carrow.

-¡Voltius! -lanzó esperando ver retorcerse de dolor al agresor tras recibir una descarga eléctrica con sus palabras.

Demian estaba en el piso también sufriendo el embate de la varita del rubio. Draco lo observaba deliberando en su interior si era la hora de acabar de una vez por todas con ese despreciable ser. Rápidamente volvió la mirada a Hermione quien permanecía en el mismo lugar, cubierta por su hechizo protector. La gente corría asustada y el escándalo era ensordecedor.

El rubio esperaba a alguno de los cómplices del vengador pero parecía que ésta vez iba solo. Demian haciendo enorme acopio de fuerzas, se liberó del conjuro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de nuevo en pie con la varita el alto pero bastante maltrecho. Draco no dudó.

-¡Avada…!

-¡No, Malfoy! -gritó Harry Potter que llegaba en ese momento con Nott, Zabini , Longbottom y Parkinson en auxilio para Granger y él.

-¡Tu no eres un asesino, Draco! -gimió Pansy al ver lo que su amigo se disponía a hacer.

El aludido volvió el rostro hacia ellos y ese descuido bastó para que el mortífago escapara envuelto en una nube negra que lo extinguió de la vista, Estaría perdido si permanecía ahí a merced de los aurores que habían llegado.

-¡Maldita sea! -lamentó Harry Potter al percatarse que lo habían perdido.

Pero no perdió tiempo y se dedicó junto con la pelinegra a revisar el lugar y a socorrer a quienes habían resultado heridos, víctimas del hechizo oscuro de Carrow, eran pocos los afectados por fortuna y los medimagos empezaron a llegar para llevárselos y examinarlos. Nott y Blaise se apresuraron a ayudar a Hermione, Draco regresó al lado de la castaña, Potter y Pansy se encargarían de buscar pistas de Demian seguramente y lo que necesitaba ahora era saber cómo estaba ella. Arrebatándosela de los brazos a Zabini, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba el hospital de magos.

-¡Gran…Hermione está herida! -gritó ni bien llegó al vestíbulo del edificio.

Los sanadores llegaron de inmediato para atenderla y él los siguió hasta que le prohibieron el paso, esperaba desesperado afuera. Nott, Parkinson, Neville y Zabini, además de Harry Potter lo acompañaban en el difícil trance, todos estaban preocupados por Hermione y nadie profería ninguna palabra. Draco no estaba para guardar las apariencias ahora viendo que la mujer se su vida podría escapársele de un momento a otro. Se notaba intranquilo, nervioso como solo alguien enamorado puede estar. El jefe de aurores y Neville no tuvieron ya ninguna duda, Hermione era correspondida enteramente por Draco, ahora había que aguardar a que ella se pusiera bien.

-------------------

Respondiendo a Carooone: Hola!, tienes razón, analizando la perspectiva quedaría mejor que Hermione dijera que no se casaría con un Slytherin, prometo editar eso y después, refiriéndonos a como se dirige ella a Draco pues la intención es esa precisamente: Está confundida conforme pasan las cosas entre ellos y no está segura de decrle Malfoy porque sabe que su corazón lo ama y para ella es Draco. Es un constante dilema que ella enfrentará hasta que la relación se haga fuerte entre ellos, bueeeno eso en el caso que eso pase, jajaja. Espero haberte dejado más claro el asunto y si no, házmelo saber por favor. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ojalá que lo que pasó sirva para que Draco se atreva a todo, no cabe duda que ahora sí está impactado por perderla gracias a Demian. Nos leemos mañana y ya saben que los quiero, un beso mexicano.


	25. Enamorada

Pansy Parkinson trató de acercarse a él para apoyarlo porque lo veía desesperado, pero Draco la rechazó, no quería el consuelo de nadie. La pelinegra comprendió, pero se sintió hecha a un lado y eso la hizo dolerse un poco. Theodore Nott, viendo la escena, se acercó a ella con intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Está un poco perturbado -dijo el castaño de Slytherin, ella asintió.

Blaise Zabini también se acercó a la de ojos azul profundo y acariciando levemente su cabello negro como la noche.

- Ya conoces al Dragón -dijo en voz baja.

Los tres sospechaban que Hermione era también muy importante para él, no sabían cómo había pasado o cómo se dieron las cosas ni que pensar al respecto, pero algo sí tenían claro: Si la cercanía con Hermione hacía feliz a Draco, ellos lo apoyarían en todo.

Adrian Pucey estaba en un café dentro de San Mungo desayunando con Daphne Greengrass. Ambos se miraban en silencio y se sonreían como si fueran dos enamorados adolescentes, había cosas entre ellos que no se podían ignorar. La rubia estaba más que perdida por él y tomando la palabra dijo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Granger?

-Ya la conoces, la responsabilidad ante todo, replicó el muchacho de negro cabello sin demasiadas ganas de hablar de su prometida por el momento.

La de ojos verdes lo miró enamorada y él reparó en que sentía un calor indescriptible al tenerla cerca.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? -increpó ella queriendo saber el día en que su vida terminaría, porque una vez casado Adrian no habría esperanzas para ella.

-La fecha no la sé todavía, supongo que pronto, cuando todo esto acabe.

La Greengrass sintió su corazón deshacerse, tenía que hablar ya, era ahora o nunca y si permitía que las cosas siguieran ese curso, jamás sabría si lo que percibía en Pucey era interés en ella o no. Tomando impulso le dijo.

-Adrian, yo quisiera decirte algo, que tal vez sea difícil de comprender para ti.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada azabache que la dejó sin aliento, pero continuó.

-Yo…siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo.

Adrian Pucey sintió su pulso acelerarse, la inesperada confesión de la rubia lo tomaba por sorpresa y él estaba en las mismas circunstancias, era el momento de sincerarse completamente.

-Daphne…

-No, no digas nada -dijo ella poniendo su índice en los labios de él- sé que no es correcto, que no significa nada para ti que estás a punto de contraer matrimonio pero necesitaba decírtelo, no puedo callar más.

Adrian retiró dulcemente la blanca mano de su rostro y acotó.

-Daphne, me siento…

No terminó la frase porque ella lo besó en ese instante. Adrian tomó su barbilla para acariciarla mientras el anhelado beso se encendía como todas las caricias prohibidas, escondidas. Había poca gente en el café y no corrían demasiado riesgo de ser vistos y aunque así fuera, el amor no se puede negar por mucho tiempo y entre ellos las cosas ya las cosas se sacrificaban bastante. El sabor del beso era diferente a los de Hermione, la rubia expresaba en él su amor imposible, pero desesperado, quizá fuera la única vez que tuviera esos labios entre los suyos y en él entregaba todo lo que una mujer enamorada posee para obsequiar a la persona amada. Pucey supo que en verdad ella le quería.

Después del arranque que ninguno de los dos quiso controlar, ambos se miraron y uno de los dos tuvo que romper el silencio. Fue él.

-No me eres indiferente de ninguna forma Daphne, siento demasiadas cosas por ti pero debes entender que mi compromiso con Hermione es inevitable, jamás podría hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

La chica de ojos verdes comprendía a la perfección, pero se alegraba de que él no rechazara el beso y que admitiera que ella también le era grata. Sabía que por el momento un mundo los separaba y no pretendía insistir. Esos instantes robados eran lo único que ella poseía y se conformaba. Tampoco sacó a colación que Hermione parecía estar interesada más en Draco ahora, pues no quería lastimar al pelinegro, lo amaba demasiado para hacerle sospechar una traición por parte de su prometida y a pesar de saber que callar no era lo correcto, ella tampoco podía ofrecerle una oportunidad a ese amor por ahora. Las cosas debían permanecer así porque era lo mejor.

-Lo sé, Adrian y no te pido nada, pero tampoco podía engañarme más y seguir como si nada pasara, olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder y tan amigos como siempre.

-Eres una gran mujer, Daphne, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te hará feliz.

-No lo sé, pero al menos mi corazón ya no lleva una pesada carga -concluyó suspirando la chica.

Pucey iba a decir algo más cuando una turba de personas agitadas entraba hasta donde estaban ellos vociferando el ataque que había tenido lugar calles adelante, se hablaba de una chica herida y de Draco Malfoy.

Instintivamente Adrian se levantó y corrio hacia el vestíbulo del hospital o a buscar a quien fuera que pudiera decirle en donde estaba Hermione, Daphne lo siguió.

Una vez que hubo localizado en dónde se encontraba su prometida, llegó hasta ahí con el ánimo trastornado, pues no quería que le pasara nada a la castaña. Al ver a Harry Potter y a los demás, se dirigió al jefe de aurores para preguntar los pormenores del asunto, pero Draco se le fue cual tigre encima antes de que Potter contestara algo.

-¿En dónde demonios estabas, Pucey?, ¿revelando el paradero de Hermione a Carrow? -reclamó el rubio tomándolo por la túnica y estampándolo en la pared.

La respuesta de Adrian no se hizo esperar y zafándose de la agresión de su rival lo encaró. Pansy y Theodore lo contuvieron de ambos brazos para que no golpeara a Pucey o sacara la varita de nuevo. Draco se revolvía tratando de escaparse del agarre de sus amigos, pero Neville Longbottom también actuó relevando a Pansy en su intento. Harry se interpuso también entre ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Malfoy!, ¡Acabo de enterarme de lo que les pasó, estaba con Daphne en el café!, ¡No me he movido ni un instante de San Mungo!

Draco hervía de indignación, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que él era el espía que todos buscaban.

-¡Lo que dice Adrián es verdad!- lo apoyó Daphne en su coartada- estábamos juntos cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido y venimos de inmediato, ¡Es injusta tu acusación, Draco, retráctate!

-¡Tú a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Greengras! -rugió el Príncipe de las serpientes.

Harry Potter se vio forzado a intervenir como mediador de nuevo.

-¡Les exijo a todos que se calmen! Esto es un hospital y no podemos comportarnos como lo estamos haciendo ahora, Hermione necesita tranquilidad para recuperarse, no gritos desquiciados de su prometido y de…tuyos, Draco.

Al escuchar en nombre de Hermione los semblantes cambiaron, Pucey tenía preocupación y Draco impaciencia mal contenida, se moría de ansias por saber cómo estaba su castaña.

-Tienes razón, Potter -reconoció el pelinegro de ojos azabache- disculpa mi proceder, sólo quiero saber cómo fue todo.

Ni Harry ni ninguno de los presentes tenían claro como habían sido los hechos porque ellos habían sido alertados por la gente en San Mungo de lo que sucedía, por lo que no respondió pronto a la cuestión del novio de la ojimiel, solo Draco había estado presente en todo momento y evidentemente esperaban su respuesta. No le quedó otra más que hablar.

-Nos atacaron por sorpresa de nuevo saliendo de aquí, supuestamente nadie sabía que me iban a dar de alta hoy y con una explosión provocada la dañaron a ella -fue la premisa cortante del rubio. Adrian no quiso seguir indagando más.

Los Slytherins estaban seguros que Draco había interpuesto el encantamiento protector para Hermione y no preguntaron nada al respecto, pues no venía al caso, lo importante era que había servido para que la chica no resultara más dañada. Tal comportamiento del blondo no era común, una pista más de que sentía algo más por la castaña. El medimago que atendía a Hermione salió en esos instantes para informarles que ella ya estaba fuera de peligro y que se encontraba consciente. El corazón de Draco empezaba a latir de nuevo con ritmo acelerado, daba gracias a Merlín porque su Hermione estuviera bien.

-Solamente puede pasar uno de ustedes por ahora -sentenció el sanador.

Las miradas, incluyendo las de Potter y Longbottom y exceptuando la de Greengrass que siempre mantenía la atención en Adrián, se dirigieron hacia Draco pero el que habló fue Pucey.

-Iré a verla -dijo convencido de que no había mejor candidato que él para eso.

Muy a su pesar el rubio reconoció que era cierto, que le correspondía pasar a Adrian, pues él la había despreciado antes. El pelinegro ingresó a la pequeña habitación y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Hermione, quien se veía con unos pocos arañazos en la cara, pero nada de cuidado.

-¿Cómo te sientes, linda?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -inquirió su prometido, ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes por mí, Adrián, ya ves que no hay nada serio y estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Draco?, ¿Le ha pasado algo? -increpó.

El alma enamorada nunca olvida a su preciado tesoro y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, nuevamente ella temía que Demian lo hubiese dañando en esa reciente agresión. Pucey respondió seriamente.

-Tu protegido se encuentra mejor de lo que te imaginas y de nuevo se le ha ocurrido pensar que he sido yo el causante de todo esto.

-No lo tomes así, piensa que todo esto es bastante difícil para él, fue atacado y no tiene mucho que se recuperó, es normal que desconfíe de cualquiera.

-Solamente tú lo comprendes Hermione y le tienes paciencia, porque lo que soy yo, un día de éstos de verdad sacaré la varita y le daré una lección.

-Claro que no lo harás Adrián, porque no acostumbras dejarte llevar por los impulsos como él. Tarde o temprano esto acabará y nos olvidaremos de Malfoy.

-Eso espero con ansias, cariño, no tolero más verte con él.

-Sabes que no es por gusto, yo tampoco me siento cómoda pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Si me dejaras hablar con Kingsley…

-No hay nada que hablar con él, yo ya lo he hecho y pronto me relevarán del cargo, cuando alguno de los nuevos aurores demuestre que tiene la capacidad para hacerlo.

-Eso puede demorar demasiado.

-No lo creo, esperaremos y permaneceremos tranquilos hasta entonces.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Es lo último que te pido, Adrian, un último esfuerzo, ya has soportado bastante.

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

-Y te lo agradezco con el alma, ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría ver a Harry.

-¿Estarás bien?

-No lo dudes, de todas maneras me han dicho que en un rato más podré retomar mis actividades de nuevo, el desmayo no fue de cuidado.

-Si me necesitas estaré en casa

-Está bien, salúdame a tus padres.

Adrian Pucey salió y al toparse nuevamente con Malfoy, ambos se lanzaron miradas de desprecio, uno porque estaba en desacuerdo con el comportamiento del rubio y el otro porque odiaba que el fuera quien estaba al lado de Hermione cuando todo su ser pugnaba por verla y cuidar de ella. Adrian espetó.

-Hermione está bien al parecer, pero desea hablar contigo Potter -dicho esto procedió a marcharse con Daphne Greengrass.

Neville miró a Harry Por un instante y éste comprendió sin demasiado esfuerzo lo que su amigo quería decirle.

-Pasa a verla, Draco, ya iré yo después de ti.

El rubio no esperaba semejante proposición y dudó en aceptarla. No hacia mucho la había rechazado y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar ella al verlo. Ultimadamente no había pedido hablar con él, sino ver a Potter, un torbellino se apoderó de su interior, pero después de una rápida revisión a sus prioridades supo que no tenía caso esconder más sus sentimientos y mucho menos de la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su amor.

Estaba decidido a replantearle la situación a Hermione y comenzar con ella de nuevo, hacerle frente a Adrian y a todos tal y como la ojimiel le había propuesto. El verla tan cerca del peligro lo hizo comprender que no había mejor lugar para él que a su lado, protegiéndola, amándola. Pensando así entró a la habitación sin decir palabra a Harrry o a los demás. Era un hecho ahora para todos ahí, Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione.

* * *

¡Y se dió cuenta que estaba equivocado!, Ese Draco de veras que es terco pero le ha caído el veinte y está dispuesto a todo por ella, ¿Qué pasará ahora?, mañana lo sabremos. ¿Y qué tal Adrian con la Greengrass?, se ve que ahí también hay un amor sufrido, ni modo no podemos hacer nada por ellos, ¿o sí?, espero sus opiniones, críticas, dudas, tomatazos y aplausos, jajaja no es cierto.

Besos desde México


	26. ¿Hablar tu y yo?

Ronald Weasley y Luna habían llegado ya, en el camino se habían topado con Pucey, quien les había explicado todo, ambos vieron a Draco entrando donde estaba su amiga y el pelirrojo, algo confundido preguntó en voz baja a Neville y a Harry.

-¿Qué hace Malfoy entrando a la habitación de Hermione?

-Necesita verla ahora -respondió Luna para sorpresa de ellos.

La rubia Raveclaw sabía perfectamente que entre ellos había una atmósfera especial, la del amor y para la esposa de Weasley era más que evidente, sonreía contenta por ello. Nunca había aceptado del todo que Hermione se casara con Pucey porque no la veía demasiado interesada en él, así que por primera vez la veía sufrir por alguien y ese alguien, aunque fuera Draco estaba destinado para ella, entonces Luna estaba satisfecha, ahora veía complacida que el rubio le correspondía plenamente a la castaña.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero el también notaba que las cosas iban por rumbos inesperados. No le agradaba del todo que fuera el Slytherin quien ocupara el corazón de la Gryffindor. No es que sintiera celos de hombre, pues estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposa, pero era Malfoy, su acérrimo rival y quien se había dedicado a humillarla por algún tiempo.

Reconoció que ya no la llamaba más "sangre sucia" pero eso era quizá porque estaba ahora penado por el Ministerio hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Dudaba bastante que entre ellos pudiera darse algo más que desprecio pero algo le decía en su interior que así era y no sabía que postura tomar.

Harry, por su parte, estaba más que convencido que Adrián estaba de más para Hermione y que Draco cobraba interés en la chica de rizos castaños. No podía hacer nada al respecto más que apoyar enteramente las decisiones de su amiga siempre y cuando el rubio no la lastimara. Todos ellos ignoraban completamente hasta donde había llegado la relación entre ellos. Tenían que esperar la decisión de Hermione.

Theodore, Blaise y Pansy se admiraban cada vez más de la actitud del Príncipe de las Serpientes. Nunca pensaron que podría fijarse en una bruja que no fuera de su clase social, hija de muggles y encima su más odiada enemiga del colegio y hasta hace poco. No cabía duda que el amor es traicionero y le había jugado una mala pasada al de ojos mercurio. Aún así, no sabían que esperar de él, Malfoy era un mar de misterios y sus decisiones una confusión total, pero deseaban que fuera feliz y si era al lado de la Gryffindor no quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Draco estaba ya adentro de la habitación de Hermione y el silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos. Ella al sentirlo cerca se sintió débil pero estaba ya decidida a no mostrarlo más. Sin esperar a nada, tomó la iniciativa.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó ella aún dolida por su desprecio- Sabes que no me ha pasado nada en el ataque, así que no veo el por qué de tu presencia.

-Hermione, las cosas no son como tu piensas -repuso aproximándose hacia ella lentamente, se detuvo al borde de su cama y la castaña lo miraba expectante.

-Lo que yo piense no te interesa, Malfoy. Dije que quería ver a Harry no a ti -usaba un tono similar al que él utilizó con ella la última vez que discutieron.

-¡Pues necesitamos hablar y no me moveré de aquí hasta hacerlo! -sentenció Draco.

-¿Hablar? -se burló la chica- Haz lo que quieras pero entre tú y yo todo está mas que dicho y yo también he tomado mi decisión.

Al rubio le costaba trabajo hablar y más ante la actitud dolida de ella por sus palabras de rechazo. El mismo había rehusado la oportunidad de estar con Hermione y ahora quería dar marcha atrás y recuperarla, hacerle ver que el destino sí podría abrirse para ambos si ellos lo deseaban así. Estaba convencido de enfrentar a sus padres, sus fantasmas del pasado, todo, todo por ella y debía convencerla de iniciar de nuevo, con él a su lado. Poco a poco las palabras fluyeron libremente para Draco.

-He reconsiderado las cosas, Hermione. Perdóname, fui un cobarde por no saber aceptar que…que…te amo y que no deseo separarme de ti.

La castaña se sacudió interiormente ante la confesión de amor del Príncipe de las Serpientes, algo le decía que Draco sentía por ella más que deseo, más que atracción y ahora lo comprobaba. Se debatió entre el corazón y la mente, su alma le gritaba que se abandonara de nuevo a él, pero su cerebro se lo impedía, acompañado de su dignidad de mujer, Draco la había humillado y las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles ya.

Además, estaba Adrián, la boda, sus amigos, todo. Lo que antes no se había detenido ella a sopesar, hoy se interponía en la decisión de la ojimiel, quien ya estaba convencida de lo que iba a hacer. El amor se planteaba para ella, pero por otro lado tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar.

Estaba entre la razón, que era Adrián y la tentación, que significaba Draco. Difícil decisión.

-Es demasiado tarde ya…voy a casarme con Adrian en cuanto todo esto termine, como está planeado -hizo saber la chica haciendo que el corazón de Draco sintiera un emorme dolor.

Golpe bajo para el orgulloso Slytherin, herido por amor por primera vez en su vida. El mismo desprecio que él había tenido antes para con ella.

-¡No, no puedes hacer eso, tú me amas a mí! -replicó viéndola a los ojos, con ambos puñales de mercurio clavados en Hermione.

La castaña sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza para contestarle, ahogando su voz interna que le imploraba que lo aceptara, que moriría por dentro si lo dejaba ir. Lo miró con esos ojos de avellana, él le pedía todo con la mirada, que decía más que mil palabras de amor. La Gryffindor no cedió.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!, mi lugar es con Adrian, no soy lo que necesitas, no puedo, no debo Draco -contestó asestando cada palabra, una a una tal y como el rubio se lo había dicho.

Era su amor propio de mujer el que hablaba ahora. Él se congeló al escucharla. Se daba cuenta del daño irreparable que le ocasionó con esas letales frases que ahora regresaban a él con la misma frialdad, con el mismo veneno. La venganza de Hermione estaba consumada.

-No quiero perderte -dijo como última esperanza, necesitaba convencerla de dejarse amar nuevamente, podían ser felices si lo querían así.

-Nunca me has tenido -concluyó la castaña sosteniéndole la mirada, pero con un par de lágrimas cristalizadas en sus ojos.

La desgarraba por dentro hacer eso que hacía, pero no veía más opción. Ella pensaba que tarde o temprano Draco volvería a arrepentirse de estar juntos y la abandonaría, o bien, cuando Lucius y Narcissa se enteraran de su relación, Draco daría marcha atrás dándoles la razón a sus padres, sumiéndola en un abismo del que no saldría jamás, consumiendo su vida.

En cambio, Adrian Pucey le ofrecía estabilidad emocional, siempre sabría que esperar del pelinegro, mientras que el rubio era un completo misterio para ella y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más por él ahora. Sí, Adrian esa la solución desesperada a todo eso y la chica se aferraría con uñas y dientes a él para olvidar a Draco. No iba a permitir que la lastimara más. Dio todo una vez, no lo volvería a hacer. No iba a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Draco guardó silencio acallando su sentir. Apretó los puños con impotencia y dando media vuelta salió de la pieza, dejando a Hermione libre para llorar su dolor. Lo había hecho, se había negado a él, prefiriendo a Pucey y cerrando la puerta definitivamente al amor que la inundaba por el rubio que acababa de irse. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y se tiró en la cama ahogando su llanto. A pesar de todo había escogido a la razón y se sostendría en eso.

Quería convencerse que cuando todo hubiese pasado ella voltearía atrás y se daría cuenta que la decisión correcta estaba tomada. Tal vez era lo correcto, pero no lo que ella y Draco necesitaban. El rubio salió con la mirada perdida de la habitación, sus amigos lo observaron irse sin hablarle a nadie, deseaba estar solo, rumiar su rabia, llorar su perdida. Lo siguieron por un lapso de tiempo, pero él les hizo un ademán para que se detuvieran y lo dejaran solo, entonces regresaron a donde permanecía Hermione. Draco se dirigió a su departamento.

Harry Potter y los demás se miraban entre sí. Algo había sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo que el permaneció con Hermione, ¿pero qué? Luna tomó la palabra intuyendo que las cosas no marchaban correctamente.

-Creo que iré a verla yo.

Su esposo, Neville y Harry consintieron en ello, al parecer lo que Hermione necesitaba ahora era la calidez y la confianza de una mujer. Luna Weasley se introdujo lentamente en la pequeña recámara, descubrió a su amiga postrada en la cama, presa del sufrimiento y amorosamente se acercó a ella con paso suave y femenino. La castaña no la sintió hasta que estuvo sentada junto a ella y acariciándole el revuelto cabello ensortijado.

-No llores más, Hermione -le susurró dulcemente la rubia y fue entonces cuando la aludida levantó la cabeza para verla.

-Luna…-respondió sin poder decir más que eso.

-No, no me expliques nada, lo sé todo. Estás sufriendo por él y me duele verte así

-Es que si lo hubieras oído… -sollozó rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

La Ravenclaw la abrazó tiernamente escondiendo Hermione la cabeza en su regazo.

-Sí, yo comprendo, no es una fácil decisión la tuya -recalcó.

No tuvo respuesta de la chica que consolaba y no la esperaba, era tiempo de desahogarse, no de explicaciones.

-Llora entonces si eso te tranquiliza, Hermione, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte -le hizo saber y la castaña hizo un movimiento de cabeza que le agradecía su disposicón para con ella sin preguntar nada. Pasó bastante tiempo antes que la Gryffindor se recompusiera y se atreviera a decir.

-Has de pensar que soy una idiota sufriendo por el amor de Draco.

-Nunca, Hermione, el corazón es quien escoge a su propio dueño y no nosotros, yo jamás voy a juzgarte por lo que hagas.

-Gracias, Luna… Yo le amo con toda mi alma pero él me rechazó una vez y ahora que pienso bien las cosas he decidido que voy a permanecer al lado de Adrian.

-¿Ha venido a despreciarte? -preguntó seria la rubia esposa de Ronald Weasley.

-No, ha venido a…proponerme una vida juntos, pero no acepté. Haré feliz a mi prometido. Entre el y yo no puede haber nada porque ya lo dijo Draco una vez: un mundo nos separa, sería inútil luchar contra eso y está de por medio Adrian.

-Creo que te estás precipitando, Hermione y si él te pidió que estuvieran juntos, quizá tu…

-Ya no puedo ceder a eso Luna, tengo responsabilidades y mi decisión está tomada.

La rubia guardó silencio al ver que su amiga se mantendría férrea en eso. Lo que ella dijera estaría de más y empeoraría todo. Tal ves más adelante Hermione pensaría mejor las cosas y se daría cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba al dejar ir la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. El medimago entró en ese instante y les informó que Hermione podía irse, fue entonces cuando Luna la ayudó a vestirse para retirarse.

Harry, Neville y Ron esperaban afuera. La ojimiel sabía que su rubia confidente no diría nada acerca de la conversación tan íntima que habían sostenido y se sintió aliviada. No podía enfrentar a los muchachos y sus supuestos reproches, pero no sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía nada que echarle en cara, incluso Ron, sino todo lo contrario.

Draco se hallaba solo en su departamento, sentado en su cama y lamentando profundamente todo lo sucedido. El mobiliario había pagado las consecuencias de descargar su impotencia ante la negativa de Hermione. Tomó varias botellas de Wiskhy de fuego y abrió una tras otra tratando de sublimar su sufrimiento. Se recriminaba una y otra vez lo poco valiente que debía haber sido cuando ella le ofreció su amor y se llenaba de más coraje.

La tuvo ahí, para él y solo bastaba que dijera que sí, pero el arrogante Draco Malfoy interpuso su orgullo ante el amor y eso significó su desgracia. No podía volver el tiempo atrás de ninguna manera. Pucey se erguía como vencesir, llevándose a Hermione con él. Sería la señora Pucey y no Hermione Malfoy.

La conciencia lo abandonaba por periodos, se sumía en un estupor hasta ahora desconocido, pues nunca había bebido de tal manera en su vida, pero ahora lo necesitaba, quería evadirse, olvidarse y solo así lo lograba. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió?, No se sabía, solamente se podía ver que el rubio estaba preso del alcohol y perdio la nocion de la realidad, cayendo en un sueño profundo que le alivio la pena por un rato.

Hermione ya estaba dada de alta y sabía que tenía que regresar al lado de Draco. Suspiró largamente pero lo hecho hecho estaba y ni un paso atrás. Preguntó por el blondo a los Slytherins y éstos le indicaron que quizá estuviera en su departamento. Los tres leían el dolor en los ojos miel de la protectora de Draco pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir nada. No tenían ningín derecho a inmiscuirse en el asunto y sea lo que fuera lo tendrían que arreglar ella y Draco, nadie más.

..........................................................

Ay Hermione más empeñada en hacer las cosas "correctas según ella", ¿Será?, eso solo el tiempo lo dira...Daphne es la traidora...mmmhhh no sé, puede ser, ¿Por qué ella?, lo pensaré detenidamente, jaja.  
Besos desde México


	27. Prisionera

La castaña se apareció fuera del departamento que compartía con el de ojos grises. Tocó varias veces y no obtuvo respuesta, su corazón se aceleraba pensando en que había podido ocurrir algo, pero instintivamente giró la perilla y esta cedió, Draco se había olvidado de sellarla con el hechizo protector. Con el alma en un hilo se introdujo al inmueble y lo buscó. Todo parecía normal ahí, no había señales de Demian o de los vengadores, pero no se escuchaba nada, no había señal de su rubio tormento.

Buscó entonces en la recámara principal y la puerta estaba semiabierta, la empujó suavemente y descubrió a Draco tendido en la cama y con varias botellas vacías a su alrededor y las cosas a su alrededor estaban bastante desordenadas y algunos muebles rotos. Supo bien que estaba dormido producto de tanto Whisky y prefirió dejarlo descansar, hiciera lo que hiciera él no despertaría hasta mañana, con suerte, había ingerido tal cantidad que estaba asegurada su total inconsciente por varias horas. Bufó molesta al ver la débil salida del rubio, pero sabía que su negativa le había afectado y se alegró de que al menos no era la única que sufría por ello.

Tuvo la intención de cubrirlo con las mantas pero si se acercaba demasiado perdería los estribos y lo dejó así. Finalmente no quería que el sintiera que ella se preocupaba por él, no era el momento de dar señales equivocadas. Cumpliría con su responsabilidad de custodiarlo y no más. Se alejó dejando todo tal y como estaba. Se encerró en su recámara a pensar…preparó un café antes en la cocina y pudo ver que había bastante elegancia ahí. Cada detalle lo había escogido Narcissa y resultaba ostentoso a la vista. Era el sitio que menos prefería de una casa en general pero permaneció ahí por un rato, imaginando a Draco de pequeño en ese lugar, sacudió la cabeza porque lo menos que quería era pensar en él.

-No debes flaquear -se reprimió. Acto seguido, se encaminó a su habitación y se quedó dormida.

Pasaba ya del medio día cuando abrió los ojos y exaltada por la hora, corrió inmediatamente a la recámara de Draco, comprobando que el rubio seguía en la misma posición de anoche. No había despertado. Era lunes y tenía que presentarse al Ministerio, en donde supusieron que ella estaría de reposo aún por lo sucedido anteriormente. Draco tampoco había ido a trabajar.

-¡Somos un par de irresponsables! -masculló mientras se duchaba rápidamente.

Corría el riesgo que Draco se despertara y ella no se diera cuenta. No quería más sorpresas, lo despertaría y le daría alguna poción, pero de cu cuenta corría que ambos se presentaran a laborar. Era mejor estar cada uno en sus ocupaciones y no ahí, juntos y lastimándose mutuamente con sus solas presencias. Estuvo lista en diez minutos y con ayuda de la magia se armó de un par de frasquitos que contenían algún líquido para reanimar a Draco de la resaca. Se apresuró hacia la recámara principal otra vez.

Tocó fuertemente la puerta entreabierta y como era de esperarse el rubio ni se inmutó. Entró decidida a llevárselo de ahí y lo volteó con bastante esfuerzo, pues Draco era bastante alto y con una corpulencia acorde a su elevada estatura. Sintió descargas eléctricas al estar en contacto de nuevo con él pero se las guardó. Tenía que despertarlo a como diera lugar.

Entreabrió los delgados labios del blondo y tuvo el impulso de besarlos de nuevo como cuando él permaneció en san Mungo bajo sus cuidados pero no lo hizo, sino que vertió unas gotas de la poción que llevaba y esperó a que hicieran efecto tomando la debida distancia y lo observó desde el dintel de la puerta. Poco tiempo pasó para que Draco empezara a reaccionar y a toser volviendo a la realidad y medio incorporándose en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía horribles mareos. Abrió los ojos grises y la encontró ahí, mirándolo. Todo estaba borroso para él, así que ella inició.

-Es una inmadurez de tu parte embriagarte de ese modo pero no me importa, tenemos que estar en el ministerio a la voz de ya, así que prepárate que nos marchamos en quince minutos

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? -contestó él visiblemente afectado por el alcohol todavía.

-Lo que oyes, alístate que ya estamos con un pie en el trabajo, es demasiado tarde, ¡Por Merlín!, no es hora para permanecer en casa durmiendo la borrachera.

-No voy a ninguna parte.

-Eso lo veremos -dijo ella acercándose al terco blondo y sacó otro frasquito con un líquido naranja y se lo extendió.

-Bebe esto

-No, ¿Qué es, Granger?

-Servirá para la resaca, ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡No me des órdenes maldita sea!, la cabeza me estalla y tu gritando como desquiciada.

-Di lo que quieras pero tómate eso ya.

Draco se sentía físicamente muy mal, eso ya sin contar el sentimiento interno, así que bebió lo que la castaña le ofrecía. Al poco rato se encontraba mejor y pudo pensar bien las cosas y lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Fue lo primero que preguntó al reparar que después de la charla que habían sostenido en San Mungo él llegó solo al departamento y… se dedicó a beber.

-Me dieron de alta ayer mismo y retomé mis obligaciones, ¡pero necesito ir al Ministerio y tú no te mueves! -exclamó ella fastidiada

No quería entrar más en detalles con Draco, el tenerlo cerca era ya suficiente con qué lidiar, ahora, recordar que estaba enamorada de él y que encima lo había rechazado era ya mucha carga para Hermione. Dio media vuelta viendo que él se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Te espero en la sala lo más pronto posible.

Draco se puso de pie con un poco de lentitud, el malestar iba desapareciendo y vio a su alrededor con todo desperdigado. Se percató de las tres botellas abiertas y vacías, él siempre había considerado al alcohol una deplorable debilidad y justamente en eso había caído. Últimamente resbalaba en lo que más detestaba. Con un movimiento de varita se deshizo de la evidencia y ordenó como estaba su habitación. A pesar de todo no tolerada el desastre en su vida y se metió a la ducha. Una vez ahí, dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo y pensó nuevamente en ella, tan altiva, dándole órdenes como era su costumbre.

-¿Cómo puede estar tranquila después de lo que pasó? -se preguntaba.

El por lo menos sentía su pulso correr desbocado cuando ella estaba presente.

-Quizá no me ama como pensaba -se decía y se lastimaba al mismo tiempo, no podía creer tanta indiferencia por parte de Hermione.

-Tal vez es mejor así -concluyó secandose el cuerpo y el rubio cabello.

Un Malfoy no podía ser humillado y él ya había hecho bastante, si ella no quiso darles una oportunidad no había más, no insistiría, que se quedara con Pucey y que formaran una linda familia, él haría su vida en otra parte. Pensaba todo eso despechado y herido, con la coherencia del orgullo y nada más. En el fondo su corazón estaba deshecho, lo mismo que el de ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, lo había puesto todo en juego y ella había decidido que no. No quería rogarle aunque su alma se partiera en pedazos.

Salió del baño y se vistió rápidamente con un traje oscuro de los ya acostumbrados, los cuales se amoldaban a su cuerpo varonil, después salió al encuentro de la castaña. Ambos se miraron sin decir absolutamente nada, los corazones trataban de gritarse que se amaban, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de alguno de los dos.

Hermione se sentía invadida y descolocada ante la presencia del rubio y Draco experimentaba algo similar, pero se obligó a aparentar lo contrario, las palabras de la castaña aún las llevaba clavadas una a una en el orgullo, en el alma, como si fuesen ácido que le corroía de solo imaginar que no sería suya, que se había negado. Es silencio continuaron su camino hasta el Ministerio, pues caminaron uno al lado de otro con paso rápido pero con las mentes unidas. Al llegar, Draco no esperó más y se encerró en su oficina, Hermioe tomó su lugar y los compañeros los observaban discretamente, ésta vez no había fricciones entre ellos, la indiferencia cortaba como cuchillo el ambiente.

-A trabajar -se dijo la ojimiel y como autómata sacaba pergaminos que en realidad no revisaba, su atención se resistía a posarse en los deberes, corría tras el rubio dentro de ese despacho.

-Debo seguir adelante…-pensaba Draco con la mirada triste, no había más por hacer al respecto.

Los días consecutivos fueron similares, apenas se dirigían la palabra, se encontraban en mudo silencio y cada uno se encerraba en su habitación o se sumergían en el trabajo para no sentir nada más, ambos trataban de engañarse.

Una joven castaña y de ojos claros lloraba día tras día presa en uno de los sótanos de la casa de los Carrow. Atada la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente era liberada para probar bocado y nada más. No sabía ya cuántos días había permanecido privada de su libertad y comenzaba a perder la esperanza de volver a ver a su familia. Aterrorizada, recibía las crueles visitas de alguno de los vengadores de la sangre, quienes se regocijaban con el solo hecho de verla palidecer ante ellos, encogiéndose de miedo. Gustaban de acercarse a ella disfrutando de su temor y rozando su tersa piel con sus hoscos dedos.

-Preciosa, realmente nos has sido muy útil -decía Montague, quien tenía el turno ésta vez- sin ti jamás hubiésemos conseguido la información que necesitábamos.

-¡Déjeme por piedad! -sollozaba ella sin fuerzas al sentir el aliento del mortífago acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Dejarte?, ¡Claro que no lo haría ni por todos los galeones del mundo! -respondió acercándose más a ella y obligándole a mirarle a la cara- Mira bien mi rostro, princesita porque quizá sea lo último que veas en tu vida.

-¡Por favor, no me haga daño!, ¿Ya tienen lo que querían, no? ¡Le suplico que me regrese a mi familia! -gimió la prisionera.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes -dijo con sorna el captor- una vez que has caído en nuestras manos es imposible sobrevivir y una traidora a la sangre como tú tiene sus días contados, lo mismo tu familia.

-¡A mi familia no la toque! -exclamó con un hálito de fuerza la chica.

-¿Con que sabes enojarte? -bramó el vengador asestándole una bofetada en la cara que la hizo sangrar de los labios. Ella se echó a llorar.

-Las órdenes las damos nosotros, que no se te olvide y no tardaremos en exterminarlos a todos ustedes para fortalecernos y tomar las riendas de todo, como siempre debió haber sido.

Finalizó el torvo sujeto saliendo de inmediato del maloliente sótano y dejando a la castaña sumida en la desesperación.

-¡A mi familia no…! -murmuraba entre lágrimas temiendo lo peor. La pesadilla continuaba para ella y no era la primera vez que recibía agresiones físicas.

Los vengadores de la sangre sabían que tan útil les resultaba la chica para extorsionar a su informante infiltrado dentro del Ministerio y extraer toda la información posible. La tortura de tener a uno de sus familiares cautivo, hacía que el espía diera todas las ubicaciones y movimientos de los amenazados, las posibles investigaciones que se hacían del caso, las veces que irían los aurores a revisar la casa en donde se ocultaban, todo, todo lo sabían y sacaban ventaja de ello.

El traidor se sentía entre la espada y la pared pero sabía que por ahora su familia era primero y que no tenía más opciones, era una vida querida la que estaba en juego y por eso arriesgaba a sus amigos y personas preciadas, sin embargo, a diario pensaba en cómo revertir la situación para poner la jugada a su favor. Era constantemente vigilado por los mortífagos, por lo que no podía recurrir al Ministerio por ayuda pero todos los días trataba de buscar alguna solución a su angustioso drama.

La joven rehén por su parte sufría porque sabía que el informante estaba también en gran peligro y ella le amaba infinitamente. Cuando la capturaron se pactó la situación ventajosa para los vengadores y casi diariamente llegaba una lechuza que se posaba en la ventana para decir alguna noticia importante. Así era como actuaban los cobardes, extorsionando a otros, atacando por la espalda, matando a inocentes.


	28. ¡Secuestro!

Demian Carrow no se encontraba complacido por su última actuación para con sus víctimas. Draco y Blaise aún estaban vivos y él no tardaría en intentarlo de nuevo, esperaba a que se confiaran pero si llegaba a saber que había una pequeña oportunidad, por mínima que fuera él estaría ahí para deshacerse de cualquiera de ellos, pero en especial odiaba a Draco. Lo que él hubiera dado porque el lord lo escogiera para matar a Albus Dumbledore y en cambio el heredero Malfoy había tenido tan honroso cargo.

-Yo lo haré sin dudar -rogó a Lord Voldemort, pero éste se negó, la venganza en contra de los Malfoy por los errores de Lucius habían marcado el destino del blondo.

-Ordené que lo hiciera Draco, Demian, pero si falla, no dudaré en dejar que desquites tu ira al respecto -prometió sonriendo escalofriantemente. Demian Carrow se ajustó a lo que el líder decía.

Al saber que el rubio no se había atrevido a deshacerse del director de Howgarts, se irguió como el verdugo de Draco, asestándole crucios sin piedad, ganándose la complacencia del Señor Tenebroso y el odio del de ojos grises porque disfrutaba al enviarle la maldición imperdonable que lo doblegaba de dolor. Ahora que sabía que su rival seguía en pie, apretando los puños con rabia se prometió a sí mismo que en la próxima no fallaría.

-Malfoy puede darse por muerto -escupió con desprecio mientras tomaba una copa de Whisky de fuego junto a sus cómplices. Montague apareció en ese instante.

-La palomita está como siempre, rogando por su querida familia -se burló acarreando las risas de los demás.

-Pues es en vano -levantó la voz Carrow.

-Eso le dije, que no sueñe con eso.

-Su traidora familia caerá después de todos ellos y los exterminaré con mucho gusto.

-Uno a uno, Demián -pidió Terrence Higgs- los quiero muertos uno a uno.

-Tarde o temprano saldremos vencedores -concluyó el mortífago tomando el resto de su copa ante el aplauso de los presentes.

-¿Irás por Draco otra vez? -inquirió Goyle.

Todos sabían que en la pasada agresión, Demian había sido víctima del hechizo de Draco y sus heridas no habían sanado del todo gracias a eso, pero el temple del mortífago y su odio hacia el rubio lo fortalecían cada día más.

-Ya les he dicho que ajustaré cuentas con él personalmente. ¡Se atrevió a defender a la sangre sucia!, ¡Qué asco me da su proceder!, la hubiese acabado también de no haber sido porque…-calló al recordar que fue vencido por unos instantes por el poderoso "Voltius" del blondo -tú Gregory, sigues al tanto de Greengrass, ya lo sabes.

Goyle asintió con una sonrisa enigmática que decía más que mil palabras.

-Pido terminar yo mismo con Nott -gruñó Graham Pritchart.

-Es tuyo -accedió Demian con displicencia.

-Parkinson será mi víctima -acotó amenazante Warrington.

-Pues más vale que reemplaces el Sectumpsempra que lanzaste por un Avada Kedavra pronto -se burló el líder.

-El matrimonio Weasley probará el poder de mi varita -sentenció Montague.

-Yo quiero acabar con la adorable señora Luna Weasley -secundó Baddock palmeando la espalda de Montague. El líder intervino.

-Me da lo mismo quién haga qué, los quiero muertos pronto.

-Longbottom no sabe a lo que se enfrenta conmigo -rió Higgs frotándose ambas manos con grotesco ademán.

-¿Y Pucey? -recordó Goyle con su voz grave y pastosa.

-Déjalo por mi cuenta, que no vale la pena desperdiciar demasiado en él, sabes que a pesar de todo morirá de igual forma que los demás, es indigno de ser sangre pura, un traidor a nuestra causa y tiene un carácter tan débil que me provoca torturarlo hasta que pida que lo mate de una buena vez.

-Demian -habló Baddock- Goyle puede encargarse de él, la farsa debe llevarse a cabo, lo sé, pero eso no impide que él también se ocupe de alguno ya en serio.

-¡Yo también quiero lanzar un Avada Kedavra, Demian! -exclamó emocionado el sujeto. Carrow continuó.

-Está bien, Goyle, demuéstranos qué es lo que puedes hacer con la varita. -los cómplices rieron sonoramente animando al cruel muchacho, quien se sentía orgulloso de tener por fin una asignación como todos.

Una lechuza se posó en la ventana de Carrow y este se apresuró a leer lo que la conocida ave se disponía a entregarle. Al terminar, hizo una seña y todos se pusieron de pie tomando el traslados y borrando con magia evidencia de su presencia en el lugar desaparecieron de la casa con rumbo desconocido, no tramaban nada bueno.

En el Ministerio, mientras tanto, Draco y Hermione, intentando parecer completamente ajenos entre sí, se daban a la tarea de ignorarse mutuamente, encerrando el amor que sentían en una prisión de alta seguridad dentro de ellos, pero la cosa no era sencilla, tenían que tener contacto tarde que temprano. Hermione necesitaba entregarle a su rubio jefe una serie de documentos que había estado postergando pero la urgencia era creciente y no tuvo más remedio que tocar a la oficina de Draco, quien le cedió el paso sin saber que era ella, al verla de pie frente a él la escudriñó con la mirada y ella bajó la vista de inmediato.

-Firma esto -le espetó tajante ella extendiéndole lo que llevaba en la mano y procurando no acercarse demasiado, hacía tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra siquiera.

-Te he dejado claro que no me des órdenes -dijo molesto.

-Hazlo ya para que me marche inmediatamente.

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, Granger! -exigió poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia ella.

-¡No tengo por qué hacerlo, Malfoy!

En un arranque que ni el mismo Draco se esperaba la tomó por los hombros besándola con furia, con desesperación, en nombre del amor sacrificado que residía entre ellos. Hermione luchaba por resistirse pero no podía, necesitaba sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, dominando de esa forma, letales, hambrientos de pasión. Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, la castaña se separó y le abofeteó el rostro haciendo que el rubio se llenara de coraje, pero no dijo nada, ese rechazo tan frontal le dolió más que el golpe que se plasmaba escarlata en su pálida mejilla. Hermione salió sin decir más dejando los papeles en el escritorio del ojigris, no había necesidad de palabras, los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

Ella trató de alejarse por un instante lo más que pudo, caminó rápidamente sin rumbo a través del Ministerio con lágrimas en los ojos, porque ese beso había removido hasta la más íntima fibra de su corazón, que le gritaba por el amor de Draco, amor que ella no quería aceptar. No supo cómo llegó hasta un pasillo solitario cerca del Departamento de Misterios y ahí no resistió más y se echó al pie de las escaleras a llorar, a desquitar su frustración con llanto amargo de pena al sentir que Draco la amaba y que ella por orgullo y obligación estaba negada para él, ya no quería correr más riesgos al estar juntos y permaneció entre esas cavilaciones unos breves instantes.

Había silencio alrededor, era ya la hora de salida y los trabajadores del edificio comenzaban a retirarse, no tardó mucho en que el Ministerio se vaciara de gente y ella de supuso entonces a regresar a su lugar. En eso, una explosión brumosa y ensordecedora, proveniente de un escalofriante "Bombarda Máxima" con innegable sello mortífago llegó hasta ella sacudiéndola de tal modo que cayó al piso aturdida viendo cómo su alrededor era convertido en polvo y escombros. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie y con el pulso corriendo acelerado un solo nombre llegó a su mente:

-¡Draco!

Corrió como pudo esquivando obstáculos hasta donde se suponía que estaba la entrada del despacho del rubio, estaba abierta de par en par y ella entró como huracán

-¡Draco, Draco! -lo buscaba infructuosamente dentro de lo que había siso su oficina y que instantes atrás ella había abandonado.

-¡Por favor, responde!, ¿Estás aquí?, ¿Te encuentras bien? -suplicaba infructuosamente.

Nada ninguna respuesta, el de ojos mercurio no estaba ahí. El piso se le abría bajo sus pies al imaginar que lo impensable había pasado en esos escasos minutos que ella había huido de él para descargarse en soledad, se movía rápidamente entre los muros destruidos y no lo encontraba. La desesperación y el dolor la hicieron su presa, el rubio había sido secuestrado, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba porque para su tranquilidad si eso se podía llamar así, el cuerpo inerte de Draco no se hallaba en ningún sitio y supuso que si no lo habían atacado con el inconfundible "Avada Kedavra" entonce era porque se lo habían llevado. Con todo y eso la castaña no se consolaba y lloraba al tiempo que intentaba saber más, una pista, un indicio, algo que la llevara a entender lo que estaba pasando y saber el paradero de Draco.

Reparó en la pared que quedó en pie a medias, se leía un extraño mensaje escrito a base del hechizo "flagrante" pero el polvo circundante y la obscuridad relativa en que había quedado el edificio al ser violentado por los vengadores de la sangre.

-¡Lumus máxima!

Gritó la desesperada castaña tratando ver más allá de las cosas y justo en el instante en que ella leía: "_Den por muerto a Draco Malfoy, está ya con nosotros". E_ntraban atropelladamente Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabibi, Neville Longbottom y Pansy Parkinson, quienes se notaban sumamente preocupados por la suerte de Hermione y Draco, pero solo uno de ellos se encontraba ahí.

-¡Draco, se lo han llevado! -exclamó la castaña al verlos.

-¿Que estás diciendo, Granger? -secundó Blaise ante el desencajamiento de Pasy y la preocupación de Nott.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Neville sin explicarse cómo había sucedido.

-¡No está, Neville, ya revisé bien y no está! -dijo sollozante.

-¿Pero en dónde demonios estabas tú, Granger?, ¡Se supone que eras su sombra, su protectora! -reclamó Pansy encarándola nerviosa y desesperada.

-Yo me fui unos momentos, ¡Jamás imaginé que atacarían! -replicó sin fuerzas la ojimiel.

Neville la sostuvo porque flaqueaba al reconocer que por su ausencia Draco había sido presa fácil.

-¿Que idiotez dices?, ¡Lo dejaste solo!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -se escandalizó la pelinegra, que tuvo que ser contenida por Theodore para que no se le fuera encima a la Gryffindor que tampoco hubiese opuesto resistencia a la agresión de la Slyterin, también ella se echaba la culpa de eso.

-No tiene caso reprochar nada -dijo tajantemente Nott- el caso es que Draco está en manos de esos cobardes y debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.

-Ruega a Merlín que esté vivo, Granger porque si por tu culpa mi amigo es víctima de ellos yo mismo te refundiré en Azkaban -amenazó Blaise Zabini sin vacilar.

-¡No fue su culpa! -intervino decididamente Longbottom tratando de sacar la cara por su amiga, pero ella lo interrumpió hablando.

-Sí lo fue Neville y los entiendo perfectamente, yo misma quisiera morirme en éste momento pero lo importante ahora es movilizarnos rápidamente para encontrarlo antes que Demian se atreva a tocarlo. -dijo segura de sí misma, el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Draco era menor que la determinación de encontrarlo rápidamente.

-Si algo le pasa, Hermione yo seré la primera en ajustar cuentas contigo -recalcó Pansy mientras Harry y el par de aurores que lo acompañaban hacían acto de presencia.

-¡Harry! -se sorprendió la ojimiel al verlo- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo estás ustedes? -respondió el jefe de aurores.

-¡Draco no está, fue capturado por Demian, Potter, tenemos que hacer algo! -exigió Parkinson, Harry apretó los puños en señal de coraje.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, rápido, a la casa de Demian! Dumas, Laggerfeld, revisen el lugar!, ¡Zabini, Neville, busquen más pistas que nos lleven a su posible paradero!, ¡Pansy, Nott, investiguen cómo están Daphne y Pucey, pues no hemos tenido noticias de ellos tampoco!, Hermione ven conmigo, iremos tras ellos también para traer a Draco de vuelta, así tenga que matar a Carrow definitivamente -sentenció Harry con voz ronca.

Las cosas se complicaban y ellos como aurores solamente contaban bajas, eso lo desesperaba y ya no quería medias tintas en el asunto, Hermione salió con él y los demás para tratar de encontrar al rubio desaparecido.

¡Y aquí vengo yo con otro capítulo de acción!, espero haberlo hecho interesante.

Gracias a todos los que men manifestado sus felicitaciones por ésto y los comentarios y favoritos. ¡Besos!


	29. Rehén de Carrow

-¡Bombarda máxima! -escuchó Draco antes de ver un espeso humo que sacudió su entorno y él perdía el equilibrio en su propia oficina mientras cavilaba en el proceder suyo y de Hermione, cuando ella hubo salido, se reprochaba su debilidad al besarla cuando ella le había dicho que no quería saber más de él.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con el nombre de Granger en sus labios y salió inmediatamente para comprobar que la chica no estaba en su lugar y que los demás compañeros habían abandonado minutos antes el lugar.

Trató de buscarla entre todo el desorden, pero siete mortífagos se lo impidieron rodeándolo de un solo movimiento y con las varitas en alto, Draco sacó la suya también dispuesto a defenderse pero eso era demasiado.

-Nos saludamos otra vez, Draco -habló Demian descubriéndose el rostro para que le rubio reconociera directamente a su agresor.

No era necesario eso, Malfoy sabía perfectamente quien era, pero a Demian le gustaba que sus víctimas miraran su cara de regocijo al tenerlas a su merced. Malfoy respondió con una mirada altiva.

-Solamente así puedes enorgullecerte de ser medianamente bueno, Carrow, acompañado de tus cobardes cómplices -asestó el ojigris destilando odio en cada palabra dicha.

-¡Incárcerous! -lanzó Baddock impaciente por ver caer a su enemigo.

El Príncipe de Slytherin se vio rodeado de poderosas cuerdas que lo ataban con fuerza invisible, impidiéndole moverse, Demian se acercó lentamente a él.

-El arrogante Draco Malfoy no tiene salida ésta vez… ¡Estás en nuestras manos, traidor y pronto vas a suplicarme que acabe con tu miserable vida -exclamó al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el rostro y en el abdomen, desquitando en poco su furia para con él.

Draco comenzó a sangrar pero no le quitaba la rabiosa mirada de encima. Goyle tomó la varita del blondo que había caído al suelo y con la mueca retorcida la guardó entre su túnica.

-Me la quedo de recuerdo- apuntó al ver que los demás no interferían en lo que hacía.

-¿Que hacemos con él, Demian? -preguntó Montague sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¡Enfréntate tú solo a mí, Carrow! -vociferó furioso Draco intentando liberarse del hechizo, cosa que sin la varita era prácticamente imposible.

-¡No tardan en llegar los demás! -advirtió Terrence Higgs algo nervioso.

-Largémonos con él! -apoyó Warrington dispuesto a no caer en manos de los aurores, finalmente estaban en sus dominios.

-¡De prisa, Carrow, no nos conviene permanecer más tiempo, la sangre sucia no tardará en venir por su indefenso protegido! -concluyó Pritchard apurando la partida.

Draco se encendió más al escuchar el insulto dirigido a Hermione, mismo insulto que él no cesó de repetir en Howgarts y ahora le resultaba despreciable para ella, pero desde su posición no se atravía a delatar sus sentimientos por la Gryffindor, pues entonces Demian no dudaría en matarla en cuanto la viera, temió por eso y calló sin dejar de ver con creciente rencor a los vengadores, especialmente al cabecilla.

Demian sacó el traslador y sosteniendo abruptamente a Draco desaparecieron sin dejar rastro justamente antes de la entrada desesperada de Hermione para buscarlo. Los vengadores contaban con que los aurores los buscarían en su cuartel general, por lo que se aparecieron en la antigua mansión de Bellatrix Lestrange, en Gloucester, hasta donde también habían trasladado a su castaña prisionera no hace mucho tiempo, encerrándola en las mazmorras de la vieja construcción de Rodolphus Lestrange, era improbable que alguien buscara ahí y ellos lo sabían, además, contaban con que su espía impidiera a como dé lugar que llegaran hasta ahí y permanecían confiados con el rubio botín que traían entre manos.

-¡Llévenlo a su cómoda habitación de lujo que le está esperando! -ordenó el líder y Baddock, junto a Montague obedecieron arrastrando a Draco, quien oponía inútil resistencia en su camino hacia las mazmorras.

-¡Atrévete a liberarme para que acabe contigo con mis propias manos! -rugía el blondo fuera de sí.

-Pronto te haré una grata visita, Malfoy -sentenció irónicamente el mortífago viendo complacido cómo su principal enemigo estaba ya en sus manos.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás, uno a uno, cayeran también y entonces, cuando eso sucediera, él mataría a cada uno en presencia de los demás parta hacer más tortuosa la venganza. Por lo pronto planeaba hacer sufrir a Draco con crucios y golpes sin magia, encontraba real regocijo al lastimarlo con sus propias manos, sediento de venganza en él.

Draco fue llevado a una celda continua a la de la joven que permanecía llorando y lo dejaron ahí, atado de manos, cerrando la puerta, que ahogó sus protestas e intentos de salir, además de insultos a Demian y a los vengadores. Los hechizos silenciadores consumían los rabiosos arranques del rubio, lo mismo que el llanto de la castaña ojiverde. Ninguno se daba cuenta que había otro prisionero al lado a pesar de la cercanía.

Harry Potter y los demás peinaban la casa de Alecto Carrow tratando de encontrar algún indicio que los llevara a algo pero nada, todo parecía intacto, inerte, no había señales de los vengadores y frustrado, desquitaba su ira con lo que encontrara a su paso.

Luna y Ron, lo mismo que Pucey y Greengrass ya estaban con todos ellos, se habían librado de todo porque los Weasley estaban en Sortilegios Weasley, y Daphne con Adrian permanecían en la Mansión de los Pucey.

Hermione Granger, con el corazón en la mano, imploraba a Merlín que esl rubio estuviese bien, necesitaba convencerse de ello o se volvería loca, lo amaba demasiado a pesar de todo y quería verlo a la brevedad posible, rescatarlo de las garras de los vengadores de la sangre. Después de convencerse que no encontrarían nada ahí, ella habló.

-¡Nada, Harry!, parece que se los ha tragado la tierra!

-¡Eso no es posible, Granger, debemos buscar bien!-secundó Pansy al borde de la desesperación por que cada segundo que perdían Draco corría grave peligro.

-No puede ser que los mejores aurores de Kingsley sean tan ineptos! -terció Blaise Zabini, que compartía la preocupación de la pelinegra.

-¡Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos! -respondió Neville tratando de conciliar las cosas, pues no convenía una división en esos momentos.

-Busquemos en otro sitio -sugirió Theodore al ver que ahí las pistas no los llevaban a nada

-¿Es dónde se te ocurre? -preguntó Ron sin imaginarse dónde podían estar los vengadores.

-No lo sé, las casas de los demás implicados -propuso nuevamente Theo, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Nos repartiremos, Henry y Charles a la casa de Baddock, Neville y Zabini a la de Higgs, Pansy y Nott buscarán en la de Montague, Ron y Luna diríjanse a la de Goyle, Daphne y Adrian irán a la de Pritchart y Hermione y yo a la de Warrington, tendremos sumo cuidado y cualquier cosa no duden en convocar la marca de los aurores.

Dijo refiriéndose a un símbolo similar al morsmordre que invocaban los mortífagos pero en forma de ave fénix en honor a Albus Dumbledore que Harry y el Ministro habían creado para esas situaciones de emergencia y que realmente había sido usada muy pocas veces, pero para éste caso se volvía indispensable porque todos estarían repartidos.

-Nos vemos en dos horas en lo queda del Ministerio -concluyó Potter

-No, Harry, el Ministerio no representa seguridad ya, vamos a mi departamento que está cerca de ahí -dijo la castaña y él asintió para después desaparecer con ella en el acto.

Nada, los aurores y protegidos revisaron cada una de las residencias y a pesar de estar abandonadas en su mayoría, tampoco encontraron algo verdaderamente significativo que les diera alguna referencia. Derrotados esperaban afuera del pequeño departamento de Hermione, improvisado como pequeño cuartel de emergencia, una vez adentro, empezaron las discusiones.

-Tal vez están fuera de Londres -empezó Luna al ver las caras de desesperación, sobre todo de Hermione.

-Es bastante improbable -respondió Blaise- necesitan estar cerca para controlarnos.

-Tienes razón -habló Pansy cada vez más nerviosa por Draco, temía por su vida a manos de Demian, lo mismo que Hermione pero por motivos diferentes, ella le quería como amigo, la castaña le amaba con todo su corazón.

-Si siguen aquí deben tener una guarida y tenemos que descubrirla -Intervino Neville mirando a los Slyhterins.

-Ustedes han sido mortífagos -dijo Harry decididamente- debe haber algún lugar que Voldemort haya utilizado para ocultarse y que ustedes también conozcan, en donde no hayamos buscado hasta ahora.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí tratando de recordar algo importante. Daphne se apresuró a contestar.

-No, Harry, hemos buscado en todas partes.

-Es cierto, al menos no hay nada más que yo imagine -la apoyó Adrian inmediatamente.

-Ustedes no pueden saberlo, no estuvieron con nosotros -se apresuró Blaise con una pequeña luz de esperanza en el rostro de Hermione, quizá en ellos estaría la respuesta que ella esperaba.

- Es verdad, hay un lugar que es improbable, pero puede ser…-continuó Parkinson mirando a Theodore Nott, quien se esforzaba también por recordar más de su época como obligado servidor oscuro, las miradas continuaban clavadas en ellos.

-Pansy tiene razón -habó el castaño de Slytherin- la mansión Lestrange fue la primera guarida de Voldemort antes de empezar con la batalla…

-No creo que eso resulte, quizá Demian no la conozca -dijo Greengrass sin convencerse de la idea- Demian Carrow aún estaba en Durmstrang cuando Voldemort regresó y no pudo saber la ubicación de la casa.

-Creo que Daphne tiene razón -secundó Adrian. Hermione estalló entonces.

-¡Pues no dejaremos lugar sin revisar, Greengrasss!, ¡hasta bajo de cada piedra soy capaz de buscar para traer a Draco sano y salvo!

Los demás corroboraron otra vez que el sentimiento de la castaña hacia el rubio era más que evidente y Adrian le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su prometida que una vez más anteponía a Draco sobre él, Daphne se dio cuenta de todo y también lo miró con desprecio por su actitud, algo le decía ya que no estaba más interesada en Pucey, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Vamos inmediatamente! -exclamó Potter- ¡Dígannos en dónde es y llegaremos hasta ahí ahora mismo!

Los verde plata tomaron el traslador y Theodore Nott fue el encargado de conjurar el lugar así que irían, cada minuto que permanecieran ahí era tiempo valioso para Draco, Daphne y Adrian también se unieron a ellos, aunque no sin protestar de nuevo argumentando que había otros lugares para buscar y que perderían el tiempo ahí.

Minutos antes, Demian Carrow había disfrutado el placer de lanzarle crucios a Draco. Sin testigos, el joven mortífago asestó letales torturas físicas por medio de la varita al rubio que permanecía atado sin poder defenderse, sacudido por dolorosas descargas que lo hacían sentir reventar de dolor, pero par no darle el gusto a Carrow, no profería más que gemidos ahogados, contrariando al hijo de Alecto, quien esperaba que le suplicara piedad para entonces poder negársela.

-¡Ruégame que me detenga! -exclamó furioso. Draco no respondió.

-¿Muy valiente, Malfoy?, eso debías haber tenido para acabar con Dumbledore y ahora todos estaríamos bien, el Lord habría triunfado y nosotros hubiésemos acabado con los impuros para hacer renacer el esplendor mágico, pera los que en verdad lo merecemos.

El mortio estaba fuera de sí y lo golpeaba ahora sin miramientos, Draco soportaba uno a uno los embates sin proferir palabra. Casi al borde de la inconciencia por los castigos inflingidos, el rubio acertó a decir.

-Eres un maldito cobarde y yo voy a destruirte…

-¿TÚ? -se burló el castaño- ¡Jamás saldrás de ésta mazmorra, Malfoy y el que a terminar con tu asquerosa vida soy yo! -amenazó pateándole las costillas.

-Eres un traidor, el más grande, el que nunca supo corresponder a las preferencias de Lord Voldemort, ¡El que mordió la mano que le dio de comer! -finalizó el torvo sujeto saliendo del sótano con la ira reflejada en el rostro.

Intentó controlarse porque de seguir así lo mataría y quería que todos fueran testigos de eso, que sufrieran al ver el Avada Kedavra salir de su varita cuando el tiempo para eso llegara.

...

Gracias a todos por leer, la verdad me encanta su compañía..

Besos desde México, espero que les agrade este doble capítulo.


	30. Mansión Lestrange

-¡Portus! -conjuraba Harry Potter a un adorno que Hermione tenía para convertirlo en traslador improvisado.

El trío verde plata le habían dado la ubicación exacta de la supuesta residencia ocupada anteriormente por Voldemort y se valía de ello para aparecerse ahí. Todos llegaban hasta las puertas de una imponente mansión antigua en donde Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo habían vivido cuando se casaron.

Lo que veían ahora era una sombra de la suntuosa construcción que se erguía sombríamente después de la muerte de sus dueños y al no tener descendencia se había quedado abandonada. Estaba cubierta de arbustos que crecían sin control y tenía un aspecto tétrico a la vista, algunos escombros de paredes levemente derruídas podían verse, pero la mayor parte de la casa estaba en pie.

-Insisto en que no hay nada acá -Inició Daphne.

-¡Eso vamos a averiguarlo en éste instante! -exclamó ojimiel decidida a entrar cuanto antes.

-Espera, Hermione -la detuvo Adrian por el brazo- es peligroso esto y si de verdad están aquí Demian y sus cómplices no voy a dejar que te enfrentes a ellos, permanece fuera con Daphne, Luna y Pansy, yo iré con los demás.

Las miradas se cruzaron y Harry pensó que tal vez era la mejor decisión, arriesgar a las mujeres no era tan buena idea.

-Quizá tu prometida desee quedarse aquí, pero yo voy a pelear mi batalla, Pucey -respondió la fiera pelinegra que no pensaba abandonar la causa por un instante.

-¡He dicho que voy por Draco y no regresaré sin él!, lo siento Adrian pero no está en tus manos detenerme -repuso la castaña con una mirada desafiante que ya no ocultaba más su amor por el rubio prisionero de los vengadores de la sangre.

-¡No seas necia, Hermione, haz lo que te digo! -reclamó con enojo Adrian- Ronald Weasley intervino.

-¡No le hables así a ella! - Su esposa lo contuvo tomándolo de la mano y la castaña le envió a su futuro esposo una mirada de estupefacción, ¿Por qué no quería que ella entrara?, ¿Sería acaso que en verdad Pucey tenía algo más que ver con todo?

-¡No te metas, Weasley! -rugió Pucey con ira en los ojos.

-Debemos calmarnos en éste momento -sentenció Harry, él estaba de acuerdo en que era demasiado arriesgado ir todos.

-Todos ustedes saben bien que no voy a quedarme aquí y que lucharé codo a codo con ustedes allá adentro y lo que aquí hacemos es perder el tiempo -repuso airadamente la Gryffindor mostrando su desesperación por entrar inmediatamente.

Los Slytherin la veían convencidos que Draco tenía el amor de Hermione y que ella estaba dispuesta a pelear contra todo por rescatarlo, apoyaron su decisión y Blaise Zabini tomó la palabra.

-Si Granger insiste en ir no veo inconveniente, sabe defenderse perfectamente y su varita sabrá hablar por ella frente a esos cobardes.

-No hay que retrasarnos más, entremos -urgió Pansy.

-Creo que debemos ir -terció Nott convencido que la pesadilla debería disolverse.

-Daphne y yo también estaremos con ustedes para evitar sorpresas -acotó Luna ante el evidente silencio de la Greengrass. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Si es así entonces vamos ya -puntualizó el salvador del mundo mágico y se enfilaron sigilosamente hacia la verja de entrada que crujió al ser empujada levemente por Theodore Nott.

Los vengadores de la sangre estaban desprevenidos y no prestaron atención a la escena que se desarrollaba afuera, en ese momento, regresaba Demian después de castigar a Draco cobardemente.

-¿Qué tal nuestro invitado? -preguntó Warrington al verlo retornar.

-Creo que le he dejado clara nuestra amabilidad y hospitalidad -rebatió Carrow tomando asiento frente a ellos. Un ruido llamó su atención.

-¡Maldita sea, alguien viene! -gritó al tiempo que los demás mortios sacaban las varitas y volteaban a ver a todos lados buscando una señal que identificara al o a los intrusos, nada sucedía.

-Creo que es tu imaginación -se burló Goyle guardando la suya y volviendo a tomar su lugar, los demás lo imitaron, pero Demian no se quedó tan seguro de eso.

-¡No se queden ahí, imbéciles, revisen los alrededores! -exició vociferando y los mortífagos se levantaron de mala gana para inspeccionar todo, tomaron diferentes caminos y se apresuraron a echar un vistazo, todo parecía calmado.

Dentro de las capas de invisibilidad que habían conseguido en el Ministerio anteriormente y entre ellos mismos, Harry Potter y compañía descubrían que efectivamente había alguien el la construcción Lestrange y querían tomarlos por sorpresa, tal y como ellos habían hecho en Grimmauld Place.

Los vieron salir a revisar el exterior y ellos no se movieron, esperando a que todos retornaran confiados y entonces atacarían. No pasó mucho tiempo para eso y los vengadores, uno a uno entraban de nuevo a la residencia más tranquilamente. Harry entonces sacó una mano para dar una discreta seña. Los demás obedecieron.

Lentamente caminaron el trecho que los separaba de la estancia principal, en donde al entrar vieron a los cómplices de Demian sentados alrededor de él, Carrow dudaba de la seguridad de sus allegados al informarle que no había nada que temer, que la mansión estaba desierta y que eran simples suposiciones del castaño líder que en realidad estaba en lo cierto y tenía aún la varita en la mano.

-¡Oppugno! -conjuró de improviso Harry Potter despojándose de su capa y creando una confusión de objetos que atacaban a los vengadores, quienes sorprendidos trataban de ponerse en pie después del inesperado ataque, Demian Carrow no cabía en sí de la conmoción al verse descubiertos y nada preparados para repeler la embestida de los aurores, muchos de sus secuaces habían dejado escapar sus varitas ante el certero hechizo de Potter y él con la suya en la mano, buscaba al jefe de aurores para ajustar cuentas.

En el momento mismo de su entrada, Hermione advirtió que Draco no estaba a la vista, por lo que contó mentalmente y se dio cuenta que sus amigos superaban por el momento en número a los mortios y ella se dirigió a buscar a Draco entre las numerosas habitaciones, el corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente y su alma le gritaba que lo importante era buscarlo rápidamente, así que continuó bajo la capa y con la varita preparada por alguna desagradable sorpresa, recorrió con el alma en un hilo la planta baja sin resultados y se aprestó a subir piso por piso de la fastuosa mansión, abajo la guerra se desataba.

-¡Levicorpus! -dijo Luna Weasley dejando a Terrence Higgs suspendido en el aire y fuera de combate momentáneamente, pues su varita estaba en el piso y el se encontraba indefenso ante la rubia Ravenclaw que dominaba la situación.

-¡Finite incantatem! -reaccionó Carrow liberando a Higgs para que se viera en posibilidad de atacar a su agresora.

Ni bien cayó al piso, con un rápido ademán recogió la varita y con ella apuntó a la esposa del pelirrojo Weasley.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -atracó Ronald al ver que su esposa corría serio peligro a manos del inescrupuloso individuo que quedó inmediatamente detenido.

Luna le sonrió soñadora en medio de la pelea, Ron corrió a abrazarla y la colocó tras de él, ella era su tesoro y aunque fuese auror, el amor es más poderoso, de todas maneras Luna sabía que ella seguía dentro de la pelea por su marido y sus amigos, pero se dejaba proteger momentáneamente por el pelirrojo.

Demian no pudo liberar ésta vez a Terence del maleficio porque Harry ya estaba frente a él asestando hechizos que ahora se ocupaba en repeler.

-Desmaius! - intentó el pelinegro de gafas, pero el mortio lo esquivó pertinentemente.

-¡Protego Horribilis! -exclamó a su vez escapando Harry por un mínimo momento con el conjuro que salió de su varita.

La lucha era pareja entre ellos y se precipitaba interminable. Los Slytherin se enfrascaban en cruento encuentro contra Montague, quien con saña lanzaba maldiciones hacia sus ex compañeros de casa que resistían con gran temple.

-"¡Desperation serarto" -se dijo contra Blaise Zabini quien se cayó en ese instante presa de torturas mentales que lo obligaban a permanecer tendido en el piso ante la sorna del agresor.

-¡Envertestatil! -reaccionó Neville Longbottom para deshacer después al castigo de su moreno protegido, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie nuevamente, Zabini agradeció aún tambaleante y prosiguió a enfrentar con él nuevamente a Montague, quien ya se incorporaba furioso y dispuesto a lastimarlo nuevamente.

Muebles y objetos volaban de un lado a otro deshechos, pequeños incendios tenían lugar, pero ninguno se amedrentaba, hombres y mujeres no daban ni pedían cuartel en esa lucha, la última por la vida de todos los que ahí se encontraban y nadi estaba dispuesto a perder terreno, menos ahora.

-¡Fiendfrye! -invocó Baddock para formar lenguas de fuego que consumieran las vidas de los aurores, y fue interceptado por Theodore Nott quien no le quitaba de encima el ataque.

-¡Fiedlocke! -gritó al tiempo que las amenazantes llamas de detenían a su conjuro, el mortio bramó frustrado y volvió a la carga con un "Glacius" que el castaño no pudo repeler congelandole la varita ante su risa de suficiencia. Pansy Parkinson entró a la batalla entonces.

-¡Depulso! -lanzó la auror pelinegra revirtiendo después el maleficio para devolverle el poder a un sudoroso Nott que agradecía con la mirada el gesto, una vez más estaba listo para repeler al mortio que ya regresaba, internándose de nuevo entre oscuros hechizos que no encontraban blanco de uno y otro lado.

-¡Expulso! -se defendía Pucey junto a Daphne Greengrass contra Warrington, quien no secaba en sus intentos por destruirlos.

-¡Lacarnum inflamare! -agredía el mortífago creando chispas de la varita que se dirigían hasta los verde plata que evadieron con "Crepto fraguilius" deshaciendo las llamaradas.

Graham Pritchart se mantenía ocupado tratando de derribar a Henry Dumas y Charles Laggerfeld que embestían una y otra vez al vengador de la sangre que empezaba a verse debilitado.

Gregory Goyle se percató de la ausencia de Hermione Granger y en un momento de lucidez se internó en la mansión para vigilar a sus rehenes que permanecían en las mazmorras, estaba en lo cierto, la castaña de Gryffindor había acudido a rescatar a Draco pero desconocía que alguien más estaba cautiva en las frías celdas de Carrow.

Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione llegó hasta el último piso sin ningún resultado y decidió bajar. Si no había nadie en las recámaras entonces la casa debía ocultar un lugar especial para los indeseables, tal como la Mansión Malfoy, en donde ella permaneció a Merced de los mortífagos años anteriores.

Sin pensarlo bajó rápidamente, aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad y llegó hasta la abandonada cocina que lucía deplorable y miró a su alrededor, era la única opción, la otra estancia era el salón principal y la biblioteca. En el salón era imposible y ya había revisado la última, era lo que le quedaba.

Tras una pequeña puerta estaba la entrada a las mazmorras y ella accedió por ésta dando con un oscuro pasillo que comunicaba con la prisión de Draco, ella recorrió cada mazmorra deseando verlo de un momento a otro, abrió cada una de ellas con un "Alohomora" ferviente hasta que por fin dio con el rubio, tendido boca a bajo en el frío suelo mohoso de la celda. Su corazón se sobresaltó dolorosamente.

-¡Draco! -exclamó vehementemente al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él, despojándose de la túnica que la volvía invisible y con gran alegría corroboró que efectivamente, el rubio respiraba, a pesar de las vivibles heridas que su cuerpo ostentaba a causa de Carrow, ella se acongojó por eso y lo abrazó amorosamente, conjurando un "enervate" que regresó a Draco a la conciencia.

El blondo despertó en brazos de su salvadora y la miró con esos ojos grises que la paralizaban por completo pero no era tiempo para explicaciones.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con la preocupación a flor de piel al descubrirla ahí, junto a él, pero en el interior de una mazmorra propiedad de los vengadores de la sangre.

-¿Te han hecho daño esos mal nacidos? -interrogó ansioso, deseando que ella le dijera que no, que esta a salvo y así fue.

-Estoy bien, Draco, pero los demás están en la estancia peleando por sus vidas, ¡Debemos regresar para apoyarlos! -urgió Hermione ya tranquila al ver que Draco estaba recuperado en lo que se podía, imaginó que Demian había sido el orquestador de las heridas sangrantes del ojigris pero no dijo nada, ya le ajustaría cuentas ella en un rato por dañar al amor de su vida. Malfoy reparó en que no tenía su varita.

-¿Buscabas esto, Dragón? - apareció Goyle con la varita en la mano, varita que no le pertenecía.

-¡Dame eso inmediatamente si no quieres arrepentirte! -bufó el eludido colocando a Hermione tras él en movimiento protector.

Gregory lo miraba y recordaba por momentos la unión que habían tenido en el colegio, la muerte de Crabbe y mil cosas más que al final de cuentas lo habían llevado a escoger una vez más el bando equivocado. Levantando la oscura varita de espino generó un silencio entre los tres.

Ay que cosas! Por fin Draco está con Hermione y ahora sí va la pelea final, no se la pierdan que habrá muchas sorpresas buenas y malas, emocion, de todo, romance tambien y quizá se enojen conmigo pero todo lo que hago es necesario.

Besos a todos y gracias por esos increíbles comentarios, ¡Merlín, se agradece tanta preferencia!


	31. ¿Traidor?

Draco y Hermione esperaban el ataque de Goyle y la castaña reaccionó como debía, enviándole un hechizo para despojarlo de ella.

-¡Accio varita! -dijo y la misma volaba hasta ella para entregársela a Draco quien la tomó decidido puntando ahora a Gregory en ademán amenazante.

-¡Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir !-repuso siseando las frases con odio a su otrora seguidor.

-Haz conmigo lo que desees, Dragón -replicó Goyle, el que verdaderamente quiere acabar contigo está allá abajo tratando de destruir la vida de Potter y los demás.

Hermione comprendió que el corpulento mortio no opondría resistencia a lo que sea que Draco hiciera, por lo que intervino.

-¡Vamos Draco, Goyle no nos hará daño, de haberlo querido nos hubiese atacado ya, tenemos que ayudar!

Draco congeló al otro Slytherin con los ojos grises y escupió las palabras con desprecio, cayendo en que era cierta la apreciación de la castaña.

-¡Siempre supe que eras un cobarde! -dijo antes de marcharse ante la mirada inexpresiva del chico que estaba apostado en la entrada sin moverse.

-Se llama lealtad, Draco -dijo al fin permitiendo la salida de la pareja, el blondo se volvió incrédulo de las palabras que escuchó.

-¿Por qué estás con ellos entonces?

-Porque no iba a permitir que te dañaran. Estando con ellos era más fácil saber que tramaban, ya ves, a veces tomamos decisiones incorrectas -habló el Slytherin con la mirada clavada en Draco.

Al parecer decía la verdad, había guardado la varita para regresársela al dueño en un momento como ese y ahora cumplía, no era un aliado quizá pero tampoco era un enemigo.

-¡No demoremos más! -suplicó la ojimiel y fue entonces que se pudieron en marcha hacia la pelea.

Gregory Goyle se dirigió a la mazmorra continua para liberar a la prisionera antes de que él mismo escapara, no tenía sentido permanecer ahí. No deseaba ir a Azkaban otra vez a la caída de Carrow, pero no iba a pelear contra Draco y los aurores, una vez más huía del peligro. Quizá era lo que el rubio le había dicho: Un cobarde.

Tomados de la mano, el ojigris y la Gryffindor recorrían a zancadas el trecho que los separaba de la batalla, no tardaron en llegar y sorprenderse de la magnitud que se levantaba ante ellos.

Hechizos cruzaban los aires y se percibía un claro ambiente de odio y de rencor, Ronald se veía herido del brazo otra vez y Luna estaba junto a él repeliendo ataques. El pelirrojo se defendía como podía de Casius Warrington hasta el final al lado de su esposa.

Dumas y Laggerfeld habían logrado dejar sin sentido a Baddock y lo ataban para llevarlo al Ministerio en donde se decidiría su futuro, aún así, el vengador se revolvía furiosamente y se necesitaba la fuerza de ambos para mantenerlo a raya.

Neville sangraba del labio y la ceja, pero no cesaba en su defensa personal y en la de Blaise, quien atacaba fieramente a Pritchart, que no se veía atenuado en nada, su odio lo alentaba a seguir adelante.

Demian Carrow perseguía a un valiente Harry Potter que no lograba asestar el golpe contundente que dejara fuera de combate el hijo de Alecto y ambos reñían con habilidad sorprendente.

El mortio poseía una rapidez extraordinaria que no desmerecía ante el auror, era un hueso difícil de roer para el jefe de aurores pero sin duda Harry era el rival más contundente que Carrow había enfrentado jamás.

Montague y Terrence Higgs se habían unido contra Parkinson y Nott, quienes unidos conjuraban y atacaban lo mismo que se defendían de los poderosos mortios que deseaban verlos caer a como diera lugar.

-¡Confundus! -pronunció Terrence para Nott y éste cayó presa del maleficio aturdidor, Pansy reaccionó decidida al ver caer a su amigo y secreto amor.

Sí, Pansy Parkinson había vivido enamorada del encantador Theodore Nott y no se había atrevido a decírselo hasta que todo el peligro pasara, entre ellos se adivinaban intenciones amorosas pero todo velado.

Theodore tampoco había llegado a admitir que ella era sumamente preciada para el, pero en realidad lo era y también esperaba el momento justo para iniciar una nueva etapa con la de ojos azul profundo pero los planes que el destino les tenía reservados eran diametralmente opuestos. Pansy, por su parte, estaba particularmente contenta por ser ella quien lo protegiera y ahora al verlo fuera de control, se lanzaba furiosa al ataque.

-¡Cruciatus! -dijo ella y Higgs se revolcó de dolor en el piso, la actuación de Montague no se hizo esperar.

-¡Avada Kedavra! -vociferó el vengador de la sangre aprovechando el descuido de la pelinegra y el rayo rojo se impactó en el cuerpo femenino que cayó pesadamente a los pies de su agresor.

De la nada, el castaño de Slytherin se irguió y asestó un hechizo similar al desalmado vengador que había privado de la vida a Parkinson

-¡Avada Kedavra! -rugió Nott en respuesta a la turbia agresión de su oponente y éste a su vez, perdió la vida a manos del devastado joven que se arrojaba a la inerte Parkinson que yacía muerta en el piso.

Sí, había terminado con un vengador de la sangre, pero pagaba un alto costo por ello y eso era la vida de la pelinegra que lo había amado en silencio.

-¡Pansy! -suplicaba sumido en su propio dolor y poco le importaba lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

No podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en esos ojos azules que nunca más volvería a abrirse para él, en esos labios tan rojos que jamás besó y que ya no le sonreirían como todos los días, en ese cabello negro que tanto deseó acariciar.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro del deshecho castaño que vivía en carne propia la pérdida más dolorosa de su vida, una vida cortada en pleno esplendor, una incipiente relación que jamás llegaría a materializarse. Pansy Parkinson no estaría con él nunca más. La tomó entre su brazos ahogando su llanto en ella. Poco le importaba morir ahora o ir a Azkaban, no tenía ya por qué vivir.

Draco y Hermione llegaban es esos momentos tan confusos y tristes, los demás se habían percatado de la muerte de Pansy y del arribo de la pareja pero no podían desenfrascarse de su batallas, Harry en especial sintió la pérdida de su auror Slytherin.

Demian al ver a Draco liberado, pensó en lanzarse iracundo contra él y la respuesta del rubio no se haría esperar, ambos combatientes esperaban ese momento de acabar el uno con el otro.

Hermione se aprestaba a intervenir y Harry Potter se acercó rápidamente a Nott conjurando un "Salvo Hexia" que cubría a Pansy y a Theodore para protegerles de cualquier ataque, en esas condiciones, Nott no podía pelear.

Volviendo a la batalla, Draco no tuvo tiempo de acudir ante la chica pelinegra, sino que buscó directamente a Carrow con el fin de vengarla. Hermione lo entendió así y no le dejó solo.

Daphne y Pucey estaban impávidos ante la derrota de Pansy, era amiga de la Greengrass y ésta también se unió a la pena del castaño chico que se aferraba con lágrimas y desesperación al cuerpo de la pelinegra. Adrian guardó prudente distancia para protegerlos de algín inesperado hechizo, dejando que su protectora desahogara su sentir al lado de Nott.

Inesperadamente, Demian Carrow se acercó a Pucey al verse acorralado por Harry y Draco, quienes lo perseguían para darle caza, Potter vigilaba de cerca al rubio, no quería otra maldición imperdonable en la batalla.

Hermione apoyaba ahora a Neville y Blaise quien se había hecho a un lado porque su aturdimiento por el "confundus" de Graham aún seguía haciendo estragos en él. Aunado a eso se había dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a su amiga entrañable y como pudo llegó hasta donde las otras dos serpientes lamentaban profundamente lo acontecido.

-Theo…-susurró el moreno al ver hecho pedazos emocionalmente a su sereno hermano de amistad.

Al oírlo, Nott levantó la vista entristecida y ambos abrazaron a Pansy, unidos en un gran lazo de amistad roto por la varita del acaecido Montague. Blaise Zabini reclamaba un lugar entre tanta desesperanza para llorar también por Parkinson.

Él sí sabía de los sentimientos de ambos Slytherins pero calló por considerarlo pertinente y ahora que veía el decaimiento del castaño comprendía más cuánto le amaba a ella y lo mucho que lo atormentaba lo ocurrido.

Carrow estuvo a unos pasos de Adrian Pucey y sin pensarlo más se le arrojó por la espalda tomándolo como escudo humano al ver que éste se distraía por instantes contemplando a Daphne, al pie del cadáver de Pansy. Cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Harry y Draco advirtieron el peligro y amenazantes levantaron las varitas al unísono, el mortio no tenía salida y se jugaba su última carta al ver el recuento de los daños:

Montague muerto a manos de Nott. Higgs, víctima del crucio de Parkinson, fallecida a manos del primero; Goyle desaparecido, Baddock capturado por los aurores, Warrington cediendo ante los fieros Weasley, quien ya lo tenían a su merced y Pritchart no tardaría en correr la misma suerte a manos de Granger y Longbottom quienes dominaban ya absolutamente la pelea. Sólo quedaba él en pie.

-¡Enfréntame a mí! -gritó Draco.

Hermione sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, no quería ver al rubio en franco combate con Demian por ningún motivo y se apresuró a sostenerle el brazo para impedirle que lo atacara en esas condiciones, tampoco quería que el ojigris le lanzara algún imperdonable y con ello se ganara su pase directo a Azkaban, su amor le impulsaba a protegerlo de todo peligro. Draco se congeló al sentirla cerca y su contacto, pero no desvió la mirada de rencor de su mortal enemigo frente a él.

-¡Entrégate y no hagas más locuras, Demian! -exigió Harry y el líder de los vengadores lo miró con sorna.

-Claro que no, Potter -desafió el torvo castaño sin soltar a Adrian, quien trataba de forcejear ante la inesperada agresión.

-¡Déjame! -exclamaba el pelinegro prometido de Hermione al saberse rehén del mortífago.

La castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía pena por lo que Pucey estaba pasando pero al menos Draco estaba fuera de peligro, era cuestión de tiempo para obigar a Carrow a doblegarse.

-¡Siempre fuiste un cobarde, Adrian Pucey!, quizá yo muera hoy, pero tu te irás conmigo -le espetó con desprecio el castaño Carrow mientras seguía parapetándose con él.

Fue entonces cuando Daphne Greengrass se irguió para defenderlo a como diera lugar.

-¡A él no le hagas nada! -urgió la rubia de ojos esmeralda que fulguraban odio al ver al agresor del dueño de sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a matar a Demian si era necesario, pero pondría a salvo a Adrian.

-¡Pero miren a la traidora de Greengras! -repuso con rabia Demian al percatarse que ella estaba presta a atacarle y una mujer enamorada es de más cuidado que nada- ¿No me digan que no han dado cuenta que es ella la que nos ha mantenido informados todo éste tiempo de cada uno de sus movimientos?

El supuesto traidor había sido desenmascarado por el mortífago, quien hablaba escupiendo con veneno cada palabra salida de sus labios para herir y lacerar a quien pudiera.

-¡Cállate! -espetó furiosa Daphne-, ¡Sabes bien que no ha sido por gusto!, ¡Tienes a Astoria como prisionera y a mis padres y a mí no nos dejaste opción!

Rebatió la rubia mientras las miradas de desconcierto estaban en ella, sin creer que Draco tenía razón, pero el verdadero espía no era Pucey sino la heredera Greengrass, quien movida por la desesperación de ver a su propia hermana cautiva había colaborado con los vengadores de la sangre. Harry Potter intervino.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo, Harry, lamento todo esto pero Carrow tiene razón, yo les he brindado todas las facilidades para escapar de nosotros y de cada paso que dábamos en el Ministerio, pero Astoria fue mi motivo. ¡Este infeliz la tiene y yo estaba maniatada!, ¡Entiéndame por favor!.

Adrian la miraba conmocionado y Hermione con estupefacción, Ron y Luna no salían de su asombro y Neville Longbottom se negaba a creer que su compañera auror hubiera hecho semejante traición, aunque tenía poderosos motivos para hacerlo. Nott y Zabini la observaban con desprecio al lado de Pansy.

-¡En este mundo no hay lugar para traidores! -amenazó Demian Carrow- ¡Avada Kedavra! -asestó con la varita privando de la vida a uno más de los presentes.

La víctima de desvaneció irremediablemente entre los que estaban ahí.

...

Ya sé que está triste y que quizá lamenten la muerte de mi querida Parkinson.

No tengo más que decir. Estoy de duelo por la pérdida de éste personaje, pero espero que el chapter siguiente sea lo que ustedes esperan

Besos desde donde hago mis prácticas de la escuela en éste preciso momento que he robado para actualizar.


	32. Tristezas y una alegría

El cuerpo inerte de Daphne Greengrass caía al tiempo que la risa de Carrow no se hizo esperar. En esos instantes una castaña chica deshecha moralmente y visiblemente afectada físicamente llegaba con dificultad hasta donde todos estaban, agrandando la sorpresa y dándole la razón contundentemente a la derrotada Daphne.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Daphne! -gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aún y corrió al lado de la rubia.

La devastada Astoria Greengrass acababa de presenciar la muerte de su hermana mayor y se afligía enormemente por ello. Desquiciada por el llanto, sacudía infructuosamente a la chica que jamás reaccionaría a la maldición asesina del vengador de la sangre, Harry Potter actuó antes que Draco o cualquiera de los presentes intentara matar a Demian Carrow, quien continuaba burlándose de su portentosa hazaña.

Hermione se acercaba más a Draco, quien la consoló abrazándola mientras ella lloraba en silencio por tantas muertes a su alrededor.

-¡Desmaius! -pronunció el jefe de los aurores dejando inconsciente al cabecilla de los mortios y liberando así a Adrian Pucey, quien se apresuró también a ver a Daphne.

Lentamente tomó las inertes manos de la rubia que le había entregado su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio y le dolió enormemente haber callado él también tan grande sentimiento por ella.

Daphne Greengrass ofrendó su vida por la de él para que el hijo de Alecto no lo dañara y a cambio obtenía el desprestigio y la muerte. El nunca encontró sospechoso que la rubia se alejara cuando estaban juntos por instantes, pues era cuando ella aprovechaba y se escabullía para enviar su lechuza a los vengadores poniéndole al tanto de todo.

Cuando alguna vez preguntó por Astoria, nerviosamente la chica le había asegurado que la menor de los Greengrass se encontraba de viaje y los padres de ambas habían sostenido la versión, amenazados, obviamente por Carrow. Daphne salió a dar la cara y a arriesgarse por salvar la vida de su hermana y atenuar el sufrimiento de sus progenitores. Todo eso no importaba ya, había perdido la vida en el intento.

Adrian Pucey sufría también por ella, pues la amaba aunque jamás lo dijo ante ella libremente. Ambos sabían que lo suyo era imposible al estar el compromiso de Hermione de por medio pero eso no había impedio a ese par de corazones encontrarse un momento y ahora se separaban definitivamente.

Los reunidos respetaban el dolor de la joven Greengrass y del protegido de Daphne. Desencajados por lo sucedido, en un principio habian pensado mal de ella pero ahora, con la presencia de Astoria, las cosas se aclaraban sin necesidad de palabras.

La historia de Draco se repetía, obligados a actuar en contra de su voluntad por salvar a sus respectivas familias, si había alguien que la comprendía era precisamente él que había pasado por lo mismo cuando intentó terminar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore.

Astoria perdió el conocimiento poco después a causa de los maltratos tanto físicos como morales y el inmenso dolor al ver la muerte de su consanguínea, Ron y Neville la auxiliaron inmediatamente y Luna los acompañó a San Mungo para que la atendieran rápidamente.

La batalla había terminado, pero no sin cobrar un alto precio por ello. Vidas derramadas como agua en el suelo, sufrimientos absolutos, dolor inminente.

Draco y Harry se encargaron de trasladar al inconsciente Demian Carrow y a sus demás secuaces vivos hasta el reconstruido Ministerio de Magia en donde Kingsley Shackelbott recibía con pesadumbre las malas nuevas, pero al menos los vengadores habían sido controlados. A cambio, claro de lamentables decesos de dos de sus preciados aurores.

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, visiblemente afectados, se encargaron personalmente de llevarse el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson para entregarlo a su tía, ya que era el único familiar vivo de la pelinegra; en medio del profundo sufrimiento que la embargaba, Mathilda Parkinson recibió a "su niña" como solía llamarle ella. Parecía dormida y su tez permanecía pálida pero intacta. Pansy había cumplido con su deber movida por el amor hacia Theodore.

Fueron sentenciados todos a cadena perpetua en Azkaban y no tardaron en dar con sus presuntos cómplices en Escocia que se preparaban para intervenir también desde ahí. Ellos también estarían presos por conspiración contra los ciudadanos del mundo mágico.

Astoria fue regresada a sus padres y los deshechos Greengrass recibieron también a la valiente Daphne que dio todo por salvar a los que más quería. Adrian Pucey, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter fueron los encargados consolarlos en su dolor

Luna y Ron Weasley permanecieron al lado de Hermione Granger en su departamento, las constantes impresiones habían conllevado a que la castaña estuviera algo ausente y ellos estaba preocupados por ella. Afortunadamente, se recuperó rápidamente en unos días. La tranquilidad de saber a Draco a salvo ya de todo la invadía y de ahí sacaba fuerzas para salir adelante.

Pocos días después tuvieron lugar los funerales de ambas aurores del Ministerio. En un apacible cementerio mágico yacían dos pequeñas cajitas conteniendo las cenizas de las desafortunadas chicas.

El ambiente era triste y devastador, dos flores arrancadas de la vida de la manera más infame que podía haber sucedido. Demian Carrow y Montage no tenían perdón de nadie, pues habían sumido a multitud de personas en franco dolor gracias a sus malas acciones. Tendrían su castigo y ya habían empezado, uno de ellos muerto sin que nadie reclamara al respecto ni le derramaran una lágrima de amistad o solidaridad, mucho menos de amor.

El otro, preso hasta el fin de sus días en una celda de piedra en una prisión de alta seguridad Mágica: la temible Azkaban era su eterna custodia y de ella jamás podría escapar.

El Ministro de magia dio un breve discurso ensalzando a ambas colaboradoras férras de la institución y a las primeras víctimas: Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan y Terry Boot.

Todo el Wizengamot estuvo presente en tan triste acontecimiento agradeciendo a las víctimas su invaluable sacrificio. Las dos serían recordadas como heroínas de la comunidad mágica, tal vez equiparables a Albus Dumbledore y a Severus Snape, derrotados también en similares circunstancias.

A los héroes se les llora en el momento, pero se les recuerda eternamente.

Theodore Nott fue apoyado en todo momento por Draco y Blaise, asimismo, los tres brindaron su hombro a Mathilda Parkinson, hermana del padre de Pansy para que la dama entrada en años desahogara su dolor, acción que ella agradeció enormemente y le tranquilizó saber que su sobrina contaba con tal leales amigos.

La señora Parkinson no ignoraba que Pansy amaba a Theodore y le hizo entrega de un delicado cofrecito, propiedad de la fallecida chica con cartas escritas de puño y letra de la ojiazul destinadas a él. Cartas en donde daba a conocer el profundo secreto de su corazón, el que celosamente guardaba para el castaño de Slytherin.

-Son para ti, Theo, a mi niña le habría gustado que las conservaras tú.

-Gracias, Señora Parkinson-respondió el joven que se veía un poco envejecido por todo.

Nott las recibió visiblemente conmovido, pues en ellas estaba entera el alma de su pelinegra y cada vez que leyera alguna sentiría su amor acompañándolo siempre.

Fué exonerado de los cargos de asesinato en un rápido juicio en donde todos atestiguaron a su favor dejándolo libre por actuar en defensa propia contra Montague. Nadie dudaba de la calidad humana de Theodore Nott.

En memoria de Pansy él sería mejor persona cada día, para ser merecedor del sacrificio que ella había hecho por él. Mañana tras noche se resignaba a su pérdida, pero el dolor no menguaba, esa era una dura tarea que quizá un nuevo amor podía curar, por lo mientras estaba en duelo por su amor callado.

Blaise estaba dispuesto a ser la compañía de Nott si él así lo requería también sentía el vacío de Parkinson y permanecería apoyando al castaño en lo que pudiera, una amistad así es para siempre. Draco haría lo mismo.

-Aquí estamos…-murmuró el moreno estrechando a su vez la diestra de Nott, Daco lo estrechó como un hermano, pues eso eran para él Zabini y Theodore.

El castaño también recibió las muestras de afecto de Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny, quien una vez superado el peligro volvía a aparecer en público para acompañar al jefe de aurores en tan terrible acontecimiento, ella lloraba por las vidas ofrendadas a los vengadores de la sangre y les agradecía a todos ellos que hubiesen mantenido con vida a su hermano.

-Estamos contigo -hizo saber Potter y Theodore agradeció el gesto de los Gryffindor.

-Ella está bien donde está -repuso Luna Weasley al depositar un tierno beso de consuelo en la mejilla del castaño, éste derramó una solitaria lágrima entonces.

-Vamos Theo, ánimo que ella lo hubiera querido así -apoyó Hermione abrazándolo también.

El aludido se recompuso porque sabía que Pansy fue una incansable luchadora por la paz y su temple era inigualable, jamás la vio derrumbarse ninguna vez y no era justo entonces que él lo hiciera ahora.

Neville Longbottom refrendó también su cercanía haciéndole saber que los consideraba ya sus amigos y que contarían con él si asi lo disponían, Zabini estrechó su mano y Nott hizo lo mismo en señal de una naciente amistad. La pelinegra los había unido sin duda.

Hermione y el rubio habían permanecido un tanto unidos a través de los hechos pero en el funeral de Daphne se separaron porque ella sostuvo incondicionalmente el áinimo debilitado de Adrian Pucey.

Draco la observaba dolido porque la de ojos miel seguía demostrándole con esa actiud que efectivamente estaba en lo dicho y que nada ni nadie la harían dar marcha atrás en su decisión de permanecer alejados uno del otro. No quería Adrian ni estaba enamorada de él, pero la razón de la responsabilidad obraba en ella dejando a un lado su tentación, su verdadero amor, haciendo a un lado a Draco Malfoy.

El hijo de Lucius no soportaba el rechazo y trataba de enfocarse en la realidad, pero no podía hacer más que respetar la voluntad de Hermione, él estaba sin armas al respecto y no podía onligarla a abandonar a Pucey para irse con él, se desgarraba por dentro pero continuaba impávido ante los demás. Deseba más que un beso de su castaña y ella se negaba a una vida con él

La ojimiel por su parte, sufría en silencio también pero sabía que no podía dejar a Pucey y menos en esos momentos. Ella había permanecido ignorante de la situación entre su prometido y Daphne, por lo que sentía el deber moral de permanecer hasta el final con el pelinegro de ojos azabache que se notaba ausente por la pérdida de la Greengras.

La Gryffindor supuso que había una gran amistad entre ellos y respetó esos momentos difíciles para Adrian brindándole su presencia y compañía para fortalecerlo, aunque su mente y su corazón pertenecían a Draco.

Después de tantos tragos amargos, era necesaria una buena noticia para todos. Pasaron uno a uno también a manifestar su apoyo al matrimonio Greengrass y a Astoria, nada más se podía a hacer y poco a poco ellos también retomarían su vida en un futuro, el tiempo cura todas las heridas y ellos estaban conscientes que Daphne se dio por ellos.

los ex custodiados y los aurores salieron del cementerio una vez terminada la emotiva ceremonia, Draco y los Slytherins permanecieron un poco más con la tía de Pansy, pero no por eso perdía de vista a Hermione, quien hacía lo mismo; sus miradas se cruzaban acompañadas de poderosas descargas eléctricas que les indicaban que no podían vivir uno sin el otro pero el silencio seguía reinando entre ellos, la situación se tornaba irremediable.

Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Adrian y Ron escuchaban atentamente a Luna, quien manifestaba una grata noticia que tomaba también por sorpresa al mismo Ronald Weasley.

-¡Estoy embarazada! -dijo alegremente la rubia Ravenclaw para intentar mitigar un poco la tristeza que los invadía.

El exaltado pelirrojo la levantó en vilo agradeciendo a la vida y a Merlín por tan maravilloso milagro que anidaba en el vientre de su esposa. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y Hermione sonreía sinceramente ante la noticia. Adrian también esbozaba su beneplácito. Ese bebé era como brisa entre esos rostros dolidos, parecía que la fin un ángel les compensaría tantos sufrimientos.

-¡Me alegro mucho por los dos -inició la castaña.

-Se merecen eso y más -secundó Neville.

-¡Voy a ser tía! -se admiraba Ginny Potter.

-Enhorabuena Ron -se regocijaba Harry.

-Lo mismo opino -terminaba Pucey.

Ronald y Luna agradecían sinceramente los parabienes.

...

Bien, ésto ha sido una transición obligada, es un homenaje a los caídos en la historia y espero les guste. La narración ha sido la predominante pero espero no haberles aburrido. Perdonen el atraso, pero les compenso con tres capítulos wiiii


	33. Me voy

Una vez que charlaron un rato, cada uno tomó rumbos distintos y Adrian llevó a Hermione a su departamento, pues necesitaba estar solo para poner en orden sus ideas tras la repentina muerte de Daphne y los planes de boda que se ponían nuevamente en marcha.

-Es tu decisión, Adrian -dijo la castaña al referirse al inminente matrimonio.

-Será como lo habíamos decidido, linda, sólo dame unos días, ¿quieres?

Ella aceptó pensando que era demasiado por ahora para su prometido, pues había perdido a una buena miga que lo protegió hasta el final. Adrian había perdido más que eso, había perdido el verdadero amor que creía tener alguna vez en Hermione. Había pensado que no le revelaría jamás lo que pasó entre él y la Greengrass para no lastimarla según él y sería un esposo ejemplar para ella, se lo merecía.

-Si quieres detalla todo lo que falta y yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites -continuó el pelinegro mientras sus azabaches ojos no ocultaban su enorme tristeza aún reciente.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo me encargo -repuso la futura señora Pucey.

No había marcha atrás, el recuerdo lacerante de Draco no la dejaba vivir. Adrian se marchó depositando un desangelado beso en la frente de su prometida y ella al quedarse sola volvió a llorar reconociendo la imposibilidad de planear una boda en medio de tal tormente.

A Hermione no le emocionaba en absoluto y el solo hecho de unir su vida a la de Adrian le resultaba terriblemente difícil pero estaba dispuesta a ello, Pucey se merecía eso y más, pensaba ella.

Aparte de todo, el Slyhterin enfrentó con integridad las sospechas que sobre su cabeza se cernían antes de descubrir a la verdadera responsable de todo. Draco, Harry y ella misma habían llegado a pensar que él era el traidor y no fue así. Se sentía avergonzada por perder la confianza por momentos en él y persuadida por eso refrendaba su decisión de dedicarse enteramente a hacerlo feliz, quizá con el tiempo su corazón sanaría y se olvidaría poco a poco de Draco, Equivocada otra vez.

El amor no se borra con un matrimonio destinado a fracasar como el que ella estaba por enfrentar, el amor sobreviviría a pesar de todo y el rubio seguiría siendo su dueño muy a su pesar. Ella lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo y se obligaba a permanecer en ese círculo vicioso que los hacía infelices a todos.

Los días transcurrieron y la verdad en el Ministerio se sentía la tristeza latente. Ya no había más nadie que custodiar y poco a poco las cosas retomaban su cauce, volviendo a la normalidad de siempre. Comentarios aislados se escuchaban por aquí y por allá respecto a Pansy y a Daphne pero todos coincidían en la valerosa actitud de cada una de ellas, era lo menos que merecían las dos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba encerrado en su trabajo de nuevo, tratando de estar con Nott y Blaise en sus pocos ratos libres. Poco faltaba para que Theodore regresara a Italia y el moreno a Falmouth para retomar su vida como jugador profesional de Quiddittch.

La vida los obligaba a seguir adelante y así tenía que ser. Salían los tres a tomar una copa o simplemente a charlar. Irremediablemente las conversaciones caían en los vengadores de la sangre o en Parkinson, pero cada día era distinto y los tres se esforzaban por recuperarse.

A pesar de todo, Blaise y Theo notaban el decaimiento permanente de Draco, quien sufría interiormente por Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a preguntarle y reabrir una herida que suponían dolorosa para el rubio Malfoy, solamente Pansy se hubiese atrevido a ello con la sinceridad de mujer que le caracterizaba y tenían razón.

Notaban que Hermione estaba más que distante del ojigris y que seguía delante con sus preparativos matrimoniales y que cada vez se alejaba más y más del blondo. Ellos hubieran jurado que efectivamente la llamarada del amor ardía entre los dos después de todo lo que fueron testigos pero ahora simplemente no se explicaban el por qué de las cosas, y preferían callar, no deseban provocar ni lastimar a su amigo.

-En unos días vuelvo a Italia a continuar con mis investigaciones -hizo saber Nott después de tomar un poco de vino tinto en su copa.

-Si ya lo has decidido así me alegro por ti -repuso Draco algo aliviado al ver que el castaño deseaba salir adelante.

-Y yo pasado mañana estoy convocado con los halcones, pero aprovecho para despedirme hoy -espetó Zabini con un dejo de tristeza. Nuevamente volverían a separarse.

-Estoy pensando regresar a Dinamarca -concluyó el blondo tratando de sobrellevar la situación poniendo distancia de por medio con Hermione.

-¿Regresarás a la Federación? -interrogo Nott.

-Creo que es lo mejor, necesito nuevos aires después de todo.

-Pues comunícame tu decisión cuando la tomes para ir a visitarte allá.

-Sí, Blaise, no te preocupes, pero tengo que hablar primero con Kingsley para hacerle saber mi inquietud.

-Supongo que tus padres no estarán de acuerdo.

-Aunque no lo estén, Theo, yo necesito irme.

Recordó que la castaña de Gryffindor seguía sin darle esperanzas y él quería olvidarse ya de todo eso y no torturarse quedándose en Londres para verla casada con Pucey y formar una familia con él. Sería su muerte en vida.

-Pues si es así, está bien, te apoyamos en lo que decidas -puntualizó el moreno dando por terminada la conversación.

Los tres se despidieron con un abrazo y el jugador de los Halcones de Falmouth aseguró que se pondría en contacto con ambos. Cada uno tomó su camino entonces.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llamó a la puerta de Draco en el Ministerio, él le permitió el paso y al encontrarse de nuevo, los recorrió la misma emoción que pretendían esconder.

-Quisiera que revisaras éstos documentos- dijo ella suavemente, la lastimaba estar cerca de él y no abrazarlo, no besarlo, no poderle pertenecer en cuerpo y alma.

-Déjalos ahí -respondió lacónicamente el rubio sosteniendo la mirada de mercurio en la ojimiel.

-Draco…en verdad siento lo de Pansy, sé que ella era especial para ti.

-Pansy siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, Granger.

-Lo sé -respondió tristemente al pensar que él tenía algo más para la pelinegra -sentías algo muy grande por ella, ¿verdad?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿La amabas? -preguntó con recelo propio de la mujer enamorada.

-No, no pude hacerlo pero ella se lo merecía, jamás me hubiera despreciado -contestó sinceramente.

En el tiempo que ellos habían compartido podría decirse que hubo de todo, menos amor y por eso decidieron dar marcha tras conformándose con una amistad que perduró hasta el último día de su vida.

-Draco...yo…

-No digas más Granger, no hagas más deprimente ésta situación y dedícate a rehacer tu vida, ¿así lo quisiste no?

Hermione no podía más y contra todo lo esperado caminó hacia él para besarlo. El rubio no luchó más contra sí mismo y correspondió a sabiendas que no debía hacerlo, pero eso que sentían era poderoso, más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, era amor.

Se amaron en la oficina del blondo con todo el ímpetu del que eran capaces y ella no hizo más que entregarse por completo también de la única forma en que conocía cuando estaba cerca de él, totalmente.

Los cuerpos sedientos el uno del otro se dejaban dominar por un ritmo acompasado en donde la ropa cedía para dar paso a miles de besos enamorados que recorrían la piel del ser amado. Caricias y más caricias se albergaban en ellos sin pensar en nada más que en esos instantes robados a la vida. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría después, lo importante era que estaban juntos ahora.

Draco deseaba para sí mismo toda la belleza escondida de Hermione y le prodigaba en cada beso, en cada abrazo, en cada mirada todo el amor del que él era capaz, ella le hacía saber de la misma manera que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba. Culminaron con la pasión encendida, avivada por la lejanía y él la poseyó haciéndola tocar el cielo de su mano. Ambos desfallecían de amor en esos cortos instantes en que se pertenecieron por completo. Sin testigos.

Al finalizar tal arrebato, ella fue la que ahora se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente. De repente la cordura llegaba de nuevo a la castaña y sin mirarlo a los ojos dijo.

-Perdóname, Draco…

-Deja a Pucey, ven conmigo -suplicó el rubio una vez más, pero ella negó con la cabeza dejándolo desarmado y dolido otra vez.

-No debimos, tú y yo…no podemos…-y la voz se le cortó por el llanto que asomaba en sus ojos color miel.

Salió del despacho dejándolo desolado nuevamente. Sabía que no tenía caso ir tras ella, una vez más cortaba de tajo cualquier esperanza en él y ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más. Se iría de Londres cuanto antes.

No tardó en hablar con Kingsley tal como lo había comentado con Blaise y Theodore, el personaje lamentaba la decisión del heredero Malfoy.

-Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí y vuelvo a Dinamarca o a donde la Federación me envíe -inició Draco con la firme intención de marcharse lo más pronto posible

-Draco, agradezco tu disposición al trabajar con nosotros y tu talento para sugerir nuevas reformas a nuestras leyes.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, era mi trabajo.

-La Señorita Granger…

-Debo irme cuanto antes -interrumpió, pues no estaba dispuesto a hablar de la ojimiel que había irrumpido en su vida lastimando su alma- ya me puse en contacto con la FIM y están de acuerdo en que parta ya

-Lamento que tomes ésta decisión, Draco -dijo el hombre de color visiblemente contrariado con la idea, finalmente el rubio era un valioso elemento de trabajo para él.

-Creo que es necesario señor, mi labor ha terminado.

-Sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas aquí cuando quieras volver.

-Gracias por eso, pero no creo regresar a Londres en mucho tiempo.

-Piénsalo, sería muy importante seguir contando contigo.

-No hay nada que pensar, es una decisión tomada pero se lo agradezco de todos modos, con permiso.

Salió de la oficina de la autoridad de la magia sin volver la vista atrás. Se dirigió a la Mansión Malfoy para ver a sus padres, ni él ni Hermione habían pisado el departamento desde la última vez que ambos estuvieron ahí y la verdad a él no le interesaba a ir al encuentro de viejos recuerdos que ahí anidaban. Estar ahí significaba pensar de nuevo en ella, sufrir por ella y no tenía más caso.

Está demás decir que Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se alegraron y se tranquilizaron enormemente de ver a su único hijo fuera de la amenaza que significaba Demian Carrow para ellos y Cissy estaba más que contenta de tener de nuevo a Draco en ella en la residencia todos los días.

Esa tarde, durante la comida, Draco elevó la voz para comunicarles lo último que habia decidido

-Todo volverá a ser como antes -decía la rubia observando satisfecha a su familia comer junto a ella.

-Madre, tengo que marchame de nuevo, estoy aburrido de Londres -mintió el rubio sin ganas de aclarar más cosas con sus padres.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco? -interrogó Lucius escudriñando con la mirada a su idéntico vástago.

-Sí, he decidido que me hará bien viajar otra vez -dijo deseando convencerlos lo más pronto posible.

Aunque ellos se opusieran él partiría de todos modos y era mejor hacerlo por la buena manera.

-Yo iré contigo -sentenció la dama decididamente.

-Cissa, no es lo correcto -rebatió Lucius.

-Madre no es necesario, nos veremos seguido y podrás pasar tiempo conmigo en donde esté pero por ahora necesito estar solo.

-¿Solo?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco? -quiso saber intrigada su madre.

-Me refiero a que para establecerme necesito lidiar conmigo mismo, ustedes me entienden.

-Creo que la decisión de Draco debe ser respetada -intervino el patriarca Malfoy desde su asiento y tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¡Pero Lucius, es nuestro hijo!

-Por lo mismo, Cissy dejémosle volar ya. Adelante Draco.

-De verdad estaré tan cerca como pueda, lo prometo a ambos -finalizó el blondo antes de retirarse a su habitación dando por terminada la charla.

Cuando estuvo ahí, se recostó para intentar despejar su mente ocupada por una castaña que se rehusaba a quererle. Algo semi escondido en el suelo, bajo la cama llamó su atención.

El libro que Luna Weasley había escrito y que por azahares del destino él había tomado de la vitrina de Madame Malkin después de ese desagradable encuentro en que casi ataca a Hermione con la varita, salió a relucir y él se inclinó lentamente a recogerlo.

-El libro de Hermione…-murmuró tocándolo sin el asco de la primera vez, ahora era algo significativo para él, quizá sería lo unico que conservaría de la Gryffindor aparte de sus recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Lo leyó nuevamente ahora con otro semblante y no pudo evitar sonreir al terminarlo.

-Luna Weasley, sí que te inspiraste -concluyó y observó un rato más el pequeño escrito encuadernado en vivos colores.

Una vez terminada su observación lo dejó delicadamente sobre su buró y cerró los ojos pensando en que alguna vez Hermione lo había tocado y eso bastaba para que ahora fuera preciado para él. Ese libro era ahora lo único realmente palpable de ella. Lo demás había resultado pura ilusión a su parecer.

Sé que me odian por no unirlos ahora, pero la verdad me encanta el drama, jajaja, no es cierto, esperen, esperen a ver la sorpresa que estará al final.  
Besos desde México


	34. Boda inminente

Draco preparaba ya su partida ultimando detalles. Holanda sería su nuevo destino y estaba satisfecho por ello, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, nadie que no fuera Hermione pero eso se veía ya muy distante.

La castaña de Gryffindor avanzaba a pasos agigantados con los respectivos preparativos para su enlace con Pucey. Las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas al por mayor y el vestido acababa de ser confeccionado por una de las modistas más renombradas de todo el mundo mágico.

Tanto ella como Adrián se dejaban arrastrar por el remordimiento, pero ante la presencia de cada uno fingían una amor que no existía, que era una verdadera farsa, una completa mentira.

En el trabajo ella y Draco trataban de evitarse lo más posible y si tenían algo que discutir en común las visitas eran tan breves como eran posibles, la chica se aseguraba de estar acompañada por algún compañero, no había más encuentros a solas o roces furtivos. Hermione se encargaba de poner distancia de por medio para no verse tentada a caer irremediablemente entre los brazos del de ojos de mercurio.

Él por su parte, luchaba contra sí mismo para no correr a la persona que la acompañaba, sea quien fuera y tomarla ahí mismo convenciéndola que ella le pertenecía por completo, que era él y no Pucey el definitivo dueño de su corazón, de su vida.

Los días se acumulaban y cada vez estaba más cerca el día de la ceremonia, el día en que dejaría de ser Hermione Granger para dar paso a la señora Pucey con todo lo que eso acarreaba: una nueva casa, un nuevo estatus social, nuevas amistades y círculo social, una nueva vida al lado de un hombre al que no amaba y para el que su corazón se cerraba cada día más.

-Todo estará bien -se repetía a sí misma constantemente para animarse a dar semejante paso.

-Tengo que hacerla feliz, ella se lo merece -concluía el pelinegro todos los días cuando amparado por una máscara de alegría, decidía al lado de la ojimiel el menú para el banquete o los arreglos florales.

A simple vista parecían la pareja perfecta, siempre tomados de las manos, siempre sonrientes, pero ambos con un gran dolor a cuestas cumpliendo con lo pactado. Casi nada faltaba ya, solamente qu llegara el gran momento.

En el Ministerio de Magia todos estaban enterados ya de la inminente boda y constantemente recibían felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros por ese motivo. Hermione y Adrían las agradecían sinceramente pero eso significaba engañarse una vez más.

Draco Malfoy terminaba los pendientes en su despacho con un paso en Holanda, pero tenía que entregar todo en orden antes de marcharse. Él también estaba enterado de la unión de Hermione con Adrian y hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse al margen, hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de felicidad que abundaban a su alrededor para la amiga de Harry Potter y su prometido.

Le dolía profundamente enfrentarse a eso, pero salía diariamente a dar la cara y a toparse con su dura realidad como era de esperarse de un Malfoy. Sería por poco tiempo, su deber ya estaba listo en otra parte lo bastante lejos de ella para dejar de pensarla, de desearla, de amarla. Tenía todas sus esperanzas cifradas en el nuevo cambio que se abría en su vida. Era el adiós para Hermione Granger, ella lo había querido así.

De repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de comunicarse con ella, buscarla en su casa, en el Ministerio, en donde fuera y llevarla con él a la fuerza para obligarla a desistir de su absurda idea de llegar al altar con el de ojos azabache, pero desistía pronto de ello, no ganaba nada con hacerlo, la castaña no iba a faltar a su deber.

-¿Por qué, Granger? -se preguntaba sin obtener respuesta, las cosas eran como eran y había que aceptarlas así.

Se arrepentía una y otra vez de aquella vez en que él se había negado rotundamente a reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos y aunque había intentado resarcir su error, la castaña no había sabido perdonarlo.

El día temido y esperado llegó como plazo de verdugo para todos. Ese día sábado por la mañana era alegre, con un sol rebosante en el cielo, pero negras nubes se cernían en el destino de Draco y Hermione, una tormenta se avecinaba para ellos, los que no estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a todo y a todos por su amor.

La gente comenzaba a llegar hasta la Mansión Pucey, engalanada con ostentación para dar cabida a los miles de invitados que la madre de Adrián había tenido a bien reunir para tan importante ocasión. Hermione no era de su total agrado pero esa era la decisión de su único hijo, por lo que muy a su pesar colaboraba con todo lo necesario.

Poco a poco los amigos en común del Ministerio se daban cita, admirando por lo bajo la belleza de cada detalle, escogido personalmente por Laura Pucey, madre el novio para la boda. Soberbias enredaderas de fragantes flores se enroscaban caprichosas entre los pilares de marfil de la imponente casa.

Innumerables filas de mesas dispuestas para el banquete tenían lugar en el amplio espacio destinado para ella. Un suave perfume embargaba el ambiente, el sueño dorado de toda novia, excepto la que se casaría ese día.

Gente iba y venía ocupada en atender a los elegantes invitados, gente se alcurnia en su mayoría. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott no podían faltar.

-A Pansy no le agradaban demasiado las bodas - indicó Theodore con un dejo de melancolía.

La auror pelinegra aún mantenía su huella de amor en él, aunque poco a poco se resignaba a no verla más, a ella, a la única que se había abierto paso hacia su corazón hasta el momento.

-Ya sabes como era ella, pero sé que en fondo se alegraba por ver a las personas unidas por amor -repuso el moreno.

-Lo curioso es -espetó el castaño- que pensé que Granger sentía algo por Draco...

-...Y se casa hoy con Adrian -completó el jugador de Quiddittch que había vuelto únicamente por la ceremonia de ese día.

No era el gran amigo de Pucey pero algo invisible los unía por los acontecimientos acaecidos y él no quiso negarse a asistir. Ambos sabían que Draco no estaba invitado.

-Es extraño, pero cierto -puntualizó Theo.

-Quizá sólo lo imaginamos nosotros.

-No, Blaise, Pansy alguna vez me comentó que entre ella y Draco sucedían cosas extrañas, acercamientos, miradas, roces, cosas propias de los enamorados.

-El Dragón quizá quería jugar con ella un rato.

-Si así fuera no la habría protegido como lo hizo aquella ocasión afuera de San Mungo.

-Tienes razón, ni habría permanecido apostado en su habitación hasta verla restablecida.

-Entró inmediatamente a verla cuando ella recuperó el conocimiento.

-Y llegó tomado de su mano cuando fue el enfrentamiento con Carrow y él estaba prisionero.

-Draco la amó según veo.

-Las cosas no son siempre como queremos y algo les ha de haber fallado. Desde ese día él no es el mismo; intenta esconderlo pero quien lo conoce bien lo nota.

-Tienes toda la razón, Theo, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto, es problema de ellos dos solamente y no debemos intervenir.

-Y no lo haremos, sólo me intrigaba un poco la actitud de ambos. Son adultos y deciden que es lo mejor que pueden hacer con sus vidas.

Blaise Zabini asintió lentamente. En el ambiente, efectivamente se respiraba un dejo de tristeza a pesar de la supuesta alegría por el enlace. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley charlaban en compañía de la radiante Luna que cumplía tres meses de embarazo y de su pelirrojo esposo, quien se veía orgulloso de su próxima descendencia.

-Espero que Hermione sea muy feliz con Adrian -inició Ginny, los rostros de los demas parecían desear lo mimo, pero algo les decía que las cosas no iban a ser así.

-Yo también -secundó Ron mirando a Harry, quien parecía adivinar sus intenciones de impedir una boda que no tenía sentido.

-Ella ha tomado ésta decisión y aunque se me hace un tanto apresurada debemos apoyarla -sentenció el jefe de aurores.

Harry Potter seguía sin entender todavía el porqué de repente una relación incipiente que se adivinaba entre su amiga y Draco se había esfumado tan abrupta e intempestivamente sin más, sin indicio de por medio. Luna habló entonces.

-Hermione comete un gran error hoy y todos los sabemos aunque nos neguemos a aceptarlo. Ella ama a Draco

Dijo sin esperar más, estaba harta de las apariencias y estaba dispuesta a abrirle los ojos a la castaña antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Luna! -se escandalizó el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo afirmas tal cosa?, Hermione nunca nos ha insinuado nada siquiera, no podemos suponer cosas de la nada.

-¿Sabes algo al respecto? -interrogó la inquieta Ginny, quien como mujer intuía que algo andaba mal en la relación de la castaña con Adrian.

-Lo sé todo porque ella misma me lo ha dicho el día en que Malfoy salió de su habitación en San Mungo.

-Explícate, por favor -increpó el de gafas sin entender media palabra.

Sabía que la rubia no estaba muy errada, finalmente él también había visto llorar a la ojimiel desconsolada por el Sectumsempra del que el rubio fue víctima tiempo atrás y por Adrian no había manifestado más que preocupación pero de amigos.

-Hermione está enamorada de Draco desde hace tiempo, al principio él la rechazó, pero cuando recapacitó ella no quiso saber más de él cerrando su corazón para cumplir con el compromiso de Pucey, pero sabe bien que no le ama y que es sólo porque su palabra está de por medio. No sé lo que sienta Adrian, pero era más que innegable que era atraído por Daphne Grrengrass, el amor no se puede esconder.

Las tres personas que escucharon lo que Luna Weasley tenía que decir corroboraron sus sospechas de tal modo que no quedó duda alguna al respecto.

-¡Tenemos que hablar con ella!, No sé, ¡Hacer algo!, que no cometa una locura que lamentará todos los días a partir de hoy.

Harry y Ron estaban confundidos sobre si actuar o no, la pelirroja esposa del salvador mágico se desesperó al ver la incertidumbre de su marido.

-¡Harry! -exclamó dispuesta a materializar su idea a costa de lo que fuera.

-Ginny, no sé si debamos…-repuso el aludido, pero la Weasley lo interrumpió.

-¡Pues permanece con Ronald aquí entonces, porque Luna y yo nos encargaremos de todo! -concluyó tomando la mano de la rubia quien la seguía en su intento de abrirle los ojos a la castaña que estaba por unirse equivocadamente a un ser que no amaba.

Hermione estaba en una de las numerosas habitaciones de la casa de Adrian Pucey en compañía de su madre para terminar su arreglo.

El vestido era de fino raso pero muy sencillo y enmarcaba de buena forma su figura, que no era espectacular pero sí armoniosa. Toda novia se ve hermosa y radiante pero ella a pesar del esmerado arreglo no podía evitar un semblante triste y eso impedía que brillara como debía ser en ese día tan especial según todos.

La señora Granger le ayudaba con los últimos toques, presentía que algo no estaba bien con su hija, pero se lo había cuestionado ya un par de veces con la misma escueta respuesta de la ojimiel.

-No pasa nada mamá, es la emoción, creo yo -mentía la novia a sabiendas que sí, algo le pasaba: Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente le pidió a su madre estar sola instantes antes de salir a convertirse en la Señora Pucey y la dama consintió en ello. Hermione se vio acompañada de su soledad y se miró detenidamente al espejo enmarcado en oro que se levantaba ante ella.

-Creo que esto es todo -se dijo melancólicamente y una lágrima traicionera surcó su rostro al pensar en el rubio que la tenía más que enamorada.

-Draco…-sollozó tristemente al pensar que estaba a un paso de abandonarlo todo y separarse definitivamente de él, de su probable futuro.

Se escucharon unos suaves toques en la puerta y ella trató de recomponer su semblante para recibir a quien llegaba. Eran Ginny y Luna quienes no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la lujosa habitación, pues en unos cortos minutos más se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Ahhh!, ya sé que vamos de mal en peor pero paciencia, paciencia

Besos a todos


	35. En busca de la felicidad

La rubia y la pelirroja se plantaron frente a la castaña para tomar cartas en el asunto. Luna empezó la charla al ver la cara de sorpresa que la novia puso al verlas en actitud tan seria.

-Hermione, venimos a verte porque queremos platicar contigo.

-Lo que estás a punto de hacer es lo más equivocado de tu vida -secundó Ginny.

La castaña miró fijamente a la señora Weasley porque solamente a ella le había confesado su secreto en aquella ocasión. Si alguien sabía la verdad en esa habitación era precisamente Luna Lovegood.

-No entiendo lo que me quieren dar a entender -mintió ella deseando ahuyentarlas con su aparente seguridad- Dije que me voy a casar con Adrian y eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer.

-No, Hermione no lo hagas -replicó la rubia- Tú no le amas a él sino a Draco.

El corazón de la Gryffindor de ojos color miel dio un enorme vuelco al escuchar esa gran verdad de labios de su amiga y confidente en momentos difíciles. No tenía respuesta para dar. La pelirroja intervino.

-Si lo que Luna dice es cierto, estás a tiempo de arrepentirte. Búscalo, no sé…intenta hacer tu vida a su lado si él en verdad te ama como creo suponer, pero no te desperdicies de ésta forma tan indolente.

-Es tarde ya para mí o para Draco -dijo a media voz, que contenía el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

-No será tarde hasta que hayas aceptado ante todos ser la esposa de Pucey, a quien también harás infeliz puesto que no eres suya -recriminó la esposa de Ron.

-No sabes lo que dices, Luna, entre él y yo ya no puede haber nada.

-¡Te estás cerrando y no dejas hablar a tu corazón! -terció Ginny con desesperación. Hermione las observó consecutivamente y dio por terminada la breve plática.

-Agradezco su preocupación pero he tomado ya mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás, ahora si me disculpan, Adrian me espera.

Ambas la vieron con semblante triste por no poder hacerla entrar en razón, pero no insistieron más, Hermione Granger era una mujer que afrontaba siempre las consecuencias de sus actos. Salieron cabizbajas y lamentando la situación.

-No hemos podido hacer nada…-replicó Ginebra evaluando la situación. Luna la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Hermione reaccionará, ya lo verás -sentenció convencida la Ravenclaw portadora del más grande fruto de amor de ella y Ron.

-Ojalá estés en lo cierto porque me dolería mucho verla frustrada e infeliz en brazos de quen no ama -finalizó la pelirroja.

Ambas volvieron a tomar su lugar entre los invitados al lado de sus respectivos esposos, quienes intrigados, las esperaban para saber los resultados de la plática que intentó hacer entrar en razón a Hermione.

-¿Y bien? -increpó Ronald deseoso de saberlo todo.

-Nada, que no ha querido escucharnos… -aceptó Ginny con la derrota moral marcada en el rostro.

-Lo esperaba de Hermione -terció Harry en voz baja.

-Yo sigo creyendo que ella se dará cuenta de lo que hace y se arrepentirá antes de dar otro paso más -espetó Luna sonriente. Quizá estaba en lo cierto.

Para ese entonces, Hermione estaba sumida en un mar incontenible de llanto, el discreto maquillaje estaba descompuesto y su corazón clamaba lastimeramente por Draco. No, ella no quería casarse con Adrian.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! , ¡No puedo engañarlo más, mentirle toda la vida cuando pertenezco a otro! -reflexionó y saliendo de la habitación corrió hacia donde Adrian se encontraba casi listo para convertirla en su esposa.

El Slytherin se notaba apesadumbrado pero tenía también muchas dudas al respecto. La imagen de Daphne no le permitía estar en paz.

-Te amo, Daphne -murmuraba calladamente, tratando de arrancársela del corazón.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas lo hicieron volverse de inmediato reparando en Hermione que se encontraba de pie ante él con el llanto en los ojos miel.

-¿Qué te sucede, linda? -cuestionó visiblemente preocupado por el estado de su futura esposa.

-Adrián, yo…-balbuceó la novia, quien lucía ya el vestido estropeado por las arrugas al correr.

-Tranquila, dime lo que necesites -la consoló Pucey con la ternura de un amigo.

Hermione volvió a llorar más profusamente. Pacientemente, Adrian esperó a que ella se contuviera para poder escucharla. Una vez tranquilizada inició de nuevo.

-Perdóname, he querido con todas mis fuerzas amarte, rendirme de amor por ti, merecerte…pero no puedo.

El pelinegro se quedó como estatua ante esa revelación inesperada en ese momento.

-No tienes la culpa, Adrián, la tengo yo por no ser sensible a ti, a tu amor -continuó- pero mi corazón ha decidido darse a otro y yo no he sabido evitarlo.

Pucey se separó de ella por un instante y la miró a los ojos. Finalmente repuso.

-No te culpes por nada linda, yo…he dado mi alma también a un ángel que ya está en el cielo -aceptó descargando por fin la pesada verdad que llevaba a cuestas, Hermione levantó el rostro interogante.

-Es la verdad y no quería lastimarte diciéndola -repuso- pero estoy enamorado de Daphne Greengrass, a quien Carrow arrancó de mí antes que yo pudiera decírselo siquiera.

Dijo lo anterior con amargura y una lágrima también resbalaba de los ojos azabache al rememorar a la rubia, objeto de su amor.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado -replicó la castaña con la sorpresa asomada en el rostro- pensé que te casabas conmigo porque…

-Sí, te quería Hermione, pero cuando traté más a Daphne simplemente conocí lo que es amor de verdad y ella me correspondía, pero por respeto a ti y a nuestro compromismo no llegamos a más que un beso que me ha dejado marcado para siempre -aceptó el muchacho cada vez más aliviado.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione comprendió la preocupación de la Grrengrass por su prometido, las miradas iracundas de la fallecida chica cuando estaba cerca de Draco o lo anteponía a Adrian, eran celos, celos de un amor que ya no podía materializarse gracias a Demian y su absurda venganza. Había dejado también varias vidas destrozadas a su paso y eso era irremediable.

-¡Adrian! -exclamó la de ojos miel- ¡Cuánto siento no haberte liberado antes de todo esto!, te quiero como un amigo preciado y me duele verte sufrir por Daphne porque ya no puede ser feliz contigo, lo digo de todo corazón, pero mi vida pertenece a…

-Draco Malfoy -completó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

-Pero entonces…¿Tú lo sabías ya? -preguntó avergonzada la castaña.

Hermione podía haberse no dado cuenta hasta ahora por boca del propio Adrian de lo que sucedía entre la Greengrass y él porque estaba ensimismada con Draco y no prestaba atención a más, pero ella sí que había sido más obvia al llorar frente a todos cuando Draco se desangraba, al cuidarlo tan esmeradamente y sobre todo al irlo a rescatar del secuestro de Carrow.

Sintió enormemente la humillación pública que Adrian tuvo que soportar gracias a ella acarreando quizá la lástima de todos. Con voz suave espetó.

-Siento mucho mi proceder, Adrian, en verdad no te merecías nada de esto.

-Esta bien, Hermione, debo aceptar que me cegué yo mismo y que no quise ver que estabas interesada en otro que no era yo y fingí demencia en ello. Hasta ahora lo entiendo y soy sincero al liberarte de todo remordimiento y claro, de éste compromiso, eres libre si así lo deseas porque yo tampoco podría hacerte mi esposa cuando mis venas se encienden por alguien más que aunque ya no está sigue ocupando todo el espacio en mí.

La castaña de Gryffindor lo escuchaba con el pulso acelerado de la felicidad al verse en condiciones de aceptar a Draco sin que Adrian se interpusiera o saliera lastimado de alguna manera.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Adrian?

-Claro que sí, linda, ve a buscar tu felicidad que yo me encargo de todo. No pierdas un minuto más y consigue lo que a mí me ha sido negado: Una vida al lado de la persona que en realidad amas.

-¡Gracias con toda mi alma, Adrian, no sabes cuánto te quiero! -exclamó agradecida por la puerta abierta de par en par ante ella.

Hermione le dio un último beso en la mejilla y Pucey esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sentía bien con lo que acababa de hacer y eso era o importante, lo demás…era lo de menos.

Como relámpago, la otrora prometida de Adrian Pucey cruzó la casa atropelladamente para salir al encuentro con Draco Malfoy y en el camino casi tropieza con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott que aún no habían ocupado sus asientos para la ceremonia y deambulaban curiosos por la enorme residencia.

-¡Hey!, ¡Cuidado con esa carrera! -reclamó el moreno, pero al percatarse de que era Hermione Granger la que corría desbocada se apresuró a comentar.

-¡Granger, que la ceremonia de tu boda es por éste lado! -dejo señalando hacia el lado contrario a donde se dirigía la ojimiel.

Theodore a miró sumamente extrañado,

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Podemos ser útiles? -inquirió el castaño y ella respondió inmediatamente con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-¡Draco, díganme por favor en dónde está Draco! -suplicó la chica con esperanza de que ellos supieran algo al respecto. Blaise contestó.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?, ¿No vas a casarte con Pucey en menos de diez minutos? -consultó su reloj de muñeca. Nott replicó.

-No lo escuches, dice tonterías a veces… Draco está por partir a Holanda hoy y me parece que está en su mansión.

-¿Holanda?, ¿Se marcha? -increpó con la desesperación de perderlo otra vez pintada en el semblante. Blaise intervino.

-Ha pedido desde hace días su transferencia y ya se la han dado. No me extrañaría que ya se haya ido, lo hemos visto ésta mañana y tenía todo listo.

Las palabras caían como balde de agua helada en ella y Nott tuvo que sostenerla porque flaqueaba al oír tan devastadoras noticias.

-Necesito verlo -musitó- decirle que lo amo, que no puedo vivir sin él, ni casarme con otro.

-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo! -se emocionó el moreno jugador de Quiddittch que ya se esperaba algo así. El castaño asintió.

-Vamos a la Mansión Malfoy -sentenció al tiempo que salían los tres rápidamente de la casa de Pucey.

Sabía que a Pansy le hubiera gustado qu él actuara así y en memoria de ella y de su deseo de ver feliz a Draco hacía lo que hacía.

Hermione quería volar hasta la casa del blondo, no le importaba que Lucius o Narcissa estuvieran presentes, ella estaba supuesta a enfrentarlos, a quien fuera, al mismo Draco, rogaría de ser necesario otra oportunidad ante él. Su amor valía la pena todo y agotaría hasta el último recurso para estar junto a él, le pesara a quien le pesara.

El pelinegro de ojos azabache suspiró hondamente antes de tomar valor necesario para plantarse ante todos y cancelar la boda. Eso era lo correcto y debió hacerlo hace mucho. No podía postergarlo más. Se deshizo la pulcra y elegante corbata y con paso decidido se dirigió hasta donde todos los invitados aguardaban impacientes por los casi veinte minutos de retraso de los novios.

Cuando su madre lo vio traspasar la puerta solo y con el atuendo algo alterado se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito porque suponía desataría el escándalo público. El señor Pucey, padre de Adrian esperaba pacientemente la intervención de su hijo. Alguna buena explicación debía haber al final del misterio.

Los padres de Hermione se pusieron de pie al ver que su hija no aparecía tras su supuesto futuro marido y se preguntaban qué había pasado. La Señora Granger adivinaba de antemano que su hija no era feliz.

El novio tomó la palabra seguro de sí mismo y todos, pero callaron para escucharlo con atención.

-Agradezco de por adelantado la presencia de todos ustedes hoy y debo informarles que Hermione y yo hemos tomado la decisión de común acuerdo de cancelar definitivamete la boda por motivos muy personales.

Dijo antes de bajar del estrado y salir con rumbo desconcido ente el murmullo general de los invitados y la franca sorpresa de sus padres y sus suegros. No hubieron más explicaciones. Laura Pucey se desmayó al saber tan contundente noticia y fue auxiliada rápidamente.

Los Granger optaron por retirarse tras Adrian una vez que vieron que la madre de su ex yerno se hubo recuperado.

-¡Espera, por favor, Adrian! -exclamó Gloria Granger antes que el pelinegro desapareciera entre los pasillos de su mansión. El interceptado se volvió al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba.

-Señora Granger, no se preocupe, Hermione está bien, sólo que hemos aceptado que no nos amamos y no queremos tomar decisiones incorrectas. Señor Granger, mi más sinceras disculpas…

-Es de admirarse tu valor, muchacho -intervino el adusto padre de la castaña, de quien había heredado los ojos color miel- si no están convencidos de dar éste paso tan grande es mejor separarse a tiempo, gracias por dejar libre a mi hija si no la amas.

-Tampoco ella me ama a mí, Robert, te lo puedo asegurar y ahora va en busca de su verdadero amor y espero que lo encuentre -concluyó Pucey dando media vuelta no sin antes besar la mano de Gloria Granger con caballerosidad y estrechar la diestra del padre de Hermione.

Ambos señores muggles decidieron regresar a su hogar en Londres, ya Hermione se comunicaría con ellos pronto y en el fondo estaban felices de la valentía de su hija al salir a buscar su propia felicidad al costo que fuera.

…..

El amor...el amor. Hermione sí que es valiente al salir en búsqueda de lo que en verdad quiere. Todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo...

Bien, espero que estemos en las mismas condiciones de intriga porque lo que pasará será ESPECTACULAR. Bueno, pues agradezco su preferencia, como siempre y...¡Nos leeremos!

Besos desde México, pero la verdad quisiera estar en...ahhh es imposible, pero ya qué.


	36. Desesperada

Draco Malfoy cavilaba en silencio en su recámara en ese día. Todo había sido empacado nuevamente, sostenía una vez más ese pequeño libro entre sus manos largas, las mismas que tanto le atraían a Hermione. Dudaba en dejarlo o llevárselo.

Ese objeto lo anclaría con la castaña y quizá no era lo conveniente para él. Finalmente decidió dejarlo sobre su cama, ya vería su madre. Cissa Malfoy que hacer con eso.

No quería vivir de recuerdos dolorosos. Sí, lloró por última vez al recordar que hoy era el día de la boda de Adrian Pucey y Hermione Granger.

-Debe estar casándose ya -se dijo apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con impotencia.

La mujer de su vida se unía a otro y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque ella misma lo había querido así. Lentamente abrió ese cautivante par de mercurio y se prometió que esas eran las últimas lágrimas que él derramaba por Hermione. Aunque su vida se partiera en pedazos tenía que salir adelante y continuar.

-Creo que fue mejor así -susurró antes de asomarse por última vez por su ventana preferida, la que daba al jardín de su madre e intentó consolarse secando las gotas amargas que sus ojos producían.

El otrora impulsivo Draco Malfoy estaba hoy doblegado por amor y en vez de comportarse irracionalmente, destruyendo todo a su alrededor como en el pasado lo hubiera hecho, aceptaba serenamente su presente, no sin un gran dolor, pero sí como el adulto que era.

Hiciera lo que hiciera el tiempo no volvería y Hermione Granger no sería su esposa jamás. Pensando así se vio interrumpido por la voz de Narcissa, quien tocaba la puerta.

-Draco, hijo, tu padre y yo queremos saber si nos acompañas a visitar a los Greengrass. Ya sabes, la muerte de Daphne los tiene todavía muy afectados.

-Gracias madre, pero prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más -contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

A una madre es difícil engañarla y la rubia mujer entró entonces a la habitación de su único hijo.

-Algo te sucede, Draco y me preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No es nada, simple melancolía por dejar el hogar otra vez.

-No te marches…permanece con nosotros, tu padre puede…

-Nada de eso, me iré pero me harás compañía pronto, ¿recuerdas? -dijo tomándola amorosamente de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, Draco, si no hay manera de persuadirte.

-No, no la hay -respondió tristemente el blondo.

Su madre depositó un beso en su mejilla y él de dejó acariciar como cuando era niño, con esa ternura maternal que todos experimentamos alguna vez.

-¿Y ese libro? -increpó Narcissa refiriéndose al de Hermione viendo que él lo sostenía entre sus manos.

-Lo voy a dejar aquí y cuando me marche deshazte de él, ya no tiene importancia para mí -mintió el rubio, pero no deseaba dar más explicaciones al respecto.

Suficiente era ya el dolor que anidaba en él como para abrir más las heridas que la castaña había hecho en él.

-Como desees, hijo -apuntó la dama.

Salió de la recámara con la sensación de que Draco le ocultaba algo más, pero no quiso indagar, a lo mejor más adelante él se abriría con ella pero éste no era el momento y ella supo respetar el silencio del rubio. Algo le afectaba a Draco visiblemente y Cissa se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Blaise Zabinni y Tedodore Nott, acompañados por Hermione se aparecían en los umbrales de la Mansión Malfoy, parecía solitaria a simple vista pero la realidad era que siempre daba esa impresión. La castaña sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho. La verja se abrió para darles paso una vez que el moreno pronunció el encantamiento que les permitiría la entrada.

Los tres se introdujeron rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo y se encontraba desierto. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa se encontraron en casa. Una pequeña elfina salió a recibirlos al percatarse de las inesperadas visitas en la casa.

-¿Puedo servirles en algo a los señores? -preguntó tímidamente pero con la mejor disposición de ayudar.

-¿En dónde está Draco? -se apresuró Nott.

-El amo Draco estaba a punto de salir hace rato al extranjero y Sissy no ha sido informada de su partida pero tal vez esté en su recámara -dijo sinceramente la elfina.

-¿Dónde está su recámara? -exclamó desesperada Hermione.

-Los siento señorita, pero no tengo acceso a esa ala de la casa…-se excusó amablemente la simpática criatura antes de desaparecer con un "plop" que los dejaba en entera libertad de actuar, pues había reconocido a los amigos de Draco y sabía que ambos eran de confianza y si Granger venía con ellos era porque la consideraban como una de ellos.

Rápidamente, subieron por las escaleras y Hermione se levantaba el incómodo vestido de novia para subir lo más veloz que podía, el pecho le estallaba a cada latido, necesitaba encontrar a Draco cuanto antes.

-Aquí es -se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta de madera finamente tallada en caoba.

Ambos muchachos le cedieron el paso a la castaña para que entrara a resolver sus problemas con el rubio de ojos mercurio.

Antes de entrar, Hermione suplicó internamente encontrarlo ahí y dando un enorme suspiro giró la manilla de la puerta, ésta cedió sin mucho esfuerzo. Zabini y Nott esperarían abajo por cualquier cosa. La ojimiel entró lentamente a la habitación y el silencio reinante la golpeó al llegar.

Todo estaba intacto, los muebles, las cortinas, la cama hecha y no había señales del blondo por ninguna parte, la inquietud y la desesperación la hicieron su víctima.

-¡Draco! -gritó, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Estaba vacía y silencio encontró como respuesta a su desesperación. El rubio no se encontraba ahí y tampoco había señales de nada. Todo parecía indicar que la temida partida había tenido lugar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, Qué hago con todo éste amor? -se preguntó derrotada y llorosa al saberse perdida gracias a au terquedad y a su orgullo, gracias a no saber decir que sí a tiempo.

Reparó en el conocido libro que yacía en la cama y lo tomó con mano temblorosa. Al revisarlo supo que era el que ella había olvidado en la tienda de la modista de túnicas y cayó en la cuenta que Draco lo había recuperado y conservado todo éste tiempo.

Lo estrechó contra sí misma al saber que ese objeto había estado en contacto con el rubio. Ese era al único lazo con él por ahora. Miró el enorme cuadro del Slytherin que estaba colgado en su cabecera y sintió amarlo más, la posibilidad ahora de perderlo definitivamente se hacía más y más grande.

Bajó derrotada las escaleras y con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar y con el libro entre los brazos.

La ausencia era el único enemigo que podía vencerla y ella no lo había considerado en su desenfrenada búsqueda. El castaño y el moreno salieron a su encuentro.

-No estaba ahí -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz y sin esperar a que le preguntasen nada.

-¿En dónde demonios puede estar? -se preguntó Theo contrariado.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tiene que estar en alguna parte! -secundó Blaise.

-¿En dónde, Zabini?, ¿Sabes a qué parte de Holanda iba a ir? -preguntó esperanzada otra vez la ojimiel.

-No, pero podemos ir al Ministerio y ahí nos informarán -exclamó entusiasmado nuevamente el moreno. Nott repuso al instante.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ¡Andando!

El extraño trío apareció ahora en las afueras del edificio y la gente que estaba ahí congregada veían con curiosidad a la chica castaña vestida de novia y maquillaje corrido que tenía la mirada anhelante por Draco.

Sin importarles los rumores a su alrededor, se precipitaron hacia el interior del viejo inmueble que se encontraba casi desierto por ser sábado. Solo acudían ese día los que tenían algún asunto especial o pendiente, pero el acceso al público estaba restringido.

Al reconocer a Granger, el azorado custodio los dejó pasar sin proferir palabra, verla con el rostro lleno de sufrimiento le bastó para darse cuenta que buscaba algo importante en el Ministerio. Hermione agradeció internamente la benevolencia del guardia que la dejaba entrar a encontrarse con el amor, que esperaba no haber perdido del todo.

El camino hasta la oficina de Draco se le hizo eterno y desgarrador, pero ella lo recorrió con el alma en la mano. Una vez en el despacho empujó la puerta y tampoco lo encontró ahí. La desesperanza se volvió a apoderar de ella.

-¿Buscaban a alguien? -interrogó otro guardia que reflejaba la misma sorpresa que el de la entrada.

-¡Sí! -respondió exaltado Blaise Zabini.

También éste guardia reconoció a la castaña tras el pesado traje de novia y al par de acompañantes enfundados con elegantes trajes de gala. Para esas alturas, ambos traían deshecho el corbatín y el cabello algo revuelto, pero no cesarían hasta encontrar el paradero del antiguo Príncipe de Slytherin

-¡A Draco, Draco Malfoy!, ¿Lo ha visto por aquí? -Interrogó anhelante la ojimiel y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-El Señor Malfoy estaba hasta hace un momento en la oficina del Ministro que vino hoy especialmente a atenderlo a él, pero desconozco si sigue ahí…

El sujeto no terminó la fase porque Hermione ya corría de nuevo a todo lo que daba rumbo a la oficina de Kingsley. Theodore y Blaise la seguían de cerca poniendo su mejor empeño. Al estar ante la puerta de Shackelbott, la vida de la castaña de Gryffindor desfiló en un instante por su mente, las peleas con Draco, el odio de Howgarts, la asignación que le hicieron y…el irremediable amor que ahora sentía por él.

Todo había tenido comienzo ahí, en ese sitio cuando le dijeron que Draco Malfoy era su protegido y una ola de calor la envolvió haciendo renacer la esperanza.

No se atrevió a entrar y en lugar de ello llamó a la puerta. La voz del Ministro resonó rompiendo el silencio.

-Adelante -dijo y ella sin pensarlo más entró deseando ver a Draco. Una vez más no estaba ahí.

-¡Señorita Granger! -exclamó alarmado el hombre al verla en ese estado- ¿Le sucede algo?, ¡Hable, por Merlín!

Hermione desconsolada rompió a llorar nuevamente. El personaje la sostuvo corriendo a su lado porque ella estaba ya derrumbada en el piso con el libro apretado junto a su herido corazón.

-¿En dónde está, dónde está Draco? -articuló al fin sollozante.

Únicamente el hombre junto a ella podía ayudarle ahora y si no lo hacía todo estaba ya perdido. El Ministro la observaba muy confundido y alarmado por su estado. Jamás la ecuánime Hermione Granger había sido vista en tales condiciones y el vestido de novia que portaba lo decía todo. Había huido de su boda, de su propia boda.

La confortó paternalmente porque no entendía que hacía ese día, que se supone estaría casándose y sobre todo…buscando a Draco Malfoy.

El hombre entrado en años esperaba que ella se calmara para poder ayudarle en algo, pero el llanto corría desbocado y amargo sin que pareciera menguar en nada. Respetaba ese profndo instante en que la Gryffindor sufría y no se atrevía a preguntar más nada, pero estaba demasiado intrigado al respecto. Sobre todo porque el supuesto novio, Adrian Pucey no estaba con ella, presente en ese momento.

-¿En dónde está Draco? -volvió a preguntar entre lágrimas. Kingsley abrió los labios para responder…

* * *

Lo dejo hasta ahí por hoy...no se por qué pero lo haré.

Ya en dos capítulos más nos despediremos de la historia y empiezo a ponerme triste y melancólica, así que lean con calmita porque pronto cerraremos con broche de oro.

Besos desde México y gracias por acompañarme con su magnífica presencia.


	37. Aquí estoy, Granger

Aquí estoy, Granger -se escuchó una voz que resonó como música celestial en el corazón de la castaña.

Se volvió hacia sus espaldas, que era de donde provenía y entonces lo vio, parado junto a la puerta por donde ella misma había entrado instantes atrás. El rubio retornaba después de recoger en otro departamento su nueva orden de trabajo.

Ella sin pensar en nada más se soltó del Ministro y literalmente voló hasta donde Draco se encontraba y una vez cerca de él le dijo.

-¡No te has ido!

-Parto ahora mismo, precisamente he venido a entregar esto y me marcho -completó extrañado, pero él también sentía fuego en su interior al verla.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en que ella estaba vestida de novia y maltrecha, como si hubiese salido huyendo de algo, de su propia boda y en efecto, así había sido.

Kingsley Shackelbott comprendió que estaba de más y salió discretamente dejándolos solos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Afuera se encontró con los cansados Nott y Zabini.

-¡Por fin van a hablar!, hemos buscado al Dragón por todas partes -espetó el moreno con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, pues lo habían visto pasar de regreso al despacho del Ministro. Draco los observó al regresar, pero no preguntó nada y entró directamente a la oficina justamente cuando Hermione preguntaba por él.

-Es una suerte que hayan llegado a tiempo -apuntó la autoridad de la magia- si no fuera porque estaba errada la orden de Malfoy éste se había marchado desde hace algunos instantes.

-Merlín ha querido que se reencuentren hoy -finalizó Theodore Nott contento porque las cosas al fin iban a caer en su sitio.

Drentro de esas cuatro paredes que conformaban el despacho de Kingsley, dos almas estaban a punto de abrirse, de reencontrase, de confesar su secretos. Draco veía a Hermione sumamente confundido pero feliz por tenerla cerca de nuevo. Una dolorosa duda lo asaltó en ese instante. Ella no podía articular palabra aún.

-¿Te…casaste? -preguntó el rubio haciendo todo a un lado, su ser la reclamaba todo el tiempo y antes de partir quería asegurarse que ella era ahora la señora Pucey antes de intentar arrancarla de su vida y de su corazón para siempre.

-No, Draco, no -repuso ella inmediatamente para no permitir que la duda nuevamente se posara entre ellos, era el momento de arreglarlo todo, de ser felices, era su momento.

El rubio Príncipe de las Sierpes se paralizó de alegría al escuchar tal declaración de los labios de Hermione y eso le hizo encender la esperanza de nuevo, si ella estaba ahí era porque tal vez tenían una pequeña pero existente esperanza de retomar todo y ser felices.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí, lo he dejado todo y me he sincerado con Adrian ya de una vez.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber.

No deseaba que su inconsciente que moría por escuchar todo eso le jugara una mala pasada. Lo soño, lo imaginó tantas veces que hoy que se tornaba real simplemente las fuerzas le abandonaban y podía creerlo. Debía estar seguro, lo necesitaba antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-¡Porque te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy! -repuso la castaña con la emoción y la incertidumbre vertida en lada palabra.

él estrujaba el pergamino en sus manos y ella apretaba el libro contra su pecho por la emoción del momento, pero ninguno era verdaderamente consciente de ello.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Hermione? -inquirió sintiendo que el cielo mismo se abría ante él, recuperando lo que ya creía perdido, el amor de la ojimiel, el cual siempre le perteneció a pesar de todo.

-Yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti -fue la respuesta de la Gryffinfdor, quien no soportaba las ansias de echarse entre sus brazos y se aferraba al pequeño libro como si la vida se le fuera a escapar en ello.

Temía un rechazo del explosivo rubio. Una vez más ella volvía a perderse en ese par de raros ojos grises que le prometían amor y sólo amor, pero que también la dejaban desarmada, indefensa ante él, sensación que la hacían vibrar como mujer que era.

Draco se acercó más a ella midiendo cada uno de sus pasos y Hermione sólo se limitó a esperar lo que seguía. Un beso cargado de emociones intensas llegó para quedarse entre ellos, recuperando así el tiempo perdido, el amor otrora frustrado, la pasión negada, el frenesí escondido.

El rubio la estrechaba entre sus brazos y ella correspondía sin ninguna atadura, entregándose solamente a ese beso y otros más que le siguieron refrendando el imperioso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, tan sacrificado, tan ardiente, tan suyo.

Hermione se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo entre esos brazos y las manos de Draco acariciaban su espalda deliciosamente al tiempo que ella entrelazaba los dedos alrededor de su cuello y por instantes le acariciaba el platino cabello con toda tranquilidad. Él era suyo y ella era de él.

Tenían toda la vida por delante para descubrirse mejor y amarse, ése era el solo comienzo de la maravillosa aventura que hoy emprendían juntos, unidos más que nada en el mundo, enamorados.

Una voz conocida, seguida de un grito ahogado de mujer los interrumpieron en esos dulces momentos.

-¿Me quieres explicar que demonios significa esto, Draco ? -cuestionó Lucius Malfoy acompañado de su esposa, que llegaban hasta el Ministerio para encontrarse con si hijo como lo habían convenido anteriormente.

El rubio muchacho se había olvidado de todo al estar con Hermione y ahora recordaba que sus padres iban a llegar para despedirse de él. Demasiado tarde.

Nott, Zabini y Kingsley decidieron alejarse un poco del lugar, por lo que no se percataron de la presencia de los Malfoy, quienes al no ver a nadie entraron sin anunciarse a la oficina para descubrir a Draco besando a la castaña en algo que parecía ser…amor.

Narcissa estaba estupefacta con la escena y no atinaba a reaccionar coherentemente. Ni en su más descabellado sueño había podido imaginar que su hijo estuviera con la amiga de Harry Potter, no, eso era sencillamente imposible. La rubia dama tomó asiento en un diván cercano para no caer de la impresión. Lucius, por su parte, sostenía fuertemente el bastón en la mano derecha apretándolo hasta blanquear los nudillos. De todo lo malo que le pudiese haber pasado, tenía frente a él lo peor, lo que jamás estaría dispuesto a permitir, su más inconfesable temor, el que su Draco estuviera liado con una impura.

-¡Te exijo una explicación coherente! -exclamó el contrariado padre a su hijo.

Draco comprendió que era momento de defender su amor y a Hermione ante sus padres y la castaña esperaba temerosa la reacción del blondo. Las piernas le temblaban de sólo pensar que él podía dejarse llevar nuevamente por los prejuicios sociales, de sangre, el respeto a sus padres o lo que fuera que pudiera en peligro nuevamente su relación recién nacida.

El Slytherin apretó la delicada mano de la ojimiel para infundirle tranquilidad. Ella era su felicidad y estaba decidido a defenderla como sea, a cualquier precio, por encima de sus padres, de su posición, de todo.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? -sollozó Narcissa dolida por el comportamiento del rubio. El corazón de Draco se desgajó al ver el llanto de su progenitora.

-Madre, lo siento, pero en verdad amo a Hermione y voy a estar junto a ella, espero que comprendas…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así enfrente de mí? -rugió el hombre maduro lanzándole una bofetada al joven.

El agredido respondió con una mirada cargada de ira, pero se contuvo de revirar la actuación abrupta de su padre. Hermione asustada, sostenía más fuertemente la pálida mano del blondo. Quería con todas sus fuerzas írsele encima a Lucius pero entendió que era Draco el que tenía que intervenir para arreglar la situación y ella sólo debía apoyarlo en todo. Estaba demostrando con eso que de verdad la amaba y la castaña se sentía tranquila ahora por ese lado. Draco enfrentaba a sus padres con lo inimaginado para proteger como fiera lo que ambos tenían y que les pertenecía sólo a ellos.

-¡Sé bien que no vas a aceptarlo nunca padre, pero te exijo que respetes mi relación con ella porque no voy a dar marcha atrás! -reclamó seguro de sí.

-¡Estás encaprichado, es pasajero, dime que nada de esto es cierto! -suplicó Narcissa partida en dos al ver el rudo castigo que su esposo había puesto en su hijo, que ahora sangraba de la comisura del labio por la fuerza del golpe de Lucius y a la vez el descontrol que le ocasionaba que el de ojos grises prefiriera a una chica que no era de su posición social y nivel.

-No, no es capricho lo que siento por ella -sentenció decididamente el muchacho enardeciendo más a su padre y haciendo sufrir más a su madre, pero era necesario decir desde ahora la verdad y la verdad era esa, amaba a Hermione.

La sangre no le importaba mucho a la mujer, pero era ella, la compañera que Draco odió en la escuela, la incondicional de Potter, era Hermione Granger y eso definitivamente era demasiado para Narcissa Malfoy, quien jamás se esperó algo de tal magnitud. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo.

Lucius veía enfurecido a su vástago, tomado de la mano de la sangre sucia que él tanto odiaba y sentía hervir su sangre de coraje e impotencia. Temblando de enojo levantó la voz una vez más.

-¡Déjala y vámonos a la casa en éste mismo instante! -ordenó el patriarca Malfoy y Draco se volvió a anteponer a sus deseos.

Cissa se puso de pie inmediatamente para seguir a su esposo y esperaba lo mismo de su hijo, pero no fue así.

-¡No voy a seguir más tus reglas, padre! Mi lugar está con Hermione y si no lo aceptas así es peor para ti. No hay nada más que decir la respecto -espetó desafiante.

-¡Desde éste momento dejas de ser mi hijo, eres indigno de llevar el apellido que llevas a cuestas! -espetó Draco ante la mirada de incredulidad de Cissy y la ira de su padre.

-¡No, Lucius!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -intervino la devastada dama al escuchar la cruel sentencia de su marido.

Una vez más su familia se rompía, se fragmentaba como crista y ella era testigo de eso sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Siento de verdad que pienses eso padre pero no me moveré de aquí y respetaré tu decisión -concluyó con voz grave el heredero de una dinastía de sangre puera más respetada en la comunidad mágica, heredero mismo que hoy Lucius desconocía.

Sin decir más, Lucius Malfoy tomó del brazo a su esposo y con una mirada encendida fija en Draco desapareció del lugar con ella después de un complicado movimiento de varita. El rubio y la castaña quedaron nuevamente solos.

-Draco, de verdad lamento mucho todo éste difícil trance que acabas de pasar -inició Hermione comprensiva.

-Era necesario. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a mis padres. Fue mejor así.

-Nunca van a aceptar que tú y yo…

-Eso no es relevante, Hermione, yo te amo y eso el lo que debe importarte.

-¡Y claro que me importa!, yo también te amo a ti y no me voy a ir de tu lado por nada del mundo -espetó convencida la chica ojimiel.

-Me gusta oír eso

-Y a mí me gusta decírtelo.

Ambos volvieron a perderse en un beso en el que demostraban sus sentimientos de manera intensa. Después de eso, salieron y se encontraron nuevamente con Nott y Blaise, además del Ministro de Magia.

-Señor -empezó Draco- creo que no partiré a Holanda después de todo.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, Malfoy, las puertas del Ministerio siguen abiertas para ti.

-¿Podré retomar mi trabajo entonces?

-Desde el lunes mismo, muchacho y ahora vamos todos a disfrutar lo que queda del fin de semana -bromeó el adusto personaje disponiéndose a marcharse y sonriendo a Hermione Granger, quien un poco ruborizada por lo sucedido, agradeció el gesto amable del importante mago.

Theo y Blaise sonrieron tranquilos al notar feliz a Draco y se guardaron su opinión, estaba de más ahora.

La pareja se dirigió al Departamento de Draco, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de ahí.

-Creo que debo cambiar mi atuendo -apuntó la castaña observando su maltrecho vestido de novia y su aspecto en general.

-Voy a verte encantadora de cualquier forma, pero preferiría que te deshicieras de ése vestido que…

-Yo también -interrumpió rápidamente la chica. No era conveniente permanecer con él.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione, todo lucía igual en la casa, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido ahí.

Una vez dentro de la recámara, Draco tomó asiento en un sofá para observarla mientras ella desabrochaba lentamente cada botón del otrora blanco vestido.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó sonriente al advertir la atenta mirada de Draco.

-Nada, es sólo que…aún no creo que estemos aquí, que todo se haya resuelto, que podamos empezar de nuevo.

-Créelo, Draco. Mi amor es tuyo y yo también. No me voy a separar de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia -dijo ella acercándose coquetamente hacia él, que permanecía sentado.

Se colocó encima de las piernas del rubio y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y caricias que encendieron los ímpetus en ambos, despojándose de inmediato de cada prenda que los vestía y amarse intensamente, sin presiones, sin ataduras de por medio.

El rubio disfrutaba cada segundo de la entrega de Hermione porque todo resultaba nuevo para él con ella, recorrerla a besos, con sus hábiles manos que la hacían delirar y desfallecer de amor.

Hermione, por su parte, se dejaba llevar, pero por momentos tomaba el control de la situación, cosa que a Draco agradaba, pero no tardaba en ser él nuevamente el dominante y ella cedía ante los impulsos del de ojos mercurio, que desbocado le demostraba cuánto le amaba en cada sensación, en cada beso. La pasión y el amor brotaba por cada poro, inundando la estancia cuando culminaron extasiantemente la danza del amor.

Después, permanecieron abrazados y él acariciaba suavemente la melena castaña que reposaba quiera junto a él. Esta vez nadie se apresuró a vestirse como en las veces anteriores, sino que se quedaron juntos, en la tranquilidad que continúa después de la tormenta, unidos. Ella se dejaba mimar por el rubio y a su vez recorría sutilmente con la punta de los dedos el blanco tórax de Draco.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? -cuestionó él medio incorporándose de la cama para verla a los ojos.

-Creo que sí, a menos que decidas otra cosa -indicó juguetona la castaña, sabía bien que Draco no iba a dejarla ir ahora.

-¡Claro que no, Hermione, tu lugar es aquí!

-Así, es, mi amor -concluyó ella volviendo a besarlo entre sonrisas y volviendo a comenzar el ritual del amor otra vez.

* * *

¡Ahhh!, sí que me he pasado de melosa ahora, no se podrán quejar, jajaja

La verdad me gustó, pero esperen a ver a los Malfoy, que no están nada contentos

Besos a todos y nos leemos pronto con el final.

Gracias por acompañarme.


	38. ¿El final?

En la Mansión Malfoy, las cosas no resultaban del todo fáciles para nadie. Lucius desquitaba su coraje con lo que se ponía enfrente y su esposa lo observaba inexpresiva, pero con los ojos cristalizados por el llanto. Cuando la calma hubo prevalecido, se sentó derrotado en un sofá cercano. Cissa Malfoy intervino entonces.

-Querido, comprendo tu desazón y coraje, pero si Draco ha tomado esa decisión…

-¡Draco no sabe lo que hace!, ¡Como se lo dije, está encaprichado, seducido por esa detestable sangre sucia que se ha interpuesto en nuestro camino, Cissa!

-Entiendo, pero él se veía muy convencido de lo que hacía y la defendió a capa y espada de nosotros.

-¡Porque está cegado!, ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?, ¡Nuestro hijo está perdido por esa mujer que engatusó a Pucey y ahora desea la fortuna y el renombre de los Malfoy!, ¡Es una oportunista y tu hijo no se da cuenta de ello!

-¡Lucius!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Es que acaso una mujer como ella no puede enamorarse sinceramente de mi hijo? -preguntó irritada Cissa.

-¿Una mujer como... ella?

-No nos engañemos, ella es una persona inteligente y hasta cierto punto importante en nuestro mundo, es una mujer que no es como las demás, aunque me cueste admitirlo. No sé si es buena o mala, no la conozco a profundidad , pero no es una chica simple, eso me queda claro y bien, ha logrado llamar la atención de Draco.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y por qué no, según tú?

-Porque Draco la ha ofendido toda la vida!, ¡Y de buenas a primeras ella decide que lo ama!, ¿No es extraño?

-El amor es así, supongo.

-¡No te pongas de su lado, Narcissa!, ¡Esta vez no voy a permitir que lo defiendas!, ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible, impensable, inaceptable! -bramó sumamente agraviado el patriarca Malfoy.

Su esposa le clavó la mirada azul y él la sostuvo desafiante con sus ojos grises.

-Hermione Granger -habló ella entonces- no es lo que yo hubiera deseado para mi hijo. Lo hubiese querido ver unido a una Greengrass o a una Cadbury, pero él ha elegido a la hija de muggles amiga de Harry Potter. No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto.

-¡Desheredarlo, desconocerlo!

-Nada de eso amedrentará a Draco, querido y lo sabes. Está hecho a tu imagen y semejanza, a tu temple, A ti ni la condena en Azkaban mermó tu carácter y tu manera de ser, ¿Ahora pretendes que Draco ceda ante el dinero?, Es lo suficientemente adulto para enfrentar el aspecto económico. No podemos amenazarlo con eso y se alejará de nosotros.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que acepte tranquilamente a esa sangre sucia en mi casa?, ¡De ninguna manera!

-No lo sé, Lucius, no lo sé. Lo único claro para mí es que soy su madre y como tal debo respetar sus decisiones y…apoyarlo.

-¡No, Cissa, no me digas que vas a ponerte de su lado, que vas a defenderlo de mí como siempre!

-Querido…

-¡Me niego rotundamente a dar mi consentimiento para eso!

-Ambos sabemos que Granger no es lo mejor para nuestro hijo a nuestros ojos, pero oponiéndonos abiertamente no ganamos nada

-Cissy…

-Escúchame, Lucius, no voy a perder a mi hijo por pensamientos tontos o prejuicios de la sangre, ¡Estoy harta ya de todo eso!

-¡No puedes negar que habemos magos superiores a otros!

-Solamente por el dinero, querido pero nada más, esa muchacha ha demostrado ser una bruja competente y te consta.

-No me vengas con eso…

-¡Acéptalo, Lucius!, gracias a ella, a Potter y a su amigo hoy estamos vivos, unidos como familia de nuevo.

Lucius Malfoy guardó silencio ante tan aplastante verdad que no estaba preparado para oír tan contundentemente y menos de labios de su propia esposa. Narcissa Malfoy había callado ya demasiado tiempo, pero era tiempo de abriri los ojos y aceptar la realidad tal y como era.

-No digas esas cosas, Narcissa

-Digo la verdad solamente . Sé que deseas ver feliz a Draco tanto como yo y si Granger significa eso para él no nos queda más que…

-¡Me pides demasiado, Cissa! -reconoció el rubio sosteniéndose pesadamente su cabeza entre las manos, se veía apesadumbrado ahora.

-Pido lo justo, querido, lo realmente justo para Draco.

Su esposo regresó la mirada a ella y después de observarla un instante se puso de pie y con paso firma se retiró a la Biblioteca. Necesitaba pensar tranquilamente un par de cosas y la rubia dama no dijo nada más y lo dejó partir, conocía de sobra a su marido y sabía bien que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas para él, para su manera de ser, para la educación de sangre pura adinerado que había recibido desde niño, pero ese era un buen momento para replantearse todo ante la vida y abrir nuevas puertas y cerrar otras tantas. Draco les ponía el ejemplo.

Había que darle tiempo a Lucius, tiempo para cavilar, para decidir. Realmente ella no sabía que decisión iba a tomar su esposo, no podía preverla, sabía que Draco era su orgullo, su único hijo, su razón para vivir, pero era muy difícil todo para el hombre maduro de cabello platino, quien se hallaba en una encrucijada. Sólo el paso del tiempo daría la decisión de su marido.

El mayor de los Malfoy recorría su despacho como león enjaulado. Mil cosas se arremolinaban en su mente al evocar la imagen de su único heredero besando a Hermione Granger y eso era más de lo que su mente podía tolerar. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, tratando de aclararse las ideas.

-¿Por qué, Draco?, ¿Acaso no te inculcamos principios, bases de cómo debías conducirte por la vida? -pensaba viendo el retrato de su hijo que tenía en un pequeño marco plateado frente a él.

-Me has decepcionado… -aceptó con aire derrotado- no puedo consentir en qué tú y esa…mujer estén juntos.

"Se aman", escuchó la voz de Narcissa en su mente y cada palabra se le clavaba como puñal en el pecho acongojado de padre. No podía ceder por ahora, cambiar de un momento a otro una vida llena de prejuicios sociales. Detestaba a Granger por la superioridad que demostró sobre su hijo, porque no era de familia adinerada, porque era amiga de Harry Potter y le irritaba profundamente deberle todo a un trío de adolescentes en ese entonces, siendo que él, una mago adulto y poderoso se había visto derrotado por un trío de incipientes estudiantes y no solo eso, sino que Cissa tenía razón, a ellos les debían la estabilidad de ahora, el que Draco estuviera vivo con ellos, el que él mismo saliera de Azkaban.

¿Prejuicios de sangre?, sí y aunado a eso, Hermione, como bien dijo Narcissa era mejor bruja que cualquiera que él hubiera conocido y en eso no había confusión, pero aún así, el que su hijo prefiriera justamente a quien lo había superado a él como mago era cuestión de orgullo , de sentir que estaría eternamente en deuda con ella.

Pensó una y otra vez en la situación para saber qué era realmente lo que le molestaba de la castaña de Gryffindor y al fin concluyó que eran dos cosas: el tener que agradecerle todo lo que ahora tenía y que no fuera de su nivel económico. La situación comenzaba a tornarse mas compleja.

Pidió una taza de aromático café a su elfina doméstica y sorbo a sorbo meditaba en silencio. Era un precio demasiado alto el que él pretendía poner para comprar su tranquilidad: El perder a Draco. Cissa tenía razón una vez más: No se amedrentaría con el dinero, necesitaba idear algo más. ¿Y si de verdad Draco la quería, la amaba?

-No, no, no -se decía negando con la cabeza.

-¿En qué momento, ¿cómo no me percaté? -se reprochaba pero el amor poco deja para defenderse de él.

-Draco no sabe lo que hace -decía en su mente, se negaba a aceptar que esa felicidad fuera al lado de Hermione.

Acarició la varita con nerviosismo, por su mente cruzaba una siniestra idea. Narcissa entraba en ese momento para llamarlo a cenar con ella y se percató inmediatamente de las intenciones de su marido. Ahogó un grito para no alertarlo y se recompuso antes de llamarlo a cenar con ella nuevamente, aunque su cerebro ahora trabajaba rápidamente para detener el peligro. Lucius Malfoy no iba a permitir que su sangre se mezclara con la de Granger.

-Voy enseguida -fue la tranquila respuesta de su esposo.

Durante la cena que transcurrió silenciosa en la mayor parte del tiempo, Lucius continuaba dándole vueltas a lo que había decidido y al fin habló.

-Narcissa, he tomado una decisión -la rubia mujer interrumpió su cena ansiosa de saber lo que tenía que decirle su esposo, miemtras su corazón punzaba de alerta.

-Te escucho querido.

-Si Draco ha decidido hacer su vida con…Granger no lo apoyaré, es su elección y que enfrente las consecuencias que de eso deriven.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Invitalos a cenar mañana por la noche, eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir -exclamó zanjando el asunto; no iba a sentarse a discutir con Cissa sus intenciones de deshacerse de Hermione,"el avada kedavra solo necesita pronunciarse para hacerse real" pensaba.

Ella comprendió que Lucius no se iba a detener asi como asi y se propuso vigilarlo, cada paso que diera ella lo sabría y se convertiría en su sombra, no iba a permitirle destruirle la vida a Draco, no más Una vez más ella mediaría por ´su hijo y su felicidad ante su esposo.

Lo que restaba del fin de semana fue pleno de alegría para Draco y Hermione, quienes disfrutaban de su amor libremente en cada rincón del espacioso departamento que habitaban, era su refugio, su nido de amor. Recorrieron de la mano cada rincón de la estancia, que Draco mostró a Hermione con tranquilidad haciéndola sentir como en casa, convenciéndola que le pertenecía tanto a ella como a su amor y que entre esas paredes se cobijarían sus sentimientos y su pasión derivada. Ella sonreía al ver a un Draco que la estrechaba tranquilo y amoroso. Hermione se sentía muy dichosa a su lado.

Juntos redescubrieron el salón, las demás habitaciones, el espacioso comedor y la cocina, además del pequeño jardín interior que tenían en donde quedó maravillada por las orquídeas de la madre de Draco, el aroma que desprendían era fascinante, y ella adoraba esas flores, de hecho tenía siempre un jarrón con ellas en su oficina y en su antiguo departamento y le regocijaba poseerlas ahora en un lindo jardín repleto de ellas. Draco sonreía también al ver la emoción brillar en los ojos miel que lo cautivaban, parecía niña disfrutando enteramente de su nueva vida, disfrutándose los dos.

-Adoro verte contenta -dijo él abrazándola por detrás y susurrando en su oído.

Ella se estremeció y dulcemente volvió el rostro para verlo a los ojos, a ese par de metal que la tenían completamente dominada.

-Estoy feliz porque estás a mi lado -él la besó con ternura y ella se dejó llevar como toda mujer amada, sin armas para con el hombre de su vida, nada más que amor.

El lunes temprano, Draco y Hermione regresaban al trabajo juntos, de la mano, acarreando las miradas de todos a su alredor, pero no les importó. Lo que valía para ellos era su amor y la gente podría decir lo que quisiera.

Se supo que Adrian Pucey había pedido su cambio para el extranjero y ella pensó que era lo mejor, la distancia ayudaría al pelinegro de ojos azabache a sanar su herido corazón por la Greengrass y tal vez podría rehacer su vida, se lo merecía. Draco se enteró también de la partida de Pucey y se tranquilizó al saberlo lejos, era lo mejor para todos.

Ambos trabajaban ya cuando una presencia en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica del Ministerio apareció caminando elegantemente entre los pasillos, atrayendo la atención de todos. Narcissa Malfoy llegaba hasta la oficina de su hijo con ese aire aristocrático que la caracterizaba. Se topó con los ojos miel de Hermione y la miró; la castaña se sintió intimidada por la dama y apreció el sutil parecido que guardaba con Draco. Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para no parecer descortés pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. La elegante dama hizo lo mismo y se volvió para tocar la puerta de su hijo.

-Pase -indicó Draco y la rubia mujer se introdujo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Madre! - se sobresaltó el rubio al verla ahí.

-He venido a decirte que las puertas de la casa están abiertas para ti…la señorita Granger y tu cenarán mañana con nosotros en casa, como siempre.

-Gracias pero no es lo que necesito, una bienvenida fingida no es lo que busco.

-¡No seas terco, Draco!, danos tiempo...por favor -susurró a manera de súplica.

-Lo conoces, sabes bien que nunca consentirá en que Hermione y yo estemos justos.

-Ahora no, pero lo hará- repuso no muy convencida de lo que decía.

-Si me quiere de vuelta será con ella, con Hermione.

-Draco, Draco, pon de tu parte también, no podemos seguir así, entiende eso.

-Está bien, madre lo acepto por ahora, ¡pero no pondré un pie en la Mansión Malfoy otra vez si mi padre le hace una maldita grosería a mi mujer!, claro que tu puedes visitarnos en el departamento cuando deseen.

-¿Visitarnos?

-A Hermione y a mí, estamos juntos ahora y así será a partir de hoy.

Narcissa sintió un extraño vuelco, lo normal, celos de madre, pero lo esperaba, tarde o temprano su hijo haría su propia vida y ella trataba de prepararse para ello, aunque siempre pensó qiue esa nueva vida tendría lugar en su Mansión, con todos reunidos, en donde pudiera ver nacer y crecer a sus nietos, ¡Un momento!, ¿estaba pensando en nietos?, ¡Merlín!, parecía que después de todo, la fina dama había aceptado ya del todo la relación de Draco. Se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y sonrió para sí misma.

-Bien -dijo al fin la mujer después de un breve instante de silencio en el que asimiló que Hermione sería la compañera para su vástago- Pronto estaré por ahí. ¿Necesitas, quiero decir, necesitan algo?

Draco se enterneció por la actitud de su madre y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente, sabía que ella era capaz de todo por él y él correspondía de la misma manera.

-Gracias, madre pero estamos bien -dijo él sin soltarla.

-Con adulaciones no vas a conseguir nada de mí, casanova. -sentenció Narcissa al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hijo. Este sonrió de medio lado y enarcó la ceja.

-Eso lo veremos, Cissy Malfoy -respondió divertido y depositando otro par de besos en la frente rubia de su madre.

La dama no se resistió al encanto de Draco y le sonrió abrazándolo también. Ella sería la artífice de la felicidad de su váés de un rato, Cissa salió y se despidió de la castaña con un ademán de mano que decía más que mil palabras. Narcissa Malfoy aceptaba abiertamente a la pareja de su hijo. Hecho lo anterior desapareció lentamente por los sinuosos pasillos del Ministerio. Fue entonces cuando Hermione entró a ver al rubio.

-Ha venido mi madre -habló Draco acercándose a ella para estrecharla contra sí.

-La he visto -respondió ella besándolo enamorada.

-Me vino a decir que ella está de acuerdo con lo nuestro y que nos esperan a cenar mañana por la noche en casa.

-¿Tú crees que eso pueda ser posible? -inquirió temerosa.

-Espero que ellos pongan de su parte y si no lo hacen, lo siento, pero no serpe yo el que ceda -enfatizó Draco con mirada seria.

Hermione no pudo más que abrazarse a él acomodando su cabeza castaña entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello de él. Draco la acunó entre sus brazos y la mecía tiernamente. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos enamorada sintiendo su olor, su cuerpo junto a ella.

-Te haré feliz, Hermione -repuso el de ojos mercurio extasiado también por el perfume de la ojimiel.

-Eso no lo dudo, Draco -replicó ella volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente, había peligro en esa pequeña oficina ahora, pues el fuego amenazaba con desatarse nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? -cuestionó Lucius al ver volver a su esposa a la Mansión.

-Le he dicho todo tal y como convenimos y aceptó venir mañana con Hermione.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Así se llama ella, no?, creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos de ahora en delante, querido.

-Claro que no -dijo el padre de Draco.

-Vamos, Lucius confía en mí -dijo ella buscando convencer a su esposo, quien no contestó.

-Los esperaremos a cenar entonces -consintió el mago sonriendo enigmáticamente, Narcissa calló.

La noche de la cena llegó y con ella las nubes negras que se cernían amenazantes entre esas cuatro personas, Lucius se veía tranquilo y sereno, mientras su esposa era presa de una extraña incertidumbre, la puerta principal se entreabrió anunciando la presencia de los invitados y ella se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte.

-Tranquilízate, es solo Draco y...la sangre sucia -masculló la voz masculina. ¿Por qué no vas a revisar que todo estpe en orden para nuestra invitada?

-Si -obedeció la mujer, caminando nerviosamente por el corredor que conectaba a la cocina, esperaba regresar lo mas rapido posible al salón, no tenía presentimientos buenos.

La joven pareja entró y Draco tomó fuertemente la mano de Hermione para brindarle la seguridad de que el estaba con ella pasara lo que pasara, Lucius no apartaba la mirada penetrarnte de la castaña, quien se notaba incómoda al respecto.

-Tu madre está en la cocina Draco, ¿No quieres traerla para que comparta con nosotros? tome asiento, señorita Granger -dijo con naturalidad Lucius al tiempo que el mismo tomaba asiento y le señalaba uno de los lujosos divanes a la castaña.

-¿Vamos? -inquirió Draco desconfiado, pero Hermione juzgó prudente permanecer en el sofá ante la aparente cortesía de Malfoy.

-Te espero aqui -le sonrió tratando de darle confianza en que las cosas estarían bien. Lucius sonrió de medio lado.

El Príncipe de las Serpientes dirigió una mirada a su padre y asintió con la cabeza antes de partir en busca de su madre. Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, una voz se escuchó

-Con que pretendes ahora engañar a mi estúpido hijo que no sabe reconocer a una oportunista, Granger

-Lo que usted dice me ofende, Draco y yo nos amamos...

-Si, si, el mismo cuento de siempre ¿Ves esta mansión? espero que si, ¿Te gusta? pues bien, querida sangre sucia, ¡me alegra que esto sea lo último que veas en tu repugnante vida! -diciendo esto, sacaba rápidamente la varita mientras se pronunciaba la maldición imperdonable, la que no tenia retorno. Hermione estaba petrificada y no acertó a reaccionar rápidamente, no lo esperaba. Cuando sacó la varita fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El silencio se hizo y un cuerpo nuevamente caía desvanecido, sin vida; Draco volvía a zancadas de la cocina al escuchar el golpe y el conjuro, tenia el pecho oprimido, la respiración acelerada le perlaba la frente de sudor, presentía lo peor.

-¡Hermione! -gritaba mientras se acercaba, el silencio reinaba ahora mientras una varita permanecía en alto, la que había asesinado a alguien.

-¡Draco! -corrió la chica hacia el rubio, abrazándose a el mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Lucius Malfoy permanecía en el piso, la vida puede dar un giro insospechado cuando menos lo pensamos.

Narcissa Malfoy sostenía fuertemente la varita con una mano y con la otra se tapaba los labios, ahogando el llanto, negándose a creer que había matado a su propio esposo, su blanca mano palidecía mas aferrándose al objeto con el que lo privó de la vida. Draco al percatarse de lo sucedido, corrió hacia ella para apoyarla o caería al suelo de un momento a otro.

-¡Madre! -fue lo único que pudo decirle, los ojos de Cissa se veían perdidos, cristalizados por el llanto, con actitud ausente y repitiendo sin cesar "Lucius, Lucius"; el avada kedavra se había llevado no solo la vida del mayor de los Malfoy, sino la cordura de ella.

Draco comprendió entonces que nada sería igual, su madre estaba condenada a una vida ensimismada, enloquecida de dolor por usar de ese modo la magia. defendiendo contra todo la felicidad se su único hijo, sacrificándose ella misma para detener a su marido.

Efectivamente, cuando Lucius la envió a la cocina, ella permaneció tras unas pesadas cortinas del corredor, vigilando lo que acontecía, pues su sexto sentido de madre le impedía estar tranquila. Al darse cuenta que Lucius mataria a Hermione en un instante, ella se apresuró y sin pensarlo, sacó la varita y...todo terminó. la rubia mujer temblaba de desasosiego y Draco la abrazaba amorosamente, Hermione se sostenía de un sofá, la impresión era demasiada.

-Tranquila, mamá, la pesadilla terminó -susurraba y le besaba la frente agradeciendo infinitamente que hubiese evitado la muerte de la mujer de su vida, Hermione avanzó hacia el y le abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó al sentirla cerca suyo y ella respondió con un débil "Sí" por el impacto del momento. Todo había terminado.

El Ministerio de Magia fue avisado de la tragedia y al ver el estado de Narcissa, convinieron en librarla de Azkaban y enviarla a San Mungo, no tenía sentido condenarla a una prisión, cuando su vida era ya una enorme condena. Los funerales de Lucius fueron demasiado breves y Draco ni siquiera se molestó en hacer público el deceso de su padre, sentía un rechazo total hacia el hombre que atentó contra la vida de Hermione. Casi nadie acudió a darle el último adiós.

Meses después, la pareja visitó a Narcissa en San Mungo como era costumbre y le llevaron un ramo de flores, que ella agradecía sonriendo como chiquilla, Draco besó su frente y Hermione su mejilla, estuvieron un rato con ella en silencio, pues Narcissa no hablaba con nadie, solo miraba a Draco con amor por unos instantes y volvía a perderse en su mundo, a llorar una y otra vez. Se despidieron y se encaminaron a casa.

-Hermione…-decía Draco con semblante serio en la intimidad de su departamento que compartían con el amor de su vida- Necesito decirte algo.

El pulso de la chica se aceleró presintiendo lo peor y fijó sus ojos miel en su príncipe rubio.

-Dime, Draco -repuso con la voz débil, como de quien espera una fatal noticia, o al menos ella lo intuía así.

El blondo rió de medio lado al sentir la preocupación de la castaña.

-¿Por qué te ríes? -quiso saber ella totalmente desconcertada.

-Por tu rostro, pareciera que voy a matarte -sentenció divertido el rubio.

-¡No juegues más y dime lo que me tienes que decir! -apresuró ella frunciendo el ceño.

El la miró hechizantemente y ella flaqueó. Si había algo que no podía enfrentar era la mirada penetrante de Draco sobre ella, desnudándola de alma al contacto de esos ojos mercurio.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa -dijo sin más miramientos.

Los Malfoy eran así, directos y a lo que les interesaba. Para él estaba clara la situación, la amaba y quería estar con ella el resto de su vida. La Gryffindor se sintió inmensamente feliz por la inesperada proposición, pero su emoción la congeló sin poder articular una respuesta.

-¿Hermione? -interrogó el rubio intrigado por la inexpresión de ella.

-¡Sí, Draco, sí! -exclamó al fin la ojimiel lanzándose a sus brazos embriagada de contento al escuchar tan hermosa proposición de él.

Proposición que jamas rehusaría. Al fin la puerta se abría enteramente para ellos y de la mano recorrerían el camino que les quedaba, juntos y amándose cada día más. Draco y Hermione encaraban un futuro prometedor para ambos, un futuro nacido de la decisión de Hermione, que entre la razón y la tentación se había decidido por ésta última, por su mayor tentación que ahora le miraba enamorado y sereno. Draco Malfoy le pertenecía sólo a ella.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, pues hoy es lo último de "Entre la Razón y la tentación" y estoy al borde de la lágrima porque nos despediremos por ahora de éste hermoso interactuar que ustedes y yo habíamos dispuesto.

Siempre lo he dicho: Una vez que Estrella publica algo deja de pertenecerle a ella para ser de ustedes y así es. La verdad es que ustedes son mis mejores jueces y si les ha gustado el Dramione y lo han seguido hasta hoy no me queda más que decir: GRACIAS.

Gracias por las lecturas, las palabras expresadas, los sentimientos que despertó la lectura del fic, sus angustias, corajes, todo, todo lo que me han dado es invaluable para mí.

Que soy mala…solo un poco intrigante pero no demasiado.

Que les encantó el fic: Nuevamente gracias.

No sé si escribiré otro dramione. Hoy pensaría que no, pero no lo sé. Si el día de mañana puedo contar una historia semejante a esta, interesante, cuidada, con una buena trama entonces lo haré, pero si no, es mejor quedarme con éste y con el buen recuerdo de todos ustedes, aunque me da la espinita de un dramione en Howgarts, pero Merlín y el tiempo lo dirán.

En unos días regresaré con una nueva historia larga para los que gusten seguirla, se llamará "Dragón dividido" o algo así, aun no lo decido bien, pero será un Drastoria mezclado con Dramione, algo extraño el concepto pero espero les agrade, jajaja.

Triste sí me siento por dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy, pero estoy muy satisfecha por todo, y poco a poco editaré para quitar esos horribles dedazos míos que ustedes soportaron estoicamente y que es mi mal sin remedio, aunque a veces es una falta de respeto al lector que los dedos se me traben seguido, disculpas por ello.

Ahora sí, me despido de mis amigas que hice por acá, de las queridas compañías de siempre.

EPILOGO…no, no lo habrá porque no le encuentro cabida, pero lo estoy pensando, tal vez los sorprenda, jeje.

Espero que nos leamos pronto y que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos desde México.

Estrella de Malfoy


End file.
